Opposites
by cdog1917
Summary: His mom was Gaia, her father is Zeus. They were polar opposites the moment they met, but now they will have to get past their differences and work together towards some thin more. OCXOC with Percabeth in it as well. Please review
1. Katie Sky, Daughter of Zeus

Her eyes slowly opening after her alarm clock went off, Katie stretched while still in bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she got out of bed. She was a skinny 16 year old with stark blond hair, electric blue eyes, long, graceful legs, and creamy, white with abit of a tan so that she's not pale skinned. Her bed shirt was a tanktop with designs of Greek letters all over, and also showed off a bit of her cleavage from her 36C breasts. Her undergarments was just a pair of blue panties. She went over and shut her alarm clock off and walked to the bathroom. Her hair looked like a mess, going off in sometimes different directions as of electricity was surging off. That's what happens when you're a son or daughter of Zeus. Once she had brushed her teeth, combed her hair down, and put on her clothes for school.

Today she was going to wear a pair of ratty jeans and a black shirt with all four of the Beatles on their playing their instruments when they were in the psychodelic times. She took off her tanktop and put her bra on, then put on her pants and shirt. She went to her dresser and packed some clothes for camp in a suitcase. Once she was done packing she got her backpack and the suticase and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast.

She saw her mom, Sarah, in the kitchen making buttermilk waffles with bacon and orange juice. Her mom was alot like her, except her eyes were brown and she was a little shorter than Katie. She was wearing a morning gown to cook this morning.

"Morning Katie," she said as she handed Katie a plate with two waffles, two pieces of sausage, and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning mom," said Katie. Sitting down at the table she started to eat her food.

"So when are you leaving?" her mom asked.

"Right after school," said Katie. Her mom nodded assuringly, but she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I do have a license and I can drive," said Katie.

"I know, it's that my little girl is grown up and going to camp by herself," her mom said. Katie blushed a bit.

"Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore," said Katie.

"Katie, you'll always be my little girl. So do you have Jolt and Static with you?" her mom asked. Katie took out her comb and showed her mom the blue and gold bracelet on her wrist marked with a lightning bolt. Jolt was her celestial bronze sword. When she needed to bring him out she brushed down the fingers on her comb and he appeared in her hands. He was three feet tall and his double-edged blade seemed to pulse with electricity, which is what made him unique. Static was her shield and he was brought out when she touched the lightning bolt on her bracelet and he riveted out. He was made of bronze with a cowhide stretched across it to help stop arrows and spears. In the center of the shield was a gold lightning bolt.

"Do you have enough nectar and ambroisia?" her mom asked. Katie nodded.

"And drachmas?"

"Mom!" Katie said, now completely embarassed. Her mom miled and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Be careful," she said to her.

"I will mom, no one can touch me if I have Jolt and Static with me," said Katie. She gave her mom one last hug before she left.

"Have a good last day of school," her mom called out when Katie hopped into the BMW. She put her suitcase into the trunk of the car, hopped into the driver's seat, and exited the driveway, heading to school in New York.


	2. Last Day of School

Katie parked her car in the school parking lot. She got out of the car, slung her backpack over her back, and headed to P.S. 113. Her house was just outside the city so it offered her and her mom more room for living instead of in New York's cramped conditions. Today she was going to finish the last day of her junior year and head to camp. She stepped into school and caught up with her friend Michelle. Michelle was a regular mortal girl with brown hair and green eyes and she was wearing a hoodie with the words "Band" on it. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans.

"Hey Katie, ready for the last day?" said Michelle.

"Yes, the sooner with, the better," said Katie. As they walked down the hall to Katie locker they were stopped by a group of boys, their leader in the front. They were wearing football letter jackets, and the leader was tall with sandy brown hair and harsh, steely eyes.

"Sup Katie, why don't you and me hang out later on. We can go to my place," he said. The guy's name was Jake Wheeler, a jock who dreams about nothing but football and sleeping with girls one night and dumping them the next morning. Katie always tried to steer clear of him, but he always managed to track her down somehow.

"Thanks, but no thanks Jake, I already have plans," said Katie. She tried to go past him, but his arm blocked her.

"Hey, no girl says no to Jake Wheeler," said Jake.

"Just did Jakey," she said, pushing past him, Michelle right behind her.

"Why can't that boy just leave you alone?" said Michelle. Michelle knew that Katie was one of the prettiest girls in the school, but she didn't want any of the boys in the school, she wanted smething more than that.

"I guess he just thinks I'm another one of those sluts he takes home every night," said Katie.

"So what are you doing after school?" said Michelle.

"Going back to camp," said Katie. Michelle nodded. She knew Katie was a half-blood since junior high. She took the news at first like Katie was crazy, but then she saw Katie kill what looked like a woman with the upper half of a woman, but the lower half of scales with two snake trunks that it used to walk with. during a walk through the city in a backalley. Like some of her friends Michelle was mortal, but she could see through the Mist.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Right after school," said Katie.

"Why so soon?"

"I want to beat traffic."

"Oh, well me and Brent were going to go on a date later on so call me later on?" said Michelle.

"You know about half-bloods and cell phones," said Katie.

"Sorry, Iris-message me," said Michelle as she left and went to her class. Katie got her books out of her locker and headed to her AP English III class. She sat next to her friend Jamal, a burly African-American student just before the bell rang and class started. He was a son of Hephaestus with large hands yet he could handle even a tiny piece of fragile porcelain with care. Mr. Peterson, a man with thinned hair and a scruffy beard in a wheelchair, took attendance. Once that was done he instructed the class on their lesson on "Antigone." Katie knew the story a hundred times so that if Mr. Peterson asked her a question she would always get it right.

"Ms. Sky, why would Antigone risk her life to bury her fallen brother?" said Mr. Peterson.

"Because it was the custom to bury the bodies of your family, no matter what crime," said Katie.

"Correct. Antigone defied all odds and to bury her brother by sprinkling some dirt on him, which was just enough for him to pass into the Land of the Dead," said Mr. Peterson. He continued on with his lecture, then handed them their final exams. Once they were finished he let them talk with their friends until the bell rang.

"So what you doing later on?" said Jamal.

"Going to camp," said Katie. Jamal knew she meant Camp Half-Blood. He would be going in a week from now.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" he asked.

"No, I need to go. Chiron has something important for me to do," said Katie. The bell ran and everyone got out of their desks to leave.

"Have a great summer," he called out to the departing class. Katie went up to where Mr. Peterson was preparing for the next class at his desk.

"Yes Ms. Sky?" he said.

"Chiron, you know you don't have to call me that," said Katie.

"I know, but I'm here to make sure you'll be fine when you leave," he said.

"I will, gosh why is everyone thinking I can't travel at least thirty miles without and trouble?"

"Because you're a daughter of Zeus and a very powerful half-blood, and your scent can be smelled miles away," said Chiron.

"I'll be fine," said Katie. She left the room before Chiron could say another word.

* * *

Ther rest of the day passed by quickly for her. She took her exams in Algebra II and Chemistry when the bell for lunch rang. She sat with her all her friends at lunch, which were Michelle, Michelle's boyfriend Brent, Jamal, and another guy called Ryan. Ryan and her had been friends since freshman year and he liked her more than a friend, but Katie didn't like him like that and she probably never will. All of them, except Brent, knew about her half-blood origins.

"So what's this place you're going to this afternoon?" said Brent.

"It's this camp for dyslexic children," said Katie. At least she was telling the truth from a certain point of view. Brent nodded and continued eating his pizza. He knew Katie and Jamal were dyslexic, and had ADHD, and thought nothing about the rest of the conversation.

"So what are you doing this summer Michelle?" said Jamal.

"Well, me and Brent are going to the movies and then after that me and my family are going to Costa Rica for two weeks," said Michelle.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" said Ryan.

"Ryan, I just got my license in April, I'll be fine. I'm just worried about beating traffic," said Katie. As they were talking and conversing a group of five boys, all with jet-black hair, brown leather dusters, harsh gold eyes, and hawkish looking faces, walked past. Katie had seen them at the beginning of the semester. Everywhere she went they were always staring at her as if waiting for the right moment to jump her. They looked like they were in a gang due to the numerous tattoos that looked like feathers on them and they flicked gang signs every now and again when they passed her. They walked past very slowly, eyeing Katie with content. When they passed they took to the far side of the cafeteria, where they continued to stare at Katie. It was all apparent that there was some ill will between them and Katie that she didn't know about.

"There's something I don't like about those boys," said Jamal.

"Same here, but what they're thinking of I don't know," said Katie. They continued to eat their lunch, the gazes of the gang of boys till fixed on Katie. When the bell for lunch rang they all put their trays on the cleaning line that went to the cafeteria for the lunch staff to wash off. Saying bye to her friends Katie went to take her final exam for U.S History.

Her teacher, Mr. Glen, was like a history god. A tall man with greying hair and a bit portly, he always kept the class entertained with talks about what life was like in past times. He was a Vietnam War vet and the class loved it when he talked about fighting against the Vietcong. When he taught he always summed it up into standards that everyone knew about, and played games like Historical Jeoprady, Guess That Date, and everyone's favorite Wheel of History. He even dressed up in the clothes people wore at that time when they started a new chapter, like when he came to school one day wearing the uniform of a Civil War soldier, and when he came in his own Vietnam War soldier's uniform, which was kind of tight around the waist but still made him look cool.

Today, their final exam was a 100 question multiple-choice test over all the things they had covered in his class. Everyone finished in about thirty minutes. There was enough time left for them all to watch a few minutes of the movie "Saving Private Ryan." When the bell rang for them to leave everyone gave him a heartfelt goodbye as they left, knowing there wouldn't be any other history teacher like him.

In her last exam for the day, Art, she was busily painting a mural of the human body, Da Vinci style. The class had a window that showed her the school's courtyard where people hung out or played basketball. As she was painting she saw one of the guys from the gang outside. The weird part was he seemed to be watching her. Katie looked a bit taken back as she returned his gaze. The guy brought one of his fingers and brushed the botton of his chin. As he did so the finger turned from a regular human finger to a talon.

_"A talon?! Boys don't have talons_!" Katie thought. As she looked she knew this probably no regular guy.

"The exams over in ten minutes," said her teacher, Ms. Cole. Katie still had to paint the fingers and upper torso of her painting. Once that was done she turned back towards the window. The guy was no longer there. When her exam was over and the bell rang Katie walked down to the bathroom to wash off the paint from her fingers.

"_Get a hold of yourself Katie, you didn't see that_," she thought as she vigorously washed the paint from her hands. Once she was done she walked to her locker and emptied it out, knowing that she wasn't going to need a locker until September. Luckily she turned all her books into the teachers a few days before so luckily there was only some scratch paper and a few other things. She walked back to her Homeroom, which was her English class. Once in their she waited tensely for the bell to ring like all the other students. Chiron, Mr. Peterson, motioned for her to come over to his desk.

"Katie, when you get to camp there's something you must know. I called you to camp because there's something that you must do this summer," he said.

"What would that be?" said Katie. The bell rang and all the students in the class cheered and started to run out of the class.

"I'll explain later at camp," he said. Katie left and went immediately to her car.

Her friends were there, waiting to say goodbye to her. They all hugged her, wishing her well before she left them. Once she said her goodbyes she got in her car and pulled out the school parking lot.


	3. Gryphon Attack

"I leave school the minute it's over and I still get stuck in traffic!" shouted Katie in the car. She was backed up somehwere in Queens as she was traveling to Camp Half-Blood. Traffic was moving slowly so she guessed she wouldn't get to camp until an hour from now.

"Why does this seem to always happen to me?" she said, her head on the steering wheel. When she pulled her head up a shadow passed over the hood of the car. The shadow flew past if fast, but it looked suspiciously like a wing. Katie had seen a lot of birds in New York all the time, but she had never seen a shdaow that big before. Not even an eagle or an albatross made a shadow that big. She looked out the window towards the sky. Nothing was there but the clear blue New York sky.

Katie continued her slow drive to camp. Once she got to the Brooklyn Bridge she saw what was the problem for the traffic jam. It was the thing that is usually the result of all car crashes: gawkers. Aparrently, a truck had collided into a car and they had spiraled to opposite ends at the entrance of the bridge. The only reason traffic was slow because people always want to see the damage down by the collision. Traffic resumed back to normal once she got on the bridge.

"Stupid ass gawkers," she said as she got on the bridge and headed to Long Island. Passing all the restaurants, hotels, businesses, and everything else the scenery went from buildings to rolling countryside. She saw a forest in the distance and knew that it was the woods of Camp Half-Blood. She was almost there. When she got the edge of the woods she saw a shadow of a winged creature over the hood. The funny thing about this shadow was that it seemed to be getting closer and closer. Wondering what it was she looked out the window again. A large, feathery bird was falling from the shy towards her car. Before she could swerve it her car with a definite THUD! Her car stopped in it's tracks. Another mass of feathers struck the car from the right side and the car spun in the air until it crashed on the ground upside down.

The car landed firmly near the edge of a forest about two miles from the woods of Camp Half-Blood. Katie kicked the door open and got out of the car. Sprawled on the ground, a cut on her forehead, she got to her feet, her comb out and ready. She looked around to see that she and her damaged car were surrounded by the same five boys from the gang that kept eyeing her.

"Who are you?" she said, holding her comb menacingly.

The leader laughed. "I thought you would have known by now Katie Sky, Daughter of Zeus," he said, his voice sounding like the call of a eagle. Katie instantly froze. No one called her by that title unless you were one thing, a monster. She didn't know what kind of monster these boys were, but she knew she was going to find out in a minute. As she watched the leader slowly transformed.

His face started to stick out like a bird. His brown leather duster raising up the flaps until they transformed into long, huge, brown, feathery wings. His feet turned into lion's paws, sharp claws potruding out and a tail beginning to grow. He sank to the ground on all fours, his arms becoming one with his wings. His hands became like that of a bird's, sharp talons growin from where his nails were. His nose and mouth stuck out until they changed into a large, sharp beak. His head grew out feathers and his eyes grew larger. His whole body seemd to be growing bigger as well. Finally his transformation was complete.

He was a lion from the waist down, and an eagle from the waist up. His head was completely covered in feathers. His sharp beak glistened in the sun. His lion's tail flicked from side to side and his wing's flexed menacingly. His eagle head screeched at her as he flapped his wings that sent a gust of air at her. Katie looked with horror at what he was. He was a gryphon.

She brushed her fingers over her comb and it transformed into Jolt. Then she pressed her finger on the lightning bolt on her wrist and out came Static. At the sight of celestial bronze the gryphon screeched out in anger. As she looked around she saw that his four other friends had turned into their true forms. Now she had to worry about five gryphons coming for her.

"Daughter of Zeus, you will not get past us this time," the leader screeched. One of his minions pounced on her, thinking that she was easy prey, but he was met with her sword stuck firmly in his gut. He slowly turned to dust before their eyes.

"If you want a fight, then you found one," she said. The remaining four of them circled around her, seeing if they could outflank her. She had to keep looking from one side to another as they circled her, their talons edging on the ground and their wings flapping in an effort to confuse her. She never took her eyes off them for more than a second as she truned left and right to keep up with their movements. Finally they attacked.

The leader charged at her and slashed down on her with his talons. She blocked them with Static and stepped back to give he some room. She swiped her sword at him, hoping to cut him in the head, but took to the air and circled around overhead. The other minion jumped towards her with his wings outstretched. She blasted him a bolt of electricity from Jolt and he turned to ash in front of her.

The second minion came forward towards her like a lion, charging towards her. She brought out Jolt was about to cut him down when he jumped in the air with the help of his wings and swatted his tail in her face. The tail cracked like a whip on her and she fell to the ground. When she got up there was a cut on her face where the tail's whip effect had struck her. The last minion came at her while she was till dazed and grabbed her with his talons. He outstretched his wings and took to the air. His talons slowly bit into her skin while she was being lifted into the air. Blood started to drip from where a talon met her arm. She twisted and turned in his grip, but he only held down more and multiple cuts formed. Using all her willpower she was able to wiggle Jolt just enough into her fingers to slash a part of his wing off.

The gryphon screeched in pain and headed for the ground. It hit it face first and skidded away, leaving Katie sprawled on the ground. She didn't have time to get up before the second minion came back down and hit her away with it's wing. She flew in the air and landed on the bottom of her car. Dazed, bruised, and bleeding she tried to get up, but the gryphon leader came out of they sky and landed on her. His eagle claws grasped her arms while his lion feet grasped her feet. She was pinned.

"You will taste good half-blood," he said. Before he could sink his beak into her a boulder the size of her car knocked him off her. The other two looked to see where it came from. They looked to the woods. An arrow zoomed out from it and landed dead in the center of one of them. It crashed to the ground and turned to dust. From out of the woods a teenager came out. He had on a black jacket, a brown shirt, and jeans. He was wearing a ski mask of some sort under his hood, but they could still see his harsh brown eyes.

"You!" said the leader.

"Didn't I show you guys last time to not come anywhere near me?" he said, putting his bow up and taking out a sword and shield. The last minion hurled itself at him, but he was cut in half by a swipe from the teenager's sword. The leader rushed at him too and strike to swipe him with his talons, but the boy dodged them, catapulted himself into the air with a column of rocks from the ground and landed on top of the gryphon's head.

The leader tried to toss him from his head, rising up in the air to help it do so, but the teenager hung on. When the griffin thre it's head up he stabbed his sword into the creature's back. It screeched from the pain and landed on the ground. The teenager grabbed it by the top of it's head, and slashed it's throat open. Blood came spewing out from the wound and the gryphon's eyes went still, never to open again. Then the body and the spilled blood turned to dust and got swept up by the wind.

Seeing his task was done, the stranger walked over to where Katie was. Katie was dazed and could barely register what was happening. She saw the stranger coming towards her and tried to pick up Jolt. She got him and tried to swipe at the man. He blocked blow and disarmed her. The man picked her head up with his hand. Katie closed her eyes and prepared to die. She still thought she was until she elt some liquid enter her mouth that tasted like peaches. Opening her eyes she saw that the man was pouring nectar into her mouth. She drank it slowly and started to get up, her body filling with energy. The man handed her an ambroisia square, she ate. Her cuts started to disappear a bit, but just enough to stop bleeding.

"Are you alright?" the man asked handing her back Jolt. She took him into her hands and brushed down his edge. Jolt turned back into a comb.

"Yes," she managed to say. She got off the car, and retrieved Static. She tapped the lightning bolt on him and turned back into a bracelet. She then turned to the man.

"Who are you?" she said. The man went to his face and took his mask off. Katie's breath caught in her throat as she saw. He was handsome! He had mild tan skin, a rectangular goatee at the top of his chin region. It stopped when it got to the botton of his chin so that it didn't stick into the air like a regular goatee. His face was muscular and seemed to shine, his shiny light-brown eyes looked at her with concern.

"My name is Daniel Stone," he said. "But just call me Danny."

"Okay, Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood when I saw you were in trouble from some of my, old friends," he said, saying the last part with disgust. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katie, daughter of Zeus," she said. "Who's your Olympian parent?"

"Gaia, goddess of the Earth," he said. "Come, I'll escort you to camp." He got to her car and opened up the hood. Her suitcase fell out on the ground and some of her contents spilled out, like a shirt, some oanties, and a few bras. Danny was about to pick them up, but Katie got them and put them back in the suticase, blushing furiously.

"You know guys aren't suppose to go in a girl's things," she said.

"I was trying to help you," he said. She saw that he was a few inches taller than her.

"Well thanks, but I don't need help," she said. "Now I guess we got to lug this thing up."

"Not necessary," said Taran. He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket and placed it on the suitcase. It read "Hermes Express Service." Danny placed a drachma on it and began to walk towards camp.

"You're just going to leave it here?" she said.

"Hermes will get it, "said Danny. She found herself trailing after him. She looked back at her damaged car sticking up from the ground.

"_Mom is so going to kill me_," she thought.


	4. Disagreements

Walking to camp was one of the things Katie wasn't planning on.

"So Danny, where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from North Carolina," he said.

"_Wow, he's way in the South_," she thought. "How did you get here?"

"I walked," he said. Katie stopped, looking with shock and awe at him.

"You seriously walked or are you just bull shitting me?" she said. Danny turned around.

"Actually I just traveled through the earth, but once I got into New York I started walking," he said. He turned back around and continued to walk to camp. Katie could see his weapons and gear from her position. His sword was curved with a sharp point at the end for thrusting or stabbing. It looked like one of the swords the Spartans used in _300_. His shield had the symbol Omega in the middle, meaning that the shield was probably the last thing an enemy would see. As she wathed he tapped the Omega on his shield and the shield riveted down into a basketball armband. Then he touched the buckle on his belt and his sword belt and sword was replaced with a regular black belt. He touched the letter Alpha on his bow and it became part of his jacket

"So, what do you call them?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Your weapon's," she said.

"Oh, the sword's name is Seismos and the shield's name is Lithos," he said. "My bow didn't have a name so I call him Pedos.

"_Earthquake, Stone, and Ground,_" she thought, knowing they were Greek words for them. "Who were those guys who attacked me?" she continued.

"They were gryphons. Me and them had a run-in in Virginia. Back then there was ten of them," Danny said. Katie gulped, knowing that she could have been facing more of them.

"If you're a half-blood, and you've been coming to camp, then how come I've never seen you before?" she asked.

"Because I come and go when I feel like it. I could be here in the winter or in the spring if I want to. I usually don't come in the summer, but Chiron insisted on me coming," he said.

"You know Chiron?" she said.

"He's the one who found me when.." he stopped talking after that and continued walking.

"When what?" she asked.

"Some things are better left unsaid," was all he said. As she walked she thought she saw a hint of sadness on his face, but it was changed back to a hardened expression. After walking about two miles the sun was starting to set. They had reached the base of Half-Blood Hill. They climbed up it to a very large pine tree. Thalia's tree it was called, after one of Katie's older siblings who had died there, but was reborn by the magic of the Golden Fleece. The Fleece was still wrapped around the tree, a large, purple dragon wrapped around the trunk hissing and sending smoke up to the sky.

"Peleus, how you doing?" said Danny, walking up to the dragon as if they were old friends. The dragon yelped eagerly at him and let Danny hug him around the neck, placing his head on Danny's shoulder affectionally. Katie always tried to get on Peleus's good side, but everytime the dragon scooted away from her before she could make a move, and at one time he blew some fire at her. At least he let her in through camp. Seeing Danny with Peleus made her kind of jealous.

"Tomorrow I'll come over and play with you. How does that sound big guy?" he said. The dragon blew some fire into the sky as saying yes. Danny patted him on the head and went past the invisible boundary into camp. Katie went through the boundary too, Peleu glaring at her as she went by.

"_What did I ever do to you?_" she thought as she passed him. Following Danny she saw the lights of the Big House. From out of there came a centaur, an adult man, an an adult female. They stood out on the porch, looking for the two to get there. Danny and Katie trudged down the hill towards it. When they got on the porch she saw who it was. Chiron was obviously the centaur, the adult female had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, and the man had black hair and sea green eyes.

"Katie, I expected you back about three hours ago?" said Chiron.

"I was about to come on time but I was ambushed by a gang of gryphons," said Katie.

"Danny, you saved her?" said Chiron.

"Yes Chiron, it's lucky I was there at the right time," said Danny.

"Thank you. Katie, you remeber Percy and Annabeth?" said Chiron pointing to the man and the woman.

"How can I not, they taught me how to fight," said Katie.

"They're getting married here at camp," said Chiron.

"Congratulations!" she squealed as she hugged Percy and Annabeth. "I can't believe it. Twenty-four and getting hitched."

"We decided we wanted to get married here," said Percy. "So many memories."

"Katie, there's also another thing we must discuss," said Chiron.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This sign of the gryphons attacking you in broad daylight this close to camp is a bad sign. They must know of what you need to do. We're going to have to postpone your quest," said Chiron.

"What?! But I was fine until he showed up," she said.

"You mean if I hadn't shown up you would have been eighty, ninety pounds of fresh meat," said Danny, starting to get a little angry.

"Either way you could have been killed and that means someone knew when you were coming to camp. We need to postpone your quest till one week from now," said Chiron. Katie was furious. But she knew better than to snap at Chiron.

"Okay, one week," she said, her head facing down. Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy walked back into the Big House, leaving Danny and Sarah alone.

"Listen, if you need anything..."

"I don't need your help," said Katie.

"Well excuse me for looking out," said Danny.

"If it wasn't for you I probably could have been on my quest by now," she said, turning to look at him, anger apparent in her face.

"If it wasn't for me you would be dinner about now," said Danny.

"Look, just leave me alone," yelled Katie.

"Okay then daughter of Zeus, but just because your Lightning Head's kid doesn't me you can treat others as if they're under you," yelled Danny just as loud. Some thunder shook in the sky.

"Oh come on then, I want you to do it," Danny shouted to the clouds. No response. Danny growled and headed off to the cabins. Katie just glared after him. How come her Dad would let him talk about him and not strike him down? She didn't know so she decided to just go about her business. She walked away from the Big House towards the cabin's.

The cabin's were now a complete rectangle. Her cabin, Cabin One, was at the head of it. As she walked towards it she saw Danny going into a cabin closest to the entrance, the walls laced with stone and dirt, and a globe symbol on the door. He walked through the door and shut it closed behind him. She continued walking towards her cabin and entered it's golden chambers, where her two younger siblings met her.

Their names were Zetes and Calais, after the winged twins who traveled with Jason and the Argonauts. Katie was the oldest beacuse she was eight when the Battle for Olympus took place and Zeus had not claimed her until the Pact of the Big Three was broken. Zetes and Calais were twelve and they were four when Zeus claimed them.

"Katie, you're back!" yelled Zetes when he saw his half-sister walk through the door. He and Calais ran over to her and hugged her around her waist.

"It's great to see you guys again. My you've grown," she said.

"Guess what, me and Zetes took on the Minotaur together. It was so fun, except he crushed the car," said Calais.

"Good for you," said Katie, thrilled that her siblings were already becoming expert monster killers.

Oh yeah, this came for you," said Zetes. He lugged over her suitcase from a corner of the room. The paper Danny had put on it was still there, the words "Delivered" stamped on there. A conch horn blew across the camp. That meant it was time for dinner. Katie had just realized how hungry she was. Zetes and Calais looked at her expectantly for the call.

"One, fall in!" she said. Zetes and Calais got into a line behind her and they went off in single file to the dining pavilion. The other cabins were heading towards the dining pavilion too. As she watched they all entered the dining pavilion according to cabin. She saw Percy with the Poseidon cabin, a big Cyclops with him and two younger siblings. She saw Annabeth at her table with the Athena cabin and her dozen siblings. At the Hades Table she saw Nico di' Angelo and a younger sibling of his who looked like she was ten. She also saw the other tables filled with children from the other gods: Hermes, which was still packed, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus, Hecate, Nemesis, Eris, Nike, Iris, Asclepius, and lastly Gaia. Danny was sitting by himself at a table next to the Apollo cabin. He didn't seem to mind being by himself.

Mr. D sat at the head table with Chiron and a red-haired girl who she knew was Rachel Dare, they're new Oracle. As everyone was settled and their goblets were filled Chiron cleared his throat for everyone to raise their goblets.

"To the gods," he said.

"To the gods," they repeated. The nymphs came out with smoked brisket, cheese, bread, olives, grapes, and a yellow frosted chocolate cupcake with the words "PJ & AC" enscribed in green icing. Everyone at the tables took off a portion of their food and dumped it into the brazier in the middle of the room. Once that was done they chowed down and ate. As she ate, Katie for some reason couldn't take her eyes off Danny. For some reason he seemed so, rugged. It was like he had no cares in the world, as if he just liked being alone and away from the rules. She saw part of this when he bravely yelled at Zeus to the heavens.

Once the feast was done Mr. D calmed everyone down and made announcements.

Yes, yes, now for announcements. First up we celebrate the return of David Rocks back to camp," said Mr. D. Everyone, except Mr. D clapped and turned to Danny smiling. He just waved his hand. Katie clapped, but only not to seem rude.

"Next off, we have Capture the Flag on Wednesday. The Poseidon and Apollo cabin hold the flag," said Mr. D. A lot of cheering from the two cabins.

"And lastly, we have not so special news. Tonight we celebrate the news of two well-known campers that are getting married here at the camp, Peter Johnsonn and Abigail Chaplin." A lot of cheering came from all the camps, including some whistling from Nico and Tyson. Even Clarisse, the head counselor of Ares cabin, clapped. Katie even saw Danny clapping for them. Once the applause had broken down everyone got up and either went to the campfire for sing-a-longs or went to their cabins. Danny headed back to his.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," said Katie to Zetes and Calais. She walked over to him, careful to not let him know she was following him. In the middle of the cabin pavilion he stopped.

"I know you're there," he said.

"How did you know I was behind you?" she asked.

"I can feel things through the earth," said Danny.

"Look, I just want to say I'm.."

"Spare it, it's all the same with you Big Three demigods," he said.

"What is?" she said.

"Your stubborness, ingratitude, and feelings of superiority," said Danny, turning to face her.

"I'm trying to apologize," she said.

"I can even sense that you're not really meaning it. Next time you want to apologize, mean it," he said. He started to walk back to his cabin.

"So you're just going to walk away?" she said, her voice rising.

"Yes, now if you excuse me I'd like to get some sleep," said Danny.

"Fine, go to your bed Rock head," she yelled.

"Will do Air head," he yelled back. He opened his door and slammed it shut. Katie just yelled to the sky and stomped her way to her cabin. She slammed the door shut behind her, put her sleeping clothes on, and laid in her bed fuming. Zetes and Calais came back later. They saw her angry expression on her face.

"Katie, what's wrong?" said Zetes.

"It's that Danny guy. He thinks I'm stuck up," she said.

"Well sis, if you haven't noticed you kind of are," said Calais. Katie just turned away from them on the bed.

"Sis relax, Danny got along well with us. Maybe he'll warm up to you," said Calais. "Or he'll pulverize you into the ground so hard that even Dad can't find you." Katie just closed her eyes and told them lights out. This was going to be one chaotic summer.

**So what do you think so far? Come on, push the green button and give me your thoughts.**


	5. Try Not to Kill Each Other

Katie woke up and looked at the morning sun. As she looked she could hear campers playing basketball outside. She decided to go see who it was. She put on her Camp Half-Blood shirt, a pair of jeans and headed outside, careful no to wake her brothers who were sleeping peacefully. When she got outside she saw a bizarre scene.

Outside was Nico, Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth, a few undead skeletons, Tyson, and Danny. On one team was Danny, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. On the other was Clarisse, Nico, and two undead skeletons with basketball jerseys. As she watchde Percy fed the ball to Danny, who fed the ball to Annabeth, but Annabeth was being guarded by both Clarisse and Nico and she couldn't dribble past them.

"Annabeth, over here," Tyson yelled. Annabeth fed the ball to him. He started to run to the basketball goal, dribbling the ball as he ran. The two undead skeletons tried to stop him, but they got ran over and their bones clattered onto the ground. Tyson placed the ball through the hoop like he was dropping a load of laundry.

"And that's game, good job Tyson," said Danny. Tyson ran over and hugged him.

"Tyson..can't..breath," gasped Danny. Tyson placed him down on the ground.

"No fair, everyone knows Danny and Tysoan have an unfair advantage," said Clarisse.

"Nico summoned undead people," said Percy.

"But Tyson's a Cyclops and Danny has the edge when he's on the ground," she said.

"True," said Danny. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess get our cabin's up to do activities," said Nico. They all headed to the showers. As they went Percy saw Katie.

"Hey Katie," he said. Danny turned, but then turned back around groaning.

"Katie, you've met Danny right?" said Percy.

"Unfortunately yes," she said, sneering at him.

"Oh that's right he saved you from the gryphons," said Percy. Katie just sighed, not wanting to go into details.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" she asked. Danny just walked over to the showers as PErcy went over to Katie.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Does Danny have problems with any of the kids of the Big Three?" said Katie.

"No, not really. Why?" said Percy.

"Well last night he kind of said he couldn't those kids," said Katie.

"Well after what you said to him last night didn't help," said Percy.

"You heard that?" she said.

"Yes, it wasn't hard to," said Percy.

Katie sighed. "I tried to apologize, but he didn't want to. He said that it didn't mean anything," said Katie.

"Well, his mother is the goddess of the earth. He can tell by people's heart rates if they mean it or not," said Percy.

"That's wierd," said Katie.

"It's a fact," said Percy.

"But I did try to mean it," said Katie.

"Your brain was, but your heart wasn't. That's what Danny can sense," said Percy. He went to the showers, leaving Katie alone. Katie decided to go back to her cabin and wake her brothers up.

"Zetes, Calais, wake up," she said. They both went on sleeping. Katie knew how to wake them up. She placed her fingertips to their foreheads and zapped them with a static shock. Then she pulled her hands away fast so that their reflex would kick in and they would slap themselves on the foreheads. They woke up, grumbling about how she always did that.

"Come on, breakfast is in a few minutes and I need you to get dressed," she said. They grumbled while they dressed. Once finished they were wearing athletic shorts and Camp Half-Blood shirts as well. The conch horn blew announcing breakfast. As usual they walked to the dining pavilion, where cinnamon rolls and orange juice waited for them. Scraping off a portion of their meal for Zeus they sat down ath their table and began to chow down. As she was eating Katie noticed that Danny wasn't there. Percy passed by with Annabeth.

"Percy, where's Danny?" she asked.

"He said he wasn't hungry and went to the sword arena," said Percy. He walked away, leaving her wondering.

_"He probably didn't want to eat because you were here,"_ she thought to herself. The thought of that made her mad and she ate her cinnamon rolls with ferocious chomps.

"Woh, slow down sis," said Calais. Katie finished before anyone else and after placing her tray away she headed to the sword arena to give Danny a piece of her mind.

_"I'll show him better than to do that!"_ she thought angrily. As she entered the sword arena she saw Danny standing in the middle.

"Listen here you jerk, I've...," she started, but a bark from a large hellhound stopped her. She looked to the stands where Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the stands, bounded towards Danny, and chomped her teeth into his body. She flipped him in the air and when he got back into her mouth she bit down hard. He was split in half, his upper and lower halves going in different directions spewing blood and entrails.

Katie, seeing this in front of her, screamed.

"Ms. O'Leary, why?!" she yelled at the hellhound, thinking the hellhound had snapped.

"Excellent work Mrs. O'Leary," said a voice from in the stands Katie looked to see Danny jump out of the stands and pat the dog on the head. She rolled onto her back and let Danny scratch her belly, her foot kicking the air from the immense satisfaction.

"Next time use more aggression and more speed to get the edge, okay girl?" he said. Mrs. O'Leary barked. It was then that he noticed Katie was standing there thunderstruck.

"Is there a problem?" he said.

"But..you were...and..," she gasped, looking at the two halves of him on the ground.

"That was the new practice dummy. I put a wig on it, fake organs, and corn-syrup for fake blood in it," said Danny. Looking at the face Katie saw that it was just black marker scribbled on to look like eyes and a mouth yelling in horror.

"Anyway, why are you here?" said Danny.

"I was coming to know why you weren't at breakfast," she said, her hands on her hips.

"I just didn't want to go. The earth is my nourishment at times," he said. "Anyway, why do you care so much?" For this Katie had no answer. Instead she made one up, but it wasn't good.

"Just, next time, don't miss anymore," she said.

"Wow, look at you sounding like my mother," he said.

"You are the single most annoying person I've ever met!" she yelled.

"Oh I'm annoying! What about you acting like 'Thanks for helping me now piss off' yesterday," he said. Katie grew red in the face from the anger bubbling inside her. This guy was just plain insufferable.

"Why can't you just cooperate with me?" she yelled.

"Because last time I checked, I don't take orders from whiny brats of Zeus," he yelled.

"Go to Tatarus!" she yelled.

"Already there now that you're here," he said.

"Well, at least I don't call a pile of rocks my mother," she said. She turned around to walk away. She didn't know it, but this really ticked Danny off.

"Sick her," he whispered to Mrs. O'Leary. The hellhound got on her feet and barreled towards Katie. Katie had time to turn around before she got knocked down by Mrs. O'Leary and she began to lick her.

"Get..off!" she said. Mrs. O'Leary continued lick her until she was wet with dog saliva. Seeing that Katie had had enough Danny whistled for her to get off. Mrs. O'Leary got off and bounded back towards Danny. Katie got up, covered in dog spit, to seeing Danny triumphant, gloating face.

"Next time, you might want to consider who you talk to like that," he said.

"I can't stand you!" she yelled.

"Just remember, you're on my turf. That's yours up there," he said, pointing to the sky. Katie was lost for words as she stomped off. Along the way she passed Nico.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Ask him and your dog!" she yelled, walking towards the showers, leaving a bewildered son of Hades very confused. When she got in the showers she vented all her anger out in one long sigh. Never had she met someone more impossible in her life. It was like he could take everything someone said to him and hurl it back ten times worse. As she took off her clothes to shower off she knew that deep down she deserved it after what she said. It was stupid of her to wonder why he wasn't at breakfast when he had just said that he didn't want to.

_"Why do I want to hurt him so much all of a sudden?"_ she thought as the water poured on her, the steam curling around her. She didn't know why, but she knew one thing. This was probably going to continue.

* * *

(Later on)

"Okay, first thing in combat is to always be on your guard. Never let your opponent get the edge on you," said Percy to his class. The sword excersise combat was under his teaching and right now he was teaching four cabins: Zeus, Apollo, Hecate, and Gaia. Danny and Katie stayed as far away from each other as possible. Everyone was wearing Greek battle armor for the occasion.

"Now, I want you to go into pairs and we'll draw straws to see which pairs fight. Also, no using your cabin's powers, only sword, spear, shield, and sweat. And another thing, you can only choose people from other cabins. Pick," he said. Everyone started going for their friend. Katie went over to her two friends, Hunter a son of Apollo, and Jennifer, daughter of Hecate. The bad thing was they had already picked each other. Now everyone had picked their partners, and their was only one person left.

Katie, I see you don't have a partner so I guess you have to be paired with Danny," said Percy.

_"Aww shit,"_ they both thought. They moved tensely towards each other, knowing they were two least friendly people at the time.

"Now, draw straws," said Percy holding up his hand filled with bendy straws. A person from the nine pairs picked the straw. Katie went and got hers. Once the straws were all collected she saw that she had drawn the shortest straw.

_"Can this day get any worse?"_ she thought.

"Danny and Katie, seeing as you've drawn the shortest straw, you two will go first. The person to disarm the other determines the match," said Percy. Danny walked over to one side, fixing his helmet on. Katie slowly walked to the other until she was opposite him. Danny was flexing his sword around in his arm, letting it hiss through the air. Katie took out Jolt and held him ready.

"Okay, remember no maiming or cutting. Start," said Percy. Katie charged towards Danny. Danny held his ground, holding his sword ready to defend. She struck with Jolt. He blocked the blow with Lithos and came back at her with an attack from Seismos. She deflected the blow and came back by slamming Static into him. He blocked it with a counterattack by smasheing Lithos into Static, and used all his armpower to hit Jolt and send her stumbling to the right. Infuriated now, she ran back towards him, Jolt ready in her hand. Taran went down on his knees, and slammed Lithos on her legs, sending Katie falling through the air and landing on the ground, Jolt out of her hands.

The others watched in stunned silence as Katie hit the ground.

"You owe me two drachmas," Zetes said to Calais. His brother grudgingly gave him the bet money.

"Excellent job Danny. Using your opponents body weight and momentum to gain the edge is sometimes the most crucial thing you can use," said Percy, helping Katie up."That is the end of the lesson today and we will pick this up later."

Everyone went back into the armory to hang the borrowed armor up. As Danny was putting his away Katie walked over to him.

"Do you enjoy making me suffer?" she asked.

"Well if you keep things up the way they are then yes," said Danny. Katie just groaned.

"What do you have against me?" she asked.

"Let's see, the 'I don't need your help,' the 'You don't ever miss anymore meals,' and lastly 'At least my mom's not a pile of rocks,' quotes. You're off to a lousy start right now," said Danny. Katie groaned.

"Damn, what is your damage?" said Katie.

"Right now, you," said Danny, hanging up the rest of his armor. "Oh, and be thankful I went easy on you today." He walked off to his next activity, leaving Katie fuming in the armory.


	6. Capture the Flag

The days leading up to Wednesday were some of the most hectic the campers had ever experienced. If there was a camper who wasn't paying attention, who would have automatically known all the events that were transpiring. There was an all out war going on between Katie and Danny. It was like everything they did was to drive the other crazy. One event was when Katie set up a booby trap that zapped Danny with 50 volts of electricity. Another time was when Danny put a quicksand trap in fromt of the showers when she got out and she was stuck half-naked until he finally let her out. Luckily for her she had a towel around her. They knew that these events would keep going until they were away from each other.

Finally, Wednesday came. Everyone was ecstatic about the Capture the Flag match. Poseidon and Apollo held the flag so they picked as many cabins as possible. Apollo was able to sway the Hecate, Ares, Zeus, Hephaestus, Iris, Eris, and Demeter cabins to their side, their team color red while Poseidon got the Athena, Asclepius, Hades, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Dionysus, Nike, Hermes, and Gaia cabins, their team color blue.

Once dinner was done everyone headed for the armory. Katie was picking out her armor, Jolt strapped to her side and Static out and ready. As she was fixing her armor Danny came up to her.

"If I were you I wouldn't head around our flag," said Danny.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I'll remember that when we beat you," she replied. He just shrugged and walked away. Her gaxe followed his back as he went. She did have to wonder what he meant by that. After everyone was strapped and armed they all headed to the woods. As they gathered Chiron stood out in the boundary clearing marked by the stream.

"You know the rules, no maiming. Magical items can be used. Teams, plant your flags," he said. The two teams headed for their territory until they were out of sight. Katie's team planted their flag on Zeus's Fist. Their leader, Jerry Miggs of Apollo, talked about their battle plan.

"Trevor, take the archers to lay down fire on the flanks. We need to pin down their center. Katie, lead the strike team once their center is disoriented. You should be able to reach the flag and get it back. Once you and their center are fighting our reserves will hold back their flanks," he said. "Commanders, you got that?" All the commanders nodded.

"Good, let's do this," he said. The conch signal started the match. Immediately the archers on her side sprang over to their flanks. Their bows readied as they waited for the enemy. Their center waited at the boundary of the river and hid amongst the trees and rocks. At first nothing happened. The other side was strangely quiet, a mist shrouding everything. Not a thing was stirring. The only noise came from birds or animals in the trees. Then all of a sudden, warriors came out of the mist. They all screamed a battle cry and headed for the boundary in one massive wave.

"Archers, fire!" screamed Jerry. The red team's archers opened up on the blue team. The blue team's advancing warriors went into the tortoise, a formation that resembled the Roman _testudo _in which the shields are put above everyone's head so that no arrows can get through. Seeing that the blue team was for the most part vulnerable the red team's warriors charged into them. The tortoise broke formation as the two team's warriors collided. Soon there was a mini-battle going all along the creek.

Katie broke through to the other side unnoticed and ran to wherever the red team's flag was situated. She traveled through the woods, making sure o stay away from open areas so that her mission went unseen. Every now and again a warrior from the blue team would charge past, not seeing her there. Her luck was holding out so far, now all she needed to do was find the flag. Little did she know was that she was being watched.

Behind her she could hear the clash of battle going on and she knew that her team couldn't hold out much longer. She all around for the flag, not seeing anything with a trident or anything sea-green anywhere. Just as she was about to give up she saw the flag fluttering in a clearing, with no guards! Katie thought they must have sent everyone to retrieve the flag so they thought they would beat her team easily before anyone from the opposing side would dare touch their flag. This was like stealing from a bank with the vault wide open. Katie immediately ran towards.

Just as she was about to touch the flag she felt the ground under move and her feet were locked in place by it.

"I do remember telling you that I wouldn't come around here if I were you," said the voice she loathed entirely. Danny jumped out from a tree and landed on the ground, Seismos and Lithos at the ready. Katie tapped Jolt on the ground holding her feet in and a shock of electricity broke her free from it's grasp. She turned around, holding Jolt and Static, ready to attack or defend.

"Let's see what you got Sky," he said.

"Oh I'll show you," she said. She held Jolt to the heavens and a arc of lightning hit him. Then she aimed Jolt for Danny and the lightning flew towards him. He brought his shield up to block the blast. The lightning squarely in the middle and smoke flew out from the blast, allowing Katie to not see Danny for sometime. When the smoke cleared he was still there, the lightning blast not even making a dent on his shield.

"My turn," said Danny. He stabbed Seismos into the ground and a boulder the size of the biggest rock on Zeus's fist appeared from the ground. The, Danny flung it at her. Katie dived to one side as the boulder barreled past her. She got off the ground, getting the leaves and dir out of her face. She charge towards Danny, her first blow hitting his shield. Danny counter-attacked with a slash to her helmet that sheared the horse hair plume from it. Katie retaliated by hitting Jolt on his shield and sending electricity surging through it. Danny reacted just in time to throw Lithos off before the electricity surged through his body. this left him without a shield.

"Scared yet?" said Katie.

"You wish," he said. He put his arm on the ground and a full cast of rock and gravel encased itself around it. Katie gulped when she saw it.

"Now who's the scared one?" said Danny. He aimed a blow towards Katie's torso, and then kicked her shield that sent her crashing to the ground. Katie got up and slashed at Danny's shield arm. When sword collided with stone she tried to surge her electricity through it, but found that it didn't work.

"Forgot to mention one thing, stone can't conduct electricity," said Danny. He knocked Jolt away from his arm, then slashed the straps away that were holding Static to her arm. Static landed on the ground. Katie's first instinct was to check her arm for any cuts, but to her surprise there was no cut, a scratc or even an imprint that the sword was even there. His sword had even touched her skin.

"How did you do that?" she said.

"It's a little thing that took years of practice. Congratulations, your the first person I tried it on and succeeded," said Danny. Now that Katie had no shield for protection he knew it was a matter of time before he got the edge over her. He charged towards her, his stone arm held ready to block the forst blow, but it never came. Danny couldn't even react in time when Jolt surged with electricity and a arc of lightning hit him in the chest. He was launched through the air as the stone on his arm fragmented from the ferocity of the blast and his helmet was kncoked off him. He laned on the ground, motionless. Katie took a few steps toward him.

"And I thought you were suppose to be a match," said Katie as she was about to turn towards the flag Danny's eyes shot open. He jumped onto his knees and sent a stone the size of a person towards Katie's gut. It her squarely there and she was knocked down to the ground. When she got up she noticed her hemet was off and saw Danny looking directly at her still kneeling on the ground. She watched with horror as rocks started to travel up his body towards his head. When ot got there they seemed to get together into pieces like a puzzle until they completely solidified on his head in the shape of a Spartan helmet from _300_. She also saw that the place that she hit him with lightning was gone.

"How are you.."

"Rested, fitter, and stronger? The earth gives me strength and provides me wth all the energy I need. Which os bad news for you. Everytime I hit the ground, I come back up stronger," he said. He charged towards her, Seismos in his hands. Katie scrambled off the ground and ran for the flag. She retrieved it with her free hand and began to run with all her might towards the boundary. As she was running she saw Danny gaining on her, running like an Olympic track star with full battle armor on. She tried with all her might to run faster, but it seemed like the ground was trying to stop her everytime she put her feet down.

She was nearing the boundary and her team saw her running. They cheered her on to keep running. When she was about ten steps away from the boundary the ground in front of her formed into a wall. She collided with it and slumped to the ground. When she tried to get up she found a sudden weight on her chest. She turned her eyes to see Danny's foot placed on her to keep her down to the ground, holding his flag in his free hand.

"You may be a child of the Sky god, but I'm a child of the Earth mother. And as you can see, you're locked in her crushing embrace," said Danny. She tried to get up, but Danny was too strong for her. She also saw that he wasn't even lugging her to jail or anything.

"Why aren't you taking me to jail?" she asked.

"I want to see the look on your face when we win in 3, 2, 1," said Danny. A chorus of explosive cheers came after he finished and Katie turned her head to see that Annabeth had ran across the boundary, the golden flag of Apollo held in her hands. As they watched it changed to the owl in grey. Everyone on the blue team cheered while those on the red team groaned from the loss. Danny took his foot off of Katie to let her up, letting his stone helmet fall off and turn back into individual rocks and heading back to get his shield back. Katie went off right afetr him to get hers.

The two said not a word to each other as they walked back, trying their best not to even look in their direction. After he had gotten Lithos back he tapped the Omega sign and it spiraled back into a wristband. Katie lugged Static with one of the broke straps onto her back and began to walk back to the boundary line. When they got back they saw Chiron, announcing the winners and giving the laurel wreath to Annabeth. Once that was done he reminded everyone that the wedding was tomorrow in that afternoon and their Olympian parent were showing up, and they were reminded to behave until then. Once that was done everyone headed to the armory to hang their armor up.

Katie was hanging hers up when she saw put his up at the end of her row. As she looked he saw him rub the area under his shirt where the lightning had hit him. In the place of the brusie that was there was a red, raw patch of skin. He lookedlike he was in a little pain, but what did she care they were enemies after all. Yet, sometimes, enemies cared about the other. She decided to go and see if she could help him, even though every cell in her body was screamin no.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked. Danny just glared back at her, knowing she was the cause of this discomfort.

"I'm sorry about hitting you with lightning. I was angry and I just wanted you to feel pain," she said.

"Well, you did a pretty good job of showing that," he said.

"Well you can't be too mad at me becuase you pelted me with a boulder," she said, her voice rising.

"Last time I checked a little internal damage never hurt anyone, however lightning bolts are a serious problem," he yelled.

"You are such an ass!" she said.

"Rather be one than look like one!" he said, storming away from her. Katie would have sent another bolt of electricity at him, but she didn't wanna get hit by another boulde again.


	7. The Wedding

All that night, Percy and Annabeth were getting ready for their wedding tomorrow. Pulling off that spectacular steal during Capture the Flag was like reliving the glory days when they were fighting the Titans. They stood looking out overlooking the lake at the dining pavilion, holding hands and talking.

"Remember here, when we shared our first kiss?" said Annabeth.

"Yes, but technically that was our second," said Percy. Annabeth was straddling his lap as she was talking.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Our first kiss was at Mt. St. Helens before I blew it up," said Percy.

"Oh yeah. But I like where we kissed here to be our first official kiss," said Annabeth. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him on his lips. He returned it with eagerness. As they kissed a flash of golden light stopped them. In front of them was Annabeth's mother, Athena.

"Oh, hi mom," said Annabeth awkwardly.

"I hope you two will get no farther than that tonight. The last time I checked up on you it wasn't very pleasant," she said. Percy brushed his fingers over his neck where Athena ha d been choking him. It was one time in the past when he and Annabeth had sex and Athena had come and crashed through his house and nearly killed him. Annabeth managed to get her mom off him, but Athena made them swear that the next time they would have sex was on their wedding night, and she meant on their wedding night.

"Don't worry mom, we know," said Annabeth.

"Oh yes, and Percy, don't disappoint me," said Athena, her grey eyes looking like a storm.

"Will not ma'am," said Percy. They both shielded their eyes as Athena turned to her true godly form and disappeared in a flash of gold light.

"Why is she so insistent on making me look bad?" said Percy.

"Blame your dad. Now who have you chosen to be your best man?" said Annabeth.

"I chose Grover. My Dad, Nico, Tyler, he's one of my younger siblings, and Tyson are my groomsmen. I even asked Mr. D, but you know his answer," said Percy. "Who do you have?"

"My dad is escorting me down the aisle, and Juniper, Clarisse, Rachel, my mom, and Hestia are my bridesmaids. I also have my younger sister Chelsea as the flower girl," said Annabeth.

"Nice. Have you seen Danny or Katie?" said Percy.

"If they're not killing each other than no I haven't," said Annabeth.

"Yous hould have seen them after the game. Danny looked like he'd been struck by lightning and Katie looked like she got smashed by the entire continent," said Percy.

"I wonder why those two haven't gotten along lately?" said Annabeth.

"It must be the old feud?" said Percy.

"What feud?" said Annabeth.

"You ever wonder why Gaia doesn't have any children now but Danny?" said Percy.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's the first in at least a thousand years. The others were killed off by Zeus during the old wars. It's like Zeus hates all the children of the Gaia so that the children of the Earth hate the children of the Sky and now Danny and Katie are caught in it," said Percy.

"Well, if you haven't noticed nearly all of Gaia's children went bad," said Annabeth. "There was Typhon, Echidna, the Earth giants, Antaeus, and the Titans."

"But from the Titans came the Gods so Gaia is technically Zeus's grandmother," said Percy. "And not all the Titans were bad."

"But how come Danny is fighting with just Katie and not her other two brothers?" said Annabeth.

"Katie must have said something to really tick him off," said Percy.

"It must be, because I've never seen him this ticked before," said Annabeth. "It looks like if they don't settle their differences they'll end up killing each other."

"Well at least they'll calm down enough for tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep. I don't want my future wife coming out with bags under her eyes," said Percy. Annabeth laughed and she got up along with him and headed for the cabin. As she they looked they saw Katie chasing after Danny, the two in the middle of another argument.

"Why do you have be such a hardhead?" she yelled.

"Why do you have to be so damn stuck up?" he yelled.

"Well I'm going to bed!" she yelled when he got to his cabin.

"Same here!" said Danny. He slammed his door shut. Katie stomped off to her cabin and slammed the door.

"Are you sure they're not going to try and kill each other tomorrow?" said Annabeth.

"It's a theory, not a fact," said Percy.

* * *

(The next day)

Danny woke up bright and early to prepare for the wedding. It was his job to erect elegant stone pillars for the wedding couple to go under when they got hitched. As he got up he smelled something. He breathed around for the stench before he found what it was, it was him. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday, the sweat stains still on it. He had been so furious at Katie the other day that he'd forgotten to shower. He rose up out of the bed, got a fresh pair of clothes from his drawer, and headed down to the showers. As he walked down he already saw people preparing for the wedding.

Satyrs were growing flowers down the wedding aisle. Two Cyclops were chiseling an ice sculpture to make a life-size figure of the wedding couple. Mr. D was even making wine appear for the reception later. This wedding was going to be if the whole camp and all the gods, except maybe Hades, were showing up.

Whe he got to the showers he bumped into someone coming from the girl's side. Her shirt was half on so that half of the bottom of her chest was showing. Danny looked to see a peek of a bra on over large, cream-colored breasts, but it was worn by the person he didn't want to see at the moment.

"Watch it Rock Head," said Katie as she got up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd just fly overhead," said Danny. She growled at him and pushed past him. He followed his gaze down after her. When he was lloking at her he gazed the way her hips moved from side-to-side, her graceful long legs, and her nice shaped..

"Get that out of your head boy," he said to himself. He went into the showers and began to rinse off. As he was washing he thought about Katie in a different. As he dwelled on it he shook his head to get it out of his mind.

_"I am NOT attracted to her," _he thought.

* * *

When he got out he saw Chiron coordinating where everything need to be.

"I need te ice sculptures at the end of the aisle. Have the Muses play a nice, slow wedding song," said the old centaur.

"What do you need me to do Chiron?" said Danny.

"Make the archways. And try not to destroy the flowers along the way," said Chiron. Danny concentrated on making the fron arch.

"What style?" he asked.

"Ionic or Corinthian will do," said Chiron. Danny stomped the ground and raised his arms as if he were summoning something from the earth. Two columns of stone rose up from the ground and joined together at the epicenter.

"Well done. Now we need to paint it white. Use Hephaestus fast-drying for it," said Chiron.

"My pleasure," said Danny. He used the ground to scoot a container of white paint over to him and he let the cherubs that were fluttering around the arch lift it up, get paintbrushes, and start to paint. He kept raising up more and more archways until there were four of them, one at the ends and two in between them. They looked beautiful gleaming in the sun.

"Nice work son," said a voice from behind him. Danny turned to see the shape of a woman that was his mother. This was Gaia. She was light in complexion, brown hair flowing down her back, green eyes bursting with life, her clothes the Greek chiton with the colors of green and brown on them. Her only flaw was some wrinkles around her eyes, but she still looked nice.

"Mom!" he said, running over to her and giving her a long embrace. She returned it back.

"Oh, Daniel, you've grown so much," she said, brushing his hair.

"What are you doing here?" said Danny.

"What, I can't come to a wedding anymore?" she said. "Besides, it's been awhile since I saw a demigod marriage, and I am the mother of the Earth." Chiron came up and bowed low to her.

"Hello, grandmother," he said. Danny knew that she was the mother of Kronos, therefore the grandmother of Chiron.

"Chiron, it's been ages," she said, shaking hands with him.

"It has. You're early. The guests aren't suppose to arrive till about an hour from now," said Chiron.

"Well, you know I have a tendency to being early," she said, giving him a grin. Chiron smiled.

"So what do you need me to do?" said Gaia.

"If you don't mind, can you help Danny with making arches and columns?" said Chiron.

"It would be my pleasure," said Gaia. They walked away and began making columns around the wedding area.

* * *

(In the Big House)

"I have a pimple!" yelled Annabeth.

"Annabeth, don't worry. Percy won't notice," assured Rachel.

"Yes he will!" she screamed.

"Annabeth, calm down. I had a pimple when Chris and me got married. But I didn't let it bother me, and it definitely didn't bother him" said Clarisse. This calmed Annabeth down.

"We can put some makeup on it. It's just on your cheek," said Juniper.

"True. I just can't believe I'm getting married today," said Annabeth.

"I know. I thought the same thing when Grover and I got married," said Juniper.

"Just relax, you'll look fine," said Hestia.

"I wonder what the guys are doing now?" said Annabeth.

* * *

(Poseidon cabin)

Percy, you need a comb or something to smooth your hair down," said Grover. Him, Tyson, Tyler, and Nico were fussing over his appearance.

"I told you, my hair's just like that," said Percy. "You should have seen all the things my mom's tried to use to tame it."

"Well Perce, maybe we should shorten it down," said Nico, drawing out his Stygian iron sword.

"That won't be necessary," Percy said quickly.

"I'll just put some grease on it to straighten it up," said Tyler.

"Grease! Do you know what grease is made of!" said Grover.

"Right now I really don't care," said Tyler.

"Blaa-ha-ha!" Grover bleated. "Do you know how many satyrs would kill you for saying that?"

"Bring it on, I like a challenge" said Tyler as he applied the grease to Percy's hair.

* * *

After an hour the guest's started to arrive. First came Apollo. He appeared next to Danny, causing Danny to jump up in surprise.

"Apollo, don't scare me like that," said Danny.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself. Where are the Muses practicing?" he asked.

"Over there next to the altar," said Danny.

"Thanks," said Apollo. He took out his lyre, strummed it a bit, and went over to the Muses. Next to arrive was Poseidon. He appeared from the sea and walked to where the wedding arrangements were being made. As he was there he walked next to Gaia.

"Gaia," he said, hugging her.

"Oh Poseidon, it's good to see you again," said Gaia.

"It is, and this must be your son Daniel," said Poseidon, seeing Danny.

"Actually, I prefer Danny," said Danny.

"Either way it's nice to finally meet you," said Poseidon. "Where's Percy at?"

"He's in the cabin with the groomsmen and the best man," said Danny.

"Thank you," said Poseidon, walking away. Next to arrive was Hephaestus, Hera, and Aphrodite. Hera squealed when she saw Gaia and they hugged fiercely and talked while Hephaestus and Aphrodite took their seats. Danny walked to the front to make sure the arch were neat. As he was standing he felt the air behind him electrify, making his hair stand on end. He turned to see Zeus standing right behind him, glowering at him.

"Hello Lord Zeus," he said, though it sounded like venom was behind his words.

"So, you're the one making my daughter's life miserable," he said.

"Begging your pardon, but she started it," said Danny. Zeus clenched his eyes down lower.

"Do me one favor demigod, and stay away from her," he said.

"I'd love to, but she seems to think I'm a magnet and keeps coming back for more," said Danny. Electricity crackled through Zeus's clenched fists.

"Watch who you talk to boy," he said.

"I'll talk to you the way I want to, after what you tried to do nine years ago," said Danny, the ground around him shifting, ready for a fight. At that moment Gaia, sensing danger, came up behind Danny.

"Zeus, you remember what I said to you a few years back?" she said, her eyes fixed on Zeus and danger sounding behind her .

"Yes, Gaia," Zeus said grudgingly.

"Good, I'll see to it that you remember it," said Gaia, walking away. The electricity around Zeus vanished.

"You're lucky this time," said Zeus. As he was about to turn Danny summoned some earth onto his arm like he did in Capture the Flag and stopped Zeus.

"Maybe if you'd showed some compassion and reason in the past, we wouldn't be in this," said Danny, his eyes burning with an inner flame. Zeus glared down at him and went past. Danny watched him take his seat near the front. He let the stones fall off his arm and went back to forming more columns. Little did he know was that Katie had seen it. What did her Dad do that made Danny so angry? She decided to ask him later.

Once all the guests had arrived and taken their seats, including the campers and Mr. D, along with Hermes, Ares, and Demeter, the wedding went on schedule. The Muses, along with Apollo, picked up a wedding tune that had everyone in the audience held in awe. Ms. Jackson was in the front row with Paul Blofis, Ms. Jackson crying her eyes out seeing her son getting married. At the altar stood Percy in a tuxedo, Grover standing by him with the shirt and jacket but not the pants his goat half could breath. The groomsmen were a little off from them, looking nice in their tuxedos, Poseidon still holding onto his trident. Tyson's tuxedo was tight on him, since no one made clothes that were big enough for him. He didn't seem to mind as he happily tapped his feet in time with the music. At the altar stood Chiron, who would be reading the wedding vows. When the music picked up the "Here Comes the Bride" tune, everyone stood and looked to the entrance.

Annabeth stood there, a bouquet in her hands wearing a long, flowing, elegant white dress. She slowly made her way to the front, escorted by her father, Dr. Chase. Her stepmother and stepbrothers were in the front row of her side, watching her seem to glide towards the altar. Ms. Chase was crying silently too, seeing her stepdaughter looking so beautiful. The music stopped when she got in front of the altar. The bridesmaids took their position next to the altar.

At that moment the ground opened up to one side of the wedding area. From the hole came Hades holding Persephone by the arm.

"I'm not too late am I?" he asked. No one said anything so they took a seat at the available chairs at the rear.

_"How ironic?" _thought Danny. Chiron cleared his throat and everyone's attention turned back to him.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" said Chiron.

"I do," said Mr. Chase. He led Annabeth's hand to Percy's and took his seat beside his wife.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take this demigod to be your husband, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for long as you both shall live?" said Chiron.

"I do," said Annabeth, looking into Percy's sea green eyes.

"And do you, Perseus Jackson, take this demigod to be your wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as you both shall live?" said Chiron.

"I do," said Percy, gazing into Annabeth's storm grey eyes.

"Do you have the ring?" said Chiron.

"It is here, for my one and only wife," said Percy, slipping the ring made of sapphire onto her finger.

"Is this marriage approved?" said Chiron looking to Hera. At first Hera didn't say anything. Hephaestus bumped her on her arm.

"It is," she tartly.

"Then by the power vested in me and the gods, I now name you husband and wife," said Chiron. "You may kiss the bride." Percy cupped Annabeth's cheeks into his hands and kissed her. There was a loud outbreak of applause from all, even Athena. Once the couple had broken apart they stood arm and arm and went down the aisle. Everyone stood up and applauded as they passed by, except for Hera who had took an interest in the ground. Everyone got up and headed to the amphitheatre, where tables were set up with table covers laced with waves and the symbol of an owl on the top perched next to a trident.

The married couple took their seat at the Head Table with the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. The Olympians, including Gaia, took their seats at a large table designated for them. Once everyone was seated Chiron stood up.

"Today, we have seen a beautiful thing happen between these two. Let it all stay like this always. To Olympus," said Chiron.

"To Olympus," they all chorused. Nymphs, dryads, and satyrs appeared and decked the tables with food, from mortal food to ambrosia. Everyone began to eat, not having to give a portion of their food since the gods were already present. Danny sat at a table with his friends David and Josh, sons of Ares, Lily, a daughter of Demeter, and lastly Fred, a son of Hermes. Katie sat with Zetes and Calais, along with some of her friends, at a table opposite them.

Danny started telling them jokes about his experiences on the way to camp. One was about meeting a guy named Procrustes who tried to stretch him, but he used a stalagmite from the ground to send it straight up his crack when his back was turned and his backside was bending over. They all laughed. Over at the other table Katie was conversing with her friends. As she was talking, she and Danny's eyes met, but they just as quickly turned away and started their conversation with their friends.

At that moment it was time for the married couple to cut the cake. Everyone watched as Percy helped Annabeth cut the cake with the celestial bronze knife she always used. When they had did that the satyrs began to cut pieces and distribute them to the tables. Once the cake was eaten and everyone's bellies were filled it was time for dancing. A dance floor appeared out of thin air and many people went to it. The Muses played songs that everyone could dance to, from the "Cha, Cha Silde" to the "Electric Slide." Danny stood at his table, lazily making figures out of the ground from the dirt.

"May I sit here with you?" said a voice behind him. He turned to see Poseidon standing behind him. Danny nodded. Poseidon took a seat next to him.

"Daniel, I just.."

"Danny," said Danny.

"Danny, I just want to know that I'm sorry for what happened," said Poseidon.

"It's not your fault. You're the Lord of the Sea. You and me are closer to each other than you think. Both our children are hated by the sky," said Danny.

"Danny, will you forgive my Lord Zeus?" said Poseidon.

"No," said Danny. "What he did no Olympian should ever do."

"I understand what he did was wrong, but we have to look past the flaws," said Poseidon.

"Just because of who my mother was he already took me as a threat," he said bitterly. "He thought I would turn to evil like my brothers, not even giving me time to show him who I am."

"I cannot see you through his eyes, but I can through my mine. You're not your older brothers," said Poseidon.

"At least you let me travel over the ocean," said Danny.

"It just shows how much I trust you," said Poseidon.

"Thank you," said Danny.

"So how come you're not on the dance floor?" said Poseidon.

"You know, you're absolutely right. I should go there. Come on Lord Poseidon, they're playing "The Hustle," said Danny. He and Poseidon went to the dance floor and danced to all the songs that played.

Once the songs were played, Annabeth and Percy shared the last dance. They held onto each other and slow danced while everyone watched. When the song ended everyone clapped and either hung out in the amphitheatre or went to wherever they needed to go. By then it was firmly nighttime and people went off to bed. Katie had to pick up her brothers and carry them to the cabin, them sleeping soundly on her shoulders. She got to her cabin and layed them down on the bed. She decided they could sleep in their clothes since they really didn't sweat or do much. She was changing into her night clothes when she heard voices outside her cabin. She peered outside the cabin to see two dark shapes walking outside.

"So they're using the big House to consumate their marriage?" said a voice she knew was Danny's.

"Yeah. Chiron said he was going to sleep in the stables while Mr. D went to Olympus," said his friend Fred.

"But he hates the stables," said Danny.

"Which means he doesn't wanna beat kept awake from the noises they make," said Fred.

"Oh," said Danny.

"So what's the deal between you and Katie?" said Fred. Katie listened intently to this part.

"Dude, I save her and she repays me by yelling in my face," said Danny.

"That's it, that's not something to hold a grudge about," said Fred. "Is it about her Dad?" Danny didn't answer.

"Or is it because of something else?" continued Fred.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

"Do you like her?" said Fred.

"What?! Oh hell nah! Why would you ask that? Besides, she can't stand me, and I don't like her," said Danny.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hey isn't that Katie over there?"said Fred.

"Where?" said Danny, looking around eagerly.

"Hah! I caught you! You do like her!" said Fred.

"Dude, no I don't," said Danny.

"That's why you're acting like this. Man she must have got you hooked," said Fred.

"For the last time I don't," said Danny.

"Yeah right. Well, night man," said Fred.

"Night," said Danny. They went off to their respective cabins, closing the doors shut behind them and turning off the lights. Katie stared outside a few minutes more before she layed back down in the bed.


	8. Consulting the Oracle

A knock on Katie's door woke her up immediately. She got out of bed, put some pants on, and opened the door. Chiron stood in the doorway.

"Katie, I need you immediately. Round up the other counselors and come to the Big House now. Oh, and you don't need to get the Hephaestus counselor" he said. She put on her Camp Half-Blood shirt over her tank-top and went to the other cabins. She didn't need to knock on the Poseidon or Athena cabins since their counselors were in the Big House already. She knocked on everyone elses, waking up the counselors and telling them to go the Big House. She went around the recatngle until she came to the last cabin, Gaia. Taking in a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"I'm coming," said Danny. She heard him get out of bed and open the door. When she saw him in the doorway her heart did a frontflip and her mouth watered, her breath stopping in her throat. Danny was standing in front of her without a shirt! He was built, a nice sized six-pack on his abdomen, and two well-muscled pecs, not overy large, but big enough to show he worked out.

"What is it Sky?" he said, looking annoyed and snapping Katie back into the real world.

"Uhhh, Chiron needs you at the Big House now," she said.

Danny sighed. "Okay, let me get a shirt on," he said, closing the door.

_"Please don't,"_ Katie thought. She mentally hit herself for even thinking that. The door reopened and Danny was in a half-blood shirt.

"Well Air Head, are we going or not?" he said. She snapped back into reality, again, scowled, and walked to the Big House, him following a good five feet behind her. When she got in there she saw all the head counselors sitting at the Ping-pong table in the rec room, along with Rachel, Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth. She saw Percy and Annabeth sitting as close as humanly possible to each other, looking like they had had the time of their lives. She also saw to her surprise that Jamal was there.

"Jamal, when did you get here?" said Katie.

"I got here last night for the reception. You didn't see me?" he said. At that moment Danny walked in.

"Danny! Wassup brah?" he said, getting up and greeting Danny.

"Wassup man, I didn't know you were getting here now," said Danny.

"Man, I didn't even know that you were coming this summer," said Jamal.

"Wait, you two know each other? said Katie.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" said Jamal.

"How come everyone knew him but me?" said Katie.

"You don't come in the winter or spring," said Jamal.

"Oh," said Katie. She took her seat along with Danny and Jamal.

"Now that we are all assembled, we have an important matter to discuss. We have a lost artifact that must be obtained. It is called the Gem of Destiny. It is an artifact as old as me, even older," said Chiron.

"Pardon me Chiron, but what power does the gem have that we need to go on a quest for it?" said Percy.

"It has the power to let the user become as strong as the gods," said Chiron. Everyone stiffened at the news.

"So who is going to lead the quest?" said Percy.

"Katie is," said Chiron.

"Me?!" said Katie.

"Yes, I do remember I promised you one last week if I don't remember," said Chiron.

"So what do I have to do?" said Katie.

"Follow Rachel to the room, she will give you your Oracle," said Chiron.

"Right this way," said Rachel. Katie followed her into the room. She closed the door behind them and Rachel sat down in a desk in front of her. As she looked she saw Rachel go ridged. Then her eyes turned acid-green.

_"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask," _she said in a voict that sounded like a hiss.

"What must I do to find the lost object?" said Katie.

_"You will go the city where love is bright, _

_To find the lost artifact with all your might. _

_In the company of three you'll travel abroad, _

_The son of the sea, daughter of the wise, and the son of the earth with who you trod. _

_To open the tomb of the conqueror you must, _

_but destroy something beautiful along with your sire's trust. _

_An old enemy lurks who will come from above, _

_and you will fall for one who you see as an opposite in love." _Rachel head lolled to one side and her eyes closed. Just as fast she woke up.

"You got all that?" said Rachel.

"Yes," said Katie.

"Let's go," said Rachel. She led her back to the rec room.

"What did the Oracle say?" said Chiron.

_"You will go to the city where love is bright, to find the lost artifact with all your might" _said Rachel.

"I know that, that's Paris France," said Sally O'Connell, the head counselor of Aphrodite.

"Next," said Chiron.

_"In the company of three you'll travel you'll travel abroad, the son of the sea, the daughter of the wise, and the son of the earth with who you trod," _said Katie. Everyone looked to Percy, Annabeth, and Danny.

"Next." said Chiron.

_"To open the tomb of the conqueror you must, but destroy something beautiful along with your sire's trust," _said Katie.

"The tomb of the conqueror, what does that mean?" said Jamal.

"It means Napoleon Bonaparte, son of Hades. He conquered a large portion of Europe and is buried their. He must hold the answer to the artifact," said Danny.

"And last?" said Chiron.

_"An old enemy lurks who will come from above, and you will fall for one who is seen as your opposite in love," _finished Katie. A lot of people had no idea what the last part of that line meant.

"We have a lot of old enemies, but what does that mean?" said Katie.

"I do not know, but the Oracle has spoken. You must travel to Paris, France and find it before the forces of evil do," said Chiron.

"I will," said Katie.

"Also, your companions. You will travel to Paris with Percy, Annabeth, and Danny," said Chiron.

What? Danny?!" said Katie.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Danny. "Someone's going to end up dead if you do that."

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but you have to put it aside for now," said Chiron. "You remind me a lot of two people I knew." His eyes turned to Annabeth and Percy, who looked away blushing.

"Now, you will travel with Percy, Annabeth, AND Danny," said Chiron. looking at her fiercely.

"Fine," said Katie.

"Also, the only way to get to Paris is to fly," said Chiron.

"WOH, WOH, WOH, WOH! FLYING!" yelled Danny and Percy.

"Yes, you will have to fly. The next boat to France will not be in New York until next month and we can't wait that long. You'll have to fly," said Chiron.

"You know you just signed our death certificates when you said that," said Danny.

"He has a point, Zeus has it in for both of us, and he already warned me when I flew," said Percy.

"He won't dare kill you. One, his daughter is on the same flight along with his daughter's daughter. And two, you are on a quest to probably save Olympus, again. You will be able to go on a plane and arrive in Paris," said Chiron. "And also, he dare not attack Danny when he knows what could happen."

"What could happen?" said Katie, looking from Chiron to Danny.

"The matter is not important, you will leave from La Guardia airport tonight on an Air France flight. You will arrive in France in the morning. Once you get there you will find the gem and bring it back, agreed?" said Chiron.

"Agreed," they said.

"Well then pack your things, you'll be in Paris in one day. Remember, the fate of Olympus rests with you. Meeting adjourned," said Chiron. Danny was the first to leave and walk out, heading back to his cabin to pack his things. He also knew that Katie was trailing behind him.

"Danny, wait," said Katie.

"What do you want now?"he said.

"What did Chiron me about you and my dad," said Katie.

"Let's just say that if you're dad does something to me, it's bad news for the world," said Danny. He went back into his cabin and closed the door behind him. As she looked she heard what sound like a combination of rap and rock music play in there.

"What does that mean?" she said to herself.

* * *

"That's so cool. You get to go on a quest," said Zetes. He and Calais were huddled around her, listening to the news she was bringing.

"Yeah, but is going with Danny a good idea. You two have been at each other's throats for a week," said Calais.

"Don't worry, I think we can put aside our differences this one time," said Katie. She went over to a corner and pick her things.

"I bet you three drachmas that one of them is coming in a body bag," said Zetes.

"You are so on," said Calais.

* * *

Danny was packing his bag for the trip too. He knew that flying in Zeus's territory was liking asking a mobster to point a loaded gun at your head and empty the entire clip. But he knew that if Zeus did something to him, that was it. The thought of Zeus even trying to kill him swelled him up with anger, the memory of a past injustice going through his mind. But he put it aside to focus on Paris.

_"I always wanted to go to France,"_ he thought to himself. _"And it does give me time to spend with Ka..What the fuck are you thinking?" _He didn't know where this was all coming from, but it wasn't good.

"Danny, listen to yourself, you are NOT attracted to her in anyway and you will always despise her," he said to himself. "She's the daughter of your prime number one enemy, and she is already hating on you. But she is hot and...NO, stop it." This was killing him. Was the reason why he didn't like Katie was because of what her father did, or was it because of something he was hiding deep inside himself that he didn't want her to know.

"Why are you playing these games with me Aphrodite?" he said, wondering if the goddess of love was indeed playing with his emotion.s


	9. Paris, France

(6:00 P.M)

The heroes of the quest were ready to embark on their journey. Danny, Katie, Percy, and Annabeth were about to leave on their quest. Danny was wearing black jeans, a brown shirt, and a black cotton jacket. Katie was wearing a yellow shirt with jeans, the pants faded in some areas. Percy was wearing a Led Zepplin shirt with jeans, and Annabeth had on a grey blouse with black pants. Argus would be driving them to the airport. Chiron came to see them off.

"Okay, you have a three days starting tomorrow to find the gem. Once you have it, get back to Olympus as fast as you can on the return flight, and please be safe. I've lost too many demigods already," said Chiron. He was talking about the Battle for Olympus, the thought of so many half-bloods, people he knew, who had gave their lives to defend Olympus against the armies of Kronos.

"Chiron, no one is going to die," said Percy, looking Chiron dead in the eye.

"Good luck on your quest. May the Gods be with you," said Chiron.

* * *

The bus was driving to La Guardia airport as the sun was setting. Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other, whispering sweet nothing to each other. Danny and Katie were sitting in the same row on opposite sides, facing away from each other. The two rode in silence for awhile. However, as Katie turned to him, she decided to try and do the unthinkable: talk to him.

"So, Danny, what do you like to do?" she said hesitantly.

At first Danny didn't answer and she was about to give up.

"I like to dirt bike," he said. It wasn't much, but it was a start. She didn't say anything else the whole trip, but luckily they were five minutes away.

Pulling into the drop-off zone, Argus stopped the car and let them get their bags. They had used a new invention Hermes had made to store all their stuff. It looked like a regular kind of duffel bag, but it could store a lot of items in there, like Paris Hilton's entire wardrobe. Each was a different color to denote who's it was. Annabeth's was grey, Danny's was brown, Percy's was blue, and Katie's was yellow. Each bag had their clothes for the trip, including 1000 euros in each bag and ten drachmas in case of emergency. Everyone also had their own backpack for personal items. As Katie looked she saw Danny with a jar of brown stuff.

"Uh, Danny, was it that?" she said.

"A jar of dirt," said Danny. She almost laughed and had to cover her mouth, but Danny glowered at her reaction.

"Danny, why do you need a jar of dirt?" said Annabeth.

"You do remember we're going in the air? Away from solid ground? In Zeus's territory?" said Danny. Percy ran off somewhere, and came back a minute later.

"Where did you run off to?" said Annabeth.

"I had to get a bottle of water," said Percy, showing them a bottle of Aquafina. Everyone, including him, laughed. They showed the man at check-in their tickets. He got their duffel bags for them and they all headed into the airport. The wait through the security monitors was hell on earth.

"I swear, ever since 9/11 I can't stand airport security," said Danny.

"At least we agree on something," said Katie.

"You do have a point. If mortals knew about monsters they would think terrorists were crackheads compared to them," said Annabeth. They finally got to the monitor, where they took off their shoes and had to put all liquids in the trash can. Percy had to give up his bottle of water, but not before drinking it all down. They placed their backpacks in the boxes and they sent them through scanning. However, as Danny's backpack went through the computer, a huge red alarm sounded.

"He has bombs in his backpack in his backpack!" yelled one of the security guards. Everyone started panicking and yelling "Terrorists!" Danny rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, the sound of it resonating throughout the entire security room.

"It's not a bomb, it's a book," said Danny. A sigh of relief went through everyone, except Katie, Annabeth, and Percy.

"False alarm," said the security guard, turning the alarm off. The group headed to their gate.

"What was that all about?" said Percy.

"I guess the Mist doesn't shroud Greek fire too well," said Danny. Everyone opened their mouths shocked.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to bring Greek fire on a plane?!" said Katie.

"Relax, it's in a container that is unbreakable, with a password on it, and is only accessible to me," said Danny. Everyone's expressions calmed down, but just a little.

"What? I don't what we're going to expect in Paris, and the oracle did say that an old enemy was going to come so we're going to need all the firepower we can get," said Danny. They continued walking until they got to their gate. Thankfully the plane was boarding so they didn't have to wait. They decided that Katie and Annabeth would sit in the the first row for them, and then Danny and Percy would sit in the row behind.

"Are you two okay?" said Annabeth.

"We're still on the ground so yeah we're good," said Danny. The flight attendants came through and did the usual dull procedures on what to do in an accident if the plane were to crash. Danny was praying that they wouldn't have to crash. After that everyone snapped their seat belts on as the plane edged away from the gate to the runway. Percy and Danny tensed on their armchairs as they were about to take off. Both hated the idea of lying, especially since they were on Zeus's hit list. The plane began to creep slow at first, but then began to pick up speed as it hurtled down the runway. Once enough speed was built it's wheels came off the ground and soon the pane was taking off towards it's destination.

Since it was nighttime and they wouldn't reach France till morning, the passengers got out the plane's pillows and blankets and began to fall asleep, including Katie. About an hour into the flight Annabeth turned to see of Percy and Danny were alright. When she turned around she almost woke up Katie from her laughter. Danny had Percy looked like frightened cats on a tree, shaking in the chairs and gripping the armrests with all their strength.

"Annabeth, can you just tell us when it's over?" said Percy, his teeth clenched to keep them from shaking, Danny doing the same thing. Annabeth nodded, still giggling, and turned back around in her seat to slowly going to sleep, making sure to not lean on Katie.

* * *

Attention passengers, we are now arriving at Charles de Gaulle National airport. Standby for landing. Please have all seat belts fastened," said the pilot to the sleeping passengers. Annabeth and Katie woke up almost immediately. Turning to see how the boys were doing, they fought to suppress their giggling. Danny and Percy looked like they hadn't gotten any sleep the whole trip, the shadows under their eyes telling the story. The plane landed on the ground, the national anthem of France playing on the loudspeaker. Danny and Percy automatically relaxed when they felt the plane touch the ground.

Once they were allowed to retrieve their stuff and get off the pane, they headed for baggage claim. Retrieving their duffel bags from there they headed outside to find a taxi to the city to find a hotel.

Getting a cab driver was hard.

"I don't understand French," said Annabeth.

"Stay here, I'll find a translator dictionary," said Percy. Danny just calmly walked up to and cab driver.

"Me et mes amis ont besoin d'obtenir a un hotel. Pouvez-vous nous prende? (Me and my friends need to get to a hotel. Can you get us their?)" he said.

"Oui monsieur (Yes sir)," said the driver.

"Come on," said Danny. They all put their bags in the trunk and got into the cab. The driver took off towards the city.

"How did you learn to speak French?" said an astonished Katie.

"It's a thing the children of the Earth get. We know every known language just as fast as we learn our alphabets," he said.

"It's a very good thing you know that," said Annabeth. The driver drove towards the city. Going through the historic district they saw many monuments and buildings: the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, the Notre Dame, the Louvre, and many others. Annabeth rambled on and on about the way the buildings were and how they were made, so it was no surprise that Danny and Katie were in a state of near sleep, Percy hanging in there as best as he could.

"Ici monsieur? (Here sir?)" said the driver. He had stopped at a hotel called Hotel Elysees Regencia.

"Oui, merci (Yes, thank you)," said Danny. He gave the man 75 euro, which the man was very thankful for. They got their bags out of the trunk and headed to the hotel to check-in. A pencil-moustached clerk stood at the desk.

"Bonjour, how long will you be staying?" said the clerk.

"Four days, three nights," said Percy. "Room for four."

"Oui, here are your keys. Rooms 212 and 213. Enjoy," said the clerk, giving them two room keys. Percy and Danny took them and they all headed to the elevator. As they came to the rooms they put the keys in their slots and went into the rooms.

The rooms were gorgeous. The beds were French style, with a picture of a French villa on the walls. The windows gave a spectacular, unblocked view of the Eiffel Tower, and there was two beds for each room.

"So, I guess that me and Annabeth will take this room and Danny and Katie can take the other one," said Percy. At first, Danny and Katie opened their mouth to say something, but they thought better of it. They were both thinking of what Percy and Annabeth would have been doing. This was probably their honeymoon time, and they were spending it on a quest. The least they could do was let them sleep in the same room.

"I.....guess...it's..okay," said Katie. Annabeth gave her a 'Thank you, I owe you big time' look and she and Percy went into the other room.

"Which bed do you want?" said Danny. Katie turned, shocked because she forgot Danny was still in the room.

"Umm, the one closest to the window," said Katie.

"Okay," he said. He placed his two bags on the bed nearest the wall and lay down on it, taking his shoes off as he did. The next thing she heard was his light breathingm which meant he was asleep. She then remembered that he didn't get any sleep on the flight, and that meant he was exhausted. Thinking that she could do the same thing she lay on her bed and began to fall asleep. They slept in there for four hours, Danny's breathing still at the same level he was on before. They heard a knock on the door connected to theirs. Danny woke up and opened it.

"Umm, Danny. Do you mind if you and Katie can go into the city to have a look around?" said Percy.

"I thought we were all going?" said Danny.

"That was the original plan, but me and Annabeth need to do something?" said Percy.

"Like what?" said Danny. Percy gave him a knowing look.

"Oh, you mean that. I don't know man, me and her's chemistry level isn't that high," said Danny.

"Please?" said Percy.

Danny gave a long sigh.

"How long do you need us out?" said Danny.

"It's three o'clock right now, so at least till seven," said Percy.

"You two four hours?" said Danny.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," said Percy.

"Okay, we'll leave," said Danny.

"Thank you Danny, I owe you big time," said Percy.

"your welcome, but just remember this moment when French police come back to the room with a body bag," said Danny. Percy grinned and closed the door. Danny one of his shirts out of his bag and threw it at Katie. Feeling the fabric on her face she tugged it off.

"Come on, Sky. Percy wants us to see Paris," said Danny.

"Aren't they coming?" said Katie. Danny knew he couldn't tell her that him and Annabeth wanted them out to have sex, so he smudged the truth.

"They said they'll come later," said Danny. Katie got off the bed and got a jacket from her bag. She and Danny went out the room into the hall.

"Wait, I forgot my belt," said Danny. He ran back into the room and got off his bed. As he pulled it on he heard what sounded like moans coming from Percy and Annabeth's room.

"Newlyweds," said Danny, shaking his head in disbelief. He went outside, where Katie was waiting.

"You ready?" she said.

"I guess so," said Danny. Danny and her went up to the clerk.

"Excuse me, do you know where the bust stops to take people into the city," said Danny.

"Yes sir, the bus is in front of the hotel right now," said the clerk. Danny and Katie turned to see a red tour bus outside.

"Merci," said Danny. He and Katie went towards the tour bus, payed the tour guide, and hopped on with a bunch of tourists from around the globe. The bus drove away towards it's many destinations.


	10. Getting to Know Him

Even though Danny and Katie were sitting together, they initially didn't say anything to one another. Even though they need to cooperate, they were having difficulty doing so due to their quarreling and fighting. At least Katie decided to break the ice.

"These are some lovely buildings," she said, looking at him.

"I guess they are," said Danny, but his head was turned from her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" said Katie.

"I don't hate you," said Katie.

"Then what is it? The moment you and I came to camp we were trying to kill each other," said Katie.

"I believe someone started that fight," said Danny, turning his head to face her.

"Look, I'm sorry for starting this whole fight, but now I just want it to end," said Katie.

"It's not because of that, well not all the way. It's because the children of Gaia are mortal enemies of the children of Zeus. You're the sky, I'm the earth. You like flying, I like staying on the ground. Our two families have been fighting since time itself," said Danny. "So naturally, we're not suppose to be friends."

"Well, let's start over. Hi, I'm Katie," said Katie, giving out her hand. Danny hesitated at first, but then he inched his hand closer until they were shaking.

"Danny," said Danny. "so, Katie, what do you like to do?"

"I like to go surfing?" said Katie. Danny laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked?"

"A New Yorker surfing?" said Danny.

"I know it's weird, but I only go surfing in places with warmer water," said Katie. "So what do you like to do. You said dirt biking, but what else?"

"Killing monsters," said Danny,

"At least we have something else in common," said Katie. "Where did you get Seismos, Lithos, and Pithos?"

"I made them," said Danny.

"You made them by yourself?" said Katie, astounded.

"I had some help from my mom with the magical parts, but I made them by myself," said Danny.

"That's impressive," said Katie.

"Where did you get Static and Jolt?" said Danny.

"They were a gift from my dad," said Katie.

"They're really good weapons, although I was in the receiving end of them," said Danny.

"I'm sorry about that too," said Katie.

"So who's your mother?" said Danny.

"Her name is Sarah Sky. She's an electrician. That's how my dad and her met, and then came me. You?" said Katie.

"My dad's name was Gerald Stone. He was geologist. One day, while he was studying ancient rocks in a cave in the Appalachians he met my mom. They hit it off really easy from there, then I came along," said Danny. "She's a really nice person, but it's the majority of her children that gives her a bad rep."

"Like Typhon, the father of all monsters?" said Katie.

"Exactly," said Danny.

"So that means your related?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Some of the gods are okay with me, like Poseidon, but the others are not so sure since they think I'm going to try and overthrow Olympus. Your dad really doesn't like me because of that," said Danny.

"How is your dad anyway?" said Katie. A look of grief came across Danny's face.

"I don't like to talk about it," said Danny. Katie decided to avoid the question.

"So does this mean that we're okay?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess the feud's over between us," said Danny. The bus stopped at the Arc de Triomphe.

"You wanna get off?" said Katie.

"Sure," said Danny. They got off the bus along with the tour group and tour guide to see the structure. It was huge, carved with the names of French soldiers who served in the French Revolution and the Napoleonic Wars on each pillar. The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier stood under the arch, the eternal flame blazing away in it's place at the head of the marble slab.

"Could you ever build something like this?" said Katie.

"It would take some time, but not long. Why?" said Danny.

"I saw you using your powers during the wedding when you were making the pillars and arches. They looked really beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," said Danny. Once they were done sightseeing the tour guide asked those who wanted to go back on the bus, Danny and Katie going with them.

"So which gods besides my dad are on your bad side?" said Katie.

"Just Athena and Ares, but Athena really doesn't mind about me much, she only does it because of Zeus. Ares doesn't like me because one of my brothers stuffed him in a jar during a fight," said Danny.

"That sucks," said Katie. They both laughed from her comment. As they recovered from their laughter they noticed that Katie's hand was on his hand. They pulled away quickly, slightly blushing.

"So, where are we going to next?" said Katie.

"This place called Les Invalides. It has something about the tomb of France's greatest heroes," said Danny.

"That would mean that Napoleon's Tomb could be there," said Katie. Danny thought about it, then his face lit up.

"You're right. We should check it out there now to see if there's anything out of the ordinary," said Danny. "You're pretty smart."

"Thanks," said Katie.

"For a blond," Danny added. Katie gave him an evil look.

"Kidding," said Danny.

"Don't play with me like that, you don't want a daughter of Zeus as your enemy," said Katie.

"True, I still got the mark to prove it," said Danny, rubbing his chest.

"I'm sorry about that too," said Katie.

"It's okay," said Danny. "Do you know about your cousin Thalia?"

"Yes. I've only seen her a few times, why?" said Katie.

"I ran into her on my way to New York with the Hunters," said Danny. "Luckily I didn't bother them much so they let me go. Artemis doesn't trust me too much because another one of my brothers tried to force her to marry him, but she let me go off on a friendly note."

"That's nice, at least she can forgive and forget," said Katie. The tour bus stopped at the Les Invalides. The guide gave them thirty minutes to look around before the bus would pull off to their next destination. Danny and Katie immediately took off for the tomb while the rest of the group went off in random directions. They came to the Napoleon's tomb, gazing at it from the deck above.

"So what does it mean, this is Napoleon's tomb right?" said Katie.

"Yes, but I son;t know where Napoleon would put it. Annabeth is good about figuring these things out," said Danny.

"Do they mean the walls?" said Katie.

"For all we know the gem could be anywhere in Paris. The catacombs of Paris are filled with thousands of skeletons, and Paris is sometimes called Napoleon's Tomb," said Danny. Katie put her head on the railing.

"This is going to take forever," she said.

"We still got three days. We can figure something out. First we need to plot out all possible locations," said Danny.

"Okay," said Katie.

"In the mean time we can still relax a bit," said Danny.

"Now that I can enjoy," said Katie.

* * *

The two half-bloods spent the rest of the day looking at famous sites and touring around Paris. They bought some French pastries to cure their raving hunger for a moment before they would get dinner at the hotel. Katie was starting to like Danny more and more on each passing minute. Sure they had opposing views on music, such as Danny favoring rap, hip-hop, and reggae over rock, heavy metal, and country. Katie and him did like songs by Irish bands and groups, which they thought was filled with a lot of passion and harmonious singers, and it also told the struggles the Irish suffered.

They even liked to tell jokes to each other, from stereotypes to yo momma jokes.

"Yo momma is so nasty, she got more clap than an auditorium," said Danny. Katie busted up laughing from that.

"I got one. Yo momma is like a television, even a two year old can turn her on," she said. Danny had to lean against a building so that he wouldn't fall to the ground from laughing.

"That was good. You know, even though we're opposites, we have a lot in common," said Danny.

"You have a point, I guess we're not so different after all" said Katie. They took a seat at a table next to a Parisian cafe.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" said Danny.

"No. Most of the boys I know are not the kind I like. I like a boy who likes me for me, someone who's always there for you, and always supports you even through some of the worst moments of your life. I want him to be, different, like doesn't act like most normal people and just be's himself all the time. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" said Katie.

"No. I've dated a lot of girls, but none that I found interesting or good enough to go in a serious relationship. There was this dryad that I knew, but she was into everything about nature and I couldn't handel that. She evn wanted me to sleep in a tree!" said Danny. "So I broke it off with her. I did get her to find a nice satyr though."

"Sounds like you haven't met the right girl yet," said Katie.

"Well, when she does come I'll know," said Danny.

"Yeah right," said Katie.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

"Boys are clueless when it comes to finding who is 'Mrs. Right'," said Katie.

"You do have a point, but how would you think girls know who's 'Mr. Right'?" asked Danny.

"We just know," said Katie.

"Most of the guys girls say are the ones are thugs who leave you on their doorstep pregnant," said Danny.

"Okay, you have a point, but some of us know," said Katie.

"Sure you do," said Danny.

"It's a fact."

"In what time period?"

"Now."

"That must be another way of saying never."

"Shut up, you're so immature," said Katie, laughing a little. Danny smiled.

"So you wanna head back on foot? The hotels only a few blocks from here," said Danny.

"sure it's getting late anyway. What time is it?" said Katie. Danny placed his hand on the ground.

"About 6:49," he said.

"How did you know that?"

"I feel the Earth when it's rotating, and then I feel what the position it's in," said Danny.

"That's a cool trick. Let's go," said Katie. They started walking back to the hotel. The sun was beginning to set in the city, the lights starting to turn on.

"This place is such a mystery. It had so many things happen in it's past, yet it always maintains it's position as the most beautiful city in the world," said Danny.

"It does still have that inner beauty I don't see in too many cities, and I've been to a lot. The worst was L.A.," said Katie. "It felt like it was.."

"Too chaotic?" said Danny.

"Yes. I guess because the Underworld's right under it," said Katie. "So where have you been around the states?"

"All of them. When you're born from an Earth goddess you can get anywhere easily, except if you have to cross water like the oceans," said Danny. "Otherwise I would have taken you anywhere you needed to."

"How do you travel?" said Katie.

"I think of where I want to go, then I jump into the Earth. It's like going through a tunnel filled with the sounds of the Earth, like tectonic plates crashing together, magma chruning under the crust, and then I'm there in a few seconds. It drains a lot of energy from me though," said Danny.

"It sounds fun," said Katie. "How old are you?"

"17," said Danny. "You?"

"I'm 16," said Katie.

"You don't seem like it," said Danny.

"I get that a lot too," she said. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior," he said.

"I'm a junior too," she said.

"You skipped a grade?" he said.

"Yes, I was ahead of my class in first grade, even though I was dyslexic," said Katie.

"You must be really smart," said Danny.

"I am. I have a 3.8 GPA," she said.

"Well that beats my 3.6.," said Danny. "My favorite subject is History and Earth Science."

"I could tell. Mine's English and Art," said Katie.

"You draw?"

"Yes. I'm really good at it."

"Well, we're almost there," he said, pointing ahead to their hotel. They walked in, the clerk smiling and waving at them when they got in.

"Did you enjoy the city?" he said.

"Oui, beaucoup (Yes, very much)," said Danny. The clerk smiled and waved them goodbye. They got to the door, where Danny put the key in the slot and the door opened to their room.

"Wait, I just noticed that Percy and Annabeth didn't show up. They're still here," said Katie. She went over to the door connecting to their room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," said Danny. Too late, she opened the door and her eyes went wide. Annabeth was riding Percy, the couple oblivious to the fact that Katie was standing in the doorway. The room, Katie thought, smelled like sex everywhere. Annabeth was riding Percy like a bronco, balancing on his shoulders as he was grabbing her by her hips and bringing her down every time he thrusted up to meet her. Their bodies were drenched with sweat and they were moaning and groaning as their oragsms approached. Katie slowly walked back into the other room just as Annabeth and Percy out as their orgasms hit, Percy still thrusting into her as he pumped his seed into her with each pulse. Annabeth slumped onto him, the couple still breathing hard from their encounter.

Katie stood by the closed door in shock. Then she turned to Danny demanding an explanation.

"Okay, Percy wanted us to leave so that he and Annabeth could do that while we were away," said Danny. They did just get married two days ago."

"You still could have told me," she shot at him.

"Would you have went anyway?" he said. She opened her mouth, but then thought about it for a minute.

"I guess you're right," she said. "I'm about to go take a shower." She got her night clothes from her bag and went in the bathroom, Danny getting out his clothes too. Since the bathroom was across the room from the foot of the bed it gave them a parallel access to it. He got on the bed and began to read The Lord of the Rings:The Return of the King. He could hear the shower running, so he kept on reading, inclining to himself he would shower when she was finished. As he read he saw that the door was partially open. A part of him was telling himself to go and peak in there, the other part saying it wasn't right.

**"You know you want to see her."**

_"No I don't, now shut up."_

**"Come on, one peek won't hurt."**

_"Yes it will."_

After much debating with himself he listened to the voice that was egging him on.

_"I guess one peek won't hurt,"_ he thought. He edged slowly towards the door, making sure to stick to one side so that he could see through. As he looked he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Katie was downright, fall off the bed, gorgeous. Her skin shown like the sun as the water poured on her. Her breasts were large, but not large so that they looked like airbags, but large enough to make her look like a goddess. Her nipples were pink and bright, and her belly was flat as the water cascaded down it. There was a small patch of neon blond hair above her womanhood, but that didn't mind him in the slightest. She turned around, giving him a good view of her butt and back. Her butt was just the right size, not small but not big. It was perfect, and her back was as smooth as marble. He hungered to go in there, but something told him that that was enough. He went back onto his bed, thinking of what he had just seen.

Five minutes later Katie came out of the bathroom, wearing a tank-top and a pair of black panties. Danny mentally told himself not to stare at her as she passed by him and went into her bed. Danny got up and got his clothes and went into the bathroom to take his shower.

Katie heard the water falling, and then it stopped. Danny came back out into the room, his pajama pants still on but his shirt wasn't all the way on just yet. Katie couldn't help but stare as she saw his muscles rippling, still semi-wet from the shower. Danny got his shirt on and saw that Katie was staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she said. He got his shirt all the way on and climbed into his bed. He turned the lamp off on his side and slowly went to sleep. Katie followed shortly after, but she had trouble as she couldn't help but stare at Danny as she slowly fell to sleep.

Meanwhile, Danny wasn't asleep just yet. in his mind the same question kept repeating into his head like a record on a old radio.

_"Am I attracted to her?"_


	11. What Percy and Annabeth Were Doing

Percy closed the door connecting their room to Danny and Katie's. Danny promised that he and her were going to be gone till seven, which was just about enough for Annabeth and him to do what they wanted to do.

Annabeth was curled on the bed in a sexy pose, her grey blouse off to revel her black bra.

"So are they going?" she asked. Percy walked over to the bed, sat in between her legs, and kissed her. Annabeth took that as a yes and they continued their kiss. Percy brushed along her lip to beg for entrance. Annabeth opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Percy brought his hands up to caress her breasts, yearning for the piece of fabric to come off them. He reached behind her and managed to successfully take it off. He brought his hands up and began to play with her nipples, which grew perky from his touch.

Annabeth began to kiss along his neck as he kissed hers, moaning as he continued to fondle her nipples in between his fingers (The time when Danny came in and heard them). She reached behind his back and began to take his shirt off. He helped her as the shirt came up past his stomach, and once the shirt was off his head he threw it away on the floor and started to kiss her again. Now the couple lay together, continually kissing, making wet smacking noises as they repeatedly kissed each other on their tender lips, half-naked, eyes shrouded with lust. When they ended the kiss they got right down to business.

Percy took off her pants to reveal a pair of black panties. Annabeth began to slide his jeans off, which he had to lift up his hips to let her do it. Once they were off he was kneeling in front of her with a pair of sea-green boxers on. His clothed member made a tent in the fabric. Annabeth placed him down onto his back, straddling his hips as she did so. Her face leveled over his, she began a new kiss. Percy rubbed his hands on her back as she kissed him. She moved from his mouth to his ear, nibbling on it and causing him to groan from the pleasure. She continued to go down until she got to his navel nestled between his abs. She playfully licked at, watching him try to control his erratic movements from the torture.

"Annabeth," he moaned. She smiled and brought herself up to kiss him again. Percy flipped them over, startling her.

"Percy!" she yelled when he caught her by surprise. He just smiled and began to kiss around her neck, trying to find her hot spot. He eventually found it when she began to moan and fist her fingers through his hair. He continued to kiss it, then went to sucking and biting, causing her to moan under him. His actions were starting to form a hickey on her neck, the blood rushing to the area as he continued. He began to slowly work his way down, kissing her collarbone until he was kissing the space between her breasts. He licked around it, making her tremble as he was purposely avoiding the area she wanted him at. He brought his mouth up, took one of her breasts in her hands, and began to lick around the nipple, making her buck into him.

"Ahh..Percy...so..good," she moaned, gasping when he took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck it like a newborn baby, massaging her other breast with his free hand. She put her fingers all through his hair, and then she brought one of them to clench his member in his boxers. Percy hissed and bit down on the nipple in his mouth, causing Annabeth to shake from a wave of pleasure that coursed through her body and then she began to stroke him. Percy decided to slip his free hand down to her panties, and reached in to cup her moist entrance.

"Percy...lick me," she said, feeling her entrance heat up from Percy's fingers massaging her folds. She craved to have him slip his tongue in there. Percy obliged, but not before giving each breast one last lick, and taking Annabeth's hand off his rock hard member. He slid her panties off, with his teeth, her hips going up to allow him to slide the last article of clothing off of her in one fluid movement. He looked down, her damp lips in front of his face, a little of her liquid on her thigh. He decided he would tease her first, to make sure all she wanted was the satisfaction he could give. He licked the area of her thigh where some of her liquid was, coming close to her entrance but licking the area just before he met it. He kissed and licked up and down her thigh, enjoying seeing her grab the sheets from the sheer ecstasy of his torture.

"Percy..please!" she yelled. He happily went down and began to nibble and lick her folds. Annabeth's back arched into a position so high Percy thought that she broke her back. Her moans of pleasure filled the room as he prodded her lips with his tongue.

Ahh, yes, right there. AHHH!" screamed Annabeth as Percy took a finger from each hand, parted her lips to get to her glistening pink walls, and dove his tongue in. He swirled it around so that his tongue got all in there. She tasted like honey, her natural juices driving his cravings wild Annabeth brought one of her hands to hold his head in place as she rocked her hips towards his mouth, allowing his tongue to go deeper. His tongue slicked in and out of it as she continued to hump his face. Percy's tongue traveled up until it found her nub, which he danced his tongue over.

"I-I'm cu-cum.....I'M CUMMMING!" yelled Annabeth. Her entrance closed around Percy's tongue in rhythmic pulses, her juices pouring out, some of it getting on Percy's face. Percy licked her clean and wiped her juices off his face. He went up and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth to allow her to taste herself. He slipped his boxers off his member and positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded, and he thrusted into her, the two of them letting out a loud moan when they were connected. Percy's brought his face down level to hers.

"Do me," she said. He began to thrust slowly into her, letting her get the feel of his member sliding in and out of her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her feet on his lower back to control his speed.

"Harder!" she said. Percy brought his member out, leaving the tip in, and thrust it in harder, repeating the step again and again. Annabeth's moans became more frequent as he went harder and faster into her, the bed rocking back and forth as he thrusted deeper with in her.

"Ahh..Percy...I feel it coming...stop," she said. Percy stopped, but Annabeth helped move him so that he was going at a rate that was slow enough for her orgasm to disappear.

"Keep doing that," she said. Percy and her continued the pattern, slowing down when she felt her orgasm approaching. The clock said five o'clock as they kept going, their sweat mixing as together as Percy thrusted into her body. He could feel his own orgasm approaching.

"Annabeth...I..feel it," he moaned.

"Finish me off Percy," she gasped. Percy got one of her legs and put on his shoulder to allow himself to go deeper. Then, he began to thrust as fast as he could, wanting to reach his orgasm just as much as she did. Annabeth began to shriek in passion, her orgasm rapidly approaching. Percy could feel hers coming, as well as his. He gave five more pumps before they exploded.

"AAHHHHH!" they yelled, Annabeth's entrance squeezing Percy's member for all it's worth, Percy coming deep inside of her as each pulse sent his seed inside of her. Percy, still inside her, collapsed on her, their sweat mingling between them. They breathed heavily, the feeling of their orgasm coursing though their bodies as they tried to gain their breathing levels back to normal.

You..are so good," she said, her hands traveling over his well-built back. Percy brought his head back up and kissed her, his hand caressing her cheek as they kissed. They stayed like that, Percy brushing his fingers through her hair as she rubbed one of his pecs. When their breathing gained back to normal, Percy had an idea.

"Annabeth, turn over," he said. She obliged, rolling onto her belly when he got out of her. Percy got her by her waist, and positioned himself at her entrance again, his member getting harder.

"I like where this is going," said Annabeth. She got up on all fours, her butt thrust in the air. Percy knelt on the bed to position his member at her entrance. He gripped her by her hips and entered. Immediately he began to thrust her like an animal. Annabeth shrieked in pleasure as Percy rutted her continually, his primal instincts taking over as he thrusted in an out of her at a fast pace.

"Yes, just like that!" she yelled as he humped her repeatedly, their skin smacking each other as he moved in and out. He brought one of his hands from her hip to her breast and clutched it. She came as he thrusted, her orgasm spilling onto his member.

"AHHH!" she screamed when it hit her. Percy, however, was not done. He flipped her on her side so that she looked perpendicular to his position. He began to move in and out again. Orgasm after wicked orgasms hit Annabeth, her moans and yelps never cease as she came again and again, her juices drenching Percy's member as well as a part of the sheets. Percy finally came after she had come about three times. However, Annabeth had other plans. She pushed him onto his back and clutched his member in her hand. Then, she slowly began to stroke it.

Percy groaned as she sped up her movements, his pre-cum with a bit of his sperm coming out of his head and trickling slowly down his shaft. He felt the familiar pull in his balls as she continued her handjob. Then, Annabeth brought the tip into her mouth and began to lick around it, causing Percy to grab the sheets in his fists as she tortured him with her mouth. She stopped licking, and then took his entire shaft down into her mouth, deep throating him in the process. The taste of his pre cum in the back of her throat made her bob up and down, taking his member into her mouth as she continued her blowjob. Percy clenched the sheets as he felt his orgasm beginning to approach.

"Annabeth..I'm going to cum," he groaned, his orgasm reaching the doorstep. When it hit, he clamped his legs together to try and hold it. Annabeth wanted to taste him and she took him out her mouth and began her handjob again. A little bit of his cum came out, but not the entire amount she wanted. She licked from the base of his shaft all the way up to his head, her tongue skirting over the special bundle of nerves where his head met his shaft on the reverse side. Percy let go, and his seed flew into Annabeth's face as each pulse sent his seed flying. She caught some of it in her mouth, but the rest landed on her face. She took her hand, wiped her face, and licked her fingers clean.

"You taste like saltwater Seaweed Brain," she said. She straddled his hips, his member at the mouth of her entrance. She took him forcefully into herself and she began to ride him. Percy clenched onto the sheets again as she bounced up and down on him. She grabbed one of her breasts and rubbed it to increase the pleasure she was getting. Percy's hand went to her hips as hers went to his shoulders. (This is the time Katie seems them, but they don't know). She continued riding him until they came together, releasing his seed in her for the third time.

Once they were done, they snuggled up to each other, breathing heavily.

"I love you Percy," she said.

"I love you too Annabeth," said Percy. He kissed her one last time before he put his head on top of hers, her head placed on his chest as they fell asleep, exhausted from their activities.


	12. Search and Find

The sun shown through the hotel room as the morning sun climbed over the City of Lights. Katie was the first to wake up, her eyes opening slightly to allow her time to adjust to the sunlight. Turning around she saw Danny still asleep, turned towards the wall. The way he slept was silent, calm, and more over relaxed. His breaths were long and slow, nothing rushed. When the sunlight reached Danny he slowly opened his eyes up and saw her looking at him.

"Let me guess, you want me to get Romeo and Juliet up?" he said. She nodded. Sighing, he got up and went to the door. He put his ear to it to see if there was any unnecessary noise coming from the room. There was none so he opened it up.

The room smelled like pure sweat. He saw Percy and Annabeth's naked bodies on the sheets, their clothes discarded all over the floor.

"Hey, Percy and Annabeth, wake up!" yelled Danny. The couple slowly got up, covering themselves with the sheets.

"We didn't disturb you did we?" said Annabeth.

"Oh no, besides the loud noises, floor rocking, and sexual comments, I'd say you were okay," said Danny. Annabeth and Percy blushed.

"Well come on and get your clothes back on, we have a busy day of searching to go on, and also you might want to shower," said Danny. Percy and Annabethshuffled to get out of bed while Danny closed the door behind him. When he got into his room he saw Katie in the bathroom, brushing her teeth in her tank-top and panties. Danny couldn't help himself but stare at her, her long slim legs seeming to call to him. He had to physically snap himself out of his trance.

_"Just because you're friends doesn't mean you can like her like that. Remember who her dad is,"_he thought to himself. He decided to wait until she was done, so he got out of his pajama bottoms and his shirt and began to put some jeans on. While he was putting his all-black shirt on Katie came out of the bathroom and saw his back. She saw a long, jagged scar coursing up it like a fragmented lightning bolt, starting at the end of his shoulder blade and ending at the lower center of his back.

"How did you get that?" she asked, startling him.

"Get what?"

"That scar." Danny sighed.

"I got it a long time ago," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Let's say something bad happened on that day," said Danny.

"But what..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled. He saw that he had hurt her feelings a bit.

"'I'm, sorry. I, just don't want to discuss this with anyone," said Danny. He sat down on the bed and for the first time Katie saw he looked he was on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter?" she asked, coming closer to him. Danny wiped his eyes with his hands.

"I lost someone," was all he said. Katie sat on the bed next to him, her hand going onto his back, her fingernail tracing down his scar. she had the sudden urge to feel all over him, which she almost did if she hadn't snapped to reality and came up with something to say.

"Who could have done this to you?" she said.

"He never told you did he?" said Danny.

"Who?" said Katie. At that moment a grumbling noise came from Danny's stomach.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," said Katie.

"Well let's go. I hear the French have a reputation for good cooking," said Danny. "Let me go get the lovebirds." He got off the bed, putting his shirt on as he went into the other room, Katie went to her drawer to put a pair of jeans on and an ACDC shirt. When she was finished dressing Danny came back in.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"They're doing it in the shower," said Danny. Katie laughed a bit, thinking of all the lovin' she had seen Annabeth and Percy doing last night.

"They'll come down in a few minutes," said Danny. "They said we'll eat in the hotel restaurant, then we'll go and look around in Paris." Katie nodded and went to the door, followed closely by Danny.

"Wait, we might want to bring our weapons," she said.

"Good idea," said Danny. He got his belt from under his pillow along with his armband and put it on while Katie put her comb in her pocket and put on her bracelet.

"You don't want to take Pedos?" she asked, seeing he wasn't taking his jacket.

"Not today," said Danny. They both exited the room and went downstairs to the restaurant.

The Parisian restaurant was decked out with wooden chairs growing ivy around the legs, the French flag on the walls, vintage pictures of Parisian life on the walls as well, and a table with a vase full of lilacs on there. When they sat down the waiter came up to them.

"Bonjour messiuers," he said.

"Bonjour," said Katie and Danny.

"What will you be having today?" said the waiter.

"We'll have a basket of croissants, some pastries, and a large tankard of orange juice," said Katie, searching Danny's face to see if that's what he wanted. He nodded.

"Also, we have two more friends coming," she finished.

"Oui, I'll be out in a few minutes," said the waiter. He hurried off to the kitchen, leaving Danny and Katie alone. They sat in an awkward silence for awhile.

"Umm, so, what do you want to do when you get out of high school?" said Katie.

"College," said Danny.

"Where at?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," said Danny. "What about you?"

"I was thinking NYU," said Katie.

"Be close to home?" said Danny. Katie nodded. She couldn't help but keep looking at him. She had no doubt she had an attraction to him, but she tried to deny it to herself as much as possible. Yet the more she denied, the more she liked him. At that moment Annabeth and Percy came down, smiling a lot.

"It's about time you two came, we were worried you drowned in the shower," said Danny. Annabeth and Percy blushed and sat at the table.

"Sorry, couldn't help ourselves," said Percy.

"It's a newly-wed thing, it's not your fault," said Danny. The waiter came back with their food and set it down gently on the table.

"Here you are, enjoy," he said. The group chowed down on the croissants, pastries, and drank the orange juice. Once they were finished they paid the waiter and went outside to take a bus through the city. Boarding the bus, they thought through their plan.

"Okay, we'll split up at the Eiffel Tower. Danny, you inspect the Notre Dame and the catacombs. Katie, you check out the Louvre and the Seine. Percy, check the Arc and the downtown district. We'll meet back up at Napoleon's tomb at 1 o'clock," said Annabeth.

"Got it."

* * *

(1 o'clock)

Annabeth was waiting at the restaurant outside Les Invalides, sitting down on a chair on the outside tables. The others should be getting here at any minute, she thought. The question was, where were they? The first to arrive was Percy. His blank expression told her he hadn't found anything.

"There was not a thing where I checked," he said, sitting next to her on the chair. "Katie and Danny should be here in a minute." As fast as he said it Katie got back.

"Nope, nothing," she said, sitting down in the chair opposite them.

"Did you see Danny anywhere?" said Annabeth.

"No," said Katie. The minutes passed by until it was 1:30. The group was starting to get anxious, wondering what had happened to make him this late. they kept waiting until it was 2:00. Now they were getting frantic.

"We should go find him," said Katie. Just as they were about to leave they heard a rumbling sound come from under the table. First a head popped out, then a bdy spat itself out of the ground. Danny was standing in front of them, shaking some gravel off his shirt, looking shaken.

"What took you so long?" said Percy.

"I got lost in the catacombs. Do you know what it's like to pass thousands of grinning skeletons in the dark with no light?" said Danny, trying to sound like he wasn't very afraid.

"Actually, yes. Me and Annabeth visited the Underworld a few times, we know what you mean," said Percy.

"The French have a funny way of burying people. Did you find anything?" said Danny.

"No, we haven't found anything," said Annabeth. Danny sat down in the chair next to Katie.

I don't get it, we searched the entire city and we still can't find it," said Katie.

"The Oracle said the gem was in the tomb of Napoleon. We checked it out and still nothing," said Danny.

"Maybe it means that we weren't looking hard enough. I mean where else would a son of Hades hide something so precious," said Katie. At that moment Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"Because, when the Oracle said that it was hidden in his tomb, that would mean he actually HID it in his tomb. He's buried with the gem," said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you're a genius," said Percy, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said. They all got off the table and headed inside. They came up to the entrance and saw that the place was closed.

"I can get us in. Everyone grab onto me," said Danny. Katie put her hand on his shoulder, Annabeth put hers on his other shoulder, and Percy put his on his arm.

"Take a deep breath," said Danny. The ground opened up under them and they were all sucked into. It was like a roller coaster, the darkness closing around them. They could hear sounds they never heard before: magma churining underground, the sound of feet from up above, plates sliding past each other. When they came out they were standing inside the building down the hall from the tomb.

The tomb of Napoleon, it's shining brown mahogany wood, gleamed at them, as if it were inviting them.

"I'll go," said Percy.

"No, I'll do it. You do remember you and Katie have a certain grudge from Hades?" said Danny. "Besides, me and Hades can relate to each other better."

"How, you like dead people?" said Katie.

"No, we know what it's like to isolate ourselves," said Danny. He took his belt buckle and Seismos appeared at his side. He drew him out of his sheath and advanced cautiously to the tomb, expecting something to pop or not catch the eye of any security guards. When he got there he tried with his hands first to open up the wood. As expected, the lid was sealed shut. Danny took Seismos, found a crack where the lid met the casket, and began to pry it open. At first, no success, but Danny kept going until the lid successfully slid off. Thinking that he could now reach into the casket, Danny was surprised to see that there was another lid.

"What the?" said Danny.

"Danny, Napoleon's body was sealed in six different caskets," said Annabeth.

"Why the hell would he seal himself in six, he only got one body!" said Danny. Frustrated he began to pry the other lid open. Once that was done he began prying the remeining four. The minutes dragged on, the group checking around to make sure the guards were occupied with something else. At one hallway Katie heard a sound she had never heard before. It sounded like a man and lion growling from a corner. She looked around, but saw nothing. Thinking that her nerves were playing tricks on her, she went back to scouting the hallways. After about forty-five minutes, the last lid was pried off. Danny looked in to see the body of one of the greatest men on earth.

"Damn, when they said he was short, they meant he was short," said Danny. Napoleon's corpse, still covered in his army uniform, was now just a skeleton with hair. On his right breast pocket, Danny saw a lump. He reached in to get it, making sure he was delicate enough to not crush the fragile bones in the tomb. From out the coat pocket came a fist-sized green gem. The gem glowed with an inner dark light that pulsed at random times.

"You got the gem," said Annabeth. They all rushed over to examine it.

"So this is it, it's amazing how all the things we look for are usually not bigger than us," said Percy.

"Give me the gem now," said a voice behind them in a French accent, pronouncing the 'g' in jem like a 'j'. A man in a tuxedo came into the room. Their first reaction was that it was a businessman, but Percy and Annabeth's breath caught in their throat when they saw who it was. His face was clean-shaven, but his eyes were two different colors: ice-blue and brown.

"Well, my two half-blood friends. It has been awhile," said the man. Percy took out Riptide while Annabeth took out her knife. Danny and Katie appeared with Jolt and Seismos, not activating their shields yet.

"Ahh, two more half-bloods I see. This will make a nice lunch for me," he said, flexing his fingers.

"Thorn, get out now! Kronos is done with and we have nothing else you want," said Percy, holding the gem in his hands.

"Oh, but you do Percy Jackson. You do. That gems gives the wearer the power to commmand great forces and give you the best kind of military judgement, along with increasing you're powers so far that you could overthrow Olympus. That is why Napoleon succeeded in conquering most of Europe. Now, I want it," he said.

"What kind of monster is he?" said Danny.

"He's a manticore," said Annabeth.

"Merde (shit)," said Danny. He and Katie took out their shields, Percy and Annabeth doing the same thing. Thorn changed until he was back in his monster form, his head with a mane lined around, his tail turning metal until he had what looked like spikes sticking from the end, and his body taking the form of a lion.

"Au revoir, half-bloods," he said. On that note, he pounced.


	13. The Chase

Everyone sprang over to a different direction when Thorn pounced. Thorn landed at the foot of Napoleon's tomb, eyeing the gem in Percy's hand. Thorn sent three missiles at Percy, who deflected them with his shield. Thankfully, this time, the shield didn't dent or anything, and the darts bounced off it harmlessly.

"I see you've upgraded your shield; it'll do you no good," said Thorn. He ran towards Percy and slashed at him with his claws. Percy blocked the blows with his shield and struck at Thorn's flank. His sword connected with one of Thorn's claws and celestial bronze met thick-as-iron claws. Thorn swatted Percy away, sending the half-blood flying into the air. As he was spinning he threw the gem all the way over to Annabeth.

"Run!" said Percy when he hit the ground. Annabeth, Katie, and Danny ran off while Percy fought Thorn to distract him. When they got outside they startled a lot of French citizens and tourists since their weapons were still in their hands.

"We shouldn't split up, he can pick us off one by one if we do," said Katie.

"I don't like it as much as you do, but we have to. We need to distract Thorn somehow," said Annabeth.

"I got an idea?" said Danny. He ran over to the museum's gift store, took two emerald colored rock candies off the shelves, and paid the scared manager three euros. Once done, he ran back towards the others.

"One of us will hide the gem while the other two will distract Thorn long enough," said Danny. They shuffled the gem and the two candies around. Once the switch was done they heard the sounds of Thorn and Percy's fight coming closer.

"Let's go now!" said Annabeth. The three took off in a different direction just as Percy burst through the entrance. Thorn was shooting off his spikes at him left and right, forcing Percy to stay down under his shield. Thorn, seeing that Percy was too pre-occupied deflecting his incoming strikes, struck the shield with his claws so hard that Percy was knocked from the museum's steps into the gift shop, smashing through the glass. Screaming citizens and tourists ran off away from him, the Mist shrouded what they were truly seeing, but they knew he was something bad. Thorn's multicolored eyes scanned the crowds for signs of any demigods. He caught sight of Annabeth's blond hair, though hard to pick out, running towards the Arc. He bounded after her, jumping over cars and people to get to her.

Annabeth ran as fast as she could towards the Arc, hoping to get away. Thorn was catching up fast to her, pushing screaming mortals out his way. He got up to her at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. He swiped at Annabeth, causing her to jump in the air from the swipe and turn around to face him, dagger and shield ready.

"Last time we met I kidnapped you. You won't be so lucky this time," said Thorn.

"Wasn't counting on it," said Annabeth. She charged at Thorn, hoping to slash him in the head. Thorn intercepted the blow with his tail and swung to send Annabeth spiraling over to one of the columns. She hit the column with her back and slumped to the ground dazed. Thorn rushed at her and swiped down with his claws, but not fast enough as Annabeth had blocked her face with her shield. Her shield was not as strong as Percy's and the claws left deep claw marks going down the shield. Thorn grabbed the shield with both paws and threw it to the other side, Annabeth still attached to the straps. Unluckily for her the gem fell out of her hands.

Thorn went down to retrieve it and clutched it in his paw. As he looked he saw the gem was deformed and cracked. It wasn't the gem at all, but just a piece of candy. That meant that either the the girl or the boy half-blood had it. He bounded off after them, sniffing in the air to catch their scent. Annabeth lay down, knocked out, by the column.

* * *

Katie ran down a street lined with cafes as fast as she could. People around her step back startled. It's not everyday you see a teenage girl running with a sword and shield. This was one of the those 'Don't try this at home' moments. Katie looked back around her shoulder from time to time to see if she was being followed. Thankfully she wasn't, but that doesn't mean slow down. When she got to the end of the street she ended up on the road parallel to the Seine River. She could see the Eiffel Tower and the Notre Dame in the distance. If she could make it there, she might have a chance against defending against Thorn.

Tearing down the road, avoiding traffic, she ran towards them. At the start of the intersection Thorn jumoed in fromt of her, halting her on the spot.

"Half-blood, give me the gem and shall not harm you," said Thorn.

"Fat chance. You're going to have to pry it from my cold, dead hands," said Katie, readying Jolt and Static.

"That can be arranged," said Thorn. He hurled five large spikes at her. Katie jumped to the side to avoid them and sent a bolt of lightning out of Jolt. Thorn dodged the bolt and pounced on her. He landed on her shield and sent Katie to the ground. She stabbed upwards with Jolt and managed to slash a part of his leg. Thorn howled in pain and jumped off her. Katie got to her feet and prepared to defend again. Thorn circled her, ready to know the exact moment when to strike. Katie decided to take the initiative and charged straight towards him.

She blocked a blow from his tail and claws and manged to slide under his head and slash a bit of his mane off. Thorn was really pissed now and swung his tail at her. She ducked under it and sent another lightning bolt from the sky at him. The lightning hit him square in the chest and he was shot through the air into a bakery. Seeing that he was incapacitated now Katie took off running towards her initial objective.

She was halfway there when Thorn caught up to her, his body coated with flour and a croissant dangling in his mane. He was really angry now and attacked Katie with all the strength he could muster. Katie fought back just as hard, the two locked in a an epic close-quarters battle. Thorn tried one last trick. He swiped at Katie from below, but instead of trying to claw her face off his claws skidded on the ground to make sparks and the sparks were flung into Katie's face. As she tried to rub her eyes, Thorn's tail smashed into her and she flew into a wall and slumped down, also unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Thorn morphed back into his human form and walked over to her, limping slightly from his leg injury. When he got there he pried her hand open to see another deformed piece of candy. He howled with rage, knowing that now he had to chase after the boy. For all he knew the boy could be anywhere. However, as he pondered a familiar scent caught his nose. Picking it up his eyes locked to where the Eiffel Tower was and with the help of his eyes he was able to locate his quarry: Danny was running towards the Eiffel Tower right now! Licking his lips in anticipation, Thorn morphed back into his monster form and bound off towards the bridge that led to the tower.

* * *

Danny was passing the Notre Dame as he ran, the gem put securely in his pocket. This was the real gem, which he had volunteered to take. Running now, he would look back to see if Thron may be following him. To his horror he saw the manticore dashing towards him, still far away, but catching up fast. Danny was under the Eiffel Tower now. He could reach the elevator and get to the top. He knew the elevator couldn't hold Thorn unsless he transformed into his human disguise, and when he did he would be vulnerable.

Danny boarded the elevator and clicked the button for the top floor. The door closed just as Thorn had crossed the bridge to this part of the city. Danny relaxed on the floor, panting to get his breathing under control. He tapped the Omega on his wristband and Lithos slid back to it's original form. He put Seismos in his sheath and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

_"How can I beat him?"_ he thought.

_"Help will come soon,"_his second thought said. Danny exhaled deeply, and looked through the viewing window. He could tell from the position that he was nearly at the top. He tapped his wristband and Lithos came out. He took out Seismos and readied to get off. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened up he jumped off and circled the around the tiny observation deck. He nearly fell over when he felt a pounding weight hit the tower and shake the place, the sound getting closer and closer.

_"Shit, he's climbing up."_Danny circled more, feeling the weight get closer and closer to the top. Then, it stopped. Danny backed to one side as he listened and felt for any movements. Thorn was here, but where. When he got to the other side a set of claws came from behind and slashed his back. Danny yelled in pain as the claws ripped into his short and cut his back. He landed on the floor from the force of the blow.

Getting up he felt dizzy and his back was stinging with pain and felt wet, which meant he was bleeding. He saw Thorn staring at down at him, the manticore perched on the very top of the tower's pinnacle. He licked the claws that had slashed Danny across his back.

"Ahh, a son of Gaia. How does it feel to be hated by the gods who feel you are a threat. I believe one of them tried to get rid of you, am I wrong?" said Thorn. Danny didn't answer but instead got himself ready in a defensive stance.

"You do not have to fight me. I know what you want deep inside of you; revenge against the one who unjustly took what you held dear. Join me, and we can right the wrongs and have him imprisoned in the depths of Tartarus. All I need is the gem," said Thorn, extending his paw. The only answer Danny gave was a swipe form his sword that left a wide gash in his paw.

"Then I guess your answer is death!" screamed Thorn. He jumped and knocked into Danny. The two fell off the tower, plummeting to the bttom. However, the towers angled projection met theyy would hit the sides. First, Danny caught onto a part of the metal structure, while Thorn kept falling until he caught onto a piece of the metal himself. Danny heaved himself onto the metal and looked down. The rest of the way was the bottom, but a trampoline-like net of rope was about a twenty foot drop. Deciding to risk it Danny fell down. when he hit it the net went down from his weight and he was thrown back up into the air. As he was about to come down again Thorn slammed into him and they both hit a piece of metal and fell out of the inside of the tower to the outside, where they began to plummet to the ground.

When they were ten feet from the ground Danny summoned a pile of earth from the ground. When he hit it, instead of crashing down it cushioned his fall. Thorn on the other hand wasn't sol lucky and he fell into the Seine, landing with a huge splash. Danny brought the earth down until there wasn't any look that on the ground that the column was there, jumping off of it once he was five feet from the ground. He felt his pocket and was relieved that the gem was still there. He tapped his wristband again, sending Lithos spiraling back in, and began walking to the direction of the Notre Dame.

* * *

When Katie awoke he saw Percy and Annabeth bent over her, pouring nectar into her mouth.

"Are you okay?" said Annabeth.

"Yes, but we have to find Danny. He could be in trouble," said Katie. They helped her to her feet and down the street. As they looked around they saw fearful people running in every direction, evidence that Thorn had been there. Percy pulled one person to the side, who was happily an American tourist.

"Did you see a teenager with dreadlocks wearing a black shirt go anywhere?" he asked.

"Yes, he went down towards the Eiffel Tower running like someone was chasing him," said the tourist.

"Thanks," said Percy. He, Annabeth, and Katie ran towards the tower, all the while going against the traffic of panicking mortals. When they got to the Eiffel Tower they saw what looked like claw marks going up and down it.

"He's been here, and it looks like Danny and him were fighting," said Annabeth. They boarded the elevator to get to the top to explore the scene. When they got there they saw blood stains and scratch marks like a sword and claws on the sides.

"They fought up here, and then what?" said Annabeth. They looked over the sides to see claw marks on the sides as well, and what looked like a sword dent on one part.

"They fell off, probably landed on the net. I don't what else could have happened?" said Percy. They went to another side and saw a piece of metal jutting outwards as if something had crashed through it.

"Let's pray that was Thorn," said Percy. Katie got to one of the telescopes and placed a 20 cent euro in there. Turning it from side to side she looked to see if there was any sign of Danny or Thorn. As she looked she past by something dark. She turned it there and saw Danny walking on the bridge towards the Notre Dame.

"I found him. He's heading to the Notre Dame," she said, pointing to Danny's current position. They all boarded back onto the elevator and took it down to the ground floor, running to the Notre Dame once they hit the ground.

* * *

Danny sat down on the side of the bridge that connected the island the Notre Dame rested on. He was deadly tired and his back was killing blood had stopped flowing when he hit the ground, but he needed regular, loose soil to heal up, something that Paris couldn't offer with it's stone streets. He slumped down and closed his eyes to rest.

"Danny," said a voice in front of him. Danny opened his eyes to see Katie standing in front of him, her eyes filled with worry. She helped him stand up and saw his wounds on his back.

"Oh my gosh, you're hurt," she said. She gave him a square of ambrosia, which he gladly ate.

"It's not that bad," said Danny. He could feel the wounds healing, but at a slow rate.

What happened?" she asked. Danny told her his fight with Thorn, and how Thorn had fell into the river.

"Where's Annabeth and Percy?" said Danny.

"They're coming. They got stopped by a traffic light at the crosswalks," said Katie. "Do you still have the gem?" Danny held it up for her to see, the green emerald glittering in the sunlight. As she looked a great spout of water came from the river. They looked and saw a geyser of water, but turned back around when they felt a loud thump come from behind them. They saw a wet and demonically possessed Thorn in front of him, his teeth bared.

"I'm going to tear you apart limb from limb!" he yelled. He pounced at Katie. Katie wasn't prepared for the onslaught and she would have been flattened right then and there if it wasn't for Danny getting Lithos out in time and slamming into Thorn from the side, saving Katie from an early death. He and Thorn spiraled away and hit the ground, Thorn hitting a car and sending it flipping away. When he got up Danny already had Seismos out and was charging at him. They went head-to-head, slashing and blocking the other.

Danny sent a piece of the street towards Thorn, which slammed into his head and sent him into the wall of the bridge. Thorn got up, snarling, and was about to attack Danny when he felt something grab him. The water from the Seine was gripping him and pulling him into the air. Percy was at the other end of the bridge and closed his hands together to make Thorn disappear into a ball of water, hoping to drown him. Thorn thrashed around in the ball, unable to get put and slowly losing oxygen. He let out a roar so loud that it burst from the water bubble and broke Percy's concentration. Danny saw Thorn was about to touch the ground and summoned a piece of the earth that crashed into Thorn and sent him spiraling towards the Notre Dame.

Unfortunately he crashed into the picturesque stained glass window in the front of the chruch, sending glass raining into the courtyard.

"Please tell me we did not just destroy the 13th century stained glass window?" said Annabeth.

"I believe we did," said Percy. They gathered to the front of the Notre Dame, staring at the destruction with blank expressions.

"I guess another part of the oracle was fulfilled, we did destroy something beautiful," said Katie.

"But at what cost?" said Annabeth.

"We do still have the gem," said Danny, holding it up. Percy smiled and was about to take it when a loud roar emitted from the cathedral. Thorn burst through the front doors and ran straight for them, his body matted with blood and broken glass. Acting as a team they charged at him. This time, Thorn stood no chance. Percy slashed Riptide across his face, Annabeth stabbed her dagger through his foot, Katie stabbed her sword into his flank, and Danny stabbed into his back. Thorn howled in pain and swatted them all to one side. Katie found herself alone in front of him, his teeth bared towards her. He brought his two front paws into the air and flung them down to flatten her. Danny dived and pulled her away, and made two spikes come out of the ground.

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" _screamed Thorn when he impaled his paws into the spikes. Percy and Annabeth seized the opportunity to dive under him and stab him in the heart. Thorn's eyes went wide, and he stuttered to say something, but no sound came out and he slumped to the ground, turning into dust.

Danny and Katie sighed, relieved that the fight was over. Danny turned his eyes back to Katie, but saw that he was on top of her, his hands held on either side of her shoulders.

"You saved me," she said.

"Well, it was really not--," said Danny, but he was cut off by a kiss planted to his lips as Katie kissed him. At first he was startled, but the then gave in a little. When they pulled away they looked at each other, but then regained their senses as he got off of her and they got to their feet. Both were blushing from the experience, Danny more so than she was.

"Soo, umm--"

"Yeah, that was---." They tried to say, but words failed them. They were so embarrassed about what they had just did.

"Guys, let get back," said Percy. They both turned and went with the other two, both of them on either side, trying their best not to say anything to the other.


	14. Horrible Past

They got back to the lobby of the hotel, the clerk eyeing them with a raised eyebrow.

"Messieurs, what happened to you?" he asked, seeing Danny's shirt in the back slashed and various cuts and bruises on everyone else.

"We....got jumped," said Percy.

"With what?" said the clerk.

"They had knives and three of them came up behind me," said Danny.

"Do you need any medical supplies?" the clerk asked.

"We're good. Do you have any dirt or soil?" said Danny.

"Yes, here," said the clerk as he gave a pot full of soil to him.

"Merci," said Danny. They all went to the elevator to take them up to their rooms. They each went into their own room to assess their wounds. Danny took his shirt off and, hesitantly asked Katie.

"Katie, could you?" he said, motioning from the pot to his back where three long, bloody slashes were gleaming.

"Sure. Lay down," said Katie. Danny got onto his belly and relaxed as Katie spread the dirt on his back, making sure to cover the entire length. She paid special attention on the cuts so that they were coated with dirt.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me..again," said Katie.

"I couldn't let anything happen to my new friend," said Danny. They were both trying to skirt around the kiss they shared, which is why the conversation sounded awkward.

"Now what?" said Katie after she had applied the dirt. Danny touched the dirt, and motioned it to go back into the pot. Every little grain of it floated and sank back into the pot. Katie was shocked to see that his back looked brand new, except that the large scar was still planted on his back.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, getting off the bed.

"No, I'm pretty okay, besides the cut on my head," she said. Danny scooped some dirt out of the pot and placed it gently on her forehead, his hand still attached, and when he let go the cut was gone.

"How do you do that?" said Katie.

"Raw earth gives me healing powers," said Danny. When he placed his hand away and put the soil back in the pot he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. His hand went down to her cheek, instinctively brushing it. They leaned forward a little, their lips almost touching, but Danny stopped. He went into the bathroom with a shirt and closed the door behind him. Inside the bathroom he was thinking hard.

_"I cannot do this. This is really, really bad. What am I going to do?"_he thought, his head in his hand in deep thought. Outside Katie was thinking something of the same thing.

_"I cannot help these feelings I have. If he were a son of another god this would be fine. I don't know what to do,"_ she thought. Danny came out of the bathroom, a new shirt on, the two half-bloods trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

Meanwhile in the other room Percy and Annabeth were checking each other. They had escaped much of the fighting with a few light cuts and scrapes.

"That was too close," Percy said, hugging his wife close to him. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine. At least we got rid of him," said Annabeth. They let go a little and gave each other a long kiss, Annabeth's arms wrapped around Percy.

"Did you see Danny and Katie when we had killed Thorn?" said Annabeth when they had let go.

"Yes. I almost fell over when I saw them kissing," said Percy.

"I knew it was going to happen, just not right then," said Annabeth. "What do you think we should do?"

"What do you mean?" said Percy.

"By the lack of any sounds coming in there I'd say they're not trying to say anything about what they just did. They're probably really confused right now," said Annabeth.

"Why would they be confused?" said Percy.

"Danny is having a mental fight about going with Katie or not because he and Zeus despise each other, and Katie doesn't know what to do because she would be dating the son of her father's nemesis," said Annabeth.

"So we should let them fight about it?" said Percy.

Annabeth smacked him upside his head. "No Seaweed Brain. We should try and help them solve their differences. Here, you go and talk to Danny in that room and I'll talk to Katie here," said Annabeth.

"Good idea," said Percy. He walked over to the other room. When he got there he saw Danny and Katie on their respective beds, turned away with slgihty anxious facial expressions etched on them.

"Hey Katie, do you mind going in the other room with Annabeth while I talk to Danny?" said Percy. Katie nodded and got off the bed, walking over to the other room. Percy sat on the edge of the bed next to Danny.

"Danny, me and her saw you two," said Percy once Katie was out of ear shot.

"You did?" said Danny. Percy nodded. Danny sighed and put his hand over his eyes.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. What is it that's stopping you from going with her? You two obviously like each other," said Percy.

"It's our parents, and something Zeus did a long time ago," said Danny.

"Oh. Bu you do obviously like her?" said Percy. Danny groaned.

"Yes, but I can't. It would be dangerous for both of us," said Danny.

"Don't let that stop you from seeing her. You control your life, not anyone else. If you like her than go for it," said Percy.

* * *

"Do you like him?" said Annabeth.

"A lot, but I can't do this with him. If it wasn't for him being her son I would have went out with him already," said Katie.

"Is he worth it?" said Annabeth. Katie nodded.

"Then don't let that stand in your way. You should like him no matter who is parent is. Look at me and Percy. My mom doesn't like his dad, but that didn't stop me from marrying him now did it?" said Annabeth.

"Maybe you're right," said Katie.

* * *

Katie walked in just as Percy walked out. Danny was standing by the window looking outside. He turned and saw her looking at him.

"Katie, I was wondering if, since we have one more night here, that maybe..." said Danny.

"Maybe what?" said Katie.

"Do you want..to...go...to..a..restaurant...with..me?" said Danny, saying the words slowly as if they hurt. At first Katie said nothing, but then a smile got on her face.

"Sure, I'd like to go. What time and where?" said Katie.

"Around 7. It's a restaurant I passed at the Eiffel Tower," said Danny.

"Okay," said Katie. She went into the bathroom while Danny went outside the room to the balcony. He looked out across Paris, thinking of what he had just did.

_"Am I signing my own death warrant?"_

* * *

(7 o'clock)

Danny walked with Katie down to the Eiffel Tower, the two still wearing their same clothes, except for Danny who had on a new shirt. The clerk expressed concern on the way if they should go out again. Danny said it's okay and told him he was fine. They boarded a bus that took them to the Eiffel Tower. Even though Thorn had scratched it up and there was a hole in it, the tower was still open and anyone could still go on there once the French police had investigated the crime scene.

He and Katie boarded the elevator that would take them to the first level to the main restaurant. Disembarking from the elevator they came up to the counter.

"Bonjour, how may I help you?" said the auburn-haired waitress, seeing by Danny and Katie's appearances that they were Americans.

"Table for two," said Danny.

"Right this way," said the waitress. She grabbed two menus and lead them to a table near the window. Once they were seated they looked at the menu to see what they would like while the waitress went and got them cups of water.

"What are you getting?" said Katie.

"I was thinking the roast duck," said Danny.

"I think I'll get the scallops," said Katie. The waitress came back and took out her book to place their orders. Once they said what they wanted and the waitress went and placed the order at the kitchen they started talking.

"So what happened when you fought Thorn here," said Katie.

"Well, I used the elevator to get to the top. He climbs up the tower and slashes my back when I was turned around. Then we fought a little before he pounced on me and sent us into the air. I grabbed onto a part of the tower, him doing the same thing. I jumped down to the net, but when I was coming back down he ran into me and he tumbled into the Seine while I used the ground to cushion my fall," he said.

"How come you can control any part of the ground, but you can't heal yourself with the stone ground," said Katie.

"The pavement was man-made, not natural. I can heal with it, but it takes a lot longer than natural ground," said Danny.

"Oh, that's why you're wounds were looking like they were a lot older and not fresher," she said. "How did you get that scar on your back?"

Danny thought about whether to tell her not, so he only told a little. "It happened when I was eight. Someone was trying to get rid of me, and left me with that scar."

"Who?" said Katie. The look in Danny's eyes told her he didn't want to tell her, not yet. Their food came in and they ate their meal in silence. Danny was taking average bites, but Katie was eating it down like she was starving. She finished her meal in ten minutes flat, and Danny was only half done. He stared at her as his fork was still in his mouth, a piece of meat still on it. Katie looked up and blushed, embarrassed a little.

"I thought I would never see a girl eat that fast," said Danny, swallowing his meat.

"Sorry. I was starving by the time we left," she said. Realization hit Danny when he remembered that he and her had only eaten breakfast that day, and skipped lunch. he ate the rest of his meal and waited for the waitress to get back with the bill.

"This was nice of you to take me here," said Katie.

"Thanks," said Danny. She inched her hand closer to his and they met, but Danny pulled away. The waitress got back with the bill. Danny took care of the bill and he and Katie got up.

"Danny, I was wondering if you and me could go to the top?" said Katie. Danny thought about it, and thought it was okay. He and Katie boarded the elevator and he pressed the button that would take them up. When they got out they looked over the side. The city of Paris was right under him, it's bright lights seeming to paint a picture for them. They could see the Arc, the Notre Dame, the Palace, Les Invalides, and the Seine underneath.

"It's so beautiful," said Katie. She inched closer to him until they were standing side-by-side. He stood where he was, still looking at the city.

"Danny, why are you trying to pull away?" said Katie.

"I'm not," he said.

"Well it really feels like you are. What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just, we're not really suppose to feel this way," said Danny.

"Danny, I know how you feel. It's okay. I like you," she said. She pulled Danny to her and kissed him. At first he was startled, but then he slowly gave in. Their mouth's moved in sync, planting kiss after kiss on each other, his arms wrapping slowly around her as hers was. It stopped when Danny smelled something and he moved away, close enough so that their lips were still close to each other.

"Do you smell ozone?" he asked. They turned around and nearly jumped out of their skins when they saw who was there on the deck with them. Zeus stood behind them looking furious, his brow and eyes crackling with electricity.

"Katie Linda Sky! What are you doing, and with him?!" yelled Zeus. Danny backed up so that he was standing side-to-side with Katie.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" said Katie.

"I was just inspecting around here when I saw you kissing HIM!" yelled Zeus, his angry eyes fixed on Danny.

"Dad, he's really a good person," said Katie.

"He's a son of Gaia, your enemy! do you think I give a damn if he's good, which I know he isn't," said Zeus.

"Hey, I never harmed anyone," said Danny.

"Don't talk to me boy. If it wasn't for the pact with your mother I would have vaporized you on the spot," said Zeus.

"Pact? What pact?" said Katie.

"Danny took a deep breath. "Do remember when I was telling you about how I got my scar, and when I didn't want to talk to you about my dad?" he said. She nodded.

"You're about to find out," he said. He placed his pointer finger on her forehead and a burst of white light illuminated her eyes.

* * *

A dark-skinned man with dreadlocks too was looking at rocks at a stream close to his house.

"Dad, I found something," said a voice further down the stream where a small boy was holding something. The man rushed over to the boy. The boy had light brown eyes, a little lighter skin than the man, and by his appearance he looked eight, a kid's sized North Carolina Tarheels shirt on with a pair of kid's jeans. The boy had dreads too, and he was holding up a shiny gem that sent a white light into the sky. The man observed it, and smiled widely.

"Danny, you found a piece of diamond. That mean's there's a deposit of them somwhere close. good work," said the man, ruffling up the Danny's hair. Danny smiled at his father as he walked with him back to the house. When they got in the boy went and examined some rocks on the table while the man went on his laptop to send info to his colleague.

"Dad, when is mom getting back?" said Danny.

"You know I don't know this Danny. She'll be back when she gets back. We can't rush her," said the man, who's name was Gerald Stone by the screen saver with him and Danny's names etched on it.

"I wish she could lay off the ground for one minute so we could be together," said Danny.

"I wish the same thing too, but she has very important things to do," said Gerald. He came over and gave Danny a hug, which Danny returned. He was about to walk into the kitchen when he felt something. Danny sensed it too, the hair's on his neck standing up. Gerald dove over to Danny, picked him up, and placed him under the table. A blinding flash of light, along with electricity and heat, tore the house apart. Stones and wood flew into the air before falling back down to the ground. Danny pulled himself out of the rubble, looking around. The house was completely destroyed, everything in a heap of rubble. As he looked he saw his dad on top of a pile of wood, eyes closed and a bloody mark on his chest. Danny approached him slowly.

"Dad?" he said, tapping his father on his shoulder. Gerald didn't answer, lying motionless. Danny put his head on his father's chest, listening for a heartbeat. There was none. Danny took one last look at his father before he began to cry, laying on his father's lifeless body. A bright light filled the sky again and a man in Greek battle armor appeared ten feet away. Danny looked at him and got up to run, but the man aimed a arc of lightning at him. The lightning cut across his back, leaving a red, puffy mark like the lightning itself on it. Danny crawled to an outcrop of rubble before he collapsed on it, the pain from the blast stopping him. He turned around to see the man in the armor standing three feet from him.

"Please, don't hurt me," Danny pleaded.

"I have a war going on, and you might be used to help the other side. I can't take any chances," said the man. Another lightning bolt appeared in his hands, raising his arm up to finish Danny off. Danny, seeing that the end was near, closed his eyes for the blow to come. However, the man stopped and the ground right in front of Danny rose up until there was a woman standing, her green eyes acid-green, lighting up brightly as they raged with power.

"Zeus, you will NOT harm my son," said Gaia.

"Gaia, stand out of the way. As your child he will be an ally of the Titans," said Zeus.

"Zeus, listen to me clearly. He's just a boy and right now he wouldn't even think of that. And if you harm him and if he dies by your hand, I'll use every ounce of my power to make sure you and Olympus topples. You have taken and killed or thrown away my other children. If you kill him, I'll make sure that your civilization and rules ends that same day. The you will be known as the one who foolishly challenged the Earth itself!" she yelled, the Earth splitting and dividing at her feet. Zeus paused, holding his lightning bolt at his side. His face suggested he was deep in thought. Finally he made his answer.

"Fine, I accept your wager," he said. He disappeared in a ball of electricity and disappeared. Gaia's eyes went back to their normal green and she turned to Danny. Danny was shaking out of fear from the sight of his mother after using her powers.

"Danny, it's okay," she said, crouching down to hug him. Danny put his head into the folds of her chiton and cried silently. Gaia hugged him tightly, her eyes resting on him and Gerald's body, tears coming down her face as well.

* * *

Katie's eyes refocused as she came back to reality. She was breathing heavily, her experience with the memory shaking her to the core. She turned slowly towards Zeus.

"Dad, how could you do that?" she yelled.

"Because he would have been a threat," said Zeus.

"He was only eight!" said Katie.

"He was still a threat, and I wasn't going to take any chances, especially in the middle of a war," said Zeus.

"I never harmed or thought of harming you. Why are you.."

"Boy, do not speak. I know what you are going to become. You're going to end like the rest of your kindred brothers: dead. You will try to attack Olympus, just like them, and you will be killed just like them. Your fate is in death, and when the time comes you will be remembered as another son of Gaia who tried to usurp power," said Zeus.

"Dad, that'e enough. That's not true," said Katie.

"No, he's right," said Danny, his eyes cast downward.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I am going to end up like my brothers. I thought I wouldn't, but now I see I am what they were. I'm dangerous," said Danny. He turned to leave, his head cast down. Katie held his hand.

"Danny, you're not.."

"I think you should avoid me Katie. I'm not going to let you fall because of my choices," said Danny. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to take him down. Katie looked back at Zeus.

"Dad, how could you say that?!" she yelled.

"The boy is right, he's going to be just like the other sons of Gaia," said Zeus.

"Dad, he saved me twice today. How many sons of Gaia do you know would do that?" said Katie.

"The point is he's dangerous and I forbid you to see him," said Zeus. Katie walked away to the elevator that just gotten up.

"You can't control me," she said. She boarded the elevator and didn't look back at her dad, who's face was contorted in rage and shock. The elevator came down to the ground level. Katie'e eyes scanned around for Danny. She saw him walking back to the bus stop. She ran as fast as she could towards him.

"Danny," she yelled. Danny didn't look at her when she came to him.

"Danny, I'm sorry about what my dad was saying. You're not a bad person," she said.

"But I will be. If the opportunity to attack Olympus comes, I'm probably going to take it," he said gloomily.

"Danny, you can't let what your family did determine your future. I've seen enough of you to know that you're going to do the right thing," said Katie.

"Katie, it's not that simple. The reason I'm holding back is because.." he said, but then stopped.

"Danny, tell me what it is?" she said. Danny turned suddenly to her and planted a kiss on her that had her startled. She gave in and they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing near the bus sign. Danny pulled away, but his lips were still near hers.

"I don't want to see you suffer because of my choices or my lifestyle," he said.

"Danny, you don't have to worry about that. All I want now is you," she said. She pushed her lips back onto his and they were both kissing as the bus pulled up. They let go, their eyes staring intently at each other before they boarded the bus, hand in hand. They sat o the bus, softly kissing each other as the bus rode back to the hotel. Danny's hands were on her cheek and her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck. By the gods how they wanted to do this!

They came back to the hotel, the driver saying bye to them as they climbed off. Danny and Katie walked past the clerk, who saw the way they looked at each other when they were walking. He winked to Danny, who returned the wink back. Getting back to the room they hastily closed the door behind them.

* * *

"How do you think they're doing?" said Annabeth in her room with Percy, the two in their pajamas in the bed wrapped around each other.

"I don't know. We'll see when they get back," said Percy. They heard the door to the other room open and close. They got out of the bed, slowly so that they didn't attract attention to themselves. They opened the door quietly and peered around the corner. What they saw had them stare in shock and happiness. Danny and Katie were on the bed, Katie under Danny, making out!

"I take it it went very good," said Percy. He and Annabeth went back into their room, happy that the once big time enemies were now the exact opposite.


	15. Back to Olympus

When he looked at the time on the clock. It was 7:00 A.M. They had to leave at 9:00 to catch the plane. Getting up he woke Annabeth from her slumber. She awoke in an instant, blinking her eyes to adjust to the low levels of light.

"We have to get up," said Percy. "Can you go and wake Danny and Katie?" Annabeth nodded and got out of bed.

"Wait, at least put a robe on," said Percy, pointing at her to show that she was completely nude. She blushed and took a robe off the rack. Putting it on she went into the other room. Danny and Katie were sleeping in the same bed, their clothes from yesterday still on. They were turned so that they were facing the same direction, but not looking at each other. Danny's arm was around her waist. They looked so cute it was hard for Annabeth to wake them. She quietly went over to their bed and shook them both lightly. Their eyes slowly opened as they stretched and yawned.

"Get up, we have to leave in less than twenty minutes," said Annabeth. She was smiling at them, seeing them in the position they were in. Danny scratched his head, blushing, while Katie was looking innocent and blushing too.

"It's okay you two. I'm glad you worked things out," said Annabeth. She went into the other room to wash up while Danny and Katie got off the bed to pack their things up, giving each other knowing glances, the lovey-dovey kind. One or two times Danny just wanted to pull her in and kiss her, but he had to fight the urge many times, knowing the appropriate times for it. Hard to believe that all that family hate would transform into this. Now he had her as his girlfriend. Life rules.

If he was in Katie's mind right now, he'd know she was thinking the same thing. She craved to have his lips touching hers, give her that spark that she craved like a drug. But she knew, they would always have plenty of time for that later. Right now they needed to pack. Once they had packed and brushed their teeth they waited for Percy and Annabeth to get done so they could leave. They sat on the bed, waiting for them.

"So, what do you want to do?" said Danny.

"I think you know," said Katie. She leaned over and kissed him, pushing him down to the bed and laying on top of him. He kissed her back with as much as passion as he had. Little did they know was that two people were looking at them from the door. Percy and Annabeth were just looking at their make out scene.

"They musy have really come to a good understanding," said Annabeth.

"Should we intrude?" said Percy.

"Nah, let's give them five more minutes," said Annabeth.

* * *

At the airport the group were waiting to board the plane. Danny and Katie sat next to each other talking about their life and etc. Percy and Annabeth were watching them with satisfied content.

"Ever since that talk we had with them they have warmed up to each other," she said.

"They look very happy now that they aren't fighting anymore," said Percy.

"Yeah, they remind me of two people I know," said Annabeth.

"Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie?" said Percy.

"No, Seaweed Brain, us. Besides, they divorced remember?" said Annabeth.

"Oh yeah," said Percy. The attendant called for all passengers on the plane to La Guardia to board now. All passengers got on the plane. In no surprise Danny sat with Katie and Percy sat with Annabeth. All the he and Danny were still a bit uncomfortable about flying, they knew Zeus wouldn't risk destroying the gem, which was still in Danny's pocket. When the plane took off and reached cruising altitude, everyone relaxed. Danny and Katie talked about things like movies, sports, friends, and other stuff people like to talk about. Percy and Annabeth were talking about things too that are so unneeded, I don't have to type it.

Three hours into the flight.

"Danny, do you remember your dad?" she asked. A sad look passed over Danny's face.

"Yes. He was really funny, never said a bad thing about anyone, and most of all the kind of father anyone would want," said Danny. "If you met him you'd love him."

"I'm really sorry what happened," she said.

"It's not your fault. We can't change the past," said Danny. "All we look for is a better future."

"What kind of future?" said Katie.

"One with a sexy ass female," said Danny, pulling her close to him. She giggled and planted a light kiss on him.

"What do you want to do when you get put of high school?" she asked.

"I was thinking I would do geology. I'm good at it, and I like it, and they pay well," said Danny. "What about you?"

"I was going to be a writer," she said.

"You look like the person who would do that," said Danny.

"Thanks. I like to be creative and write things down," she said.

"I'm a bit of a writer myself. I have an account on Fanfiction," said Danny.

"Really? I have one too. What's your pen name?" she asked.

"Rocky53," he said.

"You're Rocky?! I love your stories," she said.

"What's your pen name?" he asked.

"BirdyatNY," she said.

"Oh my Gods! I loved your story "Redemption." That's the best Harry X Ginny story from Harry Potter I've ever read," he said.

* * *

These names and books are not real. If they are I apologize for this.  


* * *

"Thanks. So what are the others going to think?" said Katie.

"About what?" he asked.

"About me and you," she said.

"They'll either be 'Finally' or 'Wasn't expecting that?" said Danny.

"You know Zetes and Calais are going to be teasing us for awhile," she said.

"True, but they better not be on a different team in Capture the Flag," said Danny. She giggled again and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think the other gods are okay with this?" she asked.

"We'll know in a few hours," he said. He and drifted into sleep, her shoulder still on his and his head on hers.

* * *

The plane landed at La Guardia at 2:00 Eastern time. The flight disembarked and the group headed to baggage claim. While there they talked about what they would do.

"Once we get at Olympus we can give them the gem and we go and safe and sound, like most of the time," said Percy. Danny seemed a little off edge, not knowing what was going to happen once the other gods knew about his new relationship. Of course Zeus would be pissed beyond knowledge, but he had faith that the other gods would be more understanding.

When they collected their bags they went to the passenger loading station. They saw Argus and Grover waiting for them to take them to Olympus.

"You guys did it. Where's the gem?" said Grover. Danny pointed to his pocket. They all got into the car and the van pulled away, Argus cutting past people to get to the Empire State Building, a lot of angry horns blaring.

"So, seeing as how Danny and Katie are still alive I guess they resolved their differences," said Grover from the passenger seat. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Danny planing a kiss on Katie's forehead.

"_Blaa-ha-ha!_What happened?" he yelled. Percy and Annabeth calmed Grover down enough to tell them the story. When he heard it he was relieved yet fearful at the same time.

"What did Zeus say?" said Grover.

"We don't know yet. We're going to Olympus now. My guess this he's not really happy about it," said Percy. The van pulled up to the empire State building. They all, except for Argus, climbed out and headed in. The bald security guard was there, reading a book. When he saw Percy he immediately said he can get on, remembering all the good times they had. The group got on the elevator and Annabeth pressed the 600th floor button. As the elevator climbed up the song "Through the Fire and Flames" played. What was Apollo doing now?

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Olympus looked even better than ever, the marble stones gleaming brightly. Some minor gods were running around in a game of tag with some satyrs and a Cyclops. A vendor yelled for anyone wanting to buy a copy of "The Olympus Inquiror." It was the Summer Solstice so the gods were probably already there. They headed to the Palace where the meeting was taking place.

As expected all the gods were there. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Demeter, Artemis, and Aphrodite, all in there huge forms. Even Hades was there, along with Hestia. Hades sat in a black throne on the side of Dionysus while Hestia's place was with the hearth. All the gods faces were calm and devoid of emotion, except for Zeus who was glaring in Danny's direction, his blue eyes swirling like a storm.

"Heroes, and newlyweds, you have brought back the Gem of Destiny, safe out of evil hands," said Athena. She got off her throne and shrank down to human size. First she gave her daughter and Percy a hug, then looked at Danny and Katie.

"Daniel Stone, do you have the gem?" she asked.

"Yes I do Lady Athena," said Danny, taking the gem out of his pocket. The gods leaned forward a little to see it.

"Oh, and sorry Lord Hades for breaking into your son's tomb. I sealed it back," said Danny. Hades nodded, though he didn't look like he was very pleased with the news. Taran stretched his hand over to Athena's hand when the room suddenly went dark, the flames of the hearth down to a little crackling flame. The gem glowed white with light and energy.

**"Daniel Stone, I have seen your soul and I know what you desire,"** said an ancient voice coming from the gem.

**"You, child of Gaia, haunted by the dreams of your dead loved one, always tormented by the curse all Gaia's children bear. You seek to make the one god who did injustice on you suffer. You wish to overthrow Olympus and imprison him in Tartarus forever and usurp the god's powers for you and your kin to rule. All of this you can have, if you can just say you will,"**said the voice. All the gods tensed up. Danny was being offered the power to do what no child of Gaia ever had, to take over. Zeus went for his thunderbolt, holding it ready in his hands. Danny's eyes seemed to glow a little so that his eyes were fluorescent. Would he accept this new power and gain revenge. His face contorted until he looked like what a conqueror looked like: power hungry, lustful, and worse, evil. Percy, Grover and Annabeth looked towards him, pleading with their eyes for him to not accept this. Only one thing caught his attention.

"Danny," said Katie. Danny's face went back to normal. He turned his head to her, seeing her eyes pleading with him not to do this. He knew what he had to do. He turned towards the gem, defiance on his face, and tossed the gem over to Athena. She caught it. The room lit up again as the flames of the hearth went back to their original heights. All the gods calmed down.

"Daniel, you have taken a great test. Why did you choose to not take the offer despite your kin doing something similar?" said Athena.

"I'm not my brothers. Their choices cannot influence me anymore. I choose to defend Olympus, not raze it," said Danny. The other gods, except for Zeus, smiled, even Mr. D! Athena even half-smiled.

"If only your kin had done that. There's also something else we must discuss," said Athena.

"What would that be?" said Danny.

"I think we all know," said Aphrodite, motioning over to Katie. "This is my department."

"Mom, you don't have any problems with it?" said Annabeth.

"No I do not. I've seen him help her on many an occasion and although it's new and not seen before, I believe they're good together. Does anyone else approve?" she said. All the gods, except Zeus, raised their hands. Mr. D did so lazily like he didn't give a care in the world, which he didn't.

"I guess you're okay then," said Percy. After bowing to the gods and saying their goodbyes the group left to go back to the van.

"Wait, I need to talk to your dad for a minute Perce," said Danny.

He rushed back into the palace, where Poseidon was cleaning a part of his throne.

"Poseidon?" said Danny. The God of the Sea turned around and smiled at him.

"Danny, what you did took a lot of guts," he said.

"Thanks. I had to make sure everyone knew that I wasn't going to end up the way my siblings did," said Danny.

"It was worth it. I'm glad you and Katie have come like this. This could help seal the wound between our families," said Poseidon.

"Technically we're all in one," said Danny.

"True, true," said Poseidon. He shook Danny's hand and went back to cleaning his throne while Danny went back. As he rounded the corner a hand seized him by his neck and pressed him to the wall.

"I can see through your little ruse boy. It may have fooled the others, but it will not fool me. I don't what you and Gaia are up to, but I'm going to find out. If you harm my daughter in any way, you're death will not be swift," said Zeus. He let go of Danny roughly and walked down the hall. Danny rubbed his neck and continued back to the group. They were waiting at the elevator.

"You okay?" said Katie.

"Yeah I'm fine, just ran into something hard," said Danny. They went back in the elevator and took it down to the ground floor. The security guard didn't even bother to look up. When demigods came down in one piece, that was the end of the story. They went into the van, where Argus grunted for them get in and drove towards Long Island.

* * *

Back at camp Chiron was waiting for them at Half-Blood Hill.

"I take it you've successfully got the gem," he said.

"You had nothing to worry about Chiron," said Annabeth.

"I also see that you two have worked out your differences," said Chiron, looking towards Danny and Katie. The two were holding hands, which caught him completely by surprise. "How did the oracle go?"

Percy one part and the purpose.

_"You will go to the city where love is bright, to find the lost artifact with all your might. In the company of three you'll travel abroad, the son of the sea, the daughter of the wise, and the son of the earth with who you trod. To open the tomb of the conqueror you must._ That was the tomb of Napoleon and we did open it," said Percy.

_"But destroy something beautiful along with your sire's trust._We accidentally destroyed a part of the Notre Dame, and I guess my Dad isn't very happy with me right now," said Katie.

_"An old enemy lurks,"_ said Percy, _"who comes from above._ That was Thorn and he did come from above, figure of speech wise."

_"And you will fall with one who you see as an opposite in love,"_ finished Katie, holding Danny's hand harder.

"So it must be destined that you belong together," said Chiron. "I have no problem with it." Danny and Katie relaxed a bit.

"I am happy you got here safe and sound. And I believe you are really hungry," he said. "It's lunch time right now." He trotted off to the dining pavilion where a conch horn sound meant for the campers to come and eat. Percy, Annabeth, Danny and Katie headed there. When they walked in all the campers eyes turned to them, and even more were wide-eyed in astonishment when they saw Danny and Katie holding hands. Immediately their friends came over to them, asking for some answers.

"What happened?"

"How did this happen?"

"Did you get hit in the head?"

Danny and Katie had to tell all their friends what happened on the trip, except for the part dealing with Zeus. Once everyone got settled down they resumed to eating their meals. Katie went and got her food, offered it to Zeus, and then sat next to her brothers.

"Zetes, you owe me some drachmas," said Calais. Zetes, grumbling, took out three drachmas and gave it to his brother.

"What did you guys bet on?" said Katie.

"We bet that you and Danny would kill each other, but by the way you two were looking I really doubt that," said Calais.

"You two bet on me?!" she said.

"Yep," said the twins. Katie was a split second away from throwing some lightning at them when Danny passed by and gave her a 'Please don't do it' look. Katie stopped her train of thought and smiled at him, him returning it. When he sat down she focused back on her brothers, staring at her with food still in their mouths and shocked expressions.

"What exactly happened on that quest?" said Zetes. Katie ignored them and continued eating her meal. When the meal was done everyone got the rest of the day off. Danny decided to just chill outside his cabin, catching some rays from the sun. Someone blocked the sun he was getting and he opened his eyes to a familiar face.

"You know Katie, there are other ways to get my attention," he said. She sat down on the porch next to him.

"So how did the twins take it?" he asked.

"They were startled at first, but then they got use to it a bit," she said. Danny got up and offered her to take his hand. She took it gladly and he led her to the back of his cabin, away from prowling eyes.

"Only been dating for one day and we're already doing this," she said, her arms snaking around his back and his doing the same.

"I think the arguing we did was just us expressing this," he said. He pulled her into a kiss that she gladly returned. And so they stood there, kissing each other like eternal lovers.


	16. Am I Never Seeing Him?

That summer was one of the best summer's in her life. The days seemed to go especially slow for her, letting her savor her relationship with Danny even longer. The news that they were going out spread like wildfire through the camp, some whispering to each other whenever they passed. Most people just accepted it whenever they saw them together. The two were an inseparable pair. They could be seen everywhere together, except at the dining pavilion where they were forced to sit at separate tables, but gave each other loving glances whenever they could as they were eating. I guess it's true that opposites attract.

Danny had warmed up a lot more to Katie ever since the Olympians had put their judgement on him, and she was really warming up to him too. She showed Danny things about her world, and he showed her things about his. She experimented on him with her music. After one week he liked rock music and he even got Katie to listen to some Beyonce songs as well, her favorite song being "Halo." His favorite song was "Scream, Aim, and Fire." At other times they swapped stories about adventures they had or events that too embarrassing for the general public to hear.

One time Danny played a practical joke on her. While she was showering in the camp bathrooms he replaced her shampoo with honey. The honey stuck to her hair and the result was that it was sticky for awhile, but had the greatest scent. She implored Danny to get it off her, which he did by licking through her hair when they were alone. It felt like heaven to her and she told him after he was done that he should do that more often.

One time she put some kind of fruit paste on his neck when he was asleep outside his cabin. he woke up wondering why his neck was itching. He automatically knew Katie had something to do with it and asked her to take it off. She took him to the lake and she began to lick and kiss around his neck. Once she was done and the fruit paste was gone Danny had a hickey on his neck and he had to tell campers that he hurt himself playing with Ms. O'Leary.

The only time they didn't act like a couple was during Capture the Flag if they were on separate teams, in which they fought each other like an elaborate duel when helping their respective teams. But right after the match, they would revert back to their original state of mind. June passed into July, and the fireworks came up. Of course Danny and Katie went together. They sat down and watched the fireworks explode in brilliant to make huge scenes in the sky: the 300 Spartans at Thermopylae, the Battle of Olympus, Percy defeating Hyperion the Titan, and many others. They laced their hands together and watched the scenes unfold in front of them.

"Danny, what are you going to do after the summer?" said Katie.

"I don't know, go back and finish high school. Why?" said Danny.

"Where are you going to go?" said Katie.

"Back to North Carolina I think," said Danny. Katie face turned sad.

"What's the matter?" he said putting his hand on her cheek.

"It's just, I don't know if I'll see you again," she said.

"You will Katie," he said.

"But you may come to camp when I'm not here," she said.

"I'll be here when you are. You have nothing to worry about," said Danny. That answer silenced anymore questions she had and the two watched the fireworks in silence, but Danny holding her in a tight embrace. that night when they kissed for their final tome during that day, Katie couldn't help but feel that she wanted t give Danny something of hers that was precious, but didn't know what it was. She would find out sooner or later.

* * *

The days slipped into the August, the last of week of camp arriving. As each day passed Katie couldn't help but count the days until she and Danny would leave. She found them almost unbearable when he wasn't around to get the idea out of her head. She decided to talk to her friend from Aphrodite. She went to her at the stables where she had just finished riding a pegasus.

"Linda, I need to talk to you," said Katie.

"You came to the right person. What's bothering you?" she asked.

"It's about Danny," said Katie.

"Did something happen?" said Linda.

"No, it's not that," said Katie.

"Then what is it?" said Linda.

"I'm afraid of him leaving and never seeing him again," said Katie.

"Girl, that's nothing to worry about. Danny is a very loyal person," said Linda.

"I just don't want him to leave me and then he won't be there again," she said.

"He'll see you again, I'm sure of it," said Linda.

"Can I talk to you about something else?" said Katie.

"Sure," said Linda.

"I think I want to have sex with him," said Katie. Linda put her hands to her mouth, squealed, and took Katie by her arm towards the Aphrodite cabin, which was empty.

"Are you serious?" said Linda.

"Yes," said Katie.

"Are you sure you want to?" said Linda.

"I'm pretty sure. I want to give it to him," said Katie.

"Well, as the daughter of the Goddess of Love I think it's beautiful that you would want to do this for him," said Linda.

"So what should I do to get ready. We leave in five days," said Katie.

"Girl, we need to get you ready then," said Linda. They went to the camp parking lot, where Linda's car was at. She and Katie got into the car and drove to New York.

* * *

When they came back it was near dinner time.

"Okay, I think you got everything," said Linda, giving Katie the bag.

"Is this everything?" said Katie.

"Yes. We got what you're going to where, and we have the pills. You're good," said Linda. Katie took out the circular container of tablets from the bag.

"I'd start taking those today if I were you," said Linda." It will increase the chances of you not getting pregnant, but doesn't stop it all the way, but good enough."

"Thanks Linda. You have anymore advice for me?" said Katie.

"Actually I do. I'm going to talk to you about what to do during physical love," said Linda. She and Katie walked back to the cabins whilst talking about it. The conch horn for dinner rang and everybody went to the dining pavilion. after eating Danny and Katie hung out by the hearth in the middle of the cabin area.

"Where were you all day?" said Danny.

"Me and Linda went into town," said Katie.

"What did you do there?" said Danny.

"Stuff girls do," said Katie. She decided she wouldn't tell Danny about them having sex, wanting it to be a surprise for him.

"Okay. You okay? You seem to be a bit off," said Danny. In actuality, Katie was fantasizing.

"Yes I'm fine. So what are you doing tomorrow?" said Katie.

"Just some regular stuff," said Danny.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," she said. They kissed each other good night and went back to their respective cabins.

* * *

(Four days later)

The days seemed to stretch even longer for Katie as the countdown to her and Danny's night was coming ever closer. She was counting down till it was the second to last day for the camp to leave. She already signed the form from Mr. D that she was going back to her home. Now all she had to do was find a way for her and Danny to have sex without anyone finding out.

That day was probably the longest she had ever experienced. That whole day she was debating whether or not she would go for this. She really liked Danny, practically loved him, but she didn't know how he would react to this. It would all have to depend on how he was feeling, so Katie was making sure he had a very good day.

All day Katie made sure she and Danny had a great time. She and him were always together that entire day. They did sword fights, chariots, and other things for the entire day. They would sometimes sneak back to behind his cabin when no one was looking to makeout secretly. It was one of the best times they ever had.

That night they lay on the grass by the dining pavilion gazing at the stars. Katie was lightly kissing his neck while Danny caressed her cheek and look at the sky.

"I don't want to leave you tomorrow," he said finally. Katie stopped and brought her head over his.

"Me neither," she said. They shared a kiss before retiring to their cabins for the night, passionately kissing each other when they did.

Back at her cabin, Zetes and Calais were still wide awake.

"Katie, where have you been at all day?" said Zetes.

"I was..out," said Katie.

"What's in the bag?" said Calais.

"None of your business. Light's out," said Katie.

"But we're not tired," said Zetes.

"Come on, you know we have to leave tomorrow, now go to bed," she said. Zetes and Calais grumbled and complained, but they went to bed. Katie still lay in her clothes from the whole day. She calmly waited for her two brothers to go to bed. as she lay she went over the things that she would do to get out of her cabin and see Danny. The thought of their impending meeting sent chills down her body. She wanted nothing less than to give herself to him mind, body, and soul.

Linda had told her everything she needed to know. She knew the first time was going to hurt for a little while and she knew that after that was going to be mind-blowing pleasure. She hoped Danny would go easy on her, him not knowing she was a virgin and all. Danny, she knew now, was probably fast asleep and didn't know anything about what she was planning. This was a good thing to surprise him and get him to accept her 'gift'. She was going to give it gladly to him. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game.

It was about one o'clock when she decided now was the right time, Zetes and Calais fast asleep, and the entire camp. Katie slipped out of bed and put on the clothes Linda bought her for the occasion. Then she pulled a trench coat out and got on some sandals. She put her hand on the door to leave, but then stopped.

_"What if I'm rushing things? What if I do this and Danny doesn't want to? I could be pressuring him,"_ she thought. Her thoughts played over and over in her mind as she walked out the door and went towards Danny's cabin. She stopped at his door, still debating. Finally she made up her mind. She was going to show Danny that she really did love him.


	17. Special Night

When Katie got into Danny's cabin, she saw him fast asleep, breathing sound and softly. How she yearned to throw herself on him and let him have her, but she knew she had to see if it was okay first. She went up to his face, brushing a dread from his eye. He woke up immediately and looked at her.

"Katie, what are you doing in here?" he asked. He saw she was only wearing her trench coat and some sandals and was wondering wildly what she was planning to do.

"Danny, I want to give you something before you leave tomorrow," she said. She took the trench coat off to reveal herself before him. She was wearing a pink thong and and bra that fit her skin tone perfectly. She was breathtaking to behold. Danny was lost for words.

"Danny, I want you to have me," she said softly. She threw the covers off of him to see he was wearing some shorts, but no shirt and straddled him.

"Katie, you don't have to do this," he said.

"Danny, I want you to. I want you to feel me, caress me, make love to me," she said, kissing around his neck. Danny would have objected more, but Katie kissed him on his lips and he was lost in a world of lust and passion.

Danny got up so that now they looked like they were in a sitting position, her legs opened up to his manhood straining in the fabric of his shorts and underwear. Danny kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving, his hands stroking up and down her sides. Her tongue slid into his and he allowed her to explore the inside of his mouth. Their tongues massaged one another, delighting in the taste and feeling of the other. Katie was grinding onto Danny's lap, which was turning him on so much. He flipped them over so that he was on top.

Looking down at her Danny kissed her lips again, their tongues wrestling once again. He began sucking on her bottom lip, earning a pleasured moan from Katie. His kisses traveled down to her neck, where he lightly sucked and nipped at her skin while kissing. Her hands grabbed onto his back, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. Her voice came out in a chorus of gasps and pants, her body delighting in his touch and feel. He traveled down to the base of her neck and got to her bra. He reached his hands behind her and managed to successfully unhook it. He brushed the straps off her shoulder and threw the bra onto the floor.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Danny.

She was a glorious sight to behold. Her breasts were rising and falling from the ragged breaths she was giving. Her nipples were pink and perky, and just begging him to come to them. He accepted gladly. His hand closed around her right breast, his nether regions twitching when she let out a nice, feminine moan, and delighting in the fact that it fit perfectly into his hand, like it was meant to be there. God how he relished the sound. He slowly brought his lips to her peak and cautiously licked it. She let out a passionate moan and her back arched up to his body. He held the breast firmly in his hand and began to lick and suck.

"Yes...ah....Danny," she moaned as he licked and sucked viciously on her mound. Danny was sucking like a newborn, and Katie was delighting in his treatment. Her hand went up to the back of his head to keep him going on her nipple. Danny was not going to let her have any unsatisfaction and continued his barrage, sucking harder now. Katie bucked into him as he sucked. His mouth went from her right breast to her left, licking around her cleavage to insight more moans. Katie, wanting to do something herself, pulled one of her hands down to his clothed member and grasped it firmly.

Danny gasped and let out a ragged breath from her chest as she grabbed on and began to stroke him. Getting frustrated with this she took off his shorts and threw them to the ground. While she did that she accidentally hit him upside his head.

"Ow," said Danny. They looked at each other, giggled, and went back to their previous engagements. Danny continued sucking around her chest while she put her hand in his boxers and began to stroke his member. Danny's breath came out in ragged gasps as she steadily increased her rhythm depending on how much pleasure he was giving her. Danny decided that she would have to suffer just as much as he was. While his mouth was still assaulting her chest, his hand traveled south to her thong. His hand slipped under the laced clothing and cupped around her core. Katie clenched onto his member and his head and let out a loud gasp.

Danny's hand rubbed around her slit, feeling the wetness that was there, and started stroking it up and down. Katie was panting loudly as he stroked at her wet core and stroked Danny's member faster. Danny was gasping now, being so hard and feeling his own climax rapidly approaching. By the way Katie was gasping, her climax was coming on too. Danny got one of his fingers to slide gently into her and began to pump it in and out.

Katie held onto him tighter, her moans of pleasure sending Danny over the edge and coaxing him to go faster. He slid a second finger into her and began to rapidly pump in and out.

"Danny..I..I'm..going...," she managed to say, but words escaped her. Her climax was right on the doorstep and she needed one more boost to get her going. In the meantime she stroked Danny's penis even harder, feeling it swell in her grasp and hearing his moans coming more ragged and primal. Danny found her clit and twisted it. This was all she needed to release.

She let out a long scream and she came all over his hand, her liquid drenching his hand, while she squeezed his dick hard and gave one long, final stroke. Danny's climax came and he bit down onto her shoulder to silence his yell. His semen spurted out of his shaft and into his boxers, some of it dripping onto her hand. She felt the hot, sticky liquid on her hand and took her hand out of his boxers to look. His seed glistened white in the moonlight from outside, sticking to her hands like glue while his hand shone in the light, her liquid spread all around it. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it off, him doing the same.

He tasted good, like something from out of the ground. She tasted like fruits, Danny licking his hand to savor her taste. Once they had licked their hands, Danny got over her and pulled her into a long kiss. He situated himself between her legs and grinding into her to let his motives be known. Katie reached down and took her thong on to show her fully naked before his sight. Danny took off his boxers to join her and they threw the last articles of clothing on the ground. Danny, to Katie, was big, but not freakish big, but just right big. She spread her legs out to prepare for him, but when he brought his member to her core, he stopped.

"I don't have a condom," he said.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill," she said.

"When did you get on?" he asked.

"About three days ago. I was preparing for this Danny," she said. She got up, wrapped her arms around, and brought him down.

"Now stick it in and make love to me," she said. She kissed him passionately on his lips. When they ended Danny held onto his member to guide it to her core. He stuck it into her entrance and let go. She tensed up under him.

"Danny, I've never done this before," she said.

"Neither have I," he said. Her face lit up, surprised that he was a virgin as well. This was just perfect for her. Not only was she giving her virginity to him, but he was giving his to hers as well. Danny gave her a quick kiss and looked down to make sure he was going in.

His member slowly slid into her, Katie grabbing his back from the sudden feeling of his member in her. It was both pleasurable, and painful. He got to her barrier and he looked up to make sure she was okay. She sucked in a deep breath, readied herself, and nodded. Danny gave one hard thrust to break it, the barrier giving in. Katie immediately gasped from the pain and closed her eyes, a tear coming out from her eye. Danny stopped moving in her and kissed her tear away and kissed around her neck to soothe the pain.

"Danny, it hurts," she whispered. Danny brought his head up to her level.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"No, just give me a minute," she said. Danny didn't move his hips any so that she wouldn't scream in pain. Once Katie had sucked in enough breaths and was more relaxed she moved her hips into him. He let out a gasp as he felt her move. She gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Please be gentle," she whispered to him. He nodded his head and began to move slowly within her. Biting back a cry she put her mouth on his shoulder to supress it. she sucked on his skin while he thrust into her body. The feeling was indescribable to Danny. It felt pleasurable, yet a bit alien to him. He wanted more of it every time he drove his manhood into her. Her tight walls seemed to clench around his member as he slid in her. The feeling was the best in the world. As Danny moved in her, Katie could feel that the feelings of pain were leaving and being replaced by mind-blowing pleasure.

"Danny, faster," she said. Danny put his hands on her shoulders and began to speed up his movements. Katie took her mouth off his shoulder and went to sucking on his neck, whispering in his ear to coax him on. Her slick walls moved in beat with his speed and Danny sucked on her neck to keep from gasping in ecstasy.

"Harder," she said. Danny stopped, repositioned himself over her, and plowed into her. He was going as fast as he was before, but he seemed to push in a little deeper every thrust. Katie could feel him going deeper and deeper in her, and she wanted more.

"Danny...h-harder..f-f-faster...," she moaned. Danny placed one hand on the wall, which was made of earth and stone, put the hand back on her shoulder, and plowed into her. Sweat was starting to form on their bodies, shining in the light from outside, but that wouldn't stop them from this incredible experience.

"Ahhh..gods...Katie," moaned Danny. Katie was moving her hips up to receive him everytime he thrust into her. This new feeling was sending him over the edge.

"Danny..s-switch," she said. Danny stopped and allowed her to push him to his back. She straddled his hips, his member still inside her, and she began to slowly move up and down on him. She grabbed and fondled her breasts as she rolled her hips onto him. His hands went to her hips to control her speed while he arched his legs for her to rest her back on. Katie's hand went down to his pecs and she started to ride him faster. Her hips rolled in circular motions, going up and down on his member. Danny was bringing her down on him harder and faster, and he could see from her expression that she was close.

"I..feel..it," she said. She rode him faster now, going so fast it was like the handjob she was giving him earlier. Danny could feel his orgasm coming too. One of his hands went to her breast and started to squeeze it. Katie moans turned to cries, Danny's penis brushing past her G-spot at every thrust. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"Danny, I'm cumming," she said.

"Me too," he said. He thrust up to meet her as she came down. Their orgasms were approaching like a time bomb, and there was no bomb squad to cut the wire. Katie lay down on him and continued to slam pelvis into him. Danny held on and continued to thrust.

"Kiss me," she said. Danny kissed her as they felt their climax. Their thoughts went back to when they had started going out, and were kissing under a setting sun. Thier orgasms hit and they ended their kiss.

"AWWWWWWW!" they yelled. Katie's juices squirted out and flowed down his abdomen while he felt his member pump his semen into her with each pulse, his shaft throbbing continuously.

"You're...so..huge...I f-f-feel it t-throbbing. I'M CUMMING!" she yelled. Another orgasm hit her, her walls squeezing Danny for all their worth and she slumped onto Danny, their sweat mingling. Danny felt his member stop pulsing and held onto Katie, their breathing ragged and heavy. Katie lifted her head and kissed Danny.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. Danny slid out of Katie, but still allowed her to stay on him. He stroked her hair as she slid her hands around his body. This was their final step to their relationship: love-making.

"So how was it?" said Danny.

"I felt the earth shake under me," she said. Danny chuckled and kissed her again.

"When do you need to leave?" he asked, knowing the rules of camp, which they had just broken.

"Sometime in the morning," she said. She got off him and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his hands around her, got the blanket on them both, and put his head in her neck to fall asleep.


	18. See You Till Later

Danny woke up and looked at his clock. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. It was still dark though. He looked over to see Katie still sleeping soundly right by him. Her hair was covering her face and it was all over the blanket she was under. She looked so beautiful, her blond hair shimmering in the semi-fading moonlight. Danny sighed a happy sigh and wrapped his arms back over her. She woke up immediately when he did so, seeing him smiling at her.

"You must have slept good," she said.

"How couldn't I?" he said, grinning sexily at her. She returned the grin and kissed him, using her hands to push him down on his back. She got over him and straddled his hips.

"You up for round two?" she said, giving him a seductive look.

"Katie, should we be doing this?" said Danny.

"Danny, It's still dark out and I'm not leaving you until thirty minutes from now. All I want to do now is fuck you senseless," she said, hovering over his full erection. Danny gave her a mischievous smile and placed his hands on her hips. Katie stood still over his dick before she came down slowly but forcefully on it. The couple gave a gasp of pleasure as they once again became one. Katie rolled her hips in circular motions before going up and down on him. Danny was giving controlled breaths in order to keep from losing his mind and keep down his orgasm, even though it was far off right now.

Katie closed her eyes and placed her hands on Danny's chest for balance as she moved up and down over him. Danny used his hands to speed her motions, the tempo of their lovemaking speeding up like a metronome.

"Danny, you feel...sooo good," moaned Katie. Danny got up into a sitting position and started to kiss and lick Katie's right breast while she continued riding him. Katie wrapped her arms around him as he thrusted into her and her riding him.

"You're so warm," he said, kissing her neck and murmuring in his ear. She smiled and used her hips to meet his thrusts. The couple was moaning insatiably now and they could feel their orgasms approaching, but Danny knew he had to give it to her now. He put Katie down onto her back and began to pound away at her. Katie wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back as he gave his all. She could already feel her orgasm coming.

"Harder!" she yelled. Danny unhooked her legs from behind him and hooked his right hand under the knee of her left leg, giving him more room to thrust deeper into her. Katie's moans and shrieks filled the room, coupled with Danny's gasps, grunts, and moans too. Katie could feel her orgasm at the doorstep and when she came her core tightened around Danny's manhood. Katie's lower body twitched and pulsated from her orgasm, her holding onto Danny for dear life. Danny felt her envelope him and he stopped for a minute, her walls clamping onto his member for all it's worth. He could feel his climax coming as well.

He started thrusting again, kissing Katie to keep her from screaming out loud. His walls were soundproof for the moment, but he knew he that if Katie hit a few more high notes it would break and everyone would awaken to hear their passionate lovemaking. Their tongues wrapped and slicked around each other as Danny gave all his might into his thrusts. Katie felt an arousal spasm in his nether regions and knew he was close. She ended the kiss and bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries.

"I'm close," Danny whispered.

"Come for me," she said. She tightened around Danny's member again as she came again, this time clamping down on him with all her might. This was too much for Danny and he gave one more powerful pump into her that hit her G-spot in such manner she came on the spot, his seed spilling deeply within her. The couple screamed into the others shoulder as they rode their orgasm out. Katie could feel him throbbing within her and she lay down, followed by Danny collapsing on top of her, utterly spent.

The couple was heavily panting, Danny not putting his entire weight on her, still deeply embedded in her. The sweat glistened on their bodies, their scent all over them. Katie's arms were still around Danny's back, his arms around hers. Katie kissed him on his lips, him sighing into her mouth.

"That was so beautiful," she said. She rubbed her head in his neck, her heart swelling with love. Danny rested his head next to hers, turned to hers, his green eyes glistening with some kind of inner light like the glow off gypsum.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his hand stroking through her hair. They shared a chaste kiss before they rested in each others embrace, one giving heat and warmth to the other. It felt like they could stay like this forever. Katie looked at the clock. It was five-thirty.

"I have to go," she said quietly, looking at Danny. Danny nodded, though he didn't look too thrilled about it, and she got out of bed. She put her bra and thong back on, and put the trench coat on after them along with her sandals.

"Bye," she said, planting a light kiss on his lips. Then she hurried out of the cabin towards her cabin. The moon was about to disappear and she could see the first far-off ray of the sun. It would be fully out in an hour or so.

She got back into her cabin without anyone noticing. She thought of a frightful thing that the camp had heard them and had gathered around the cabin to confirm what their ears were hearing. Thankfully, no one was out there, which meant that Danny's soundproof walls for that night were good, really good. Then she remembered when he put his hands on the wall. He must have solidified the stones and earth on there to make it soundproof. The thoughts of that night still played back and forth in her head, the thoughts bringing happiness to her.

When she opened the door to the cabin she saw that Zetes and Calais were still sleeping, looking the way they were when she had left a few hours before, except that one of Zete's feet was dangling off the bed. Katie put it back on the bed without waking and got on her tanktop, deciding that she would wear the thong the rest of the day anyway. She curled up into the covers of her bed and sank into the mattress, the memory of what she and Danny did coming back. She slowly closed her eyes and dozed off, a small smile on her face.

In Danny's cabin he was cleaning up the sheets and mattress from his and Katie's 'meeting'. There was some of their 'juices' and a little bit of blood too. He used the earth from the wall to scrub and clean it. When the earth came off and back on the wall the sheets looked brand new. Never blame the power of the earth. Once that was done Danny lay back on the mattress and thought of what just happened. He thought of this as the first step of he and Katie's road to intimacy. He went to sleep a minute after he thought of this, being too tired from previous engagements.

* * *

(12 o'clock)

Danny and Katie were relaxing one final time by the lake, sitting side-by-side by the the waterfront.

"How are you feeling?" said Danny, his hand on her thigh.

"I feel great, but I'm a little sore in a particular area," said Katie, blushing.

"Wonder how that happened," said Danny. Katie punched him, lightly, in the ribs, giggling. She put her head in his lap and looked at the clear blue surface of the lake.

"I wish we didn't have to leave," said Katie.

"Well you know we have to finish high school, and you can't abandon your friends," said Danny.

"I know, I just wish my senior year was over so I could spend all my time with you," she said. She got up and kissed Danny, who returned the kiss too.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again. I'm certain of it."

* * *

(3 o'clock)

The entire camp was preparing to leave back to their homes, only the year-rounders staying. The rest of the campers were going back to their homes. Percy and Annabeth were going to live in New York in a nice Greek style house in a nice quiet corner of the city. Danny was going off somewhere where Katie had no clue, and she was going back to school in one week. The two gave each other one last, sorrowful goodbye.

Katie was about to leave in the camp van that would take her to her house and any other demigods living in New York since her car was destroyed (read chapter 3 if you forgot). She gave Danny a long hug, one filled with passion and sorrow. Danny held onto her as long as possible, Katie hugging into his chest and his head on top of hers.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. She and him shared one long, final kiss. When they let go their foreheads met together, their eyes searching each other.

"I'll see you soon," he said. They let go of each other and headed their separate waves, Danny earth traveling and Katie going on her bus. The last thing Katie saw of Danny was him being enveloped by the Earth and disappearing from her view, smiling at her. She rode the van in silence, not wishing to talk at the moment and only spoke when her friends asked her a question.

* * *

Traffic was heavy going into the city. It took about two and a half hours for Katie to get back home. She said goodbye to her friends who were still in the van and went to her front doorstep to ring the bell. Her mom came and opened the door the second time she pressed it.

"Katie, I'm so glad you made it back safely," her mo said, hugging her.

"Mom, I'm okay," said Katie.

"You have to tell me about what you did while you were gone," her mom said. She calmed her mom down long enough for her to tell the stories she had. She talked about Danny after he had saved her from the gryphons, and when they had been fighting a lot. She talked about how Percy and Annabeth's wedding went, the quest to Paris, and how she and Danny got into a relationship. She talked about Danny so many times her mom almost had to stop her from repeating it over and over again.

"So I get it you like this Danny guy a lot?" her mom asked. Katie smiled and nodded.

"That's nice. Where does he live at?" her mom asked.

"He was living in North Carolina, but I don't know where he's at now," said Katie.

"And he's a son of Gaia?" asked her mom.

"Yes."

"You're dad must no be too happy about that," her mom said.

"He isn't," said Katie.

"Well, dinner is ready," her mom said, getting off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"What do we have?"

"I ordered out. You still like pizza?" her mom asked, smiling knowingly.

"You bet I do," said Katie. She and her mom hurried into the kitchen to eat the pizza like starving carnivores.

* * *

After eating eight slices of pizza Katie turned in for the night. She took her shower and put on her tank top and panties and went to bed. Whilst in bed she tossed and turned, not able to get to sleep so well. It had been less than twenty-four hours since she and Danny had done it, twice. For some reason, she could still feel that he was in her, thrusting in and out. The memory brought joy and happiness to her. She was glad she had gave Danny her body, and she was glad Danny had returned it with his heart. As she thought about Danny, it seemed like he was in the room right now, but she knew he wasn't.

_"I want you so much,"_ she thought to herself. She wondered if Danny was thinking about her right now.

* * *

In a part of the Appalachian Mountains near the Virginia-North Carolina border Danny was in a cave that was well lit and very decorated, and Xbox with a TV and a bed made of stone with covers on it. The entrance was sealed by a door made of pure stone that looked exactly like a wooden door. The cave even had a kitchen and a dining room complete with stone tables and chairs that, though they didn't look comfortable, felt like any regular wooden chair. He was in a shirt and pajama bottoms and was about to turn in for the night too. He stared at the ceiling of the cave, his thoughts ever present on Katie.

His thoughts went from when they had sex to what the future had in store for him. He hoped her mom would be more sympathetic to their relationship than Zeus was at the moment, and he hoped that his mom would be too. His mom, though she had no problem dating children of the other Olympian gods, would raise a serious eyebrow if she saw them together, even though she could practically see everything since she was the Earth.

_"Katie, I love you and I want you more than ever,"_ he thought in his heart. He slowly sank into sleep, his thoughts ever on Katie.

He woke up three hours later, a dream coming in his head. In the dream he and Katie were married, and lived in a nice house a little bit away in New york close to the city. He and her were sitting on a lawn chair, holding hands and kissing. As the dream went on, two children came into view, a boy and a girl. The children jumped onto their parents, startling them and rolling in the ground with them, laughing. The boy had electric blue eyes and the girl had light-brown ones. Danny thought about the dream and thought about if this was just a fantasy, or something that was bound to happen.

Sitting up bolt right on the bed he walked around the cave, thinking. He stopped in the kitchen and a thought came into mind. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

The week leading up to school was good, but Katie felt lonely. She had traveled all around New York seeing Michelle, Jamal, and Ryan. She has also went to go see Percy and Annabeth in their new house, and she received a warm welcome, except one of the times she visited they were half-dressed and looked like they were doing something earlier. She knew the couple were bound to have a baby coming soon, but didn't know when. As she thought about this, thoughts of Danny came back to her head. Him not being there with her made her feel even more lonely.

Back to school shopping was done for her, picking out some new clothes, a calculator for Calculus, and more paper and pencils. She already had senior orientation, which was the most boring thing on the planet, the principal talking endlessly about their future once they leave the doors of the high school. She talked to her friends, minus Jamal since he already knew, about Danny. Michelle had thought that it was good that she had finally found someone, but Ryan took the news hard. He had liked her as more than a friend, but decided that he and her should just remain friends instead, even though it killed him to do it.

Her mom was also seeing some of the gloom on her and asked her what was wrong. She found out it was 'no boyfriend around' syndrome. She said she had experienced something like this when Zeus was courting her.

"Katie, don't worry too much about it. You'll see him soon," her mom said, trying to comfort her. But no amount of words could describe what she was feeling right now. All she wanted was the feel of Danny's arms wrapped around her, his kisses peppering her neck and face, his body supplying her endless warmth. It was all she wanted from him, because in the end she knew that she really did love him.

Their relationship had only taken place about two months ago, but there is no time limit for love to set in. It can happen at any time. Her love for him had happened when she and him shared that kiss in Paris, and it had grown until all she could think about was him, and him only. Now here should stood, about to go back to school for her senior year in a new car her mom had gotten to replace the old one. It was a gold Toyota Camry, and she would have this for the rest of they year and beyond, as long as it didn't get destroyed by anymore monsters. She drove to school, not knowing what she was going to expect that day.


	19. Huge Surprise at School

Katie parked the car in the school parking lot. She parked the car in the loneliest corner of the school and got out, ready to tackle her last year before hitting college. She walked up to the front of the school, where Michelle was waiting for her.

"Katie," she said, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey Michelle," said Katie.

"Still a bit down?" said Michelle.

"Yeah, a little," said Katie.

"Come on, we got nine more months of high school left," said Michelle. They walked to their first period class, since they were going into Human Anatomy together, which was being led by a man named Mr. Clutch. He was completely bald, was blind in one eye, and wore a monocle. He was also partially deaf. The make anyone a teacher these days.

"Class settle down. As you know it is about time for you to be assigned your lockers. I will read the names in alphabetical order. Matthew Adams," he said in a dull, monotonous tone. He kept calling names until he got to Katie's. He gave her the slip of paper that told her her locker number and combination. She went out into the hall and saw, to her joy, that it was a top locker. She tried out her combination, which worked, and headed back into the class. Once everyone had been assigned their lockers and came back to class Mr. Clutch continued with the annual 'start of the school year' speech.

Mr. Clutch was relentless. In the first five minutes of his speech he put everyone to sleep. Katie was dozing off with her hand supporting her head while Michelle was laying KO on the desk. Mr. Clutch wasn't paying attention, whether because of his eye or he had years of experience doing this. Once he was done with his boring speech he got out a heavy textbook and slammed it onto his desk. Everyone woke up with a start.

"Now I'm assigning you your textbooks. Come here when your name is called," he said. He assigned everyone heavy, 1000 page books with the words Human Anatomy on them. It was old, with some of the pages missing from it. At least Katie's looked decent, but it gave off the smell of old paper and neglect on it. Thankfully the bell rang after he had assigned them the books. She and Michelle went to their lockers together. Their lockers were right next door to each other, like always.

"I knew I should've taken physics, but no I had to listen to Brent and now I'm going to be bored to tears," said Michelle.

"Same here. Next time, we listen to the girls and not the guys," said Katie. The two were too preoccupied with talking about guys that they didn't notice a gang of them come behind her. Katie turned around to see Jake Wheeler and his gang of jocks behind them.

"Sup Katie, I see the summer's been good to you," said Jake, looking over Katie's physique.

"Beat it Jake," said Katie.

"Now why you all rude to me. Here I am giving you a compliment and you're hear just shooting me off," said Jake.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not interested?" said Katie.

"No matter what you say I'm going to keep coming,"said Jake. Katie and Michelle turned to leave. Jake didn't feel like them leaving and he grabbed Katie by the arm.

"Jake, let go," said Katie.

"Not until you give me a kiss babe," said Jake.

"Let go of my fucking arm," said Katie.

"Or what, you'll get all mad and shit. I'd love to see that," said Jake.

"I believe she told you to let her go," someone said.

"Who the fuck asked you.." said Jake, but the owner of the voice pinned him by his throat into the lockers, slamming them with such force that every in the hall could hear. Katie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who it was. Danny was standing right in front of her, his eyes contorted in anger, his hand wrapped around Jake's throat. Jake's goons didn't even do anything, being too stunned to do much to help their ringleader.

"Her boyfriend, that's who fuck-up. Don't come near her, don't harass her, and don't try to hit on her because if you do it again, I'm going to jail for homicide," Danny said threateningly. He let go of Jake, who fell onto his friends, trying to regain his breathing and walking away. Once his eyes laid on Katie, his expression softened a bit.

"Miss me much?" he asked, a smile on him. Katie didn't know what to do, either yelling for joy or jumping on him and giving him the best kiss of a lifetime. There were too many people there so she decided to just hug him, her head in his chest.

"Thank you," said Katie.

"Anytime," said Danny. Michelle was staring at Danny in shock as well. She snapped out of her staring spectacle to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm her friend Michelle. You must be Danny," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Danny.

"How did you get here?" said Katie, letting go of him enough to look up at him.

"Well I decided that living in the South is too far away, so I enrolled in this school about two days ago," said Danny.

"You didn't have to do this for me," she said, though she was happy that he would do this for her.

"I wanted to do this for you," he said. "Now get to class, you got two minutes left." He kissed her lightly on her lips and started walking down the hall. Katie and Michelle walked to their class on the other side of the school.

"That's Danny! Girl, you know how to pick the cute ones," said Michelle.

"He is cute isn't he," said Katie, watching her friend go head-over-heels.

"Are you kidding? He's fine!" said Michelle.

"Well hands off girl," said Katie. They both laughed and went to Calculus.

* * *

The rest of the classes up till lunch showed more promise teacher wise than Mr. Clutch. The other teachers seemed fun loving and very gracious, especially Mrs. Dorothy, who taught AP English IV. She shared that class with Jamal and Ryan. She was hoping that one of her classes would have Danny in it, but so far no luck. The bell rang for first lunch and she went to her usual table with Jamal, Michelle, Brent, and Ryan.

The lunch meal for today was chicken tenders with mashed potatoes, green beans, a roll, and any kind of milk. Once she sat down at the table she scanned the room for any sign of Danny. So far, no sign of him.

"Wow, only been two hours and you already missing me," said a voice she knew all to well behind her. She turned around to see Danny right behind her, a smile on his face and his backpack slung over his back. Ryan and Brent were astonished to see him here in the flesh. Danny took a empty seat that was next to Jamal, the two friends giving each other the traditional clasp the hand, lock the thumbs, press body to each other, clap the back handshake. You know, the kind of handshake you see with kids immersed with in hip-hop and rap.

"So, you're Danny?" said Ryan hesitantly.

"Yes. You must be Ryan," said Danny.

"How do you know my name?" said Ryan.

"She told me about you," said Danny, pointing to Katie.

"What did you hear about me?" said Ryan, getting a bit defensive, and a little scared.

"Me and you have something in common. We both think that ACDC sucks," said Danny.

"Finally, someone other than Katie who shows my interests," said Ryan, glad to find a new supporter, and friend.

"And you must be Brent," said Danny.

"Sup," said Brent. After the group got to know Danny a bit they warmed up to him a lot, especially Ryan. The lunch bell rang and everyone put their trays up and headed to class.

"Where are you going to next?" said Katie to Danny, the two walking by themselves as their friends went elsewhere.

"I have Government," said Danny.

"Me too," said Katie, looking at her schedule.

"That's good, we can sit together then," said Danny. They went down to the Government led by Mr. Thevar, an Indian teacher without the traditional Indian accent. The desks weren't even desks. They resembled lab stations lined along the walls, and there was 16 of them, which meant that two people were to sit per lab station. atie sat right next to Danny at a lab station in the back. Once Mr. Thevar had given them their textbooks, syllabus, and other stiff that teachers give they went to their next class, which was Earth Science.

"So that means we have two classes together," said Katie.

"That's good. I was hoping three, but two is good too," said Danny. Their time in Earth Science wasn't really much and the teacher only gave a ten minute lecture before she let everyone due what they wanted to do. Katie talked with Danny.

"So where have you been at since I last saw you," said Katie.

"I was in a cave in the mountains," said Danny.

"That must have sucked," said Katie.

"Actually it's really refreshing and quiet. And I made sure there were no unwelcome visitors there," said Danny.

"You know I missed you right?" she said.

"How could you not. I missed you too," he said. "How's the...groin area doing?"

Katie blushed, but decided to play his little game. "Doing better and asking you to come back and visit more often." Danny smiled.

"I don't know, last time my buddy came in he got flooded out," said Danny.

"Next time your buddy shouldn't hit the right places," said Katie. They shared a small little giggle, ignoring some of the people who were wondering what the hell they were talking about. Whatever it was must have been a private thing because they decided to forget about it. After the bell rang Danny and Katie went to their last class of the day, which was sadly not going to spend together.

"Kate, don't worry, I'll see you after school," said Danny.

"What did you call me?" said Katie.

"Kate. I decided to shorten your name just a bit. You don't like it?" said Danny.

"No, it's just no one's ever given me a nickname before," said Katie.

"Well consider this your first," said Danny. He gave her a hug before he went on to computer engineering and she went to Art Studio. The art teacher was her same teacher as before, and Katie was seated in the same place she was at last year. She looked out the window, remembering the horrifying memory she had when the gang of gryphons were stalking her and one of them showed her it's talon outside the window.

The rest of the day passed without anything major happening. Once the bell let out for school everyone gave a sigh of relief and headed to either their cars or the school bus stop. Katie immediately went to her locker and put up her book from Art. Why would art teachers give students books she would never know. After outting up her books she went to her car, still scanning around for any sign of Danny. For some reason he was nowhere to be seen. she hoped to herself that he hadn't left yet.

She got to her car and was putting her backpack in the passenger seat when she felt two arms wrap around her belly.

"Where've you been?" she said, turning around smiling to look at Danny.

"Well I didn't really know which car was yours so I decided to just earth travel to where you were," said Danny.

"But you did it without me hearing?" said Katie.

"I can do silent when I want to," said Danny. "So, where you headed out to?"

"I was going back home. Do you want to come? You get to meet my mom," said Katie.

"Sure, why not," said Danny. He hopped into the passenger seat, with Katie going to the drivers side.

"I'm sorry, did you want to drive?" said Katie.

"Don't have a license, and I also don't need to remember?" said Danny.

"Oh, right," said Katie, remembering that Danny can get to places faster than she could. She got the car into drive and drove out of the parking lot towards her house. Thankfully, traffic was good today.

"So did you talk to your mom yet?" said Katie.

"About what?" said Danny.

"About us?" said Katie.

"No not yet. She's been really busy for some reason. Even more so than usual," said Danny.

"Do you think she'll like me?" said Katie.

"I don't know. It depends," said Danny.

"I'm afraid she won't," said Katie.

"Katie, she'll like you for who you are, not by who's your parent. You'll be okay with her," said Danny. Katie smiled, Danny's words giving her comfort. She pulled up to the driveway and parked the car in the garage. Her mom was still at work, which meant that she wouldn't be home till six or seven. It was four o'clock now.

"You're mom still at work?" said Danny.

"Yes, she's an electrician," said Katie. Danny looked at the house.

"Must be a good electrician," said Danny. Katie smiled and led him into the house. When he got in the house he saw the inside. It was purely grand. A glass chandelier on the ceiling above the entrance, a kitchen lined with Greek columns, and a high-def plasma screen in the family room.

"Never mind good, she's damn good," said Danny. He and her kicked their shoes off at the doormat and he and her put their backpacks on the couch.

"So, what do you wanna do?" said Danny.

"I don't know. I guess me and you can just hang for now," said Katie. They both plopped onto the sofa and Katie turned the on the TV to watch MTV. Right now, "Yo Momma" was on. She and Danny laughed at the jokes people said on there, like Yo Momma is so dumb, when she went to KFC she asked how much was a 99 cent Snacker. Katie put her head on his shoulder and laughed along with him. Once "Yo Momma' was over they decided to turn the TV off and talk awhile.

"So what other classes are you in?" said Katie.

"Honors English IV, Trig., Computer Engineering, and Agricultural Science," said Danny.

"Okay. Where are you planning on going to college?" said Katie.

"Right now I'm thinking NYU," said Danny.

"Me too," said Katie.

"Maybe we could room together," said Danny.

"Yeah, just as long as the people in the other dorms where some earplugs," said Katie. Danny chuckled and kissed her. At was a regular little kiss, but it heated up. Soon Danny was lying on top of Katie as they heavily made out on the sofa. Danny's hands traveled up her side while hers went to his back. They traveled into each others' shirts and felt around in them, Danny coming up to Katie's breasts, where he made a shocking discovery.

"You weren't wearing a bra today," said Danny, astonished.

"I had a good feeling about to today," said Katie, smiling. Danny smiled too and pulled her into another kiss. His kisses traveled to down her neck, lightly nipping at it. She gave small moans of pleasure to his actions and let him pull her up to a kneeling position. She took her shirt off to reveal herself in half-naked form. Danny hadn't forgotten how beautiful she looked.

"You are so gorgeous," he said. He kissed her again, her taking him down with her on the sofa. Danny's kisses traveled down south and he came to her two luscious orbs.

"I see you haven't forgotten the twins," said Katie.

"Nope, but I did miss this one," said Danny. He took her left breast and started to lick the nipple. Katie breathing sped up as he licked it over and over again, savoring the taste. Her hands traveled to his head to keep him form stopping. He took her nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it. Katie's fingers clenched on his neck.

"Don't stop," she said. Danny continued to suck on her nipple, never once ceasing his action, that is until they heard a car park outside.

"Crap, my mom's back," said Katie. Danny let go of her nipple and got off her, Katie getting her shirt off the floor and back onto her. Katie's mom came in through the door a minute later.

"Katie, how was school? And..who is this?" she said.

"Mom, this is Danny," said Katie. Katie's mom took a step back and gave a wide smile.

"So you're the Danny my daughter keeps talking about all the time?" said her mom.

"Yes. You must be Mrs. Sarah Sky," said Danny.

"Yes. It's good to see you. Pardon me if I'm wrong but weren't you in the South at this time?" said Sarah.

"Yes but I got here two days ago and me and Katie enrolled in the same school," said Danny.

"That's nice. Would you like to stay for dinner," said Sarah.

"Sure thing," said Danny. Mrs. Sky went into her room to relax a little and get ready to make dinner. Danny turned back to Katie and she kissed him fully before she pulled away, their eyes shrouded with lust.

"We'll finish this later," she said seductively. He and her went back onto the sofa to pass the time and get ready for dinner.

* * *

Dinner that night was long, yet wonderful. It was arguably one of the best meals Danny had in awhile. Ms. Sky had made Italian that night, the food items being shrimp alfredo and galric bread. The garlic bread felt so light and soft and the shrimp alfredo was creamy and fresh, marinated with exotic spices and herbs. While Danny was eating, he and Katie were quietly playing footsie under the table.

"So Danny, what grade are you in?" said Ms. Sky.

"I'm a senior," said Danny.

"Oh, so do you and Katie share any classes?" she asked.

"Two. Government and Earth Science," said Danny.

"That's good. What do you plan on doing when you get out of college?" said Ms. Sky.

"I was going to be a geologist," said Danny.

"That's a good career, especially being a son of Gaia and all," said Ms. Sky. "So how good are you at it?"

"Good enough to know that Long Island is sitting under the largest collection of fossil fuels," said Danny. Ms. Sky was shocked.

"Really?" she said.

"Yep, but I'll keep that a secret. If word gets out then that's bad news for us," said Danny.

"You do have a good point. So where are you living at?" she asked.

"Right now in Central Park," said Danny. Both Ms. Sky and Katie got wide-eyed.

"You're sleeping on the ground?" said Katie.

"Yeah, it's not really a problem is it?" said Danny.

"Yes it is. You're sleeping outside in the dark with who knows what out there?" said Ms. Sky.

"In the old times that's what it use to be like," said Danny.

"Danny, you know if you want to you can live here," said Ms. Sky. Both Danny and Katie stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"You're serious?' they both said.

"As long as he can call this place home he's welcome to stay, but he's sleeping in the guestroom," said Ms. Sky. Danny and Katie shared an excited smile and went back to eating their meal.

**Please review to tell me your thoughts. Just hit the green button.**


	20. Passing Days

Once their dinner was done Katie and Danny spent the rest of the night in the living room while her mom was busily doing some work in her room. Katie could hardly believe that her mom was willing to let Danny, her boyfriend, stay in the house. It was too good to be true. If she had said they could sleep in the same room that would have been a miracle, but all moms have to look out for that. It was something their dads had passed onto them, even though most of them broke that rule. At least Katie's mom was more understanding.

"I can't believe my mom's letting you stay here," said Katie.

"I know. Most mom's would have been like 'Hell nah that boy ain't staying here'," said Danny.

"Where's your stuff at?" said Katie.

"It's in my backpack," said Danny. Katie took a look at his backpack and was about to ask him how he could get all of his stuff in there. But then she remembered Danny had a container that let you fit nearly anything in there.

"So where's the guestroom at?" said Danny.

"It's upstairs near the staircase down the hall from my mom's room," said Katie.

"Okay," said Danny. He got off the couch and made for his backpack. Picking it up he headed up the staircase towards the guestroom. While he was gone Katie had her shirt unbuttoned a bit to show off some of her cleavage. Then she went into the kitchen and got some yogurt. She applied an ample amount in her and went back into the living room to sit on the couch. There she patiently waited for Danny to get back.

She heard Danny come down the stairs and prepared for him.

"Katie I put my toothbrush and stuff in there so....wow," said Danny seeing Katie on the couch, cleavage covered with yogurt.

"You like what you see. I think you should you come and taste it," she said, motioning with her finger for him to come to her. He walked over without hesitation. Once he sat down on the couch he and her locked up into a furious makeout, their tongues licking everywhere they could. Danny had never been so turned on this quickly before. Katie was a goddess of sensuality.

His kissing went down from her mouth down to her cleavage rapidly rising and falling. He saw that she had yogurt on their.

"What kind is this?" said Danny.

"It's strawberry," said Katie. Danny held onto her shoulders and pushed her down onto the couch.

"You shouldn't have done that. I like strawberry," he said. Katie saw his eyes cloud with something a lot deeper than lust, hunger. Danny got his tongue and began to lick hungrily at her cleavage. Katie sighed with contempt and allowed Danny to lick away as he pleased.

Danny's lick went from small and fast to long and slow. He opened up her shirt enough to expose her nipples. His licks went from the yogurt coating to the peaks. Katie's sighs turned to moans as Danny lightly sucked on them. He went back up to finish all the yogurt that still covered her. Once he licked it all up he lifted his head to reveal the exposed parts of her breasts glistening with his saliva. He also saw Katie's eyes lost in a storm of ecstasy.

"How do you do that so well?" she managed to say.

"I guess it's genetic," said Danny. He leaned over to her head and passionately kissed her on her lips, allowing her to taste the yogurt taste on his lips and tongue. Her hands wrapped around his head to keep him from moving away as she and kissed like never before. Their tongues moved around each other, massaging one another. Katie delighted in the way Danny moved his tongue on hers, seeming to ignite some kind of spark within her. This was one of the things that attracted her to him.

Danny picked her up, the two still kissing, and walked with him carrying her bridal style to her room. The door was opened, thank the gods, and he lightly put her on the bed. He got on top of her and they continued their passionate kissing.

"I missed this so much," whispered Katie in between kisses.

"Me too. I want you so badly," he whispered back.

"You know my mom's not asleep yet," she said. They stopped their kissing. "And I need to stock back up on birth control."

"Oh right. I guess we can do the whole thing later on?" said Danny.

"Yeah, when she's not here. But we can still do this," she said. She pulled Danny back down and they resumed their kisses. They continued like this for twenty minutes before they could call it a night. Danny kissed her goodnight and left the room to go to his bed upstairs. Katie watched him leave and went to her dresser to get a tanktop on and take her pants off. Once that material was discarded she turned off her lights and crawled into bed. This was going to be a nice school year.

* * *

The school days seemed to go by fast. For Katie it was all too good. She kept her grades up, saw Danny everyday, and best of all he was living in her house. At school he and her made sure they were on top of their game at school. They would ocassionally get distracted at times, such aswhen they were talking about lovey-dovey stuff, ut they made sure that work came before anything else.

Everyday they would make out a little when they got back home, but never went all the way, even though they both desired it like waiting to go to an amusement park. Everyday they burned with the desire to feel their naked bodies pressed against each other. But they knew that as long as Katie's mom was still in the house they couldn't, even at times when she wasn't back till that night. They knew they couldn't risk her coming in at anytime time and see them in their little predicament.

One day on a Friday, three months after the start of school, Katie and Danny were talking outside after school.

"What do you want to do tonight?" said Danny.

"I guess we could go see a movie. What's playing now?" said Katie. (Forgive me for any movie errors. This is nine years after the events of TLO and the year is 2017. The movie may or may not come out at all.)

"How about Avatar 3?" said Danny.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Jake and Neytiri are so good together," said Katie.

"So how about at eight. I'll come and get you," said Danny.

"Remember that you're living at my house?" said Katie.

"We're not using the car. Besides I have to go to Chiron for a minute," said Danny.

"Okay, earth travel it is," said Katie. They kissed each other and he went down through the ground. She got into her car and headed off back to her house. Like usual, traffic was good. She got back to her house in no time. Once their she prepared for her date with Danny. She decided she'd go in jeans, but didn't know what shirt to wear. Finally she decided to wear the blue tube top. This would hopefully get Danny's attention. She decided to wear some tennis shoes, but nice ones. After she was done getting dressed she waited for Danny to come.

He got back at exactly eight o'clock. How many girls can say their man came right on time. Danny rung the doorbell. Since her mom was working late that night she knew that they could spend all night away.

Katie opened up the door to reveal herself to Danny.

"Wow, you look amazing," said Danny in awe. He couldn't help but gaze at his girlfriend, who looked so beautiful and sexy right in front of him.

"Danny, are we going to go?" said Katie, snapping Danny back to his senses, although inwardly she liked the way he was looking at her.

"Oh right. Take my hand and hold your breath," said Danny. Katie reached out her hand and held onto Danny. The next instant she felt the familiar presence of going through the earth.

* * *

When Katie opened her eyes again they were in an alley next to the movie theater. Unlike most New York alleys, this one was like a clean little mini-street. Danny and her walked to the movie theater. Danny had already got the tickets so they walked in without going to the counter. They got their 3-D glasses, entered the screening room, and watched.

_1 hr and 45 minutes into the film..._

Danny and Katie were now deeply engrossed in the movie, Danny's arm around her. His fingers didn't move, other than rub the bare flesh of her belly from time to time. They were sitting in the back of the theater, where no one really sits and so on that row they were alone. Katie happened to notice this during a particular scene in the movie when nothing was happening. She gripped Danny's hand and got it to slowly travel up. Once it was where she wanted it to be she gripped his hand down on it. Danny let out a silent sigh as he gripped onto her breast. Katie decided to spice things up.

She moved her hand from the armrest onto his thigh and gently caressed it. Danny let out another small sigh and gripped Katie's breast harder. Katie jolted from the pleasure that wracked her body, but went back to going to his thigh. She moved her hand closer and closer to his groin area where his manhood was slowly building up. She brushed her hands along the zipper line, teasing.

Danny was trying with all his might to not let one sound out of his mouth the entire time, only pleasured groans in his mouth. His hand traveled from Katie's breast to her jeans zipper to. Using two of his fingers he brought her zipper down until it was completely down. His hand lightly brushed the fabric of her panties and he gently rubbed it. Katie almost let out a loud gasp if she hadn't clenched her teeth up to stop the noise from coming out. She did the same thing Danny did and soon he clenched his teeth inside his mouth to keep the noise from coming out.

They continued like this for about ten minutes into the film, watching the film but continuing their progress. Danny felt how wet she was at the moment and decided that now was the time. He crept one of his fingers to the side of her panties and pulled it sideways. Once that was done he felt her wet core and brushed his fingertips over her lips. Katie leaned onto his shoulder, her breathing building up. Her hands moved the fabric from Danny's underwear and his penis came out enough to give him a view of how hard he was. Her hand immediately shot for his shaft and began to pump it up and down.

Danny's hand on the armrest clenched up as he fought to make sure no sound came out of his mouth. He decided that she would have to suffer as much as he was. He plunged two of his fingers into her warm, wet folds and began to pump in and out.

Now the couple's breathing was at it's peak, coming out in short gasps as they continued their handjobbing actions. They could both feel their climax coming and didn't know whether to let it happen or to stop and pick up later.

"Should we stop?" said Danny. He was unbearably close to his peak and he could see that on Katie's face she was close too. It was either now or never.

"So close. Keep going," whispered Katie. Danny got a discarded bag of popcorn to catch his semen when it fell out. He and Katie continued their near-sex fest until they could feel their climaxes right at the door. At the last minute they kissed to silence their cries. Danny's semen spurted into bag while Katie's juices dripped onto the seat and on Danny's hand. Katie continued pumping his hardened, pulsing shaft as he continued to plunge his fingers into her, riding out their orgasms. Danny and Katie kissed one last time before their pulsing stopped. After that Danny and her watched the rest of the movie in afterglow paradise. They knew what they were going to do when they got back to the house.

* * *

The minute Katie and Danny arrived on the doorstep was the minute that they engaged in a heavy makeout. They fumbled over to the door and got opened the handle. Once they were in Katie saw a note on the fridge. She stopped kissing Danny and walked over to it, his hand still holding hers. She read the note on the fridge her mom had left her.

_Dear Katie and Danny, _

_I'm going to an electrician conference in Washington D.C and I'll be gone for a weekend. I expect the house to be clean when I get back and if you get the urge to experiment in the way couples do, please don't destroy anything and be protected. _

_Love, Sarah._

Katie and Danny read the note. They also blushed a little when they read the experiment thing, knowing full well that her mom knew what they would be doing when she was gone.

"So, this means that..." said Danny, but he was cut off when Katie jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him. Danny instinctively walked over to her room, closing the door shut behind him. He placed her down on the bed, still on top of her. Their kisses turned to french kissing as their tongues enveloped each other. Danny squeezed one of her breasts and his other hand stayed behind the back of her head. Her hands were around his back. It was a good five minutes before they let go, breathing heavily after the passionate encounter.

"I'm on birth control again," said Katie. She liked the feel of Danny's dick moving in her without the feel of a rubber condom making it feel uncomfortable. Danny smiled and he kissed her again. Katie took off the band in her hair that was holding her hair into a ponytail and let it fall down. Danny took off his shirt and began to suck and lick around her neck, sending pleasure racking through her body. Katie pushed Danny up a bit to give her some room to take her shirt off. Their she lay, her entire top half naked before his very eyes. He longed for this to happen again for so long.

He and her took their jeans off and discarded them on the floor, now only in their underwear. Danny pushed back down on top of her and kissed around her neck again.

His continuing kissing was starting to leave a hickey. This is what he had wanted, for people to see that she was with him and no one else and that he loved her body in every way. He sucked at the patch of skin that was beginning to redden. Katie held his head there to allow him to mark her. He licked, sucked, and bit there until there was nice quarter-sized mark of red, puffy skin. It was so delightful.

Danny started to kiss down her body until he came down to her breasts. He decided he was going to tease her and to make her want him badly. He licked around the nipple area, but not on it itself. He saw her squirming from his treatment and delighted in the fact that she wanted him so badly. Finally, seeing that she had suffered enough he finally started to lightly suck on her peak.

Katie let out a satisfied moan and allowed Danny to continue his licking. He placed small amount of his saliva on one peak, then sucked it off like a baby sucking a bottle. It was driving Katie the way Danny could always do this to her. It was such a huge turn on.

Danny finished his sucking on her breasts and moved down to her belly. He licked around her abdomen before he stuck his tongue into her navel and swirled it around. She gasped in surprise and pleasure and her hands traveled to his back and clung onto him, her nails biting into his skin. Danny got his tongue out of her and traveled down to her pantie line, leaving a trail of spit from her navel to their. He played lightly with the hem until he got down to her inner thigh. There he lightly nipped at the skin there, teasing her so badly she was practically moaning for him.

"Danny, stop teasing me," she pleaded. She wanted him so badly it was starting to hurt. Danny decided now was the time to go on with his plan. He put one hand on each side of her panties and tugged it down. She raised her hips to let him take them off, kissing her legs as he did so. Once the pantieswere thrown onto the floor he looked to see another surprise.

Katie was completely shaven. Not that the small patch of hair he had seen was a problem, but for her to be completely without hair in that area was very inviting.

"Someone likes their little gift," said Katie, teasingly.

"You're just full of surprises," said Danny.

"Does it look good?" she asked.

"Good enough to eat," said Danny. Without giving her a moment to answer he dived his head down between her legs and began to lick and kiss her sex viciously.

"Awww, Danny!" she yelled. Her hands pushed him farther into her and her legs wrapped around his head to keep him there. Spurned on by her actions, Danny licked around her walls and let his tongue explore into her wetness. Katie was in a state of ecstasy as Danny's motions inside of her made her dizzy from sheer pleasure. She bucked her hips into him to let his tongue go deeper into her. Danny got his hands and pulled her in closer to his mouth to get as far in her as possible. He swirled his tongue in like a tornado and kissed her swollen lips as he fucked her with his tongue.

Katie could feel her orgasm approaching and Danny could hear a rise in her voice as she felt it coming soon. Danny stuck his tongue far enough to feel her swollen G-spot. With a few flicks of his tongue she came. Katie's scream filled the whole house as she felt her climax. Her legs clamped around Danny so hard that Danny thought he would suffocate. /once she was done with her orgasm she let go of him and breathed heavily. Without a second thought she grabbed Danny by his head and brought him up to her to forcefully clamp her lips around his, her tongue tasting herself on him.

"Do me now," she said. He hastily took off his boxers and placed himself at her entrance. He gave her one last look to get the okay from her. She nodded and he plunged into her. The couple gave a gasp when he was firmly connected with her and Danny started to move inside of her.

He didn't go slow. Instead he went at what most couples call the normal rate. He rocked his hips back and forth at first, but decided to see what little circular motions would do. He moved his hips around in a circle, thrusting up a bit when he came up to Katie like an orbit.

"Gods, Danny..so good," said Katie.

"I take it you like this," said Danny.

"Yes!" yelled Katie.

"Well what if I did this too?" he said. He gave her a hard thrust when he would get to the top of his circle.

"Ahhh, I love it!" she yelled. Danny continued doing this for a time until he decided that he had enough of that and went straight back to thrusting. Katie's legs wrapped around his waist and her head on his shoulder as he pounded away at her. Danny wrapped his arms around her back to bring her in closer to him. He lifted her up until she was hovering a bit over the bed, but still under him. This way she could feel everything.

"Ahh..yes...keep...mmm, going," she cooed to him. Danny thrust in harder this time, wanting to get as deep into her as he could. His pants were coming out as he built up his speed. He put Katie back onto the bed and she used her legs to help build his speed as he tried to near his release.

"Yes!" screamed Katie, throwing her head back. "GODS! I'm going..to..cum," she yelled.

"Katie. I'm so..close," said Danny.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" she yelled. Danny knew it was now or never and he thrust into her so hard that he was up to his base.

"AHHH!" they yelled together, locked together as Danny's seed shot into her and her juices spilled out. Their eyes tightly s closed as they felt the rhythmn of their orgasm. Katie ran her hands down his sweat-soaked back as he kissed her one more time.

"Danny, I want to feel you in me all night," she said.

"I don't think I can sleep on you like this," said Danny, talking about their current position.

"Here," said Katie. She flipped them over so that now she was on top. Then she settled down into his chest and closed her eys. Danny turned the lamp off near her bed and relaxed a bit, feeling her breathing.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back before they fell asleep.


	21. Day of Continual Lovemaking

Danny and Katie woke up at the same time the next morning, the memory of their lovemaking from last night still deeply imprinted in there minds. Her blue eyes met his brown ones, the two staring into each other as if they were in a deep conversation that didn't require any words at all. Danny leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose and brushed a wild strand of hair out of her face. She brushed a loose dread back into his collection of hair.

"G' morning," he said.

"Good morning to you," she said. She wrapped her arms around him to feel him close to her. His warm body sent heat all over he body. She was also feeling a certain kind of heat between her legs. She also felt something hitting her thigh from Danny.

"Someone's excited already," said Katie.

"It's a morning thing. All guys have it," said Danny.

"Really. Well then I'd better put it to good use," she said. She pushed Danny onto his back and slid the covers to reveal his hardened member sticking into the air. She crawled down to the bed until she stood face to face with it.

"Katie, what are you..oh gods," said Danny. Katie's hand closed around his member and began to lightly stroke it, the shaft tensing under her grasp. She moved her hand oh so slowly up and down to get him further aroused. A bit of pre-cum started to slowly escape from his head and down his shaft. Thinking it was better not to waste anything, she licked it off of his head.

"Ahhh!" moaned Danny.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No, that felt great. Keep doing it," he said. Katie stuck her tongue out and began to lick Danny's sensitive head like an ice cream cone. Danny's eyes rolled into his head and he clenched the sheets of the bed. Katie's licked the head and then slid her tongue slowly down his shaft. Danny would have lost it right then and there if he didn't have control over his body. Katie, her hand still on his member, began to stroke it as she went back to licking his head. Danny was feeling so much pleasure he almost ripped the sheets. His pre-cum continued to pump out of his shaft, but now it was going to Katie's mouth as she vigorously licked it.

"Katie...you're so good," moaned Danny. Katie decided she had enough of licking and slowly lifted her head over his steel-hard member. She opened her mouth and went down, taking the head into her mouth. Then she went down until half of it was in her mouth, then finally she was near the base, but his head was already near the back of her throat. If she went down any lower she would choke, and she didn't want to be remembered as the demigod who died giving her boyfriend a blowjob.

She wrapped her hand around the his base and bobbed her head up and down, her hand stroking him simultaneously. Danny's moans came out in hurried gasps as he felt the wonders his lover was doing to him. He had to admit, Katie had skills, and now he was about to erupt.

"Yes! Oh, Katie don't stop! Keep going!" he moaned out. Katie responded by going even faster now. She even deep-throated a few times that almost made Danny cum on the spot. She got her other hand to play with his balls, squeezing and caressing them as her blowjob sped up. She stopped her blowjob at one point, dribbled some of her spit on his head, licked it, and then went back to what she was doing previously. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, snaking around it like a snake.

Danny could feel his orgasm was coming, but he tried his hardest to make sure it didn't come out. His balls tightened as they prepared to release their load, but Danny made sure that it stayed in as long as possible. Katie sensed that he was close and she stopped her blowjob on him, but she still stroked his dick and held her mouth above his shaft. She was going really fast and was gripping his member harder.

Danny felt his orgasm hit, but didn't let it out. He made a loud groan, but only a little spurted out of his member. Katie knew he was trying to hold it on, so she licked up his shaft one last time. Danny couldn't take it and he let it out. His load shot right into Katie's mouth, but another pulse sent some into her face since he was holding it back for so long. The load that got into her mouth instantly filled it halfway. Danny, even though some girls say that semen isn't that tasty, had such a nice flavor. She swallowed it without hesitation and used her hand to scoop all of his seed from her face and licked her hand.

"You have the best flavor," she said, crawling like a predator up to him and stooping down to kiss him. He accepted it gladly.

"What was it like?" he asked.

"Like something nice and fresh from the ground. It's hard to tell," she said. Danny pulled her into another kiss and felt his shaft hit her between her thighs.

"Wow, someone feels really good right now," she said.

"How can I not be? You're too damn beautiful," he said. She got into a sitting position over him and brought herself down onto his member. They let out a small sigh and then she started to move up and down on him.

She bounced up and down as he thrust up to meet her, the two giving off a slur of moans, gasps, and groans that echoed all over the house. Danny held one of his hands onto her hip while the other closed around her breast. She lifted the hand that was on her breast and sucked at the fingers like a pacifier, then put it back down onto her breast as she rode him. Her hands were on his shoulders as she ground her hips into her, desperate to climax. The bed rocked as she rode him like a bronco. Sweat was starting to from on their bodies, making their skin shine in the sunlight.

"Danny, I love you," she said, though it came out in a scream as she felt a tremor go through her.

"Yes, I love you too. Please...keep riding...don't stop...ahh," moaned Danny. The heat was building on now as they grinded and thrust into each other. Danny got up into a sitting position and wrapped his hands around her back, using his hips to continue thrusting, his legs behind her to give her a backrest. She put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder as she moved her pelvis into him. They gasped on each others shoulder, the feeling of their sex becoming one. One of Danny's hands traveled down to her lower back to help him move into her and bring her in closer. Their sweat mingled in between them and their voices escalating,

"Oh, Danny! Ahh!" screamed Katie. She kissed Danny as she continued to move on him. Their tongues intermingled, sending their nerves screaming in their heads. When their mouths ceased to touch, Katie pushed him down to the bed and pinned his hands over his head. Satisfied that she was in control for now, she used her hips to bring her down onto his member, going as hard and as fast as she could. Danny let her have her fun for now, though he was enjoying it. He liked it when she was on top.

"I'm going to cum," she whispered over him. She ground her hips into him and let go of his arms. He drew circles on her nub as she used nothing but her pelvis and hips to ride him for all her worth.

"Yes, keep rubbing! Yes! AWWW!!" she yelled as she came super hard on him. Her hips kept riding on him, feeling the waves of her powerful orgasm. Danny brought her down on him as he felt her core clench around his swollen member. But he wasn't done yet. With Katie still on top of him he held on to press her body close to his and thrust his hips up into her, his member slamming into her walls. Katie moaned into his shoulder as he used all his muscle in that area to give her all he had. He put his hands around her butt to lift her a little higher over him so that she could feel his thrusts.

"Finish me off," she said to him. Danny kissed her as he pumped her. Katie, just getting off the feeling of her previous orgasm, came again, holding onto Danny tightly. Danny couldn't last another one of her orgasm and he came too, shoving her down onto him as far as he could go. They stayed like this, locked together in an internal embrace. Their heavy breathing was the only thing that made any noise in the room. They were so exhausted that they didn't speak until fifteen minutes after.

"You're..so..good," she whispered. He kissed her neck and pulled her in tighter to him.

"I want you with me forever," he said to her. She kissed him over and over again, loving him more and more when he said that.

"I'll make breakfast," he said to her. He took his limp member out of her and walked over to his underwear on the floor. He put it on and went into the kitchen while Katie checked herself out. She looked in the mirror to see if there was anything she needed to straighten. When she saw her hair, there was only one thing she could say: it was a complete mess. The hair went everywhere. She and Danny were animals in bed.

She put on a tanktop and a pair of panties from her drawer to go to the bathroom to wash up and to do her business.

* * *

When she got out of the bathroom she headed straight for the kitchen. To her astonishment, Danny had make bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns, along with some grapes and fresh-squeezed orange juice.

"Danny, I never knew you could cook?" she said in astonishment.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, but thankfully it's nothing bad," he said while he took the eggs off the pan and out them on a plate in front of her. He fixed her plate and set it down beside her. The eggs were fluffy and scrambled, the bacon was a beautiful shade of read, the hash browns were golden-brown, and crispy, and the toast was light-brown with butter spread evenly around it. Katie was about to put a piece of toast in her mouth. It made her taste buds scream for joy.

"Who taught you how to cook?" she asked.

"I had to learn myself. When you're alone most of your life you have to learn how to cook for yourself," said Danny. They ate their breakfast as they conversed with each other. Soon after, the meal was gone and Danny out the dishes in the dishwasher to clean.

"That was really good Danny. Not many boys know how to cook so well," said Katie.

"Well, not a lot of people are me," said Danny. She smiled and lightly kissed him.

"I'm so glad the gods blessed me with you," she said.

"Same here. I need to go and take a shower," said Danny. He left to go to the main bathroom upstairs, where his clothes and towel was. He ran the water to get it hot and got out of his underwear and stepped in. The water felt soothing to his skin and very relaxing. He stood in the middle, letting the water hit his skin. Steam started to fill the room as the water reached a level hot enough for him. He got a bar of soap and was about to put it on when he heard the door open and close. He looked out, but the room was full of steam.

He did see a shape in front of him, looking dead at him.

"Danny, it's me," said Katie. "Can I come in?"

Danny thought for a moment. "Sure." She came in Danny saw that she was stark naked, her breasts and entire body wet. She seemed more arousing now than ever.

"Are you going to gawk at me or help me wash up?" she giggled. Danny snapped back into reality and got the bar of soap. He gave it to her and she began to draw circles on his chest with the soap. It enticed him a lot, but he kept his cool. She got down to his abs and scrubbed a little harder into him. When she got to his groin he let out a groan, but didn't start to melt in her hands. She saw this was the spot and she scrubbed and played around with it. Then she got to his inner thigh and teased him by tickling him with the soap. Unfortunately for him, her game was working. Now he wanted to maker he suffer too.

He took the bar of soap from her when she was done lathering him and started with her neck. Working his way down he got to her tow, beautiful orbs that seem to glow from the steam. He washed over them too, watching Katie's reaction with his peripheral vision. She was deeply sighing, but kept her hands to her sides. Danny smiled, on the inside, that he was winning and playfully lathered a little more soap suds onto her breasts, his finger loosely playing with her nipples. Katie let out a low moan, but still kept her hands to her sides. Danny knew he had to go lower to achieve victory.

The soap traveled down to her belly, which he rubbed in a teasing manner. Slipping to one side he lathered down until he got to her inner thigh. He teased her the way she did to him just a few minutes ago. He washed near her core, but not on it. He could see her eyes closed and her hands start to inch towards him. Seeing that he was close to winning, he finally rubbed her. Katie let out a long moan and placed her hands on his waist, drawing him closer to her. Danny continued to rub her, the soap slipping in between her lips. She sighed into his chest as he continued to rub her. Finally, she was defeated.

Katie took a hold of his hand to stop him from rubbing anymore. Then she placed herself on the wall, looking directly at him. Danny understood and followed her. He came right up to her on the wall and lifted her up a little. She instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist and held onto his shoulders. He entered her slowly, his arms around her belly, and thrust into her as the water cascaded off them. Katie loved the feel of his wet body entering in and out. she also relished the feel of his lips kissing her neck as she moved in sync with him. She murmured to him that she loved him, him whispering sweet nothings into her ear as well.

"Ahh..I love you," she said. He responded by going faster. His mouth was full at the moment, it sucking on her sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder. She took this as his 'I love you too' words. He sped up, the sound of their flesh smacking into each other echoing through the room. His thrusts matched in time with hers, his mouth coming off her skin to moan next to her ear. It was wonderful for a man and a woman to feel whole in each other. It affirmed their love and cares, and their emotions. As their heartbeats rolled ever faster, their peaks were coming. They came silently, a low moan being the only sound they made, followed by some wet kisses. Once they were done Danny turned off the shower and they exited, taking two towels with them. They dried off in the room filled with steam. When they were done drying off Danny pulled Katie over to him and he sat down with her on the bathroom rug.

He kissed up and down her neck while she lay back on him, delighting in his kisses.

"You're amazing," he whispered to her. He picked her up and he and her walked down to her room, where they made love once again.

* * *

It was three o'clock by the time they were finished with their lovemaking. They were very exhausted and felt spent. They did cuddle under her sheets, whispering loving remarks to each other, the words I love you being the most popular. It was true that they were deeply in love with each other, as seen in the numerous times they had made love so far. They didn't know if more would follow up, but for now they rested, breathing in each other's scent.

"Danny, hold me," she said. Danny willingly wrapped his arms around her, their faces close to one another. She smiled into his bright brown eyes.

"Katie, why do you love me?" said Danny.

"Because you're everything I ever wanted in a man. You're handsome, smart, funny, and most of all you make sure I'm fine at all times," said Katie. She lightly kissed him and relaxed int his arms. At that moment the doorbell rang. They gave each other a knowing glance and got off the bed. Katie slipped on some sweatpants and a t-shirt while got on some jeans and an undershirt. They walked to the door together and opened the door.

"Katie, where have you been? I called you about nine times," said Michelle, wearing a hoodie and some jeans. She was also shocked that Danny was there.

"Sorry, I left my phone off. Do you wanna come in?" said Katie. Michelle nodded and headed into the living room.

"So what were you guys doing all this time?" she asked. Danny and Katie blushed and looked away. Michelle took a look at Katie's room from her position on the couch and saw the bed all ruffled up and a pair of underwear on the floor. She also noticed that Katie and Danny weren't fully dressed and that they seemed out of breath at times. She put two and two together and she let out squeal.

"You two did it? How was it?" she asked.

"It was amazing. I don't think the cuts on my back will heal," said Danny. Katie let out a smile and decided to play his game.

"Yeah. You could say Danny filled me up," said Katie. Michelle could barely maintain her squeals as her eyes got bigger.

"I think the window shattered when the sound barrier broke," said Danny.

"And I don't think I'll be able to walk straight," said Katie. Michelle squealed and pulled her two friends into a hug.

"Wait, was I interrupting something when I came in?" she asked.

"No, not too much," said Katie.

"I'm so happy you guys took the final step," said Michelle.

"Actually, we took that step the last day of camp," said Danny.

"Why didn't you tell me girl," said Michelle.

"We thought we would keep it a secret, but now it's out," said Katie.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others. So what are you going to do today?" said Michelle. Danny and Katie looked at one another, asking silently.

"We were going to spend the day to...catch up," said Katie, giving Danny a knowing eye.

"Oh okay. I'll come and see you guys tomorrow," said Michelle. She got up to leave, but turned around to say one last thing.

"Have a good day," she said, her tone suggesting something very happy. When she left from the house Katie and Danny relaxed a bit onto the couch.

"She took that pretty well," said Danny.

"True. So where were we?" she asked. She straddled Danny's hips and gave him a heavy kiss. He picked her up and they went to the bed, knowing full well what they were going to do.

* * *

That night Danny and her finally called it a night and lay together on the bed after their last sexual experience.

"So that would be round 10?" said Danny.

"11," said Katie. "That stamina of yours is amazing."

"My stamina? Kate, you're a freak," said Danny. Katie smiled and got on top of him, kissing him. They finally fell asleep together, holding each other in their arms.


	22. Winter Break

That Sunday morning, two very happy demigods awoke from their slumber, yawning and stretching. Looking to see that the other was still naked, they blushed a little, but went back down, staring at each other like eternal lovers.

"Had a nice sleep?" said Danny.

"Yes, especially if it's with you," said Katie.

"How are you feeling?" said Danny.

"Really, really, good, but I don't think I'll be walking straight for a week," said Katie. Danny scooted closer to her.

"Sorry, I think I should go easier on you," said Danny. Katie lightly slapped him, then pulled him into a tight hug. He returned the hug with as much passion as she was giving. This is one of the things he loved about her, her ability to make him feel special.

"Will you promise me something?" said Katie.

"Anything, what is it?" said Danny.

"Promise me you'll never harm me," said Katie.

"Why would I do that?" said Danny.

"Because, the last boyfriend I had hurt me in a way unimaginable and I don't want that to happen again," said Katie. Danny pressed his forehead to hers, theirs eyes looking intently into each other.

"I'll never hurt you Katie," he said. He kissed her lightly, letting his lips being more caressing instead of forceful. To her, it was the sweetest kiss he had ever done for her. She smiled as he smiled at her.

"You really know how to make me fall for you hard," she said.

"Well you know I try," he said. "What day is your mom getting back?"

"She said a weekend, so I think she's coming back tonight," said Katie.

"Okay," said Danny. Katie lifted herself off the mattress to hug him tightly to her and kiss him, no tongue, just mouth.

"Danny, I'm going to go on the computer for a minute. Can you be back in thirty minutes?" said Katie.

"What are you looking up?" he asked.

"Just looking for something that I think you'll like," she said, a mischievous smile spreading on her face.

"Okay. I'll make a light breakfast then," he said. He got off the bed and headed upstairs, but not before Katie smacked his ass. He turned his head around, smiled, and left. What a woman!

He went upstairs to his room and pulled out a new pair of boxers, some sweats, and a t-shirt. He went back down the stairs and began to prepare for breakfast. He decided that he would make some bacon, home-fried potatoes, and toast again. It took about twenty minutes to do that. Once that was done he put all of it in a pan and turned the oven on to the lowest possible heat. That way, you could leave it for days and not have to worry about it burning. He watched some TV in the living room, waiting for Katie to be done with whatever she was doing.

Katie to him, was like something he couldn't go without in his life. She was both mysterious, and captivating. Two things he loved about her that didn't involve her body was her kindness to people who didn't treat her like shit, and the way she seemed to have this nurturing ability, like she always tried to make you feel good no matter what.

"Danny, you can come in now," she said. Danny immediately headed to her room, which he could have walked blindfolded to anytime. Whe he got in, Katie was naked, again, but she was lounging in a sexy pose on the bed.

"I bet you're wondering what I was looking up?" she said.

"Yes, and is it good?" said Danny.

"Well, I was thinking we could try some new positions," she said. "I think you'll like the first one." She got off the bed and slowly pulled down his pants and his underwear. He got rid of the shirt while she was doing this. Then, she lead him onto the bed. She turned away from him and got on all fours, sticking her ass up into the air. Danny thought _"What a glorious sight." _He automatically knew what he was going to do. Katie was low enough so that all he had to do was stand on his knees. He took a hold of his now engorged member and brought it straight to her core. When he entered, she moaned.

"Ahh yes, keep going," she whispered. Danny took a hold of her hips and began to thrust slowly. This new position was doing wonders, for both of them. He never knew, but having sex with her from the rear, where she couldn't face him, was driving him crazy. No wonder he saw so many porn stars do it. But this wasn't because he was giving a girl pleasure for money, it was because he was giving her pleasure because he loved her.

"Katie, you have the nicest ass," said Danny. He couldn't see her, but he knew the way the muscle contracted on her face meant she was smiling. He smacked her once or twice, which earned a pleasured yelp. One of his hands traveled up until he was clutching her breast. His other hand was still on her hip, helping her to match his thrusts. Katie helped him out further by letting her body hit his instead of the other way around. Danny kissed her back while he was thrusting into her, massaging her boob in his hand.

"Yes, harder," she moaned. Danny knew better than to let her words escape his mind so he humped her faster. Katie's moans escalated with his thrusts. Danny breathing was picking up too, his feelings beyond anything imaginable but sheer ecstasy.

"Katie, you're so beautiful," he moaned. He sped up so that he was practically slamming into her as she was doing that too. The bed rocking underneath them, Katie moved her hips backwards so that she was meeting him full force.

"Gods yes! Slam into me!" she yelled. Danny held onto her and rammed her with all the force he had. They were like animals now, the male asserting it's dominance over it's mate. Danny was rutting her like an animal would do to it's mate. Faster and faster he went, there moans echoing all around her room. Katie got off her two arms so that she was kneeling in fron of them, her back meeting his front. Her arm extended backwards till it her hand was on the back of his neck. Danny held on to her lower stomach to hold her in place while he pumped into her.

"Kiss me," said Katie. She and Danny kissed as they continued their new sexual experience, nearing their orgasms. Danny and her came at the same time, yelling into each others mouths to silence their cries. Danny shallowly thrust into her, letting all his semen empty into her. Their mouths let go of each other, breathing slow and hard.

"That was good," said Danny. katie lay down, bringing him down with her. They turned around on their sides so that they were in a spooning position, Danny still inside her. She felt his member get back up again.

"Ready for more?" said Danny.

"Make it slow," she said. He did so. That hour was nothing but slow, loving sex between them. In their position Danny couldn't see her fron, but he had no problems with her back. His thrusts were powerful, but they were slow. He gripped one of Katie's breast with his one hand while his other went down to her core, rubbing it in circles as he pumped in and out of her. Katie felt like she was in heaven, turning her head to the side to kiss Danny repeatedly. Breathing into his face, moaning his name, was like they were in some kind of dance. It was both captivating and beautiful. Even though so far they had a lot of sex sessions that she called the best, this one was the most passionate.

"I love you, more than I can say," Danny whispered to her. She kissed him, knowing that she meant the same thing too. One hour later they came silently, no noise except for a low exhale from both of them. Now that they were sated, they rested in the same position they were in, Danny's member still in her. Danny's arms wrapped ad around her and she held onto them, not wanting him to let go. Danny kissed up and down her neck, giving him some clenches from her hands when he hit the right spot. His fingers also played around with her nipples, giving him some moans or a startled, yet happy, exhale.

"Danny, you're everything," she said to him. They shared another kiss when they heard a knock on the door. Dressing quickly into some sweatpants, or shorts that came mid-thigh, and a t-shirt, Danny opened the door for a huge surprise.

"Mom?" said Danny. There she was, standing right in front of them, her green eyes flashing, wearing a brown chiton.

"Hello Daniel, may we talk inside?" she said. Danny gave Katie the 'Is it okay?" look. She nodded and Gaia came into the house. she sat on the couch, motioning for Danny and Katie to sit.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" she said.

"Look, mom, I know you're mad about us being like this, but I love Katie and I don't want to have to leave her over some stupid grudge issue," said Danny.

"I'm not mad about that, I'm mad because of the recent activities you've been doing," said Gaia.

"Like what?" said Danny, though he and Katie had a horrible feeling that she knew about their sex life.

"How is it mortals say these days? Oh yes, 'Doing the nasty," she said. They both immediately got red with embarrassment.

"How do you know me and her were...doing it?" said Danny.

"Daniel, I'm the Earth, you don't think I can feel when my children are expanding their seed. The vibrations you were giving weren't that hard to feel," said Gaia. Katie went beet-red after that comment, and if Danny's pigmentation was light enough, he would have been doing the same thing.

"So that's what you're mad about?" said Danny. He and her were really confused when Gaia smiled.

"No, I just came to say hi and see how you and Katie were doing, but I thought I'd embarrass you two a little. I have no problems with the relationship and wish you you two the best of luck," said Gaia. She got off the couch and gave them a hug.

"Thanks mom," said Danny.

"Oh and Katie, take good care of my son," said Gaia.

"Will do Ms. G," said Katie.

"Please, call me Gaia," said Gaia. She turned into a pillar of stone when she exited the house and vanished from site.

"See, you had nothing to worry about," said Danny when she left. Katie just blushed and put her head on his chest.

"At least she approves. I wish my dad would," said Katie.

"Well, we won't have to worry about him for awhile. Now I think we should clean up," said Danny.

"Why? We only messed up my room," said Katie.

"Do you remember the couch and the table?" said Danny.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," said Katie, blushing a little, remembering the past experiences.

"I tend to have the effect on women," said Danny.

"Shut up," said Katie, giggling.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with no more lovemaking, just makeout or small kisses. They were preparing for Katie's mom to get back to see that the house was in one piece. They didn't have to wait too long because her mom walked in at around eight o' clock.

"Danny, Katie, I'm home," she said.

"Hi mom, how was the trip?" said Katie.

"It was good, how was the weekend?" said Ms. Sky.

"Really good and relaxing," said Katie. Ms. Sky caught the double meaning in those words, but just smiled.

"And Danny, you didn't starve my daughter did you?" she said.

"No I didn't Ms. Sky, she had enough to eat," said Danny.

"Danny, seriously," said Katie.

"I was talking about the food, you're the one with the sick mind," said Danny. Ms. Sky laughed while Katie frowned, but then smiled afterwards.

"So one question, were you protected?" said Ms. Sky.

"Yes mom, we were," said Katie.

"That's good. Well, I'm going to bed. Light's out at eleven," she said, heading up the stairs. The rest of the time Danny and Katie spent that night was holding hands and cuddling while a romance movie played.

* * *

The next month was December, and that meant the winter break for Camp Half-Blood was fast approaching. Their grades from their progress reports were always in the A's, except for a B Danny got in English, but they were still pretty high. Their friends were okay too. Danny had even got Ryan to hook up with a sexy Puerto Rican girl, and now the two were always either making out or in each others face. Finally, after two weeks of studying for exams and taking them, winter break was here. Danny and Katie decided to leave for camp that Friday, traveling via earth travel. They arrived in the middle of the cabin pavilion near the hearth. Their sudden appearance startled two familiar friends of theirs.

"Watch it you two, my water could have broke if you scared me hard enough," said Annabeth. KAtie and Danny turned to see Percy and annabeth standing right behind them, but Annabeth's stomach was huge and starting to jut out.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, you're huge!" said Katie. "How many months are you?"

"Six months and counting," said Annabeth.

"Wow, Percy you did a number on her," said Danny.

"Thanks, I try," said Percy. They conversed a little while afterwards and left to go their separate ways. Danny carried Katie bridal style to her cabin, where Zetes and Calais were lounging in their bunks.

"Hey you two," said Danny.

"Danny!" they said. They jumped out of their beds and tackled him down to the floor, hugging him.

"So you're thirteen now, right?" said Danny.

"Yes, we're officially teenagers," said Calais.

"Well I'm mature as one, this guy isn't," said Zetes.

"Why you..," said Calais. The two boys pounced on each other and wrestled on the floor. Danny and Katie left the cabin quietly, tiptoeing out as best to not let the twins know they had left. When they got outside, Katie got hit in the head by a rogue snowball. At least, they thought it was rogue. They looked around, trying to figure out where the snowball came from. Another came out of nowhere and almost hit Danny if his ADHD and reflexes hadn't kicked in and he ducked.

"Hold on," said Danny. He disappeared into the ground, leaving Katie alone, and undefended. She picked up a snowball and waited for someone's face to show up. Out of nowhere, another came and zipped past her shoulder. She looked to see a dark shadow hanging around the Hades cabin, a mound of snowballs nearby it. It picked up another one and was about to pelt it at her when from out of the ground, a fountain of snow sprang from under it and launched it ten feet into the air. When it came back down, Danny was holding a snowball, ready to finish it off.

"Wait, I surrender," said the figure it black. It took off the ski mask and scarf to show the smiling face of Nico di Angelo.

"Nico, you need to stop these little games. I could have killed you," said Danny, helping Nico to his feet, but smiling.

"Then what would you tell my fiance?" said Nico. Danny and Katie gaped at him.

"You're getting married?" said Katie. Nico nodded.

"To who?" said Danny.

"Her name's Aurora. She's a daughter of Apollo," said Nico.

"Well congrats," said Danny, clapping him on the back.

"It seems everyone's getting hitched," said Katie.

"What about you two?" said Nico.

"Haven't thought about it yet," said Danny, though he knew that he and Katie loved each other enough to.

"I take it as a not yet?" said Nico.

"At least until after high school," said Katie. That was something they could agree on.

"So, any bed jumping?" said Nico.

"Hey man, that's none of your business," said Danny, though the blushes she and Danny gave confirmed.

"Just askin', don't want to go to your house and find out she died in a rockslide," said Nico. He threw a snowball at Danny and ran off.

"It's on now di Angelo!" yelled Danny, picking up two snowballs and chasing after Nico.

* * *

Their winter break was really splendid. even Mr. D. wasn't as insufferable as he was before. He let in enough snow one day for all the cabins to have a game over. Instead of Capture the Flag, it was one huge snowball fight between the cabins, major gods vs. minor gods. There was the same number of campers on either side so it was even. Of course Danny and Percy had the biggest advantage since they could control the snow. Percy could control it because snow is just frozen water, and Danny could control it because it was mixed with the ground. The rules were that if you were hit by a snowball, you're dead and have to lay on the ground like you're dead.

The match was the best many had partaken. In the end the minor gods lost becuase they became outnumbered when the Apollo cabin picked them off with well-aimed throws, but they did take a good many major god campers with them.

On Christmas Day, Katie awoke one morning to find a present near the door. It was from Danny and she opened it quickly. Inside was a silver necklace carved into a lightning bolt with his and her name on it. She was so taken back with the gift that she ran over to Danny's cabin, but first she got dressed, kicked the door open and gave him the biggest makeout session they had ever experienced.

"I take it you liked it," said Danny.

"You bet your sweet ass I did," she said before she kissed him again. That night there was a huge feast at dinner time. The nymphs brought out huge roast turkeys, mounds of mashed potatoes with a flood of gravy on them, green, beautiful beans, golden corn, hot, buttery rolls, and for dessert was fruit cake. No one touched that, preferring the marshmallows at the campfire. After they had offered a portion of their meal and were about to dig in, Chiron stopped them.

"My young demigods, despite the restrictions you have, Mr. D. has decided that you may sit at any table that you want for just this one night," he said. There was a lot of cheering at the pavilion and the campers immediately walked over to where their friends were at. Of course, Danny went to the Zeus table, where Katie was eagerly waiting for him. Their friends decided that they could use some alone time now, although they did watch to see what was happening from time to time, so they sat at the other end of the table, close enough to pop a question every now and again.

Danny and Katie talked and ate that whole time, their eyes never leaving each other, except to talk to a friend for a minute. Once dinner was done, and none of the fruitcake eaten, the campers headed to either the campfire or to their cabins. Danny told her he was tired and he wanted to get some sleep, but not before giving Katie a heated kiss that sent her mind spinning into space.

* * *

Winter break passed by really fast, at least to Danny and Katie. Christmas passed into New Years and the camp had another huge fireworks display. This time, they joined their friends, though they did hold hands when it was happening. After New Year's had passed they had one more week of camp. They spent most of their time with Percy and Annabeth, helping Annabeth when she needed to do anything or just hung out. They almost had a heart attack when Annabeth faked a 'my water broke' moment, but that only showed how much they cared about her at this moment.

When they left camp they went away relunctantly, not wanting to leave their friends till the summer, but they knew they would see each other again.


	23. Rape and Discovery

In the middle of January, school was back in full session. Now Danny and Katie only had less than five months of school before they moved into the real word.

Two weeks into the new school year a dance was coming up. Even though Danny and Katie didn't want to go to it, the two despising things like this, they were convinced by their friends that they could at least help with it. Katie's job was to help put up decorations and Danny was to do sound equipment. They would have to do this job while the dance was happening, but they could join it if they ever got the urge to, which they probably wouldn't.

As they got ready for the dance, Katie was suddenly getting unwanted attention, by none other then Jake Wheeler. Wherever she was at she was always getting stared at by him. In the lunch room, in the hall, outside the school, nearly everywhere. He only stared at her when Danny wasn't around, but when he was around he just looked away like nothing he was staring at her the whole time. It was starting to really disturb her, as if he was planning something.

She thought if she told Danny what was going on then she would be okay, but then she didn't want Danny to try and kill him unless it was for a good reason. All Jake was doing was staring, he wasn't trying to make a move or anything. But she had a bad idea that whatever he was thinking, it wasn't good news for her.

One day, something even stranger happened to Katie. She and Danny were working on the materials for the dance when all of sudden she went to the nearest trash can and threw up. She and Danny couldn't explain what had happened so he helped take her to the school nurse. The nurse checked her up and everything, but Katie didn't have a fever or a cold, and she didn't have an upset stomach either. It was all really weird for them.

The dance was scheduled for the end of January on a Friday. That week Danny had to haul sound equipment from the DJ who was coming to the school and make sure it was there so that afterschool on Friday he could set it up where it needed to be. Katie and the art class made the decorations for the dance. It was a lot cheaper than going to a store to get the supplies when you already have them, but that's school.

However, this cut into Danny and Katie's private time, but they still spent it as best they could when they were in the gym, even when they were working alone. Danny helped her with the banner that said 'School Dance' by sketching the words where a 3-D design could go. They were so good that Katie wondered if he was so good at art then why wasn't in a class? Either way, she knew what his career was going to be, and she knew hers. It would be a nice fallback plan though.

At home everyday was spent with them either talking while cuddling, making out, or something else. One time Danny gave her a shoulder massage. It was going really good, especially when he started kissing her neck, knowing exactly where her hot spots were. Soon it went from a shoulder massage, to a back massage, to a boob massage. Either way, she never complained. When Danny was done he pulled her in close to him and held onto her, kissing her neck lightly lay her head to one side and let him, her breathing deep and controlled, yet inside she was writhing from pleasure.

At another time she gave him a back massage, putting lotion on his back and rubbing it in one day afterschool when they had nothing to do. She felt the curves and contours of his back, wanting desperately to feel her hands clench on it like she before. She planted some light kisses there while Danny enjoyed her massage. When she was finished Danny got up and turned around, pulling her down with him. He took off her shirt and her bra and they spent that time making out and Danny licking and playing with her breasts. They would have done more, but because of her mom's random times of getting back, it was hard to know when was the right time and which was the wrong time.

Finally, the day of the dance came. Danny and Katie stayed after school, since they had to do that anyway. They had come that day by earth travel, wanting to save gas. That way, the minute the dance was over they could just step outside and be back home in a few seconds. It was a good thing they didn't have to worry about cleaning up.

"So what do you wanna do when we get back home?" said Katie.

"I don't, I guess watch a movie or something. Why?" said Danny.

"Cause I was thinking, when my mom falls asleep, we could.." said Katie. Danny's eye's got brighter, knowing full well what she was going to say.

"You know you're going to have to be quiet," said Danny.

"Me? You're the vocal one," said Katie.

"Oh, I'm the vocal one," said Danny, chuckling. Katie chuckled too, knowing she was the vocal one. Danny knew it too. As they worked on the stuff in the gym, Katie thought she saw someone at the entrance of the gym, but when she looked over there, no one was there. It was too weird.

* * *

That night, the dance was in full swing. The school had said dress casual, and the students were more than willing to do that. If they had said come in a dress shirt and some elegant, and it wasn't prom, then no one would have came. Danny came in some jeans and a black muscle shirt, and Katie came in with a blue sleeveless shirt and for some reason Apple Bottom Jeans.

"Apple Bottoms?" said Danny, though in the inside she filled them out pretty well.

"What, you don't think I can fill out a black girl's figure?" said Katie, seductively.

"No, it's just I don't see that too often," said Danny.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, turning around to show off her backside. Danny came up behind her and laced his hands with hers.

"Like a goddess," said Danny, kissing her lovingly.

That night, all of their friends had come to the dance, Michelle with Brent, Ryan with the Puerto Rican girl, who's name was Maria, and Jamal came in with a very beautiful girl with green eyes and grass hoops on her arms, who they automatically knew was a dryad. How Jamal got a dryad to the dance was a complete shocker.

The dance started out with some rock and hip-hop, then it got down to songs that were just plain strange. When "Get Low" by Lil' Jon came on, the adult chaperones had to pull the kids off each other. Then a song having to do with nothing but sex, talking about 'do her in the eye' came on, and by the gods the chaperones had a task to do. Danny and Katie stayed away near the wall, looking at the madness.

"This is the reason why I don't go to school dances," said Katie. Finally, the songs went back to normal. Apparently the DJ had left and some stupid kids put their owns songs on there. When the principal found the kids, they got three weeks detention. Now that that was over, the people danced to regular, approved, titles.

An hour into the dance the music was still playing, but it now it was into some slow jams, the kind that make the couples hold each other close and all that mushy stuff. However, this was starting to have an effect on our two half-bloods.

"Danny, I normally don't, but.."

"Yes I'll dance with you," said Danny. She smiled and they walked into the dance circle, Danny's hands at her lower waist and her hands around his neck.

"No groping my ass," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't, at least not in public," said Danny. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder. He had grown taller the last time they had met. He was 5'11" now, which was an impressive feat. She was still the same height she was, but that's not wrong. They did the slow dance for five minutes, their movements in sync. Katie smelled his hair, the fragrance overpowering her nose. It smelled like fresh mowed grass and wildflowers, a hypnotic combination. Her hair smelled like cinnamon. They danced, looking like eternal lovers. She pulled her head back a bit to give him a light kiss when the song died out. The time was 9:57.

"Want to go now?" said Danny when they're kiss ended.

"Sure, just let me go to the bathroom," she said. She gave him another light kiss before she walked to the bathrooms outside the gym. The bathrooms were to the left of the gym doors near the first hallway. She went in, not knowing there were four shadowy figures near a corner. When she got in there, she did her business, which I don't need to type. Seriously, talking about someone using the bathroom is disgusting. I am praying no one is sick enough to do this, unless it's in a comedy story.

After she was done she got out of the stall, but then something grabbed her by her neck and threw her to the wall. Another one grabbed her by the head and punched her. Her vision was blurred. She could feel blood in her mouth, and she was completely helpless.

"Good, now that I got yo' mouth all slippery, time to get to business," said a voice that she knew. It was Jake. And she knew what he was planning to do. She tried to summon some lightning, but she was inside a building, and she couldn't even concentrate.

"Hey Jake hurry up, I got next," said another voice that she heard was one of his jock friends.

"Don't worry, we got this bitch all night long," said Jake. Katie felt his hands travel to her jeans and began to take them off. She tried to fight back, but one of Jake's friends grabbed her arms and pinned them to the ground. above her head. She was now helpless as Jake took her jeans off to show off her underwear. She felt it get taken off. Katie tried yelling, but another one came and slapped her repeatedly.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" he yelled. Finally, another one of them took out a sock and put it in her mouth.

"Good, we can't have you screaming and ruining the fun," said Jake. She heard him take off his pants. Tears were running down her eyes now as she felt something press to her core. Then, she felt his member slide in and rapidly pump into her. Her screams couldn't get out of her mouth, but her tears streamed down her face. Jake was going so fast now, it hurt.

_"Danny, help me,"_ she thought.

"Almost done man?" said one of the goons.

"Almost, just a few more..," said Jake. At that minute, the door to the bathroom kicked open and Katie felt Jake get out of her and heard someone slam into the wall. There was some kind of fight going on behind her, but she couldn't see it. Either way, she didn't know if she had the courage to see it. The sounds of the fight died and a pair of hands got her waist. At first she squirmed and kicked out with her hands and legs, but a voice she needed to hear reassured her.

"It's okay, it's me," said Danny. He turned her over and hugged her close to him, taking the sock out of her mouth. Her sobs echoed in the bathroom as she cried on his chest.

"Danny, he raped me," she said.

"Did he release into you?" he asked.

"No, you came in just in time," said Katie. She looked around to see what happened to the four boys. Jake was knocked out by the door, blood running from his nose and mouth, a bruise over both his eyes. One boy had a huge knot on his head, knocked out too. Another boy's head was in the toilet, but not too far in the water since he needed to breath, and the last one was perched on the sink, a gash on his forehead.

Danny helped her get her underwear on and her jeans, and carried her out of the bathroom. Along the way he picked up one of the boy's cell phone for some reason. He carried her out to the outside.

"Hold your breath," he said. She did, and the next thing she knew, she was going through the ground.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was outside the house. Danny opened the door with the spare key her mom had given him. When they came in, Ms. Sky was in the kitchen.

"So how was the dance?" she said. She came out and saw that Danny was carrying her. There was a cut near her lip and a bruise on her cheek.

"By the gods, what happened?" she said when Danny put Katie down on her feet.

"She got raped," said Danny. Ms. Sky put her hand on her mouth. Katie came up to her mom to hug her, crying on her shoulder as her mom comforted her and led her to the couch, Danny not too far behind.

"Who did it?" said Ms. Sky.

"Jake Wheeler and three of his buddies," said Katie.

"The quarterback? Why would he...it doesn't matter, we need to tell someone," said Ms. Sky.

"Don't worry, I beat them down hard enough so that if someone goes into that bathroom, they'll know, and I also left a note for the principal," said Danny.

"Thank you Danny," said Ms. Sky. "Did he ejaculate?"

"No mom, he didn't," said Katie.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, we can go to the doctor to see if there's anything wrong," said Ms. Sky.

"Thanks mom," said Katie, hugging her again.

"Do you need anything baby?" said Ms. Sky.

"I need to take a shower," said Katie. She got off the couch and went to the shower nearest her room. Danny sat on the couch next to her.

"Ms. Sky, is there anything I can do?" said Danny.

"Yes. She's emotionally unstable right now," she said.

"What do I do?" said Danny.

"I think that you can sleep in her bed tonight to comfort her," she said.

"Really?" said Danny.

"Yes, she needs you near her after what just happened," she said.

"Okay," said Danny.

"It's going to be hard to prosecute that awful child if there's not a semen sample," said Ms. Sky.

"Actually, I think live video evidence will do," said Danny, giving her the guy's cell phone.

"What does this mean?" said Ms. Sky.

"One of those bastards, sorry, videotaped the whole thing up to the point I came in and put them in comas," said Danny.

"Wow, I'm impressed you thought of that," said Ms. Sky.

"Thanks. So what time do you want me to take her?" said Danny.

"We'll go in the morning," said Ms. Sky. "Danny, I can't tell you how thankful I am that you're here."

"It's okay, Katie's safety is always my highest priority," said Danny. Ms. Sky looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so h-happy she's found a man like you," she said, hugging him. Danny returned the hug.

_"Women are so emotional. Why can't guys do that?"_ he thought, but some questions are better left unanswered. He also noticed that she had called him a man. It wasn't too common, but Ms. Sky wasn't one of those people who call you a boy for the rest of your life. Now he understood why he was at first attracted to Katie, to protect her from harm.

They heard Katie finish her shower and saw her walk into her room, not naked, but in her usual night wear. Ms. Sky nodded and Danny got off the couch towards his room to get his night clothes on. Once they were on he went back down the stairs towards her room, bidding Ms. Sky goodnight. He came into the room and sat on her bed.

"Danny, what are you doing in here?" said Katie.

"Gosh, I thought I'd get a warmer reception," said Danny.

"Seriously," said Katie.

"Your mom said it's okay if I spent the night here with you," said Danny. She got the covers up so he could crawl in bed with her. His arm wrapped over her body protectively.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He felt her body shudder, and before he knew it, she was crying. She turned over to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," said Danny.

"It's just...I was so...vulnerable...I c-couldn't even..f-f-fight them off," said Katie.

"They snuck up on you and used their numbers," said Danny.

"I f-feel so dirty to you. I don't deserve you," said Katie.

"Now stop it. You can't beat yourself up for something you couldn't stop. And Katie, I don't know if you know this, but I need you," said Danny.

"Really?" she said, her face covered with tears.

"Yes. It doesn't matter, raped or unraped; I'm always going to love you," said Danny. Half a smile formed from her.

"Thanks. What did you do to Jake?" she asked.

"Well, besides the bruises and two black eyes and other major injuries, I don't think he's going to have children anytime soom. His sperm count is in the negatives right now," said Danny. "The other guys got off lucky."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" said Katie.

"It's something Gaia's children have. It's like an empathy link, but if I die then you won't. When we choose someone who we love, one who we see as our soulmate, then a part of our soul is shared with them. It allows me to read your thoughts at times, such as when you called me for help," said Danny.

"But why would you choose me?" said Katie. Danny kissed her.

"I can't explain in words, but if you feel it in here," he said pointing to her heart, "you'll know." She closed her eyes, feeling her heart beating, and opened them to look into his eyes. She now knew.

"I love you," she said, her heart spilling out to him. Danny could feel that she was being more dead honest than she ever was before.

"What do you want me to do right now?" said Danny.

"Please hold me," she said. She settled into him more as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling his warmth on her. He was so caring, so soothing, that she felt she could stay on him like this for an eternity. They fell asleep, locked in their loving embrace.

* * *

The next morning, Ms. Sky came into the room to check on Katie. She saw Danny holding her close to him, his arms around her like a protector. She also saw that Katie was calm and peaceful under his touch. It was hard for her to wake them up. she tapped lightly on Danny's shoulder. He woke up the instant she touched her. Looking up he saw her and he shook Katie a bit. Katie woke up and saw her mom in the room. She knew they had to get ready for her doctor's appointment.

They got off the bed and washed up in the bathroom, washing their faces, brushing their teeth, and putting some clothes on. When they were dressed they headed outside.

"I'll get the car started," said Ms. Sky.

"No, we can travel another way," said Danny.

"What do you mean?" said Ms. Sky.

"He can travel through the earth mom," said Katie.

"Take my hand and hold your breath," said Danny. The two took a hold of one of his hands and they were sucked through the ground. They appeared in an alley near the doctor's office. Katie was fine, but Ms. Sky was a bit shaken.

"I don't know how you can travel like this?" she said.

"You get use to it after awhile," said Katie. They walked out of the alley to the hospital and into the entrance. They immediately went to the staff attendant at the front desk.

"We have a rape victim, my daughter, who needs to get checked," said Ms. Sky.

"Right this way ma'am," she said. She led Katie to a doctor's office down the hallway. Danny told her it will be alright and he and Ms. Sky sat down in a chair in the lobby, waiting for her to get finished.

In the examination room the doctor handed her vial for her to urinate in, indicating she could do it in the bathroom. Once she did he took the sample and ran some tests on it, another attendant doing some physical and mental tests on her. Apparently, she was all fine. Danny had healed her in her sleep when he woke up at a random hour in the night, but summoned the earth to him with his mind so that all he had to move was his hands. It took twenty minutes before the doctor had the test ready.

"Okay, it's good to know that there was no trace of semen in your vaginal region and you're good to go," said the doctor. Katie let out a sigh of relief.

"But, there is something else," said the doctor.

"Do I have an STD?" said Katie.

"No, but you might need to sit down while I run one more test," said the doctor. Katie sat while the doctor ran his final test on her sample. she was hoping that whatever it was, it wasn't too bad. The doctor finished his test and wrote something down om his clipboard.

"Okay, Ms. Sky, we have some news for you," he said.

"What is it sir?" she asked.

"I don't know how you're going to take this, but you're pregnant," he said.


	24. Another Shock

"Pregnant? How can I be pregnant?" said Katie, now afraid. The one word she had feared the most was now said, and it was now that she learned it was true.

"Well, the test shows you're nearly two months pregnant. Have you had any sexual activity?" the doctor said.

"Yes, but I used protection everyday that we..," she said, but the words stumbled off as she remembered. The day that she and Danny had tried those two positions, she had forgotten her pill for that day.

"Oh no, this cannot be happening," said Katie, her hands in her heads.

"Would you like to see our guidance counselor. She's really good at these kind of things," said the doctor.

"Yes, please," said Katie. He led her to a door that led to a counselor named Ms. Daisy. She was forty years old, but she looked like she was in her twenties.

"So Ms. Sky, tell me about your problem," she said.

"Well, I don't know what to say, but I'm pregnant," said Katie.

"Oh, it happens to a lot of teens your age. You're how old?" she asked.

"16, but I'm going to be 17 in February," said Katie.

"And how old is your partner?"

"He's 17," said Katie. "He'll be 18 in March."

"Okay, you're past the age of consent then. What's he like?" said Ms. Daisy. The next ten minutes were spent on Katie describing every good quality Danny had, from his looks to his personality. Ms. Daisy was amazed at the story she was giving. He sounded like he was part god (which he was).

"So what are you worried about?" said Ms. Daisy.

"I'm just worried that he'll be mad at me," said Katie.

"Honey, why on Earth would he be mad?" said Ms. Daisy.

"Because it wasn't planned or nothing. And you know that the guy usually blames the girl for getting pregnant and not himself. I don't know how he'll take it," said Katie.

"Baby, if he's as a good of a boy that you say he is, then you have nothing to worry about," said Ms. Daisy. Katie gave her a small smile of thanks.

"Is there anything you need to further discuss?" Ms. Daisy asked.

"Yes, can you explain about pregnancy?" said Katie.

"Well, I have another client in a minute, so here's a pamphlet about it," said Ms. Daisy giving her a pamphlet called "Teen Pregnancy."

"This will tell me everything?" said Katie.

"Yes. If you need anything else just come by my office," said Ms. Daisy.

"Thank you," said Katie. She exited the room and headed towards the lobby. Along the way she thought about what to say to Danny.

"Hey Danny, I'm pregnant by you."

"Danny, your going to be a dad."

"I'm going to have a baby."

Katie had no idea which one to use. What was even harder was deciding when to tell him. If she told him now he would prepare for the baby to come. If she told him in a few months when she was showing he would get mad because she didn't tell him sooner. She decided to tell him soon, but not too soon. Probably when they were alone. She didn't know what her mom would do when she found out. She would tell her after she told Danny.

When she got to the lobby, Danny and her mom were waiting patiently for her.

"So what did the doctor say?" her mom said.

"He said there was no semen and I have no STD," said Katie. Her mother hugged her, followed by Danny. Her mother excused herself and went to the bathroom, leaving Danny and Katie.

"Danny, when we get back I have to tell you something," said Katie.

"Okay, but why does it have to wait?" said Danny.

"I feel better telling you there than here," said Katie. So they waited in the lobby for her mom to get finished while she was using the bathroom. As they were sitting, Danny saw a piece of paper that was sticking out of her pocket.

"What is that?" he asked her.

"It's a pamphlet the counselor gave me for rape victims," said Katie, lying.

"Oh," said Danny. Her mom got back and they walked out the hospital into the alley, where Danny earth traveled back to the house.

* * *

When they got back Ms. Sky said she forgot to make a run for the store and she took off in the car, saying bye to them quickly. Katie went into the bathroom while Danny lounged on the couch. While in the bathroom she took a look at her stomach. She wasn't showing, thank the gods, but she still wanted to check. Her hips had gotten bigger, but that was because she and Danny had sex, and to her shock, her breasts were a little bigger. They weren't big enough for her to get a new bra, but they were feeling slightly uncomfortable, and tender.

She knew that if she wanted to tell Danny, she would have to tell him now. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, her breath slow and heavy as of to clear her thoughts. She sat down on the couch next to Danny.

"Danny, I need to tell you what I found out at the hospital," said Katie.

"What is it?" he said.

Her hand wrapped around his, her breathing irregular.

"Danny, you need to know that I love you and I hope you're there with me," said Katie.

"Did they find something?" he said, starting to get scared, but not for the reason she was about to say.

"Yes. Danny, I'm p-pregnant," said Katie. Danny took a minute, staring intently at her. He took in a long breath before he spoke.

"By me right?" he asked.

"Yes you. I forgot to take my pill the day we had sex when we tried the new positions. I'm sorry," she said, her eyes on the verge of tears. She half-expected him to get mad and start berating her. But instead he hugged her, and she could feel the wetness of his tears on her shoulder.

"You're sad too?" she said.

"No, these are tears of joy. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad," said Danny.

"Wait, your not a mad?" she said. Danny let go of her, but was still close to her. wiping some of the tears on his face.

"Gods no, why would I? I'm as much to blame. Katie, I'm a little scared because I don't know a thing when it comes to kids, but I'm going to be there for you," said Danny. Katie smiled, her heart melting in pure bliss.

"In fact, I was going to ask you something at the end of the month, but I think now will do," said Danny.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Close your eyes," said Danny. She closed them tightly, not wanting to sneak a peek at what he was doing. She felt him get off the couch and go upstairs. Then she heard his footsteps approach back to the couch.

"Okay, open," he said. When she saw him, her breath was taken away. He was standing on one knee, a ring in his hand. But not just any ring, a ring made of silver and a green and blue jewel in the center.

"Katie Sky, I know that you probably think I'm crazy, I think so too, but will you marry me?" he asked. Katie squealed and jumped on top of him, knocking him to the floor. Her face hovered over him.

"Yes I will. I can't imagine getting married to anyone else Daniel Stone," she said. She gave him the warmest most passionate kiss ever. He had sat up, her legs wrapped around him as she sat on his lap. He put the ring on her ring finger.

"Where did you get this? This must have cost a fortune," said Katie.

"I made it. I went traveling a little on the days you were away and I picked them up and made it them myself," said Danny.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"I thought you'd like it. I couldn't go to a store and just pick one up when I could make one for the one special person of my life," said Danny. Her head rested on his shoulder, tears of happiness cascading down her face.

"When do we tell my mom?" said Katie.

"When you want to," said Danny. Katie lifted her head and kissed him again. Nothing could have made this more better for her. Danny, who had been so caring, loving, supportive, protective, and charming, had just asked her to marry her, and she said yes. And to top that off, she was a pregnant with a baby that would only strengthen their already solid relationship.

"And you're going to be fine with the changes I have in store?" said Katie.

"Absolutely okay, but we might have to get you a new graduation dress," said Danny. She laughed and rested in his arms, feeling his heartbeat. This was probably the best day of her life.

"So how many moths are you?" said Danny.

"Almost two," she said.

"That means you won't start showing until March or April," said Danny.

"What about the rest of my body?" said Katie.

"Your hips might spread a bit, and there will be a definite change with those hills," said Danny.

"I'm starting to see that now," said Katie. Danny kissed her forehead.

"You know this might be hard for us," said Danny.

"Yes, but at least I have you to help me," she said. He kissed her and held her there, staying like that until they heard her mom's car approaching.

* * *

The rest of the day, Ms. Sky couldn't help but watch Danny and Katie. They seemed to be nearly inseparable now, going everywhere except the bathroom together. Katie seemed so happy, Danny too. Something had happened while she was gone that she couldn't explain. If it was sex she would know, but this didn't seem like an afterglow, this was like an eternal glow, one she hadn't seen before. She decided to get to the bottom of it at dinner.

That night at dinner Danny had made lasagna with seven types of cheeses and seasoned meat. It was so good, the pasta seemed to literally melt in your mouth. She almost forgot to ask why Katie and Danny were in such a good mood. It came back to her when she saw Katie's hand on Danny's at the table.

"Is there something you wish to talk to me about?" she finally asked. Katie took a look at Danny, who nodded.

"Mom, when I was at the hospital today, the doctor told me something," said Katie.

"What is it?" said Ms. Sky.

"At the hospital, the doctor told me that I'm pregnant," said Katie.

"Oh my gods, by Jake?" she said.

"No, but someone else."

"Danny?"

"Yes." A moment of silence echoed through the room.

"Ms. Sky. I want you to know that I'm taking responsibility for the baby and my future wife," said Danny.

"Future wife?" said Ms. Sky, really confused.

"Yes mom, Danny proposed to me," said Katie, holding up her hand with the ring on it. Ms. Sky put her hands to her mouth, her eyes widening, and squealed. She immediately pulled them away to the living room, hugging them fiercely.

"I'm going to have a son in-law, and a grandbaby all in one!" she squealed. "I'm so happy."

"So you're not angry with us?" said Katie.

"No. If I was I'd be a hypocrite. Your dad and me did the same thing, minus the marriage part, and I'm happy that you have a man by your side who loves you and protects you," said Ms. Sky.

"Thanks Ms. Sky," said Danny.

"Please, call me Sarah Danny," said Ms. Sky.

"Okay," said Danny. They spent the rest of the night talking about the engagement.

"When are you going to have it?" said Ms. Sky.

"I don't know. I think after I turn eighteen," said Sarah.

"Actually, the law in New York says you can get married at 16 if your pregnant and have a parent's consent. In that case I agree," said Ms. Sky.

"I guess in April," said Katie.

"That's fine by me," said Danny.

"I can't believe my baby girl's getting married so young," said Ms. Sky.

"Mom, don't go all waterworks now," said Katie, slightly embarrassed.

"I know, I'm just so thrilled. It's going to be hard though. Do you still plan on taking college?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll do online courses, although my job is easy enough without going," said Danny.

"And where will you stay after the wedding?" said Ms. Sky.

"I was going to travel in the earth, get some gold no one has claim to, and get a house somewhere in the city," said Danny. "My way of getting at the man."

"You sound like a hippie," said Katie.

"Far out dudette," said Danny. They laughed together.

"Okay, you two can get some rest. I'll plan everything out and you can mail invitations to your friends. Is that okay?" said Ms. Sky.

"Okay," said Danny and Katie.

"Oh, and you can sleep in the same room together, but can you keep it down if you have to...do it?" said Ms. Sky.

"Sure, I'll go easy on her," said Danny. Katie punched him in the ribs while Ms. Sky was giggling in her hand trying to suppress it.

* * *

Danny was the first to enter her room, taking his clothes off till he was in his underwear. He lay under her covers, eagerly waiting for Katie to come. She came in a few minutes after him. She took all her clothes off, examining herself in her mirror.

"You're not going to show till later," said Danny.

"I know, but I just feel like I'm bloating," she said. "Will I still look appealing when I start?"

"Yes, you'll always be to me," he said. He got out of bed and went behind her, his hands around hers. He kissed her neck, letting her feel the pleasure beginning to form. Her head fell to the side to let him have more access, her lips letting out slow, pleasured breathing, She turned around to kiss him, him guiding her back to the bed. She went down on it first, followed by him getting in the space between her legs.

Their kiss never ending, he used his hand to cup her cheek, savoring the touch of her skin on his palm. His hand traveled down until it was at one of her breasts. He ended the kiss and looked down, a moment passing through him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her hands stroking his hair.

"I'm just thinking about..." he said, but couldn't finish. She knew that he was talking about the baby that would one day suckle their for it's milk. He could see that her breasts had gooten slightly bigger, beginning to fill with milk for the infant child. It brought a warm sensation to his heart as he thought of their child. Katie's hands pressed Danny back into another kiss, her mind going through the same thing.

His hand cupped around her breast, giving a squeeze that made her moan. One thing about pregnant girls is that their breasts are so tender from even the slightest touch. Danny obviously knew this, and he gave it another that had her buck into him. He kissed her down her neck to her breast, sucking on her peaks to really get her squirming. Her back arched up when he did, loving how he was teasing her and getting her to things that no one else had ever done. It was as if he was born to do this.

He continued licking around her breasts, licking around the cleavage area to tease her some more. When he was done, it was her turn. He took of hold of her arms and lay down on his back to roll her on top of him. She kissed him again and went down to his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin. He gave small moans every now again, but nothing too major. She traveled down to his pecks and did the same thing that he had done to her. Danny's back didn't arch, but he did grip her hands to show her how much pleasure he was receiving. She sucked on his nipples too, rolling her tongue around them to hear him really moan. She got to his bellybutton and stuck her tongue in it and he almost flew out of the bed, but instead he gave a sharp groan and gripped her head. He pulled her back up and rolled her back so that now he was on top again.

He took off his underwear so that now he was completely naked. He kissed her again before he guided himself into her. They both let out a low moan when they were firmly connected and he was deep inside her. He started off slow, a moan escaping her everytime he thrust up. Her hand traveled to his shoulder blades, clutching them when he pumped into her. Her nails dug into his skin, which to Danny was like a hypnotic green light. He sped up, but not too fast. His head went by her head on top of her shoulder, letting his hips and body do the work.

"Ah..so good..it's..," said Katie. Her moans were rising, but not enough to be loud or anything. They were a medium low that was just enough to be heard, but not to be screamed. His soft moans right by her ear told her she was doing as much as he was.

For about an hour Danny stayed at a normal speed, there moans echoing through the room, but nowhere past it. Sweat had formed on their bodies, sliding and mixing into each other. Danny could feel that he was close, and he could sense that she was too. Katie was relishing the sound of their skin smacking into each other, his hips driving into her for all it's worth.

"Faster," she breathed. Danny wrapped his arms around her, slipping them under her back, and pumped into her harder and faster. He kissed her to keep her moans down, not wanting to wake her mom up. The bed rocked, but not a lot. Their rhythm was in sync, his hips thrusting while hers rose to meet him. She could feel her orgasm approaching, and she knew she was going to cum hard. Danny's member was rubbing her G-spot really hard, and doing this meant they might have to replace the sheets, again.

"Danny, I'm going to cum," she said. Her voice was a hiss, which he knew meant that a really big one was coming. He knew he had to silence her fast. She felt all the pressure building up in her stomach and knew in a few thrusts she would be in a state of near heaven. Her moans came until she almost hit a high note, in which case Danny clamped his mouth around hers. She yelled into his mouth when her huge orgasm hit her. It was so big Danny thought his member would snap off from the force she was clamping on him with. He felt her juices spray onto him, her lower body twitching from the sheer magnitude of the climax. Danny came to, his penis pumping his semen deep within her.

When he felt her settle down, he let go of her mouth, the two breathing hard from their recent encounter.

"That was huge," breathed Danny.

"It was. I'm glad you liked it Mr. Stone," she said.

"And I'm glad you did too Mrs. Stone," said Danny. He moved out of her and lay on his side, facing her. His hand brushed through her hair, feeling it's softy, silky texture.

"You know we have to change the sheets again," he said, feeling the patch of their juices on the sheets between them.

"Yes. Why do you have to be so good in bed?" she said, scooting near him.

"Because of you," he said, kissing her. He ended the kiss and his left arm wrapped around her, letting her know that she was with him, and only him.


	25. Zeus is Insane

When they woke that morning, Danny and Katie did it again before they got up and did what they needed to do in the house. Everything felt so right, Danny proposing to her and having a baby. It was hard to believe she was going to be Mrs. Katie Stone. To top that off, she had all the love and devotion from her future husband that she could get. Everywhere they went, they were always together. At breakfast she wrapped her arms around him when he was cooking, loving everything he did.

Ms. Sky could also see the definite change in their attitudes around her. It was like they weren't restrained anymore. Now they would hold hands or lightly kiss when she was in the area without fear of being embarrassed. It was really there way of showing that they would be together forever.

In the afternoon Danny said he was going to travel for about an hour to see where some gold deposits were. He hugged Katie and disappeared through the earth.

"I'm glad you two are so happy right now," said her mom.

"I know, it's really nice to be with him. Thanks for letting him stay here," said Katie. Her mom smiled and went back in the house. Nearly one hour later, when Katie was busily washing the sheets, a knock on the door caught her attention. Her mom went to answer it and was startled to see who was at the door. Zeus was standing there in a black and white suit, his beard trimmed and his eyes crackling with lightning. Her mom blushed really hard when she saw him again, after all these years.

"Zeus, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Katie. May I come in?" he asked. She nodded and let him in. Zeus brought in the smell of a storm on him when he sat down on the couch.

"So, where is that insufferable boy at?" he said.

"He's away for a minute," said Katie, though she didn't like it when her father was mean to Danny. Zeus grimaced and went down to business.

"Katie, are you alright. I heard about your recent rape from those four mortal bastards," said Zeus.

"Oh, you did. Dad, I'm fine, Danny saved me," said Katie. Zeus didn't look to thrilled about that either.

"Were he any faster, he might have been able to stop the whole thing from happening, but it's like that with those sons of the earth, slow-witted," he said.

"Dad, Danny didn't know what was happening, and he did make the boys pay dearly enough," said Katie.

"Not dear enough," said Zeus. "If it were up to me, I would incinerate them into ashes."

"Dad, please," said Katie. Zeus continued to look like his icy self. At that moment, Danny came in the room from the outside lawn. The minute Zeus and him laid eyes on each other, they stared with angry intent at the other.

"So, Zeus, how's it going?" said Danny, but what he really wanted to say was "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Well, with the poor condition you are treating my daughter, I'd say I'm not doing fine, you?" he said, though what he wanted to say was "You little motherfucking bastard, how the fuck can you get my daughter raped?!" They decided that some words do not need to be said so harshly.

"Dad, can you be nice for once?" said Katie, getting frustrated with Danny and Zeus's hostile nature towards the other. The two didn't budge. Instead they just continued to stare each other down, each one looking as hostile as the other.

"Zeus, can me and you talk?" said Ms. Sky.

"Not yet," said Zeus.

"NOW!" said Ms. Sky. This was probably the first time anyone had ever seen Zeus take orders from someone. He didn't look like he wanted to, but Ms. Sky was a commanding figure when she wanted to. They went to the kitchen while Katie went to calm Danny down.

"Please, can you try and get along with my dad?" she said, hugging him close.

"I will if he will," said Danny.

"Please, for me?" said Katie, her eyes pleading with him.

Danny took a long sigh. "Okay, I'll try, but if he says one more bad thing about my mom that's it." Katie was hoping he wasn't serious. Challenging a god, especially the king of the gods, did not end up good for the challenger. But then again, she saw he had his belt and wristband on.

Zeus and Ms. Sky came back into the room, Zeus looking frustrated, but looked like he was tamed. He sat down, giving a very neutral face towards Danny, Danny doing the same.

"So, Zeus, before we had this little spat, why did you want to come over here?" said Ms. Sky.

"I came to see if Katie was alright," said Zeus.

"Katie, are you alright?" said Ms. Sky.

"Yes mom," said Katie.

"Okay. You're welcome to stay if you want," she said to Zeus. This must be why Zeus went after her, she was a hard to get commanding person. Zeus continued staring at Danny, getting up to leave, but then mid-way from getting off the seat, he stopped.

"Katie, is there something you're hiding from me?" said Zeus.

"No, why would there be?" she said, though everyone in the room knew it was a lie, especially her.

"Katie, do you think me a fool?" said Zeus. "Now tell me what it is you're hiding." Zeus was glaring at her now, and she knew better than to refuse.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't get angry," she said.

"I'll be angry if it is something to be angry about," said Zeus.

"Just promise not to overreact," said Katie. Zeus grumbled, but he nodded.

"At the doctor's office, I found out was pregnant," said Katie. immediately, Zeus took back word.

"Those mortal bastards, I'll hunt them to the ends of the Earth. I'' destroy their homes, incinerate them to ashes, see their souls wander the Styx forever, they'll..,"

"No dad, it wasn't them who got me pregnant," said Katie.

"Then who else could have..," said Zeus, but he stopped and his eyes got widen when it could have been no one else than the other male in the room.

"Me, but I want to know I'm going to take care of her and the baby Zeus," said Danny. Zeus stared at him for a good minute before he did the most unthinkable thing imaginable. He sat down on the couch and laughed. It started out small, but then got bigger and bigger until it shook the whole house. Danny, and Katie, didn't know whether to feel relieved, shocked, or very afraid. Why would Zeus start laughing when his daughter just said that she was pregnant? Was he laughing because he thought it was funny, which it wasn't, or was it something deeper than that?

Zeus stopped his seizure-like laughing after three good minutes. Finally he spoke, the smile still on his face.

"So, after all this time, this is what it was," he said.

"Dad, are you feeling okay?" said Katie. She, her mom, and Danny were wondering why he was acting like a psycho all of a sudden.

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better than I was lately. I've finally found the answer to all the puzzles and riddles," he said.

"What puzzles and riddles?" said Katie.

"I've been wondering what the whole thing was, and now it all makes perfect sense. This is the plot Gaia was up to," said Zeus, his smile starting to fade.

"What plot?" said Danny.

"Oh you know what plot boy. I've been wondering what you and her were up to, and now I finally know what," said Zeus.

"Dad, there isn't any 'plot' or anything," said Katie.

"On the contrary Katie," said Zeus, "you have been the ultimate tool for it. Gaia was thinking of another way to finally let her offspring take control over this age and start a new one. This boy here was suppose to look like he was all innocent and did not wish to follow the footsteps of his brothers. The other gods fell for the ruse, but not me. It was his job to make sure that he made such a image so that everyone would trust him, and he would make it look like he was falling for you, and so you would fall for him. Once you were in 'love,' he would gain your trust and bend you to his very will and you would do anything for him.

"Then, he would, how do the mortals say it, 'Knock you up,' to get you pregnant. And here is where the true genius is. He and Gaia are plotting that the future generations of these new offsprings would grow so numerous, there would be an army of them that would be able to seize power and rule the world." Zeus's face had went from his smile to something of sheer fury, and he was looking directly at Danny. Danny could sense that something was about to happen, and unfortunately it would be aimed at him.

"Zeus, that's insane. Why would I do that?" said Danny. "I'd never hurt Katie, not less get her pregnant on purpose."

"Dad, this is insane," said Katie.

"Oh it's insane; insane enough to have gotten past me!" roared Zeus. He got off the couch, looking dead-straight at Danny.

"And I know just who to take it out on," said Zeus. Danny barely had time to react. His shield spiraled out just as a bolt of lightning hit it, sending him through the glass of the living room into the backyard.

"Dad, stop this!" said Katie, but her words fell on deaf ears. Zeus walked out into the lawn, expecting to see Danny sprawled on the ground. To his surprise, he was nowhere to be found. It was like he had vanished. Zeus walked to where Danny had been at, not even seeing an impression of his body anywhere.

"Where.," he said, but he never finished because a boulder came at him at a high speed and hit him in his unprotected side, sending him into the wooden fence. Danny was on his feet on the other side, Seismos drawn out, ready to defend.

"Zeus, I don't want to fight you,"he said. Zeus got out of the rubble near the fence, his blue eyes wild with inner light.

"Too late for backing out now. You've gone off the edge of the world, here there's monsters," he yelled. His suit turned into Greek battle armor, a double-edged sword arced with lightning appearing in his hand looking like a claymore. (For all you who don't know, a claymore is a big, heavy sword requiring strength rather than agility. It is seen in the Chronicles of Narnia being carried by the centaurs, or in _Braveheart_ being carried by Mel Gibson, a.k.a. William Wallace. Now back to the fight scene.) Danny thought he wouldn't have an edge, only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, so he used the earth to fashion himself armor made from stone.

Zeus made the first move the minute Danny's armor was forming, charging at him with his sword held high in his two hands. Danny waited for the blow to come, about to use Lithos to block it. When the blow came, it was like a bulldozer smashing it's blade on him like it was trying to plow him into the earth. If it wasn't for him being on home territory, the ground, then he would have been struck down from the strike.

Danny counterattacked with a slash aimed for Zeus's head. He thought that Zeus wouldn't have time for an attack, knowing that a claymore is better for attacking than defending, and the sheer weight of the blade would make it hard to defend. To his surprise, Zeus blocked it like the blade weighed only like a pound. Then Danny remembered one thing, Zeus was a god, he didn't have to worry about picking his sword up on time.

Zeus's next blow came towards his head, which Danny blocked with his shield and rolled away, being backed up towards the corner of the fence, which would be hard to do much in. He turned around to aim an attack at Zeus's back. Zeus blocked it without even looking back. He twisted around and swung his claymore with so much force that it crashed straight into Seismos and sent Danny stumbling back a few feet. Danny turned to see Zeus about to strike him again, which would ultimately mean his death. He used the earth to move him a few feet from Zeus before he sprung into the air to pincer at Zeus's neck. The blow almost worked had Zeus not aimed for his leg and struck Lithos so that he did a frontflip and landed on his back.

Zeus pounced into the air and pounded his claymore on Danny's shiled over and over again, not letting Danny have enough time to even move for fear that the next blow would be a death blow. Danny used his abilities to send a chunk of the earth straight into Zeus's face that sent the god into the air and away from him, crashing onto the ground. Danny got up and readied himself to attack again, Spartan style.

Zeus jumped off the ground, charging and yelling at Danny. Danny charged at him too and they met in the middle of the yard, engaging into the most furious close-quarters melee combat no one had ever seen.

Meanwhile in the house, Katie and Ms. Sky were watching the fight, fearful for the sake of the two guys fighting out there, each fearful that if they tried to stop it, they would get hurt and the men would never forgive the other for bringing them in the conflict. Katie and her were scared to death for Danny, but Katie more so. She didn't want to lose him, not like this in a quarrel with her dad.

"We need to do something before someone ends up hurt," said Ms. Sky.

"how do we get dad to see reason?" said Katie.

"I don't know. I've never seen your dad like this before," said Ms. Sky. They saw the moves that Danny and Zeus were doing to get the upper hand. Katie was really impressed with Danny's swordsmanship. He looked like he had borrowed moves from the training exercises at camp, and some more from movies like _Troy_ and _300_. Katie desperately wanted to go out there and stop this, but she knew that if she went out there, Danny would get distracted, which meant he could die.

Danny was doing more blocking tan attacking, his attacks sometimes becoming his blocks. Zeus was indeed a very skilled opponent, spending a millennia fighting monsters and all other things that would drive men mad. Zeus, though he would never would admit it, thought Danny was good too, the boy being very hard to find any weak points or anything that would let him claim victory. Zeus decided that he couldn't beat Danny with just sword work, he had to beat him with his powers.

When Zeus sword collided with Danny's, lightning surged up his sword into his body. Danny felt the excruciating, painful effects of electricity discoursing through his body. He was blasted abck a few feet, falling on the ground. Zeus prepared to land a final blow, but another chunk of earth hit him in the chest and he fell back from Danny. Danny rose off the ground, looking like nothing had happened to him.

"Zeus, no matter what you throw at me, I'm going to keep coming back up," said Danny. Zeus growled and jumped back up off the ground.

"I'll break you boy. Once you're done, that bastard child is going out," yelled Zeus. Danny got furious. Not only was he going to kill him, he was going to kill him and Katie's child. Zeus's insane accusation had burrowed so deep into his mind that he was thinking straight. Danny would not let anything happen to his child, and he attacked with blinding fury.

His sword hit Zeus's over and over again, giving Zeus absolutely no time to even think of attacking. Zeus was pressed in, not allowed to do anything but defend. Danny was really worked up now, Zeus's plan to harm his child echoing through his head. He would allow no one, not even the supreme god, hurt anyone he loved dearly. He used a disarming move that took the sword clear out of Zeus's hand, the same one that Percy used to disarm Luke in TLT, The Lightning Thief if you don't know your acronyms. Danny held his sword at Zeus's throat.

"Zeus, this is madness. You have to stop this," he said.

"There will be no stopping boy, not until you're gone," said Zeus.

"Do you remember what my mother said. If I die because of you, then everything will be destroyed. This is not the day for that," said Danny.

Then Zeus said the most boneheaded thing any god has ever done. "I guess that day is today," he said. His sword shot back into his hand and he swung at blade hit him in his chest and cut right through his stone armor, lightning hitting Danny with such force that Danny was thrown to the fence at the other side, all his armor coming off from the one blow. He hit the fence so hard that it bended when he had slammed into it. A huge, black patch in the middle of his body showed where the lightning had struck. Danny tried to move, but for some reason he couldn't he tried to touch the ground, but the way the fence was bent meant that his feet couldn't touch the ground. He was now completely helpless as Zeus walked over to him, sword in hand. He out the tip of the blade on Danny's throat.

He was about to plunge the celestial bronze blade down to finish Danny off when a bolt of lightning hit him to his side, sending him throught the other side of the fence. When he had recovered from the blow, he looked to see who the new opponent was. To his shock, his daughter was standing in front of Danny, Jolt and Static in her hands. The look on her face meant that he had to fight her too.

"Dad, this has gone far enough. If you lay one more hand on him, I'm going to have to fight you," she said. Zeus started walking over to her, knowing that what he had to do. At that moment, two beams of light landed on either side of him and two gods came out to grab an arm, Hermes and Apollo.

"Dad, this has gone far enough," said Apollo. Zeus tried to struggle, but combined the two gods were a match for him. They dragged him away, disappearing in a huge beam of light. Katie lowered her weapons and they went back to their original state as a comb and a bracelet. She turned to see Danny in his hurt state. She rushed over to him and saw that he was badly hurt. The patch was still there, burned to his skin. The gash from the slash went from his right lower belly to where his heart was. He was giving quick, ragged breaths, and his eyes were closed.

"Mom, he needs help!" said Katie. Her mom helped her pick up Danny by getting him on their shoulders and dragging him to the nearest bed, which was Katie's. The lay him on the mattress and took off hsi shirt to inspect the damage. The gash was deep, blood dripping from the wound, and the burn looked like it was devastating.

"I'll get the nectar and ambrosia; you get the earth," said Ms. Sky. They scrambled away to get what they needed. Katie dug some of the soil from outside, not that hard to get it due to the fact that the yard was a mess, an put it in a flowerpot while her mom got ambrosia squares out of the cabinet and nectar. Katie was the first to arrive, spreading the soil out on Danny's wound. He hissed in pain when her finger touched the wound, but he took it well, allowing the feeling of the earth to take it's healing effect on him. Her mom came back with the squares and the drink and had to feed it to him, since for some reason he was unable to move. Her guess was that he had some nerve damage.

"Katie, can you stay with him?" her mom asked.

"Yes," said Katie. She stayed by his side while her mom went and got some more medical supplies from a pharmacy in the city. Katie watched as Danny tried to heal as best he could. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, his eyes furrowing and his teeth clenching. She out her hand on his head and to her shock, he was burning up like he had a fever, sweat on his brow. He must have been fighting a battle with his injuries internally than externally. It was very sad to her, seeing him suffer like this.

"Danny, I'm so sorry this happened to you," she whispered. She didn't know if he could hear her or not. She lay down beside him on the bed, a silent tear sliding down her face. Her dad had tried to kill him, and he might have done more, like harm their child. If her dad was so bent on harming them, then their lives were going to be at risk from now on. She cried because her baby might not have a chance to fend for itself in the real word, having to worry not just about monsters, but it's own grandfather. Now she knew how Danny felt most of his life, to be an outcast.

She lay down by him for what seemed like hours, watching him struggle with the damage he received in battle. His entire body was burning up as he healed himself. She put her head on his chest, careful not to touch his wounds. She closed her eyes as she felt the heat Danny was giving off. She slowly fell asleep, the heat washing over her head, lulling her to sleep. Soon she was so asleep that she didn't hear her mom come in, with someone else when it was nighttime.

"Is he okay?" said Ms. Sky. The visitor, none other than Gaia, walked across the room and felt Danny's forehead.

"He'll be fine. The wounds were grave, but he'll live," said Gaia.

"I'm sorry this had to happen," said Ms. Sky.

"The fault is not yours. At least I see that your daughter was taking care of him. Is it true that she is with child?" said Gaia. Ms. Sky nodded. Gaia's green eyes scanned over the sleeping couple.

"Will you help them? They can't do everything by themselves," said Ms. Sky.

"I will. Danny has given her the gift of life, my grandchild. It's been so long since..," she said, pausing as a tear fell from her eye. Ms. Sky understood how she was feeling. This was the only time in her life that a demigod child was born to her, all the other demigod children going against Olympus and the result either death or imprisonment. The least she could do was ensure that he/she was born into the world.

"I will see you soon. Thank you for your time, and for giving my son a place to call home," said Gaia, hugging Ms. Sky. She walked out the door into the night, Ms. sky watching her leave until she disappeared back into the earth itself. Ms Sky checked to make sure Danny was okay before she went into her bathroom to shower and go to bed.

* * *

It was 4 o'clock in the morning when Danny opened his eyes. His first thought was that he was dead, everything being dark around him. He turned his head, to see that Katie was laying on his, her head still on his chest. He tried to move his hands, but they moved so weakly that he was shocked they were even moving at all. They her head, and she slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and turned the lamp on to get some light in the room.

"Are you okay?" she said.

"A bit sore, but yes. How's the baby?" he asked.

"I don't think he's big enough yet, but yes he's fine," she said. Danny sat up, but went back down when pain shot through his body. He brushed off some of the dirt to see how well his injury had healed. The gash was gone, but the point where the lightning had hit him was atill a little black in one area, but it was small. Katie placed her hand on his shoulders to keep him from trying to get up again.

"You had some nerve damage, which is why it's hard for you to move your limbs," she said. She settled over him, making sure her body weight didn't hurt the wound. Her head was on his neck, nestling under his chin. He could feel her trembling though.

"Katie's what's wrong?" said Danny.

"I'm scared," she said.

"Scared for what?" he asked. She lifted her head to show him that she was about to cry.

"I'm afraid because I almost saw you die. I wouldn't be able to live without you Danny. I don't know if I can raise our child without you being there," she said, a tear falling down. Danny saw that she was hurt to, emotionally, which would hurt more than physically, but a physical wound can heal. He raised his head enough to kiss her lightly, assuring her that he was here now. She didn't have to worry anymore. She brought her head down till she and Danny were looking at each other sideways, her body still on him.

"I'm here. You don't have to worry Katie," he said. He wiped away her tear, calming her down. This was one of the things he always did best, calming her down from nearly anything that the Fates threw at her. It was probably his best quality. She out her arms around him, never letting go as they lightly kissed, ensuring that they would always be together.


	26. Recovering

Danny woke up before Katie did. He sat up, careful to make sure her body was still connected to his. He was sore if he twisted his body a certain way, but other than that he was fine. He checked where his wounds were to see if they had healed. To his delight they did. The skin looked like nothing had happened to it. He scraped the dirt off and sent it back into the pot. Katie was still on him, however she was in a rather convincing area on him. He kissed her, her eyes snapping open when he did. Rather than end it, she continued it, pressing more into him to let him know she wanted this too. They ended after a minute of passionate kissing, gazing at one another.

"Your wounds healed?" she asked. He nodded, his smile still apparent. She smiled too and kissed him again, making him fall back down onto his back. His lips slipped along her bottom lip, sucking on it. His teeth nibbled a little on it too, liking the way her lips felt. Her tongue licked his upper lip, begging him to let it enter into his mouth. He opened up a little to feel her wet tongue slick around his. It was amazing, he could have died yesterday, but here they were about to have sex, again!

As their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths, Danny's hand traveled under her shirt. He smoothed it around her belly, happy that life was forming in their. His hand played around their, lightly tickling, and inserted his index finger into her bellybutton. He knew she was ticklish there and he wasn't surprised when she squealed a bit and clutched onto him. He chuckled a little before his hand traveled upwards. He found her breast there and squeezed it a little, her bra still on. She moaned in his mouth as he played with it, massaging and caressing it. His hand slipped under the fabric, freeing one breast from it's confines, and continued to massage and play with it.

His fingertips brushed the edge of her nipple, causing her to buck into him. He rolled them around so that now he was on top. His fingertips pinched her nipple, having her to squirm under him, All this was doing was making them hornier for each other. Her hand massaged his chest, loving his muscles rippling under her touch. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he pushed her shirt up to reveal her free breast. He put his mouth there and began to suck. She moaned and grabbed his head to keep him there.

"Danny, Katie, time to eat. I made pancakes," said Ms. Sky. Danny looked up at her. He let go of her breast and let her get her bra fixed and her shirt back down.

"We'll finish this later," she whispered in his ear. She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, followed closely behind by him, putting on a shirt on the way out. They arrived at the kitchen at the same time to see a nice breakfast of pancakes, sausage links, and eggs.

"Well, I'm glad to see your up and running Danny. You gave us quite a scare yesterday," said Ms. Sky.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" he said.

"Believe me, it was really bad," said Katie.

"What happened to Zeus?" said Danny. Ms. Sky and Katie told him that Apollo and Hermes came down and dragged him away when Katie came and stood between them to prevent anymore fighting.

"Thanks Kate," he said, hugging her. Katie loved it when he called her her nickname. They settled down to eat the beautiful breakfast prepared for them. They found out that Danny was as hungry as a hellhound. He hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours, and everyone knows a starved teen can eat three times their normal amount. He ate seven pancakes, six links, five eggs, and nearly a quart of orange juice. They were very impressed by that feat.

"I'm just surprised you haven't been eating a lot," he said to Katie.

"Well, I have gotten a few urges, but not like I need it in a heartbeat," said Katie. Once they were finished eating Ms. Sky said she'd take care of the dishes while Katie and Danny could relax all day if they wanted to. Danny and her decided to go and see Percy and Annabeth, having not seen them since January. Besides, they needed to check on Annabeth's progress. They put on a coats, but Danny went back to get his belt and his wristband, and he also had a patch on his coat that had the Greek letter Alpha on it. She knew that Pedos was magically intuned on his coat and he knew why he was bringing all his weapons at once. Yesterday had been like a sign to him, expect the unexpected. Once outside they traveled through the ground to the demigod's house.

* * *

They appeared right on the doorstep, ringing the doorbell. Out popped Percy's ruffled black hair and freindly smile.

"Hey you two, been awhile hasn't it?" he said. They nodded and Percy allowed them in. Danny and Katie saw Annabeth lying on the couch, her stomach pointing to the sky. They knew that she would be give birth in two months. Annabeth saw them come in and smiled.

"Hi, it's been awhile," she said. She got off the couch, holding her stomach and shuffling forward on her feet. She gave them a hug, or more like her belly getting on front of her and trying as best as she could to wrap her arms around them. She led them to the couch to talk awhile, Percy right next to her massaging her feet.

"So, what brings you here?" said Annabeth.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing and all, that's it," said Danny.

"We're doing fine," said Percy. "Are you guys okay, you seem tense."

"We're good, sort of," said Katie.

"What do you mean sort of?" said Annabeth. Before she could say anything else, Katie covered her mouth with her hands and ran to the nearest trash can. They all heard her throw up before she wiped her mouth with a napkin and sat back down on the couch, her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Wow, that was completely random. It's almost as if..," said Percy, but then he stopped and stared at her. Annabeth was doing the same thing too. She knew first hand what random barfing meant.

"Katie, are you pregnant?" said Annabeth. The look on Danny and Katie's face told them everything. Percy's eyes widened as Annabeth's hands went to her mouth.

"Oh my gods, how many months are you?" she asked.

"Almost two," said Katie.

"We need to have a girl talk. Percy, can you and Danny talk in the kitchen?" she said.

"Sure," said Percy. Him and Danny went to the kitchen while Katie walked over to the couch Annabeth was on.

"So how did it happen?" said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I think you and me know how it happened," said Katie.

"No, I mean was it on purpose or an accident?" said Annabeth.

"Oh, it was accidental. I forgot to take my pill the third day we did it," said Katie.

"Third day?! How many times did you and him do it?" said Annabeth.

"Too many to count," said Katie.

"What's he like in bed?" said Annabeth, dying to hear more.

"He's really good. I've never felt better than when I'm with him like that," said Katie.

"I feel the same with Seaweed Brain. How did Danny take the news?" she asked.

"I was really shocked when I saw how he took it. At first I thought he was going to go all aggro on me and start accusing me and stuff like most guys, but he took it as good news, not bad. He seemed thrilled when he learned he was going to be a dad," said Katie.

"Looks like you found yourself a good man then," said Annabeth.

"I did, especially when he proposed to me on the same day," said Katie, showing her the ring. Annabeth squealed, (I don't know why girls always do this), her eyes really wide as she hushed her squeal.

"Oh my gods, congratulations!" she said. "When's the wedding?"

"I was thinking in April, maybe March. I don't really like the idea of our baby in the audience watching us get married, and I needed a date so I could still fit in a dress and not show too much," said Katie.

"I can't believe it. Barely a year together and yet you're getting hitched. That's wonderful, though I'm worried because you're so young," said Annabeth.

"Don't worry. Danny and I are going to support each other, especially what happened yesterday," said Katie.

"What happened?" said Annabeth. Katie told her the story of when Zeus attacked Danny and nearly killed him. Annabeth listened to the story, hardly believing that Zeus would do such a thing, especially for that foolish a reason.

"How does he heal so fas..oh yeah, forgot," said Annabeth.

"I was kind of worried when he was struggling to heal, but he pulled through," said Katie.

"So, do you need anything?" said Annabeth.

"Can you tell me all you know about pregnancy?" said Katie. Annabeth was more than happy to tell her.

* * *

"Damn, so Zeus tried to kill you! That's messed up," said Percy.

"It is. I don't even know where he got this whole 'future generations will rise up against Olympus' thing anyway. I've never had someone hate me more than him. Even a monster has more sense," said Danny.

"That doesn't seem like Zeus. Sure he was, odd, but he wouldn't try to kill you like that," said Percy.

"Either way, I would have died if Katie hadn't come," said Danny.

"So how did you take the news that you were going to have a child?" said Percy.

"I took it well. I like kids, and I love Katie, and I thought it was beautiful to have a child with her," said Danny.

"Really? At your age? If it was me I would have been freaking out. What made you feel this happy?" said Percy.

"Because...for the majority of my life I never had a family. My dad was killed when I was eight, and with your mom as a goddess, the Earth itself, you have to fend for yourself. With Katie, I feel like I have a chance to have my own," said Danny.

"That's deep," said Percy. "How will you solve money issues?"

"I do recall I AM a son of Gaia, which means I can summon any pieces of earth I want," said Danny.

"Like your own gold mine. That's the same way I used, except I got my money from sunken shipwrecks," said Percy.

"See, I have nothing to worry about when it comes to that," said Danny.

"So, what's she like?" said Percy.

"She's nice, supportive, sexy, everything," said Danny.

"No man, I meant in bed," said Percy.

"Oh. She's a freak," said Danny. "I have never went unsatisfied, and to be honest, I think this is just the beginning of her sex drive."

"Oh it is. In about a month, maybe less or more, you are going to be doing it every single moment. I am so glad one of the things I inherited from my dad was stamina," said Percy.

"Let's hope my mom's gene kicks in if what you are telling me is true," said Danny.

"So how do you feel now knowing the baby's coming?" said Percy.

"I'm excited, but I'm also terrified. I don't know a thing when it comes to raising a baby," said Danny.

"Don't worry, it'll come naturally, but from our family that may not be a good thing. Do you love him, or her?"

"Yes."

"Fight to protect it?"

"Yes."

"Make sure it does the right decisions?"

"Yes."

"Help it get laid?"

"Yes. Wait NO! No."

"I'm just messing with you. Just be yourself around the baby, and when it gets old enough it'll love you back," said Percy.

"How do you feel about your baby coming?" said Danny.

"I'm scared, but I'm ready for it," said Percy.

"You don't know if it's a boy or girl?" said Danny.

"Didn't want. Annabeth said she wanted us to know the minute he or she is born," said Percy.

"That's Annabeth, always making everything an adventure," said Danny.

"Yeah, you grow to love that about her," said Percy. "So when are you getting married?"

"How'd you know about that?" said Danny.

"I saw the ring on her finger. So when?" stated Percy.

"Early April," said Danny.

"Not a bad time of the month," said Percy. "Do you need any questions or anything?"

"Yes. Can you tell me how the male deals with pregnancy?" asked Danny.

"Sure thing," said Percy.

* * *

They spent about two hours at Percy and Annabeth's learning all they needed about how to deal with pregnancy. Once they had learned all they needed to know, they said their goodbyes and left back to their house. This time they reappeared directly in her house. Katie was astounded that the hole they came up through didn't leave any dirt or anything, and there was absolutely no damage to the floor.

"I didn't know you could travel through floors too," she said.

"I never said I couldn't, you assumed I did," said Danny. She just rolled her eyes, smiling, and went directly to her room. Danny put up his belt and took off his jacket while Katie put up her clothes. As she was putting her shirts away, she felt two hands wrap around her waist. She blushed and sighed happily, falling back into Danny's arms.

"You know everything is going to change now," he said.

"Yes, but you're here, that's all I need to keep going," said Katie. Danny picked her up and put her on the bed, drinking in her appearance. She looked so sexy, so beautiful, even when she was pregnant. It was unbelievable to him;she would look hot as hell even when the belly came in. Katie saw him staring and grew a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just imagining how good you'll still look in six months," said Danny. She giggled and pulled him down on top of her. They gazed into each other's eyes, seeming to have a conversation going on that only involved their eyes.

"You know I'll never leave you," said Danny.

"I know. You love me too much to do that, and vice-versa," said Katie. She kissed and he rested his head on her chest, feeling her breath rise and fall. t was like music to his ears.


	27. Lessons

When Danny and Katie got back to school, they were immediately set upon by Jamal, Michelle, Ryan, Maria, and Brent.

"Are you okay Katie?" said Michelle.

"Yes, what's the matter?" said Katie.

"We just heard how you got raped by that bitch ass punk, Jake," said Jamal.

"Don't worry, Danny took him out," said Katie.

"Oh for real? That's why they looked like they got their asses whooped? Man I'd hate to fight you," said Ryan.

"Just pray that doesn't happen," said Danny. The bell rang, the first warning to be in class in five minutes. That gave them two precious minutes to hear what they needed to hear.

"So what happened to Jake?" said Katie.

"They carried him and his guys off to that hospital, and after that they arrested them for rape. They were given at least ten years because someone gave them proof that they did do it. Apparently, the lawyer was given a cell phone one of the guys used to videotape the whole thing my a mysterious person," said Brent. Katie silently thanked Danny for being one step ahead.

"One more thing. Katie, is it me or did your boobs get slightly bigger?" said Michelle.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get to class," said Katie. She and Danny lightly kissed and went their separate ways. Since Michelle and Katie shared the same first period class they could talk to each other. Thankfully Mr. Clutch didn't assign them work so they could talk all day if they wanted to.

"So tell me. Did you get implants? You didn't need them," said Michelle.

"No. It's something natural," said Katie.

"Well they're not suppose to grow any bigger naturally unless..naw, can't be," said Michelle.

"Can't be what?" said Katie.

"The only way they would grow is if you were pregnant, but thankfully your not," said Michelle. Katie bit her lip and looked down at her desk.

"Oh my god, you are?" she asked.

"Yes," said Katie. Michelle's hand went to her mouth, like she couldn't believe this was happening, which it was.

"Does Danny know?" said Michelle.

"Yes. He actually took it pretty well," said Katie.

"What do you mean by pretty well?" said Michelle.

"He was actually excited about the thrill of having a baby," said Katie.

"He was? Was he drunk?" said Michelle. Katie lightly hit her head.

"No. He said he was going to stay with me the whole time. He said me and our baby's the closest thing he has to a real family," said Katie.

"Why can't Brent be like that? He said if I were pregnant before college he would commit suicide or something like that," said Michelle. "You are so lucky to have Danny."

"I am. And that's not all he told me," said Katie.

"What did he tell you?" said Michelle. Katie held out her hand, the one adorned with a ring. Michelle could barely believe her eyes what she saw. It was an engagement ring right on her lifelong friend's finger, which meant that she was going to get married. Thankfully she didn't squeal, otherwise the whole class would be staring at her. She did hold her hands to her mouth and lightly yelled in them.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he proposed to you. Girl you have tell me everything. How did you feel?" said Michelle, ecstatic to hear the story.

"I felt like the most special woman in the world. You have know idea what it's like when he pops the ring right in front of you. It's like you're the only woman in the world that he'll put up with for the rest of his life," said Katie.

"So whens the wedding?" said Michelle.

"April. I know you'll be there, and the others. I just wish my dad would," said Katie.

"Why, he still doesn't like Danny?" said Michelle.

"Unfortunately yes. When I told him that I was pregnancy by Danny he flipped put and nearly killed him," said Katie.

"And he's walking around like nothing happened?" said Michelle.

"He's the son of the earth remember?" said Katie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Michelle. "I bet it was really scary for you."

"It was. Here Danny had just proposed to me, and the next day I almost lose him," said Katie.

"Well he's here now. You can still enjoy him for as long as your natural life," said Michelle.

"That's true. But still, I always imagined my dad leading me down the altar. Now he can barley even look at me," said Katie.

"Don't beat yourself down about it. The way I see it he was trying to rid you of two people you love, Danny and the baby. If he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve to be your father," said Michelle.

"Thanks Michelle. You always know how to liven up my spirit," said Katie.

* * *

Danny's class was in the library now, researching references for the book they were reading, Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. He liked it, but he didn't like how Twain poked fun at Southern life. Sure most Southerners were uneducated and slavery was their way of life, and that way of life meant putting down anyone darker than them, but the not everyone in the South was like that. The South always got bad vibe for being prejudiced, but he saw how California and parts of the North were like, and no one said they were a bunch of bigoted rednecks. Despite that he enjoyed Huck traveling with Jim and helping him to escape slavery, even though the irony of it was Jim had been free.

While in there researching, he decided to check out a few books dealing with child raising. Thankfully, most of the stuff Percy had told him were in the books, including some tips that would greatly improve his relationship to the baby. Unfortunately, his reading did catch the wandering eyes of Jamal, who happened to share his class since he was transferred.

"Hey man, why you reading that?" said Jamal. Danny hastily closed the book.

"Um, no reason brah, just thought I'd have a look at it," said Danny.

"Man, I know you reading it for a reason, and I think why you reading it is because you got Katie pregnant," said Jamal.

"_Damn, this son of Hephaestus is smart!_ Why would you think that?" said Danny.

"Brah, I'm not stupid. Her ta-tas are bigger, your reading that, and you need to get better at lying 'cause that performance would have made Shakespeare come down and slap you for that bad acting," said Jamal.

"Technically, he's a judge in the Underworld so he would be come up," said Danny.

"My point is, she has to be pregnant, that's the only explanation," said Jamal. Danny sighed. He couldn't get past Jamal. He might as well tell him the truth.

"Fine, she is, are you happy now?" said Danny.

"Yes, but man do you know what you're getting into?" said Jamal.

"Yes I do, and I can handle it," said Danny.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm not going to bitch out and leave Katie just because I can't handle the responsibility, and I love her and my child too much to do that. She's the best thing to ever happen to me, and I'm not going to let her go like my da.," Danny stopped, his eyes seeming to stare off into nowhere.

"Oh. You don't want to lose her the way you lost your dad. Man, don't worry too much about it. There's nothing that can stop you from letting something take her away," said Jamal.

"Well her dad almost did on Saturday," said Danny.

"What happened?" he said.

"Man, he came in wanting to see if she was alright after Friday. She told him I was pregnant when he felt she was lying to him about something. Then when I told him I was going to make sure they were taken care of, he goes and says that I'm going to raise my child to take over Olympus and he tried to kill me. I would have died if Katie hadn't saved my ass that day," said Danny.

"Fo' real, Zeus did that?" said Jamal.

"Yes, and he would have done a lot more," said Danny.

"Harsh. So what are you going to do now?" said Jamal.

"For now I'm going to keep my weapons ready and marry Katie," said Danny.

"Fo' real?" said Jamal.

"Yes. I already got her pregnant, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," said Danny.

"Damn, that's awesome, but aren't you afraid of no freedom?" said Jamal.

"Now don't take that 'You have a kid so that means you can't do nothing for the rest of your life' bullshit. In case you haven't noticed, I'm with Katie, and I'm still free as a bird. Even though we're going to have a kid, that doesn't mean we're going to be cooped in the house 24/7," said Danny.

"Whatever you say man. So what chapter did Huck and Tom do their 'kidnapping' game?"

"Chapter 2."

* * *

The school year went normally for Katie and Danny, at least around other people and not their friends. Their friends were always asking "Are you okay?", "Has it started kicking?", "When are you expecting?". It got so bad that whenever one came into view in the hallway they hid behind a group of people. Back at home, it was another story. Katie couldn't help but feel totally attracted to Danny, more so than usual. The slightest thing he did turned her on. One time he was dusting off the table in the living room, and the next moment she jumped right on top of him and kissed him for all his worth. Another time he was reading a book and she got on him again and left him with a hickey.

It kept going on like this until finally, Danny had enough of it. He decided that he needed to teach her a lesson. When Ms. Sky was gone for the whole day to give them their 'quality time,' he looked on the Internet for squirting orgasms. He had made Katie do this more than once, but this time, he was going to do it one after the other. Once he knew what to do, he went in the living room and went to finish his essay on War and Peace. Katie came in, out of nowhere, and landed right on his lap, giving him a huge kiss.

"Danny, I want you now," she said.

"Okay, but you asked for it," said Danny. He picked her up and led her to the bedroom. Once she was in there he took off his clothes and hers, but instead of going straight for her mouth, he wen down south, pulling her panties off with his teeth. He licked around her thighs, wanting to excite and tease her before he claimed his prize. He saw her eyes roll into her head, her hips bucking slowly. When he saw his chance come when she let out a moan, he dived right in with his tongue.

"Awww," she moaned. She felt his tongue slide in and out of her entrance, loving it when he touched a particular part and sent a jolt of pure pleasure through her body. She tasted so sweet, and he craved more, but he knew what his true purpose was. He inserted two of his fingers in and pumped in and out of her, making her moan's volume rise more and more. His fingertips searched for that one special part that he knew would make her cum hard. He found the bean-shaped object, and in no time he was rubbing it vigorously as he pumped and licked.

"Danny, make me cum!" she yelled. she grabbed his head and put one of her legs up to make him go deeper and to keep him from stopping. She felt like she was about to pee, but Danny knew that it wasn't any of the sort. He grabbed a hold of her thighs to keep from pulling out and he thrust his fingers harder and licked, kissed, and sucked at her entrance to make her reach her climax. She knew it was right around the corner too. Danny's hold on her kept her from moving, and all she could do was yell and moan as it hit her. Danny hit her spot just right, and she came hard.

"AWWWWW!" she screamed. A flood of fluids rushed out of her entrance, filling Danny's mouth and spray onto him and the sheets. He knew this would happen, and kept rubbing to make her cum more. Another wave hit, her screaming at the top of her lungs when it hit. Finally when she was done, she slumped down and didn't move. Her juices had drenched the bed, her thighs, and Danny's top half. His face was covered with it, and spots of it were all over his top half. He looked to see if she was okay, and to his horror he saw she was passed out. He checked her pulse, and sighed a relief when he found a pulse.

Then he remembered that on the site, there was a caption that said if the orgasm was tiresome for girls who aren't experienced and if done more than once it could make them black out. Danny went into the bathroom to clean himself off from her juices and lay in bed with her, making sure she was alright.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Katie's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Danny lying next to her, stroking her hair.

"Katie, I'm sorry that happened, but..," said Danny, but he was cut off when she kissed him forcefully and put him on his back, pinning his hands above his head, and locking her thighs around his so that he couldn't move at all, except for his head.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," she said. She saw that Danny was already hard, and raised her hips up to let him enter inside of him, coming down forcefully on it. Once they were connected she moved her hips up and down, not slowly like usual, but fast and hard. Danny was unable to move his hands or legs, which meant he was defenseless to her assaults. He could feel her every move, vibration, wetness, and the way her entrance clamped onto his member. It was intoxicating, and it was also making his orgasm, which had seemed so far off, come rapidly.

Danny's moans came out in steady gasps, signalling that in a few more minutes, maybe even seconds, he would climax.

"Katie, I'm..about..," was all he managed to say. Katie knew and kept riding him vigorously, making sure she didn't stop. Danny felt his orgasm about to hit and tried to move his limbs, but he couldn't. Katie was pretty strong, though she may not look like it at times.

A wave of sheer pleasure, followed by a sharp retort, signalled Danny's orgasm, and he came inside of her. Katie felt his warm seed inside of her, but that did not stop her. She continued to ride him, feeling his lot liquid gush inside of her. Danny was wondering in his mind why she was still riding him after he had came, but then realized that she was taking this 'fuck your brains out' thing seriously. This was going to be sheer torture.

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes after she had woken up, she was still riding him. Danny had come at least two times by now, and he was really tired and sore in his area. Katie and him were drenched in sweat, yet she was still going.

"Katie, I don't know how long I can keep going?" said Danny, now dead tired. Katie gave him no response and continued to ride him faster and faster. Her back was covered with her sweat, and her thighs were sticky from more of her juices and his that had seeped out from the two times he had came. He felt sore he was surprised his member didn't fall off. He was hoping that Katie was near her orgasm because if he had one more orgasm, he felt like he was going to pass out himself.

Thankfully, Katie was close to hers too. She sped up her hips so that they were going so fast that her skin constantly hit his like a machine gun. Danny felt another orgasm about to hit, and he was praying to every god, except for Zeus of course, to make her stop. Apparently, her orgasm hit a few minutes after he had prayed, and she clung onto him with all her might, her orgasm shaking her to the core. Her entire bottom half shook with the force from it and she collapsed onto Danny, her arms around his neck, letting go of his hands so that he could hold her close to him.

They were so exhausted, their sweat mingling in between them, their pants coming out so fast they couldn't talk for a very long time, about thirty minutes.

"Katie..you....," panted Danny.

"Glad you..liked..it," she panted. They didn't talk until their heart rate was back to normal. Then, once they had cuddled a little, they went straight to talking.

"Where did you learn how to make me cum so hard?" she said.

"To be honest, I looked it up," said Danny.

"If you read the end you'd know the side-effect of that, which was me doing this to you," said Katie. Danny stared open mouthed at her, not believing that she had read the same site too.

He looked between her thighs to see their 'love' juices, and the sheets to see hers.

"We made one huge mess," said Danny.

"I'd say this was our masterpiece," she said. She kissed him, feeling his soft lips on hers.

"Katie, if you make me do this again I'm going to die," said Danny.

"Was it that good?" she said coyly.

"Too good. I thought my dick would fall off," said Danny.

"Sorry, I'll go easier on you," she said, quoting his exact words. He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you," he said sarcastically. He kissed her before they rested in each others warm embrace, loving the feel of their bodies so close together.


	28. You May Kiss the Bride

Throughout that whole entire year up to their wedding day, Danny and Katie were busy. They had to schedule everything, write out the invitations, pick what they wanted to wear, and finally decided what kind of wedding to have.

"I guess it should be small. What do you think?" said Katie.

"Small is good with me, I don't want to attract too much attention," said Danny. "Where at?"

"I was thinking in the backyard. Is that okay?" said Katie.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. You don't even want to know where my brothers got married at," said Danny. She gave a small smile. This was usually a touchy subject for him, but today it didn't seem to bother him.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" said Katie.

"Sure," said Danny.

"Do you want to marry me because I'm pregnant or because you love me?" said Katie.

"Kate, why would you ask me that?" said Danny.

"There were a few girls I knew who got pregnant and the guys married them because they were pregnant and now they have miserable lives," said Katie.

"Katie, I told you I was going to marry you before I found out. I love you and want to spend my entire life with you," said Danny. He put his hand on her belly, even though not so much as a bulge had occurred there yet.

"This is just reaffirming that," said Danny. He kissed her, sending her heart fluttering around her chest. When he let go, she pressed into him, wanting to feel him closer to her.

"Your the best," said Katie.

"Kate, that Drake song is so 9 years ago," said Danny, chuckling.

* * *

Up to April, things were going smoothly, except for one day in March, March 16th to be exact, that threw them totally off balance.

It started with and Iris message, from Percy, who woke them up in the middle of the night.

"Danny? Katie? Someone there?" he yelled. Danny and Katie woke up and were about to draw their weapons when they saw Percy's face in the shimmering form.

"Perce, do you know what time it is?" said Danny, annoyed that Percy would wake them at two o'clock in the morning.

"Yes, but I don't have time, it's time," said Percy.

"What?" said Danny and Katie.

"It's Annabeth, the baby is coming," said Percy. Danny and Katie's eyes widened and they rushed to get on some clothes. Once they had something acceptable they ran out the house and Danny took her hand to send them traveling through the earth to the hospital, which in this case was a hidden hospital for demigods run by the god of healing, Asclepius, son of Apollo.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital they saw Percy, Ms. Jackson, Paul Blofis, Athena, Tyson, Nico, and Katie's half sister Thalia. When Thalia saw Katie she smiled and ran over to her, hugging her fiercely.

"I haven't seen you in years," said Thalia.

"It has been awhile hasn't it?" said Katie.

"Ten years to be exact," said Thalia.

"You haven't aged a day," said Katie.

"That's what happens when you join the Hunters," said Thalia. Then she saw Danny beside her.

"Hey Danny, been awhile," said Thalia.

"It's only been one year," said Danny.

"Although something is weird, why are with my sister?" said Thalia.

"He's my boyfriend," said Katie. "And future husband."

"What, you mean you're engaged?" said Thalia.

"Yes, and I'm pregnant," said Katie.

"Damn, it's only been a year and you're already getting married," said Thalia.

"I know, but things happen fast," said Danny.

"True, I was a prime example of that when I got turned into a tree," said Thalia.

"So what's happened so far?" said Katie.

"Annabeth's in labor. The baby's going to come out sometime in the morning. Now she's having contractions so far," said Thalia.

"So what now?" said Danny.

"Now we wait," said Thalia.

* * *

The next five hours were long and tiresome. Katie lay her head on Danny's shoulder trying to catch some sleep, Danny staying awake to make sure she was comfortable where she was, and so that he was active when Asclepius's helpers were ready to let them see the baby. He didn't hear anything that was going on in the room at the moment, but he knew that Annabeth was probably in a lot pf pain, and he knew that soon Katie would be doing the same thing. He shuddered at the thought of what was happening in the room at the moment. Annabeth was probably screaming her head off right now, and there was nothing he could to stop it. All kinds of natural pain were more powerful than any injury, something that couldn't be soothed except though drugs, but gods don't believe in that kind of stuff.

It was about six o'clock when they got word. Annabeth had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

"You can come and see them now," said the god Asclepius. Danny woke up Katie and everyone filed into the room to see the newborn baby. He was wrapped up in sea-green blankets, movement coming from his small flailing arms and legs, Annabeth holding him in her arms, looking like the weight from the sky had fallen off her, which had really happened. Percy was sitting beside her on the bed, gazing at his son with loving eyes. Annabeth gave him to Mrs. Jackson, who commented on the eyes, and gave him to Paul. Paul gave him to Athena once he was done.

"Not bad for a grandson of the sea god," said Athena.

"Mom," said Annabeth. At that moment the water in the sink flew out of the faucet and swirled around in an orb right next to Athena. The water formed from an orb into the shape of a man and the next thing people knew, Poseidon was standing right there.

"Nice to see everyone here. Hello Danny and Katie, only a few more months until yours comes along," said Poseidon.

"You're pregnant?!" yelled Sally and Paul.

"How did you know?" said Danny.

"Well it wasn't hard to put two and two together when Zeus came back being dragged by Hermes and Apollo screaming "How dare he impregnate her with his bastard" and "How could she betray me like this?" Whether or not he's okay with it, I wish you two the best. I can see that you two love each other and I hope that you have a good life together," said Poseidon. Danny and Katie smiled in gratitude.

"May I hold my grandchild?" said Poseidon. Athena gave him over to him.

"Not bad, for a grandson of Athena," said Poseidon. Athena rolled her eyes, but smiled at the same time. Poseidon gave him over to Thalia.

"Wow, you look my two favorite demigods," she said. She handed him over to Katie, who noted on their eyes too. Finally it was Danny's turn, but at first he looked scared to hold the child in his arms.

"Danny it's okay, he's not going to bite," said Annabeth.

"At least not yet," said Percy. She elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to rub them. Danny slowly picked him up and put him in his arms. At first the baby took his breath away. His face was like a combination of Annabeth and Percy, and his eyes were bright sea-green, with the edges flecked with gray. He was moving his arms and legs around, unable to control, and gazed at the new face holding him.

"He's...cute. What's his name?" said Danny.

"I don't know yet?" said Percy .

"I thought of this. Seth Perseus Jackson," said Annabeth.

"I like it, Seth's fine with me," said Danny. Everyone around said so or nodded.

"Welcome to your first day as a demigod, Seth Jackson," said Danny.

* * *

Danny and Katie arrived at the doorstep back home after spending one hour seeing the newest addition to the demigod ranks. They were greeted by Ms. Sky, who wondered where they went off to in the middle of the night.

"Annabeth had the baby mom," said Katie.

"Oh she did? How is it?" she asked.

"He's really cute. He looks like both his parents, and he has Percy's eyes," said Katie.

"He sounds like a beautiful baby boy. Hard to believe yours is next," said Ms. Sky. Once in the house, Danny grabbed Katie around her waist and turned her towards him.

"You know, seeing their baby has got me thinking of something," said Danny.

"And what would that be?" said Katie.

"How beautiful ours will look like," said Danny.

"I think it's going to be a boy," said Katie.

"I think it's going to be a girl," said Danny.

"Why?" said Katie.

"It's give me an extra reason to protect her," said Danny. She smiled and placed her head on his chest.

"Either way, I hope he or she is just like their dad," said Katie.

"Or their mom," said Danny.

"What else did you want to say?" she said.

"You're going to get fat," said Danny. He let go of her fast enough and ran towards the backyard, her right behind him, chasing him.

"You're so going to get it Daniel Stone!" she yelled.

* * *

In April, about three days before the wedding, Katie was looking in the mirror. Her bra was straining her breasts, making it uncomfortable, and her stomach was just slightly rounded so that it was like an arc on a circle. She could still pass off as a non-pregnant woman though, just barely. Danny came up behind her ad wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, but my boobs got so huge," said Katie.

"No complaints over here," said Danny.

"Just like boys, always talking about breasts, thighs, asses, and sex," said Katie.

"It's what keeps us sane, and don't act like girls don't think of the same thing," said Danny.

"True, but I think I'm going to need to switch to a D cup," said Katie. Danny's hands traveled up and cupped her breasts.

"Danny, why so horny?" she said coyly.

"Cause you know how to turn me on," said Danny. He led her to the bed and took her bra off, massaging her breasts, feeling their swollen feeling as they made milk for the coming baby. This gave him an idea. He put his mouth at one of her nipples and started sucking, earning him a nice moan from Katie.

"Danny, what are you doing?" she asked hurriedly.

"Making sure this milk ain't poisoned," said Danny. Sure enough, a little bit of the substance came out and he licked it down. It tasted so decided why waste. To Katie it felt pleasurable, and a bit strange. It was like a vacuum was sucking out all the milk she had to offer, which wasn't really a lot. She felt Danny's suck and suck until he felt she had enough. She was quite breathless now and came up to kiss her, letting her taste her own milk.

"That baby's going to have something really nice to drink," said Danny. He took off his pants and her underwear, and the rest is clear from there.

* * *

Finally, after a lot of heartaches, nervousness, and waiting, the night before the wedding came. Right now, Danny and Katie were at their bachelor/bachelorette parties. Danny's was hosted by Fred, his friend from the Hermes cabin, Jamal, Ryan, Brent, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Percy, Nico, Tyson, Chris Rodriguez, and Grover. At Katie's was Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Athena, Juniper, Nico's fiance Aurora, Michelle, Maria, Rachel, and lastly Gaia.

Bachelor party

At the bachelor party, Danny found himself tied up in celestial bronze links, in the middle of a dark room.

"Guys, what are you doing?" said Danny.

"Daniel Stone, you have been chosen for this one special night. Please sit back and enjoy," said a deep voice used with a voice changer.

"Enjoy what?" said Danny.

"Your nymph strippers!" yelled the voice. Immediately the lights came on and five girls wearing bikinis made of leaves came out from the corners, all of them swaying their hips over to Danny. The guy were around the walls, watching the scene unfold and whooping and clapping.

"Guys, I said no strippers," said Danny.

"And did Katie tell you that?" said Nico. Danny quieted down, the guys huddled around him.

"Besides, you don't wanna make the girls unhappy, like Silver Dollar Amy for example," said Percy. A girl with red hair and really large breasts came up and grinded on Danny's lap. Danny tried to resist, but she was doing wonders.

"Or Big Booty Trudy," said Nico. A girl with a large posterior got on Danny next and grinded on him too.

"And not to mention Hips Don't Lie Cassie," said Apollo. A very sexy looking girl started massaging Danny's pecs and other muscles.

"Neither Cowgirl Alice," said Hermes. A girl with a cowboy hat came onto Danny's lap next, and rode him cowgirl style. Danny's concentration was slipping.

"And last but not least, Titanic Sally!" they all yelled. A girl with D sized breasts, a 'junk-in-the-trunk' sized ass, perfectly glossed lips, hourglass figure, came in with a bikini of leaves around her so thin, everything was almost visible. She shooed the others away, and dropped it likes it's hot in front of Danny. Everybody was staring at her as she moved and sashayed around  
Danny before she started grinding on him. Then the others girls got on poles in areas of the room and started to pole dance, drawing off a number of the guys away, drinking, whooping, and shouting dirty stuff that their girlfriends would kill them over. To Danny, it was the best bachelor party ever.

Bachelorette party

The girl were dancing to some of the latest songs, everyone except Katie drinking, when a knock on the door caught their attention. Gaia went over to answer the door. A huge, buil cop stepped into the doorway.

"Is there a Katie Sky in the building?" he said. He was built, huge trapeze muscles rippling under his shirt, a nice tight butt, and a deep commanding voices made many of the girls mouths water.

"Yes, is there a problem?" said Katie.

"Yes, you're under arrest for illegally parking your car outside. Step over to the wall please," he said.

"What, but I parked right in the space?" said Katie.

"Ma'am, that wasn't a parking space. Put your hands behind your back when you get to the wall," said the cop.

"I can't believe I'm going to jail on my bachelorette party," said Katie. She walked over to the wall and placed her hands behind her back. The cop got out some handcuffs and placed them on her wrists.

"Now what I want you to do is..SCREAM!!!" he yelled. The cop ran up to a table in the room and music blared on, the stripping kind. All the girls screamed and threw dollar bills as the 'cop' started to strip. Katie turned around to see that it was no policeman, but a male stripper. Annabeth and Gaia came up to her, their eyes still on the stripper.

"You girls got me a stripper?" said Katie.

"The best. Happy bachelorette party," said Annabeth. They took off her handcuffs and they all watched as the stripper got down to speedos, dollar bills piled on the table and the floor.

* * *

Their bachelor/bachelorette parties over, Danny and Katie slid exhaustively into their bed, thoughts of tomorrow streaming into their minds.

"You ready for tomorrow?" said Katie.

"Yes, especially if it means I'll be yours, always," said Danny. He snaked his arm around her waist and held her close to him, feeling their body heat merge together.

"So what are you looking forward to?" said Katie.

"Free sex," said Danny. She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Come on Danny, really?" said Katie.

"Joking. I can't wait to see you and me in the sun together, our baby in our arms, looking down at him or her, watching it play and cuddle near us," said Danny. "What about you?"

"I'm looking forward to having a long happy life, and then living another one in Elysium with you," said Katie. Danny kissed the back of her neck and fell asleep with her, the sounds of their light breathing like music to their ears.

* * *

Finally, the day of the wedding had come. Danny was in another part of the house putting his suit on while Katie was getting into her dress. Danny had his black suit and Katie was in the dressing room, a.k.a. her mom's room, with all her groomsmen. All the guys and girls who came to the parties last night were the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Fred was Danny's best man since he was his oldest friend. Since Zeus wasn't present, Poseidon offered to walk her down the aisle, seeing as he was her uncle. Chiron even came to do the wedding vows for them.

The wedding started off nicely with Apollo giving the music to this wedding as well, along with Aurora. Grover even joined in, his reed pipes making the grass sway back and forth as if they were a crowd at a concert. All the girls were wearing white dresses and the guys their black suits with a shirt of any color. Danny was standing beside Fred at the altar, looking kind of nervous, but very happy. Once Apollo and Aurora had stopped singing, the traditional wedding song took place, and all the guests, which was just twenty people, turned around and watched Katie come down the aisle.

She was truly beautiful. Her white dress hugged her figure beautifully, giving her a kind of glow never seen before. Who would known, four months pregnant and she looked like she could be in a beer bottle commercial! The only difference was her bosom and her belly, which was slightly rounded, but that was already said. She made her way to the altar, kindly escorted by Poseidon. Once she was there, Poseidon took his place beside the groomsmen.

"We are here today to wed this young demigod to another said demigod. May their union be blessed by the gods as Daniel Stone and Katie Sky are united in the eyes of the heavens. Do you have the ring?" said Chiron.

"I do," said Danny. He put on the engagement ring he had given her, except now there was added feature, a picture of the earth on the jewel, inscribed with a lightning bolt. It was truly breathtaking and beautiful.

"Katie Sky, do you take Daniel Stone to be your husband, to hold, cherish, and fight beside, for better or for worse?" said Chiron.

"I do," said Katie.

"Daniel Stone, do you take Katie Sky to love always, to hold, cherish, and fight beside, for better or for worse?" said Chiron.

"I do," said Danny.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you bonded for life," said Chiron. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Danny. His found the small of her back and he pulled her into a long, deep kiss. Everyone clapped, the sun gleaming in the back on the two lovers as they were ceremonially bonded for life, even though in their souls they already were. When the kiss had ended, they walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Stone. Flowers fell from the sky on them as they walked, their friends clapping them on their backs, proud to see that they had taken the final step in their relationship, bonded for life, or at least in today's world till the divorce papers are filed, but this isn't that kind of story.

The reception was at the house too, with the dancing outside and the small stuff like food, drink, and small dancing too. To the newlyweds, it was the best day ever. Everyone congratulated them everywhere, and they were at the happiest they could humanly be. Percy and Annabeth were happy with them to, especially since Seth was upstairs sleeping so that he wasn't awakened by the noise

"Danny, I just want to say congrats man, you've come a long way for this and I'm happy for you and Katie," said Percy.

"Thanks Perce," said Danny. He hugged his friend.

"Welcome to your first day of lockdown," said Nico, coming up hand-in-hand with Aurora.

"I'll remember that when you and her get married," said Danny. Nico winked and he and Aurora went to another part of the house. Poseidon came up next.

"Danny, I hope you have a long, nice life and reach Elysium to live another good one," said Poseidon.

"Thanks Poseidon. Thanks for always believing in me," said Danny. Poseidon nodded and went into another part of the house. Katie was next, and she pulled him into another long, deep kiss.

"So how are you liking things Katie Stone?" said Danny.

"Really good now that me, and only me have you in my arms forever," said Katie. Before they kissed again, someone cleared their throat behind them, they turned to see Gaia looking at them like they were the best thing in the world.

"I can't believe it me, my Daniel grown up and settling down with a beautiful wife. I wish that----," she said, but she looked down. Danny went over to hug her.

"It's okay mom, I feel for them too, but now you have something to rejoice about," said Danny. Gaia smiled and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"That reminds me, I have something for you," she said. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Danny and Katie. They looked at it and were shocked to discover that it was the deed to a house. He and Katie were lost for words.

"How did you.."

"Well I am a goddess, and Hermes helped me out and I feel I like I wasn't there enough to help you in the world, so I hope this makes up for it, and it's paid for all the way until you wish to move if you want," said Gaia. Katie and Danny didn't know what to say.

"Gaia, you didn't have to do this," said Katie.

"Just consider it my wedding gift. All of your things are over there, including complete furnishings. I hope you have the best life a demigod ever had," said Gaia. She hugged them both and vanished before their eyes.

"Hey guys, what's that?" said Michelle coming with Brent, Maria, Ryan, and Jamal.

"We just got a house," said Danny, unable to believe it. They couldn't believe it either. The next ten minutes were them telling everyone what had just happened, which impressed everyone, except Hermes, who already knew, but congratulated them for having a house to have.

* * *

Finally, at eight o'clock, the party was over. Danny and Katie were about to leave to their new house, to which Ms. Sky was tearful about them seeing them leave so soon.

"Don't worry mom, we'll visit often," said Katie.

"I know, I just can't believe my two babies are leaving," she said. A warmness came over Danny when she said he was one of her children. She was like a surrogate mom to his own mother, who he loved dearly just the same.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Michelle.

"Oh yeah, the bouquet," said Katie. She turned around and tossed it. All the girls went for it, but their victor was Tyson! It had caught on his suit jacket and snagged there, too high for the girls to get. The girls didn't mind and clapped anyone, making Tyson blush. Danny picked up Katie bridal style, went out the door, turned around to wish everyone goodbye, and went through the earth to their new house.

* * *

They appeared a few feet from their door, and gazed in awe at the two stories house. It wasn't big, nor it was small, but a nice above average size. A key magically appeared in the door and Danny turned it. The inside was like a Greek building with Corinthian pillars, a brazier in the center, and a kitchen with real olives growing in it from a tree. There were small statues of the gods in the corners, including Gaia. The living room was furnished with fine couches, tables, and chairs. Heading up the stairs they saw their master bedroom.

It was furnished with a nice, king-size bed with the Greek letters Delta and Kappa, the first intials for them. It was etched with the traditional Greek squares on the edges. It was a nice bed just for the two of them.

"You ready?" said Danny.

"You bet your sweet ass yes," said Katie. Danny placed her down on the bed. She took off her wedding dress and hung it up, not wanting to discard it on the floor. Danny didn't really care about his suit, so he just placed it on the floor. Danny saw that Katie was wearing the same thing the first night him and her did it, the pink bra and thong.

"Wow, you remembered," said Danny.

"Why wouldn't I?" she said seductively. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him. His tongue was the first to lick her lip and beg her for entrance. She granted it and his tongue and hers wrapped around each other, caressing and feeling. His hands were around her back, hers around his neck. His hand traveled down her back and squeezed her bottom, earning him a well-pleasured moan.

His hands went a bit upwards and slowly started to take the thong down from her legs. She lifted up a little to let him slide it down her long, graceful legs and he threw them down on the floor. As she continued to kiss him, one of his fingers rubbed her folds, causing her to buck slowly into them, sending her blood pressure off the charts. Her moist entrance inviting him in, he slipped the finger inside. Her breath caught in her throat and she put her head down into the cleft of his neck, her hips riding the finger. He slipped another one in, then a third digit. Katie's hand traveled down into his boxers and gripped his manhood and stroked it.

His hand on her back clenched at her skin, and he helped her to slide his boxers down far enough for her to grip the whole thing. This is how it went, Danny pumping his fingers into her and her stroking his member, their pre-juices creeping out. Danny's hand were rubbing her G-spot at just the right place, and her grip on his member was so tight that he thought he would cum at any moment. They sped up their motions to bring the other to the breaking point.

They let out a small scream into their shoulders when they came, Danny's seed spurting onto her abdomen and her juices flowing down his hand. Dany kicked his boxers off and he flipped them over so that he was on top, but not before Katie had scraped off his hot, sticky seed and licked it off her hand. Placing himself at her entrance he pushed in and started thrusting.

Katie's hands clenched his back and hooked her legs on his lower back. Danny's hand went on either side of her head and he pounded away at her. She loved the feel of them becoming one, usually when he was taking charge and she was at his disposal. She liked it when she was in control too, but it was such a turn on when he was. The way he rocked her body was like heaven, and the way his body touched hers sent sparks flying through her body.

Their moans, yells, and screams filled their new home as he pumped into her. It didn't take too long for them to climax together, screaming their names to the world. Nce their breathing had calmed down a bit, Katie flipped him over so that she was on top. But instead of entering Danny the way she normally did, she turned around so that he was facing her back. She entered him and started to go up and down on him.

Danny's hands went to her hips, liking this new position of hers. It was both likable, and very sexy.

"Yes..ahh..D-Danny," she moaned, fondling her breasts in her hands. This new position made Danny's members hit her backwalls, making her feel all kinds of pleasure that she scarcely even dream of.

"Gods.. Katie...your..s-so..good," moaned Danny. This new position made her backwalls slide over his most sensitive areas on his member, and they were sending jolts through his body. Their moans tripled until they were nearly yells.

"Danny..I'm..gonna..," she tried to say, but she was going so fast and the feeling was so good that that was all she could say. Danny brought her down so that she was laying exactly parallel to him. Danny's hips thrust into her as she worked hers down too. His hands squeezed her breasts as they moaned uncontrollably. In just a few more thrusts they would climax.

"Danny, please kiss me," said Katie. She turned her head to the side as her lips met hers. As they kissed, a memory of them came back into light....

_Danny and Katie were on top of the Empire State Building. Normally Danny would be freaking out about now, but when he's with Katie everything isn't as important. She was sitting on hsi lap as they gazed out into New York City, seeing traffic engulf the city and the many skyscrapers, office buildings, and residence reaching up to the sky. She turned her head towards him and kissed him with such passion that it sent them both spiraling down to pure bliss._

"DANNY!!!"

"KATIE!!!"

They screamed their names as they had one super huge orgasm, riding out the waves of pure pleasure. Katie collapsed on top of him, but not before she turned around and lightly kissed him before she rested in his arms, breathing hard.

"That was incredible," she said.

"If you thought that was good, wait till we get everywhere else," said Danny. She giggled and put her head down on his chest, resting and feeling more whole than she ever felt with her in his arms. Danny was thinking the same thing. He loved Katie dearly, and he couldn't wait for when their child came into the world with two parents that would love it unconditionally.


	29. Nearly Time

Katie awoke from her slumber first. All the events from yesterday felt like a dream to her, but she quickly remembered it wasn't when she turned and saw Danny snoozing lightly beside her in their new bedroom. Yawning a little she put her face closer to Danny's and Eskimo kissed him. Danny's eyes shot open and he smiled when he saw her in front of him, gazing at him like an eternal lover.

"G' morning," he said.

"Good morning to you too," she said, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Sleep well?"

"After last night, like a baby," she said. His hand traveled from his side to her slightly rounded belly as if he could feel the infant in there.

"Only a few more months," he said.

"I'll be waiting for that day," she said. She kissed him, letting him pull her closer to him. His arms danced on her arms, feeling their texture. She pulled him in and got on her back, spreading her legs to make some room for him to settle in to. Once he was there he slid his member into her core, the two gasping as he was firmly connected with her. She loved the feel of him embedded within her.

"Want it slow or fast?" said Danny.

"How about 'rock me till I can't scream," said Katie, a knowing smile on her. Danny grinned and started off. His thrusts were slow to get them to build up some much needed pleasure, then he shot off. Setting off the speed like that nearly made her climax on the spot right there. Danny's thrusts were up on speed now and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, massaging them and scratching them at the same time. She felt even more whole than ever. Danny's was hard and really powerful, more than he had ever been other times. This time it was like he was on some drug that made him stronger. Whatever it was, she wasn't complaining.

Danny could also feel the same thing she was feeling. Something had made him stronger, which meant he felt harder and more like he was ready to do her till her head shot off. It was a nice feeling that he always wanted to feel.

"Aww, Danny, harder!" she moaned. Danny sped up till he was practically pounding her, the sound of their flesh smacking into each other resonated around the room. It only made Danny speed up more till that sound was like a symphony. Her head reclined into his neck, her nails biting into his flesh harder and harder as he pumped into her.

Katie decided to help out and she put her feet on the back of his thighs to help him speed up his thrusts. This worked out and he thrust into her so fast that she could only scream from the sheer pleasure. Her nails had bit into his skin so far that little spots of blood were starting to form. Danny could feel the pain, but it was quickly washed over with pleasure.

"Aw!" he moaned when he felt an arousal spasm travel up his shaft. If he wasn't experienced with it he would have came right then and there, but it did nothing but make him go faster than he was.

"Aww! DANNY! Right there!" screamed Katie. He was hitting a part of her backwalls that was sending jolts of the best kind into her, and it was only increasing. Danny was now biting into her shoulder to keep him from screaming the way she was. He could feel his sensitive head hitting her backwalls too, and he felt that at any minute he was going to be hitting high notes too. Who knew that having this kind of sex was the best thing in the world.

However, he had to give a loud kind of moan, more like a yell, when he felt her hips thrust up to meet him.

"AHH!" he yelled. He met her pace with such precision that they were starting to moan, scream, or yell uncontrollably. She was moving her hips up when he brought his down, and this felt so good for the both of them. She kept yelling his name when he hit another part of her that jolted her up.

"Danny, so..good. Ahh!" she yelled.

"Turn over," he gasped. He stopped and helped her turn onto her belly so that she was facing away from him. He pinned her arms to her sides and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was still inside her and it didn't take long for him to build up to the speed he was previously on.

Katie was screaming by now. Danny's new position from behind was hitting her in all the right places, and because her arms were to her sides she couldn't clutch anything to show how much she was enjoying this.

Danny, rut me like an animal!" she yelled.

"As you wish," he said breathlessly. He worked his thighs to their peak so that he was basically slamming her, the region where his abdomen met his upper groin region smacking into her butt.

Danny was making sure her arms were to her sides so that she would feel everything, and have nothing to latch on to. he was rocking her body so hard that he thought that if he stopped he'd fall over. Katie's screams were turning to high moans. He was doing her so hard that she couldn't even scream, but now she could moan as loud as she needed to. Her fingers found their way to his thighs, feeling his sweat and his muscles.

Her legs were spread enough to give him a direct drive into her, but he needed more. She could sense him trying to do something, so she let his hands guide her. He brought her hips up so that she was partly on her knees now, but her head was still on the sheets. His hands laced with hers, still thrusting into her, but slowly now. He brought her hand to her shoulders, clutching on to them, and he went back to thrusting as fast as he could possibly go. The way her rear was raised let him have more access deeper into her core, which meant that she was feeling all of him.

Aww, Danny, please..d-don't stop..s-so good, AHH!" she yelled.

"I'm close," he whispered to her ear.

"Me too. Tie with me," she said. She yelled as he thrust into her as fast as he could bring himself. Their skin smacking into them, their sweat on their entire body, Danny thrust into her as hard as possible. He could feel that his orgasm was on the doorstep. He gave one last thrust that pushed him past her cervix. Her hands clenched around his as she screamed when her orgasm came. His was just as loud as thick ropes of seed burst out from him into her, filling her up, his member throbbing in her.

Danny collapsed on top of her, his front pressed to her back. Heavily panting, feeling his body on hers, she brought her hands behind her, feeling his muscles rippling on his back.

"Your such an animal....oh gods--awww!" she yelled. Another orgasm hit her, sending more of her fluids and part of his seed out. Danny stayed in her, kissing her neck and shoulders as random orgasms hit her, making her shudder on him. When the last one was done she turned over pushed him on his back, straddling his hips, but not entering him as his member was limp. She lay down on him, her ear on his heart.

"That was probably the best," said Danny.

"No, the first time was, but this time was the best as a married couple," she said. She brought her head over his and kissed him lightly.

"So a score of one to ten, how was it?" he asked.

"I'd say a twenty, I don't think I'll be walking straight for awhile," she said.

"Sorry, but I felt so alive when I was doing that. It was weird," said Danny.

"Whatever it was, it was the best thing ever," she said, gazing into his eyes with love and affection. Danny felt his back.

"Damn Katie, was I that good?" said Danny.

"You know it," she said. There was a weird glint in her eyes that he knew all too well.

"Wanna try out the bathroom?" said Danny. She thought for a moment and gave him a knowing smile. He got up and carried her there for some more lovemaking and wild, dirty sex.

* * *

After they had sex Danny and her decided to do her check up, but not before they had a little quickie on the kitchen table, but ten minutes isn't really a quickie. They got to the hospital in the afternoon to the same doctor who had told Katie she was pregnant.

"Glad to see you here with your boyfriend Ms. Sky," he said.

"Actually it's husband now," said Katie.

"Well then congratulations for the two of you. I believe you scheduled an appointment to see your baby's movements and look so far?" said the doctor.

"Yes," said Katie

"Okay then. Step onto here and put this paste on your belly an I'll bring the monitor up to take pictures of you infant. This will only take one minute," said the doctor. He gave Katie a yellow paste that she spread over a portion of her belly. After that the doctor came back with some kind of X-ray lens and placed it there. He took a few pictures and went into another room to develop them. Danny and Katie waited for him to finish, eager to know what there baby was like, and what gender it was.

"Okay, here are the pictures," said the doctor. He gave the first one to Danny, who looked quite fascinated with seeing the infant's developing body. But there was one problem.

"Excuse me, doctor?" said Danny.

"Please, Dr. Glen. Is there something wrong?" said Dr. Glen.

"Yes, this baby has two heads," said Danny. Dr. Glen laughed. Danny didn't see what was so humorous about it.

"No sir, that's it is two heads, but it's not connected to that one body. If you look carefully you'll see twenty toes, twenty fingers, and two bodies. You're having twins," said Dr. Glen. Katie couldn't believe her ears, and neither could Danny. Two babies at the same time!

This was too much for Danny and he slumped onto a chair, nearly fainting if he wasn't a son of the earth mother. Katie was feeling light-headed too.

"I can see that you were thinking it was just one baby," said Dr. Glen.

"Yes, do you know the genders?" said Katie.

"One is male and one is female," said Dr. Glen. He showed them the other pictures he took of the babies. Clear as daylight, they could see the difference in sexes.

"Are you okay sir?" said Dr. Glen. To be honest, Danny was far from fine. He was now completely terrified. Not only was he having one baby, but a second one at that. He didn't even know if he could handle one baby, mush less two.

"Fine, just a bit overwhelmed," said Danny, sounding like he was dead-beat tired, which he wasn't.

"Well, come back next month to have monthly checkups on their growth and development," said Dr. Glen. Leaving from the room Danny and Katie traveled back to their house once outside in a place no one could see. Once inside Danny sat on the couch, looking more scared than Katie had ever seen him. She sat down on his lap, looking straight at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I feel like I can't do this," said Danny.

"Danny.."

"No. Handling one infant is one thing, but two at the same time?" said Danny.

"We'll find a way Danny, I know it," she said. Danny didn't look too sure, but it was enough to get him to see.

"So how are you going to handle breastfeeding for two?" said Danny.

"Actually three," she said. Danny was confused by that statement.

"I'm talking about you silly," she said.

"I don't know if I can be drinking nonfat," said Danny. She laughed at hit his chest. He always had a sarcastic comment for her that made her laugh. It was one of the things she liked about him. Her forehead pressed to his.

"Whether we can handle it or not, we will love them," she said. She led him back to their room to talk about the things they needed to do.

* * *

The following months leading up to the births were tense. Not only was Katie growing daily and eating more, but she was having mood swings too. One happened when he and her were at a cafe in Queens. This was in May and her belly had grown a little bit outwards.

"Do you want some sugar Danny?" she asked.

"No thanks hon," he said.

"What? But you always get sugar. I know why, it's because I'm fat!" she yelled, breaking down into tears in front of him.

"Kate, don't cry, it's not because of.."

"Oh I know why. You don't want to because you want to make yourself look good, after what you did to me!" she said, pointing towards her belly and getting angry out of nowhere.

"Okay, okay, look I'm putting sugar in my coffee," he said, taking the whole sugar bowl and dumping it into there. After that Katie calmed down.

"I'm so sorry, it's just the...."

"Hormones?" said Danny.

"Yes, I really don't mean it Danny," she said.

"I know. I wonder what would happen if men got pregnant?" said Danny.

"Who knows?" said Katie.

"I'd probably be such a bitch," said Danny. She laughed as he said things that would make him sound like a pregnant woman.

* * *

As the months wound down to May a definite change was happening with Katie, notably in her belly area. It had extended out now so that everyone would know by now that she was pregnant. It was now hard for her to fit into a desk, and Danny made her stretchy pants to deal with the new physique. He said he didn't care how she looked now, she was still his goddess.

Thier friends also helped them out anyway they could. Jamal would help carry her books between classes, working out a schedule with Danny, and Michelle chipped in by making sure she was comfortable where she was and giving her moral support. The difference between her and the pregnant girls at her school was that she had a man who would look after her, whereas the other girl's men walked out on them.

May also signaled graduation, which meant that Danny and Katie would be getting their high school diplomas in a few weeks time and finally get out of high school life.

One day, she and Danny were thinking of names for the babies.

"I think the girl should be called June," said Katie.

"Why June?" said Danny.

"It was the month when e and you found out we loved each other," said Katie. Danny remembered, smiling as he did.

"Yeah, and we could name the boy August for first sex," said Danny. Katie glared at him, but then laughed at the joke.

"You are the most insane person I've ever met," she said.

"And you love me because of it," said Danny. He pulled her close to him and envisioned what their life was going to be like. At that moment, something pooped into Katie's mind. Ever since she had started showing, her sexual appetite had increased with it. The slightest things would make her hot all over, especially down their. She tackled him down, straddling his hips. She asked her mom one day what this meant when she was in heat, and she told her it was completely natural for her to have these cravings. That was all she needed to hear.

"Woh, what got into you?" said Katie.

"You're about to," said Katie. Danny saw where this was going and watched as she started to undress. They made love again right there on the couch.

* * *

Graduation. The one time where everything that you've done your whole high school career is shown by your robe and diploma. The graduating class wore blue robes with a cap and gown, a golden tassel on the top. Their sashes around their neck were according to what they did. Gold meant you were in the top ten percent of the graduating class, pink meant you were part of the Ladie's Club, turquoise blue for Men's Club, green for the Future Farmers of America, brown for Geologists, black and blue for Future Business Leaders of America, red and yellow for Spanish National Honors Society, red and blue for French Honors Society, gold and silver for the Honors Society, and various other colors.

Danny's sashes were gold, brown, and the red and yellow of the Spanish Honors Society, a foreign language he did perfect at (read chapter 9 to remember if you do not). Katie's were gold, green and blue for her Writing, and red for her role in the Drama Club play on Antigone, which she did perfect in. They were taking pictures with their friends before they took the stage. Thankfully, Katie's graduation robe hid her showing features.

Ms. sky was there too, looking tearfully at them as they were about to graduate from high school. Out of nowhere, Gaia showed up too. She came up behind Danny and hugged him fiercely. Shocked out of his mind, Danny saw tears of happiness pouring down her face.

"I'm so proud of you presbistos," said Gaia. Katie automatically knew that that was Greek for 'son.'

"Mom, I couldn't have done some of this without you," said Danny.

"Thank you, and I am proud that you had the one most important person for this," she said, her green eyes on Katie. Katie smiled and hugged her.

"I wish you two all the best years ever," she said. Then she left as the senior class marched to the football stadium to start graduation. As they walked everyone clapped, cheered, whistled, etc. when they came out before sitting in the seats. The entire stadium was packed, and it was a big stadium too. After they were seated, the principal gave the usual boring "Congratulations on moving on in life" speech. No one really pays attention to that really. Now when he started calling off names, things got really good for the matter. Everytime someone was called, loud thunderous applause shook the entire stadium depending on how well known the person was.

After waiting for what seemed like forty minutes, Danny and Katie's names were called.

"Daniel Stone," said the principal. To Katie and Danny's shock, an eighth of the stadium was cheering. Looking harder they saw who it was, it was everyone from camp. They could see Chiron in his wheelchair, clapping for them, and Percy and Annabeth with Seth in a baby carriage. Their hearts filled with happiness, Danny stepped onto the podium and was handed his degree. Katie's name was called right after it, but by her maiden name of Sky, and the campers did the same thing.

Once all the name were called and the diplomas were handed out, all of the graduating class threw their caps into the air as the stadium gave them thunderous applause. Once everything was done, everyone who had cheered for Danny and Katie ran over to them and gave them the biggest applause, hugs, etc. Zetes and Calais hugged her fiercely, and made a shocking discovery.

"Katie, what happened? You got fat!" said Calais.

"I'll tell you later," said Katie. She and Danny shared a hug, an one long kiss before leaving to fulfill the next part of their lives together.

* * *

When Zetes and Calais came over to their house and discovered that she was pregnant, they tried to kill Danny.

"How could you do that to our sister?!" yelled Zetes, chasing Danny around the house with his sword, Calais beside him. Danny had his shield up adn was giving ground as they hammered away at him, though not which much effect, and Danny was acting calm and serene as if he did this everyday.

"Guys, we're married now," said Danny. That seized up the twins long enough for them to listen to Danny and Katie's story. After they were finished they had one thing to say.

"Dad is going to kill you," they said simultaneously.

"Tried that already," said Danny. Zetes and Calais looked surprised to see that Danny was still alive and well.

"Well, when is the baby coming," said Calais.

"It's been five months and a half, so I think they're coming in August," said Katie.

"They!" said Zetes and Calais.

"Yes, we're having twins," said Danny. Both Zetes and Calais looked like Christmas had come early.

"That's awesome, two nieces or nephews at the same time," said Zetes.

"It's a boy and a girl," said Katie.

"Yes, a boy and a girl. Who knew at thirteen we would be uncles?" said Zetes.

"Well you're more than happy to see them anytime you want," said Danny. Once Zetes and Calais said their goodbyes, Danny and Katie sat down on the couch, relaxing a bit after their long day. Katie was laying across his chest, his hands on her cheek and belly as if feeling the twin babies moving in there.

"I can't wait to see them," he whispered to her.

"Me too, they're going to be so beautiful," said Katie.

"Which means I'm going to have to be the boys away from June," said Danny.

"And what about the boy, who we haven't named yet?" said Katie.

"As long as they not trying to make him become their baby's momma, he's fine," said Danny.

"That's a double standard," said Katie.

"Since when was that ever unfair in today's society?" said Danny. Katie was about to open her mouth, but then closed it, remembering that she was fighting a millennial old century battle.

"Okay, but he better not bring baby's home until after he leaves the house," said Katie.

"That's my girl," said Katie. "Same goes for June."

"Yep, so what do you, Ms. Katie Stone, want to do now?" said Danny. Katie thought for a moment, but the answer was clear already. Danny got the message and carried her to their room, followed by the sounds of lovemaking.


	30. Say Hi to the Twins

In the summer, Danny and Katie decided not to go to Camp Half-Blood, wanting to not exert themselves with physical activity when two children were on the way. Less stress means a healthier baby, and a healthier baby means a baby that will hopefully survive to adulthood, even though infant mortality was ten times higher than regular mortals due to their smell. But Danny and Katie were experienced, monster-slaying adults and they could handle nearly anything thrown at them.

May turned into June, June turned to July, and finally June turned to August. Now that she was expecting at anytime that month, the two were really tense. In a weird way, Katie's mood swings would rub off on Danny and he would get angry for no reason, but Katie knew he didn't mean it, but it still kind of hurt though. One time it was Danny who caught a spell of morning sickness instead of her.

Either way, Katie's stomach kep growing and growing until she had a well rounded belly for the two kids. And this new addition to weight meant swollen feet, back problems, and a lot of shuffling around.

"Why is it I can handle the toughtest monsters in Greek mythology, but I can't even handle walking to the bathroom every twenty minutes?" she said one day as she had returned from her tenth time on the toilet that day.

"Don't know," said Danny.

"And why is it during pregnancy that the men get the fun parts?" said Katie, sitting on the couch next to him. Danny knew better than to ask him that. It was like the voices of his ancestors were telling him not to say a word.

"Either way, are you happy?" said Danny.

"Yes, but all I wish for is for my back to stop hurting, it's so sore," said Katie.

"I can give you a back massage," said Danny.

"Thanks, that'll hit the spot.

"Then I'll rub your feet," said Danny.

"Now you're talking," said Katie.

"And then rub your belly and caress your neck," said Danny.

"I really like where this is going," said Katie.

"And after that..who knows?" said Danny.

"You sure you want to have sex with a girl who is about to expect anyday now?" said Katie.

"On second thought, the second two were good choices. I would have nightmares if we were doing it and the babies came," said Danny.

"Exactly," said Katie.

"Well, I can still do this though," he said. He leaned forward swiftly and crushed his lips on hers, pulling her ontop of him. She was so taken aback at this that when he ended it, she looked dazed, and completely passion-minded.

"You still know how to get me," said Katie.

"Always have, always will," said Danny.

* * *

The days in August melted down to the last week. They knew that if she passed the last day, she would be overdue. But so far, the only person more nervous than them was Ms. Sky, and Gaia. Ms. Sky was nerous because she was going to be a grandmother at the age of 38, and Gaia was nervous because it would be her first grandchildren born to a demigod. Everything was riding on stake.

If Katie seemed moody and depressed in the final months of pregnancy, then she was downright nasty in the last month. Everything just pissed her off, even Danny, and she was always grumpy at random times in the day. Danny's plan was to avoid her when she was having her mood swings by traveling a state away, or farther. He would show up when he felt like she was done. And the worse part was, when she was grumpy, he was too. At least when the babies were now firmly established at the bottom of her belly did the craziness come to an end, sort of.

The last week of August approached swiftly. Now they were on edge. Anyday now, the babies would come. Danny was especially nervous. He got so nervous that he actually starting reading a book on parenting. Katie was on edge too. In a few minutes, few hours, a few days, she would be a mother. A seventeen year old mother. At least she had the one person in the world she needed right by her side. As they waited, the week slipped by till the might before the last day of August. Now they were worried that she might be overdue and something was wrong.

That night, as they lay in bed together, Danny and her talked awhile.

"Will go to the hospital if they don't arrive tomorrow," he said.

"I was thinking the same thing. I really hope nothing is wrong," said Katie.

"Let's get some sleep," said Danny. She rolled to her side facing him while he faced her, his arm protectively around her.

* * *

At 3:00 in the morning, Katie woke up in an instance. She felt like she had just peed in the bed.

"But I couldn't have, I have bladder control," she thought. But she knew she was pregnant, so anything could have happened. She peered under the covers to see if there was anything wrong. She saw a pool of some kind of water on the sheets. She felt it. It was warm, but it wasn't pee. Then something weird happened. She felt pain shoot up from her vaginal area to her belly as if it was contracting. She knew exactly what it meant.

She turned back to Danny and shook him vigorously.

"Danny, wake up," she said. Danny lightly groaned and opened his eyes.

"Danny, my water broke," she said. But he must have been really tired because he said, "Okay, I'll go get you some water." Katie groaned and felt another contraction. She gave a loud yell and held Danny's hand, squeezing it.

"No, my water broke!" she said. Danny's eyes snapped to their fullest and he got up and hurriedly threw some clothes on while Katie fought the pain of her contraction. He picked her up gently and hurried out of the house. Once outside, well you all know what he did, and went to the demigod hospital.

* * *

"Asclepius!" yelled Danny once they got into the hospital. The god of healing, doctors, and etc. shimmered in front of them with the smell of a hospital: clean floors, the metal of syringes, the smell of anesthesia, all in one.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" he said, his voice sounding like he came straight out of Greece itself.

"She's giving birth," said Danny. Asclepius clapped his hands and his helpers, two female minor goddesses, came and helped Katie onto an operating table. Danny was alongside her, comforting her and giving her moral support.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm going to stay with you the whole time," he told her. She smiled and thanked him. In the operating room, Asclepius got straight to work. He got the bed to magically lift up the top half so that Katie was in a leaned back sitting position. A pillow was placed on her head to comfort her head and her legs were opened up.

"Danny, quick, Iris-message everyone," said Katie. Danny nodded and hurried out the room to find a fountain. Finding he got a glass pyramid out of his pocket and reflected the light to make a rainbow that shot clear into the fountain. Luckily the hospital gave complimentary drachmas. Pulling out a fistful he threw one into the fountain.

"O goddess, accept my offering," said Danny. It disappeared in a golden shimmer. Danny thought he should tell Katie's mom, then his, then Percy and Annabeth.

"Sarah Sky at 143 McClellan Lane," said Danny. The image shimmered until he saw Ms. Sky's dozing form in her bed.

"Ms. Sky!" yelled Danny. She jumped out of bed from fright and turned, startled, to see Danny's face in the middle of her room from the Iris message.

"Danny? What is it?" she asked.

"Katie's having the babies now!" said Danny. Ms. Sky eyes widened fast and she bolted to her dressing room to get some clothes on.

"Same hospital?"

"Yes, the demigod one," said Danny. The message ended and he threw in another drachma, but then remembered he could summon his mom another way/ He sat on the ground and chanted words older the Greek, and even older than Mycenean and Minoan. The language of the gods flowed from his mouth into the ground. The ground erupted at his feet and his mom stood there, proud and elegant, and a little tired. Of course she was the earth and she rotated around with the sun, but since the gods had moved to America, that was part she was more focused on, which meant she was probably sleeping before Apollo got the sun over America.

"Yes Daniel," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Your grand kids are on the way mom," said Danny. Her hand went to her mouth to stifle her shriek.

"Really, how soon?" she asked.

"She started about a few minutes ago so I think in the morning," said Danny. Gaia nodded, hugged him, and went to take her seat in the lobby. Danny remembered that he had put a drachma in the fountain and all he had to say was who he needed to contact. Then, he thought of an idea. If Iris could do a message at a time, what if he tried multiple contacts. He threw in three more drachmas and gave it a shot. He would have used the last one, but he thought that would have been pushing it.

"Michelle Lynn at 62 Tammany Drive, Jamal Jarredson at 643 Long Island Avenue, Ryan Williams at 120 Granger Street, and Fred Christian at 411 Mercury Drive," said Danny, praying that it would work. Apparently Iris must have upgraded because in no time, four shimmering images of the four people came up. Jamal was snoring loudly in bed, Fred was on XBOX Live 2.0 playing what sounded like Modern Warfare 4, Ryan was sound asleep too, but Michelle was another story. What he saw was something he shouldn't be seeing. Michelle was having sex with Brent, and she was riding him.

Danny debated whether to say something or not, but a loud scream from Katie snapped him back to his senses.

"Guys!" he yelled. Everyone in the images woke up or stopped what they were doing, Michelle and Brent looking flustered.

"Katie's having the baby," said Danny. At once they all went for the clothes or towards their cars if they already had on clothes. Danny ended those four Iris messages and put in the last coin.

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson at 212 Neptune Way," said Danny. The image shimmered to see Percy and Annabeth, fast asleep. He wondered whether Seth was asleep in their room or another one.

"Annaebth, Percy," he whispered. They stirred. but really nothing.

"Guys, please wake up," said Danny a little louder. Percy gave a grunt, but otherwise didn't do anything.

"Wake up!" yelled Danny, finally losing his patience. Annabeth and Percy snapped awake when he yelled.

"She's having the babies," said Danny. They did the same eye widening thing everyone else did and went to get there clothes and get Seth. Finally done with the Iris messages Danny ran back to the room with Katie.

Her contractions were hitting harder, but they all knew it would be sometime until the babies came out, and it would be like one birth after the other.

"Danny, stay with me," she pleaded.

"I will, always," said Danny.

* * *

The long hours dragged on, her contractions hitting harder and harder. Katie felt like she was ready to split in half.

"Keep the contractions flowing smoothly," said the minor goddess nurses.

"Your doing fine Kate, keep it up," said Danny.

"Easy for you to say, you never have to go through this," said Katie, half-talking, half-yelling. And this was just the start of her hormones taking the best of her. Thankfully Percy had instructed him about this and to not take any of her threats seriously. However, just because they weren't taken seriously didn't mean that they didn't hurt. Katie asked for some water so Danny went to get some. Along the way back he heard a very loud scream from her.

"If you see Danny, tell him I'm going to tear his FUCKIN' HEAD OFF!" he heard her scream. Danny had to take a step back and think if he wanted to go back in there or not. Thankfully, his loving side took over from his scared one and he went in.

"Danny, I will never sleep with you again! As long as I live!" she yelled. Danny placed the water by her side and took her hand, her squeezing it when a contraction would it. Danny had to squeeze back at times too because if he didn't she would have broke his hand on the spot.

"How much longer?" said Danny.

"She has about two hours to go for the first baby," said the attendant.

"I don't think I'll survive for two more hours," said Danny.

"At least your in a hospital," she said.

"Danny, it hurts like I can't believe it," she said.

"Don't worry, you're a strong girl. I know you'll get through it," said Danny. His words encouraged her as she endured.

* * *

The sun crept out in the early morning. But in the room, things were going worse, at least for Danny.

"Danny, I'm going to kill you! Then when you're reborn I'm going to hunt down your new body and kill you again! Then I'm going to go down to the Underworld and kill you permanently!" she yelled.

_"Ouch,"_ thought Danny. "Please tell me it's almost over."

"The first baby will be coming in a moment. The cervix has dilated enough for the baby to come out," said the attendant. One attendant got some towels ready while the other attendant readied herself. Asclepius came in now to take over.

"Okay, on the count of three, I want you to push when your cntractions hit okay?" said Asclepius. Katie nodded. She looked like she was weak, but Danny knew she was a strong person.

"One..two..three...push!" said Asclepius. Katie pushed, screaming at the same time as a big contraction hit her and she felt as if something was about to slide out from her vaginal area.

"One more time. One...two...three...push!" said Asclepius. Katie gave another push, Danny holding her hand to give her some comfort for the pain.

Okay. Keep going. The first baby is crowning," said Asclepius. Danny knew exactly what he meant, but he didn't want to look for fear that if he did, he would faint, and the least thing he needed was to pass out during his children's birth.

"One more time should do it Ms. Stone. Now on the count three, I want you to give all your might into the next push. One...two...three...PUSH!" said Asclepius. Katie's top half rose off the table as she gave her all into pushing out her baby. Her scream deafened the room as the baby was oushed out into the world. The next thing they knew, they heard the sound of a baby crying as it's lungs filled with air for the first time. The attendant wrapped the baby up when it came, making Danny and Katie unable to see which one it was, while the other attendant snipped the umbilical cord.

"The next baby is coming fast. Ms. Stone, I'm going to need three good pushes," said Asclepius.

"Danny, I don't know if I can go on," she said. For the first time, she looked like she was hurt bad, a tear running down her cheek. Sweat was all over her, and her voice sounded more like a plea. Danny pressed his forehead.

"You can do this. Your my strong girl Kate. I need you, and the kids need you. Keep going," he said directly to her. A familiar glimmer took a hold in her eyes and she nodded.

"One...two...three...push!" said Asclepius. Katie pushed as another contraction hit, her toes curling on the bed/operating table.

"The baby looks just about to crown. Give it another. One...two...three...push!" he said. She gave another hard push. She could feel the last baby portruding out from her.

"One more time. One...two...three...push!" said Asclepius. Katie gave her all on this one; one long, loud scream signaled her release. After she was done she slumped back down, giving a half-yell, half-laugh when it was all over. Danny and her heard the second baby crying too. The other attendant wrapped anoter towel around the infant and snapped the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations. Your twins are here," said Asclepius. Katie gave one last, small scream as her afterbirth hit her, sending her placenta out. The nurses cleaned up the mess and wrapped some new blankets around her and discarded the other ones.

"Would you like to hold them now?" said the attendants. Danny and Katie nodded. The attendant placed one baby into their arms. Danny got the girl and Katie got the boy.

The minute Danny laid his eyes on the baby, his heart instantly melted. The babies were the perfect mixture of his and Katie's skin tone. June's hair so far was black, but he knew that in a few months it might be lighter than that. It's eyes were closed, but he had a strong hunch of what color they were. The babies were cooing, but not doing much right now.

"Hi June," Danny said softly to his cooing daughter. "What are we going to name the boy?"

"Gerald, after your dad," said Katie. Danny looked at her, his eyes swimming with emotion.

"Thank you," he said softly. He kissed her softly and went back to gazing at June.

"Gerald looks a lot like his dad," she said. Danny looked and saw what she meant. Heis facial features were like a baby version of Danny's, which meant by the time he was Danny's age, the girls would be all over him.

"I can see it now, about three girls a day," said Katie.

"Oh my gods, our son is less than thiry minutes born and you're already predicting his sex life," said Danny. They both laughed, including the attendants and Asclepius.

"I think it's about time to feed them Ms. Stone," said Asclepius. Danny gave her June and she instinctively latched both babies to her nipples to allow them to feed. As they were being fed, Danny couldn't hep but stare at them. Two precious kids were right there, and he would care for them always. I brought such emotion to his heart that he was surprised he didn't break down right then and there. Instead he sat down beside Katie and watched them.

"They're so beautiful," he told her, gazing at the twins. "Thanks for getting them here."

"Thanks for giving me the chance," said Katie.

* * *

Danny walked out to the lobby after the twins had been fed. He was deciding how he was going to break the news to them. When he looked out to the lobby, everyone he had Iris-messaged was there.

The minute he stepped into the lobby, everyone came.

"Anyone wanna go and see the twins?"

* * *

"Danny, Gerald looks just like you," said Annabeth.

"And June is looking like her mother," said Michelle.

"Hey, I think Gerald is opening his eyes," said Percy. To everyone's astonishement, except Danny, who knew already, Gerald's eyes were electric blue, just like Katie's. June's eyes were also just like Danny's, light brown.

"They're so beautiful," said Ms. Sky. "My grandchildren." Gaia stepped up and blessed both babies, a green mist seeming to go into their lungs, but having no effect as if it was regular air. The babies were passed around until everyone left except Gaia and Ms. Sky. The babies fell asleep in Danny and Katie's arms, Danny holding Gerald and Katie holding June.

"You must be really proud mom," said Danny.

"The proudest I've been in quite some time," said Gaia. She gazed at the two infants snoozing in their parents arms, and couldn't imagine anything better. But as she gazed at the children, she felt a malice within herself, not her in person, but the Earth. It was as if some presence in the Earth was bent on one thing, killing.

* * *

Within the depths of the earth, a shadowed figure was looking up towards the surface above.

"The time has come," it said.


	31. Me, Percy, and our Deranged Brother

The first thing about newborns is one thing: they are loud! Two weeks after they were born, Gerald and June were yelling off a storm. Danny and Katie had their hands full trying to calm them down, feed them, or get them to sleep. Usually, Danny had more success with this.

"How come they're more responsive to you?" said Katie.

"Guess I have that motherly charm," said Danny. The twins only cried when they were hungry or sleepy. Besides that they were mostly calm, kicking out with their arms and feet as they fought to control them. Sometimes they smiled whenever Danny or Katie played with their hands or feet, or tickled their bellies. So far they were showing no signs of any powers, which meant Danny and Katie could sleep soundly and not worry about the house falling down. They didn't know how their powers would work out, with them either having one of the parents powers or both.

Despite this lack of knowledge, life continued on. Danny and Katie had never been more happier than they were now, taking care of their two miracles of life. Everything was perfect. If only the twins had a mute button to deafen their cries.

Their most frequent visitor was Gaia, but she mostly came looking agitated or scared.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Danny said one day.

"Nothing, I'm just seeing if they're fine," said Gaia, but Danny could sense something was up that she wasn't telling him. She seemed like she was dreading something from happening, and he thought it involved the twins somehow.

Either way, things were still good. Katie was losing the weight she had gained during the pregnancy. In a few weeks she would go back closely to the way she was before, even though she was still beautiful the way she was. The only thing that wouldn't change much was the wider hips, but that was only better to hold on to at night. She laughed when he told her this, Danny always finding the bright side of everything.

No word from Zeus had come, though Katie knew she was probably still pissed at her and Danny. She didn't know what he would do if he saw that the kids. That changed one day however.

Their doorbell rang and Katie answered it. She nearly fainted when she saw her father standing at the door.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" said Katie.

"I came to....may I come in?" he asked, no emotion in his voice. Katie had to think twice about her answer. She knew the consequences if she refused or let him in. She knew Danny was in the living room playing with the babies on the floor, playing in this case meaning moving the floor under them as they smiled and gave little baby laughs or tickling them.

"Okay, come in," said Katie. Zeus walked in, looking around at the house. Katie made her way to living room.

"Danny," she called. Danny looked up and froze when he saw Zeus standing in the doorway. In a heartbeat his shield was up and sword ready, placing himself in front of the twins.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"I came to...apologize," said Zeus. The words didn't have much meaning to him, who took it as "I came to kill you and your children."

"And you think after all the things you did to me, I should just forgive you like that?" he said.

"Danny, please," said Katie. She didn't want to start fighting again, especially after the last time, which her dad started. Zeus didn't look like he really cared, but here he was, trying to make things right.

"Okay," said Danny, lowering his sword down, but not too much.

"May I, please, hold one of the babies?" said Zeus. Danny looked to Katie for the answer. She nodded, but slowly.

"If you plan to harm them, I'm going to unleash my full power, and this time I won't hold back," said Danny. His weapons went back to their original state and he picked up Gerald. He handed him, cautiously, to Zeus. Zeus held him in his arms, looking down at his electric blue eyes, his eyes. Danny was standing nearby, his fingers on his belt and wristband.

"He's a strong child," said Zeus. He looked at the boy, admiring how he responded to his touch as a long lost relative. He gave him back to Danny and picked up June. He saw she had Danny's brown eyes, yet her mother's face. She was a beautiful baby. He gave her to her mom and sat on the couch.

"They are very beautiful grandchildren," he said.

"Thanks dad," said Katie. Danny remained silent, looking as if he would attack at any given moment, despite having a baby in his hands. He didn't trust Zeus, and wondered if he ever would again. If he did, Zeus would have to do something to gain his trust. Right now, seeing the babies wasn't one of them.

"I'll just be leaving now. Have to get back to work," said Zeus.

"Bye dad," said Katie. Zeus disappeared in a flash of light accompanied by the sound of thunder.

"Danny, can you get along with him once?" said Katie.

"Yeah that would be nice, if I didn't have a dead dad, a scar on my back, and almost getting killed by him, then we could be best friends," he said sarcastically.

"At least try not to start something," said Katie. She gave him June and went back into her room to take a short nap while Danny put the kids on the floor and started playing with them again.

* * *

For the next month, they watched the children grow as they reached one month old. Their hair was starting to change, and they could see it was flecked with a little blond. They were also more responsive and were able to control their bodies better too. They were also less loud, and only cried when they were hungry or sleepy. One day, as Katie put them to sleep, she felt a familiar heat come between her legs. It wasn't the first time. She realized that Danny and her hadn't had sex in awhile, and she was burning with desire to have him again.

She unbuttoned her shirt down till a huge amount of cleavage was showing and slid her pants down a little bit to show off the top of her underwear. Then she let her hair loose and walked to their bedroom.

Danny was on his laptop doing the work for his online classes. He was nearly done with his last assignment when he saw her come in and close the laptop down.

"Kate, not to seem irritated, but that was part of my work and...wow," said Danny, seeing her eyeing him with a knowing glance.

"It's been awhile Daniel," she said, climbing onto the bed like a predator and pushing him down, straddling him.

"Wait, what about the kids?" said Danny.

"Just put them to sleep, we have a few hours," she said. She took her shirt off to reveal she hadn't worn a bra that day. That got Danny hard in a second and he took off his shirt and pants at a superhuman speed.

"Anxious are we?" said Katie. Danny flipped her over so that he was ontop and helped her take her pants off. Once they were off he went up to her breasts and nibbled, sucked, and kissed around them. Katie's hands went to his back, lightly scratching him as he continued his assault on her beautiful mounds. Danny went down to her belly button, sticking his tongue in there to tickle her and give her some pleasure. Moving down to the hem of her panties, he took them off with his teeth. She lifted her hips up to allow him to do this. Once they were off he kissed around her inner thigh to excite her enough, then lightly brushed his tongue on her entrance, her back arching up when he did.

She was disappointed when Danny didn't "eat her out," but she saw that he had taken off his boxers and was about to enter her. He thrust into firmly connect them. Katie gasped when they were one, but then thought of something. She flipped them over so that she was on top and began to slowly ride him, wanting to savor this. Danny got up so that he was in a sitting position, one arm behind him, the other wrapped around her waist as she ground down upon him.

"Yes, I love you," she said passionately.

"I love you too," said Danny. She ground down on him as he moved his hips up to meet her. She kissed him passionately over and over again, loving the feel of them making love again.

Danny got his other arm and embraced her, hugging her close to him. she returned the hug too as she moved down on him faster. Danny kissed around her neck and chest as worked her hips and kissed the top of his head.

"Faster," whispered Danny. She ground on him faster now, letting her hips roll onto his manhood as he thrust up the best he could from his sitting position. She whispered and moan near his ear, saying how much she loved him, or how good he was doing.

They kept it up for thirty minutes. Feeling that their climax was coming, she ground down harder until they both came in one semi-loud gasp. When they were finished, they kissed again passionately and rested until Katie had to wake up to feed the kids.

Whilst they slept, Danny had a dream.

Danny was walking to a door, a fierce knocking at the door. He opened it up to see a huge wall of black, an epic black. A hand reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness, and everything went black.

Danny woke up in an instant. He looked around, then sank back down to the bed, remembering it was just a dream.

* * *

A few weeks later, in October, was a baby shower. Everyone knows that you're suppose to have the baby shower while you're still pregnant, but this time things would change. It was Danny's way of "getting at the system," or whatever he had against established practices.

Everyone who went to the wedding came, including Poseidon and Gaia, and it was a blast. While the adults were talking and what not the babies were in a room all on their own. Seth had grown a lot, now seventh months old. He had started to crawl a bit, courtesy of inheriting his mom's brains, but his father's looks, and was able to crawl feebly now. In the room were the twins, Clarisse's daughter Harmonia, after her half-sister thousands of years ago who was married to Cadmus, another Greek hero, and lastly Grover's baby, a little baby satyr named Pan.

The adults were talking having a good time, exchanging gifts, etc., when a knock on the door came.

"I'll get it," said Danny. It was his house after all. He got to the door, but Percy was there too, walking back to get Annabeth her drink.

"I'll get the door," said Percy politely. He opened it and saw a very tall man with an all black jacket on. They couldn't even see his face, for it was clouded from the shadows the jacket cast.

"I'm here for the party," he said in a deep, booming voice.

"Not our," Danny thought.

"I'm sorry, but this is invites only," said Percy.

"Are you Perseus Jackson and Daniel Stone?" said the man. That was usually a bad sign when someone you don't know used your full name. Danny's hand went slowly to his belt buckle and Percy's fingers slowly went to Riptide in his pocket.

"Who are you?" said Danny.

"Amazing, my own brother's can't even remember their own brother. Let's refresh your memory," he said. Two enormous hands took Danny and Percy by their shirts, pulled them out the house, and threw them into the air. More specifically, over the house to the backyard. They hit the ground on their backs. Dazed and hurt they looked up to see the giant man in the air, coming down about to smash them with his feet. Danny and Percy rolled aside as the enormous feet came down on the ground, causing two mini craters in the ground. Seismos appeared in Danny's hand and he slashed the giant's leg.

The giant howled in pain as his leg was slashed opened. Dust was starting to come out of his leg, but strangely, when it hit the ground it went back into the leg and formed something like a cast around the leg. When it disappeared, the leg looked like nothing happened. Danny and both Percy, Riptide in hand, realized with horrible recognition who the giant was.

The giant threw his jacket off and his true identity was revealed. He looked like a sumo wrestler, completely red, except for tattoos around nearly his entire midbody that looked like waves, a loincloth covering the areas no one wants to see in public.

"Hello little brothers," said Antaeus.

"Oh shit," said Danny and Percy. The giant charged. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

"Have you seen Danny?" said Katie to Annabeth.

"No. Last I saw he was with Percy by the door. The next second they disappeared," said Annabeth.

"Weird, it was that fast?" said Katie.

"Yes. They might be outside having guy talk," said Annabeth. At that moment, a tremor in the ground caught everyone's attention. It was weird. It was like the ground shook at the very foundation.

"What was that?" said Nico. He, Poseidon, and Gaia were the only ones in the house who really felt connected to the Earth, and that wasn't an earthquake. Something was using the earth as a weapon, or just moving it around. Gaia could tell something was very, very wrong.

Another tremor shook the house again. Katie felt it come from the backyard. She walked over to the curtains that blocked the view from the backyard. When she opened them, a large boulder was coming fast towards the window. Everyone ducked out the way as it smashed through the glass and landed in the kitchen. Everyone looked up to see an titanic battle going on.

Percy and Danny were fighting against Antaeus. Antaeus had thrown the boulder in an attempt to flatten Percy, but Percy had used it to his advantage by jumping on it and flipping over it, letting the boulder plow through the window.

"Aw man, I spent two hours cleaning that!" said Danny. This only infuriated him and he lunged to attack Antaeus. Antaeus made a grab for him and tried to flatten, but he rolled to the side, came in the a jump, and slashed his arm off. Antaeus roared in pain, but Danny knew his arm would go back. There was no victory in an empty triumph.

The arm came back on and Antaeus growled. He stomped the ground and a torrent of earth coming up like pillars came crashing towards them. Not having time to react, Danny and Percy were knocked into the fence on the other side of the yard.

Everyone in the house pulled put a weapon, except for Ms. Sky, who Katie didn't want to risk getting hurt, and Gaia and Poseidon, who couldn't interfere with these kind of things.

"Heroes, charge!" said Annabeth. Everyone attacked Antaeus with force, but their attacks were as pointless as the other ones. The only difference was their attacks peppered his body. Antaeus swatted left and right to block them away and attack. Grover used his reed pipes to make the weeds in the yard grab at Antaeus. They coiled around his legs and held him in place while everyone cut into him. Tyson used his club to smack into Antaeus's chest, loud THWACKS resonating off his chest as if he were getting a beating.

The dust poured from his body as the celestial bronze of everyones' weapons cut them. He couldn't die so long as he touched the ground, but that didn't mean that it couldn't hurt him. Percy had found this out when he battled him in the Labryinth.

"We need to get him off the ground," Percy said to Annabeth.

"Workin' on that," said Annabeth. Antaeus gave a mighty howl and ripped the weeds that were holding him down. His arm punched the earth and it ran up his arm up to his shoulder. He lashed out at everyone with one large swipe. Only Danny, Katie, Nico, Percy, and Annaebth were able to get out of the way. Everyone was knocked to the side into the wooden fence, making huge holes in it's wooden stakes and knocking them all out cold.

Now it was 5 demigods against a giant.

"This will be over quickly. No chains to help you here Perseus," said Antaeus.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought. Any plans?" said Danny.

"Yes. We need to get him off the ground," said Annabeth.

"Okay, any easy plans?" said Nico.

"How about we lure him to the roof?" said Katie.

"Great, who's willing to do that?" said Percy.

"Don't know, but now let's get him distracted," said Annabeth. They charged towards him and attacked. Nico chanted some words in Greek and three skeleton Greek warriors came out of the ground and attacked with swords jagged around the sides from decay. However, they all didn't expect Antaeus to pull out a two-edged axe from the ground. It had formed like it was there the whole time, but it wasn't. The blades were on both side, but on each one was the Greek letter Gamma, or G in English.

He swung his axe and the Greek warriors bones feel to the ground, useless. He stomped his foot and Nico was pinned to the ground by a slab of rock. Now only four were left in the fight.

Percy summoned water from the hose system in the backyard and a geyser of it spewed out. He channeled it towards Antaeus and it engulfed the giant. ONce it was swirling around him, Antaeus swirling in the orb, Percy commanded it to freeze. Just like that, the water froze. Antaeus was trapped inside it's solid confines.

"You know it would have been nice if you had done that earlier Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth.

"It took me awhile to realize there was a faucet back here," said Percy. At that moment, his ice prison broke from his sheer strength and he ran twoards them all, axe in hand. He came at Katie first, his axe smashing into Static, sending sparks flying from the axe thudding against the shield.

Katie attacked with Jolt and stuck it into his belly, pulling it out to watch the sand come out. While he was busy rehealing, Annabeth stabbed him in the thigh. Percy helped Danny create an enormous boulder and hurled it at him at Mach 4. It hit Antaeus and he rolled to the house. He was very close to the house now.

Antaeus got back up to his feet and did something that was amazing. He hit the ground with his axe and two stone hands came out of the ground.

"Get him!" he bellowed at them, pointing straight towards Danny. The stone hands came and grabbed him, then they hurled him to the roof.

"Danny!" yelled Katie. Luckily Danny broke his fall on the roof...with his back. The roof was like a traditional roof of a house with a raised tip at the top and the bottom stretching up and angling to make a flat piece about two feet wide. Danny hit it so hard he blacked out for awhile. While he was out, Antaeus fought the other demigods until they were dead tired and dazed.

"I'll deal with you in a moment. Now I need to talk to my little brother first," he said. He jumped onto the roof, causing the house to shake. Danny had woken up and had gotten the stone hands off him. He stood ready with Seismos and Pedos.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Well, well, my young brother giving me demands," said Antaeus.

"I'm no brother of yours Antaeus," said Danny.

"Quite well seen. Tell me, did mother cry her eyes out when you became a traitor?" he chided.

"Actually, she took it better than the day you died, the first time," said Danny. Antaeus sneered, sounding like an enraged bull.

"You think you know what's happening? You have no idea little brother. As we speak, we are preparing to do what we have wanted to do for centuries," said Antaeus.

"Who is "we," said Danny.

"It won't matter where you're going," said Antaeus. He lifted up his axe and swung. Danny met it with a swing from his sword. Danny slammed his shield into the giant's belly, but he might as well have done it to a brick wall. Antaeus laughed and swatted him to the side. Danny nearly fell off from the roof, but his hand just barely caught the edge. Antaeus walked forward towards him.

"How does it feel to not have mother's protection on you?" he taunted, raising his axe high above his head to give the final blow.

"Like this. Percy, now!" yelled Danny. A wave of water swept Antaeus off the roof into the sky. Katie summoned a lightning bolt that collided into him in midair. It was so forceful and so powerful that he turned into blackened ash. The ashes fell to the ground, sinking into it's confines. Danny raised his free hand and a pillar of earth appeared at his feet. He let go of the roof and descended back down to the ground.

Everyone was recovering from the battle. The ones who had been thrown through the fence were rubbing their heads or bodies while the others shook off their injuries.

"Not to seem rude, but you guys are forgetting someone, like me," said Nico, still trapped in the slab of rock. Danny touch it and it cracked open, letting the son of the Underworld out. Gaia came out of the house first.

"Mom, what's going on?" said Danny.

"I think it best we talk in the house," she said.

* * *

"Your brothers, my children, are planning to take over Olympus," she said to everyone. Everyone listened with shock disbelief and horror.

"Mom, they tried that, the mortal, monster, and immortal ones, and look where it got them," said Danny.

"But this time they're working together," said Gaia.

"Impossible. My dad has the powerful ones sealed up in Tartarus," said Nico. The ground shook underneath their feet and from out of the ground he came, the Lord of the Dead, his Helm of Darkness in his hand.

"It is true son. They have braken out from Tartarus. All of them," he said. A painstaking silence filled the room. It was broken when a small cry from the room told them that one of the kids were awake.

"What will happen?" said Percy.

"They will regain much of their strength. They will fashion new soldiers, recruit my other children, like Antaeus," said Gaia.

"Can you..?"

"Daniel, you know can't. I cannot harm my other children, and help the other. I cannot do anything. The ancient laws bind me to that, and my heart" said Gaia. Danny was silent as she explained more to them.

"Do you know when they will attack?" said Clarisse.

"Even that I do not know," said Gaia.

* * *

_(Deep in the recesses of the Earth)_

"Sir, Antaeus has been killed," said an unknown man hidden in the natural darkness.

"I knew our brother was to die, but he has served his purpose. The message has been given," said another unknown man, this one responding in a voice cold and commanding, his tone suding like two continents clashing into one another. "Is everything else going accordig to plan?"

"Yes. New soldiers are being churned out, fashioned, and armed as we speak," said unknown man #1

"Good," said #2

"Sir, permit me in saying, but does our "estranged" brother have to...."

"Yes, he must. He made his choice by marrying that bitch, the daughter of Zeus, and now he has children. They must be eradicated if we are to have raze Olympus, and only our mother will be worshipped as the supreme goddess," said #1.

"Yes sir," said #2.

"Wait, maybe not the children. Perhaps we may find a use for them. Dispatch Theoceles to kill their parents and bring the children to me...alive. Kill anyone else who gets in the way."


	32. Theoceles, the Third Lieutenant

(_Two weeks after the fight_)

The household was back to normal, well semi-normal. Out of Danny and Katie, Danny was the most agitated out of the pair. If he so much much as felt a tremor in the earth, like the metro running under the city, he would reach immediately for his belt. Danny would also check on the twins at random times of the day as well, like at one time he stayed in there room for one hour at 4 in the morning.

Katie was agitated too, but hers wasn't on the edge of the paranoia that had taken Danny. She was fearful for all their safety as well. She decided to talk about it to Danny.

At night, as Danny was laying in bed, tired from his online classes, she came into bed with him.

"Danny, we need to talk," she said.

"What is it?" he said.

"This fear you're having right now, it's not good for you," she said.

"I know, but everyday something could happen," he said.

"Danny, I know that too, but the way you do it is like preparing for a battle that's not even going to come that minute," she said. "I've never seen someone ready to take out their weapon so many times, and I use to live in Brooklyn."

"Kate, I know, but my main concern is to protect you and our children," said Danny.

"Just try to relax a little okay," said Katie.

"I'll try," he said. She turned off the lights and snuggled next to him, her head under his chin. His hand went to her curve in her belly that gave her somewhat of an hourglass shape. He knew deep in his heart that he would protect her and the twins at all costs, even if it meant...He didn't want to think about it.

Katie could feel his restlessness and her hand traced around his abs. This always had a calming effect on him and she felt him relax to her touch. His hand rubbed around her side a little between her panties and bra. She had started wearing only a bra and undergarments to bed now since he slept in only his boxers, meaning he was basically half naked. She did this so that when they slept together their skins was always touching, warming each other.

Her hand ventured up to his pecs, tracing around it's figure. His hand rubbed around her hip, tracing her curves. He played around with the band on her panties as well. She moved her hand lowered down to his waistband too, slipping her fingertips in a little.

"Katie, I don't know if I..." She cut him off with a kiss, silencing whatever he was about to say. He deepened the kiss and moved over her. His hips went in between her legs, settling in them. Her feet wrapped around his lower back, drawing him as close as possible to her. His tongue was the first to slide out, licking across her lips. She opened up, and he explored every crevice in her mouth, not leaving one place unmarked. Her hand went to his head, pulling him closer into her mouth to intensify the kiss.

She let go after three minutes of hot, passionate kissing. His hips grinding into her the whole time.

"Danny, talk dirty to me," she said.

"What?"

"Talk dirty to me, it's a huge turn on," she said. Danny, though a bit confused, obliged.

"First I'm gonna tear that pussy to pieces," he said. She let out a passionate moan and began to slide her panties down.

"Yes, more," she said seductively.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard your ancestors will feel it," he said. She unhooked her bra and began to slide down his underwear.

"Yes, one more baby. Make it juicy!" she said.

"When I fuck your brains out, my dick is going to go so far up you into your throat, and you'll be tasting cum for a month!" said Danny.

"Yes, do me now!" she said. Danny entered her in one hard thrust and before she could so much as gasp from the feeling of him inside of her he was always thrusting hard fast. Her moans escaped her lips as he moved in her, him kissing around her neck. Inside Danny's mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing this. but the larger part of his mind told him he needed to relax and enjoy the moment. He couldn't think of doing anything else then making love to her, his wife. And with a teenage mind, who wouldn't?

Danny rocked his hips as she clung to feel his skin on hers. She arched her back to get him deeper in her, wanting to feel all he had to give.

"Yes, ah Danny," she moaned. Her nails bit into his back as he pumped into her. He felt her walls cling to his member, feeling that movement in her when he thrust in and out as if it were sucking him in. Gods how he loved that feeling.

They tried to keep their voices down in order for their yells or screams to not wake the twins up.

"Hold on, I want to try something," he told her breathlessly. He stopped and she let him guide her to whatever it was that was on his mind. He got her off the bed and led her to the wall. She automatically knew what he was trying to do and she jumped to wrap her legs on his waist. But she was surprised when he unhooked them, but he placed his hands underneath her knees and spread her legs out till they were nearly touching the walls. She now knew what he was doing.

He settled in between and brought his member into her core. It was only in half way, but she felt as if all of it was in her. She knew that this new position was going to send her to the clouds.

"You ready?" he asked her, his eyes glinting with lust and passion. Her eyes were the same, and she nodded, her hand around his neck. He thrust in and she instantly clutched him hard as she felt him thrust in once. Danny stopped to see if she was okay. She nodded and he started out, slowly.

This new position was bringing indescribable feelings in her. He felt so deep in her that it seemed he was at her stomach. Her legs were wide open so that she could feel everything. It was so hard for her to not start yelling uncontrollably, but she had enough self-control to keep her from waking up the whole house. His lips pressed onto hers so that she could take her mind off the pleasure for a while, but just a bit.

He sped up. His hand were touching the wall now, her legs so spread out that if she wasn't a flexible person she would have torn her muscles. His head went to her shoulder as he thrust into her core.

"Yes, Danny, more!" she said, almost yelling. Danny pounded into her sweet spot even harder. He was hitting her in a new place that was so deep it was painful, but it was washed over by mind numbing pleasure and sheer ecstasy. Her mouth went onto his shoulder to bite down on it when she felt a huge tremor go through her body. Gasping and panting, a vowel thrown in too, every time he thrust was her way of saying don't stop.

He thrust into her so hard on the wall that it thumped from her body hitting it repeatedly. She was biting so hard into his shoulder that blood was starting to form. He stopped moving and motioned his hand towards the wall, and then the door. A part of the wall came off and formed around the door, making it so that they could hear anything outside, but no one could hear in there room.

"Now you can yell and scream a much as you want," he told her. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss before he went back to thrusting.

She did just that. Now that she didn't have to control herself, she let out some loud moans, yells, and gasps.

"Ahhh...yess...right there! Oh gods!" she moaned as Danny thrust himself to the hilt in her. He was so deep, like finding the end of a black hole deep. His body was pressed to hers, her breasts feeling like two warm orbs in his chest. This was a turn on for him and he sped up. He helped her slide down on to his member when he thrust. She helped him with this by coming down so that he didn't have to do the work. This sync drove him even deeper inside her. He was hard, like a lancer's pike, a ship's mast. She felt like she was in Elysium.

"Katie, so tight," he gasped. It was true. The way she was clamping onto him made it feel even ten times better, making his thrusts seem harder to give, but only increasing the pleasure shooting through his body.

"Danny, I'm cumming....I'm cumming," she moaned. The spring in her stomach was coiling tighter and tighter, and it was only a matter of time before it let go from the tension.

"Cum for me Kate," he said. She pushed down as far down as she could on him, and he thrust up as hard as he could into her.

"AHHHH!!!" she yelled as she felt her orgasm hit. Her walls clamped onto him and her juices sprayed out. Danny felt that familiar liquid trickled down his shaft down his inner thighs. She clung to him, her walls clamping onto him with rhythmic pulses. She breathed heavily on him, her breath tickling his sweaty chest. She also noticed that she didn't feel that familiar feeling in her core that signaled he had came in her.

"Danny, did you..."

"No, not yet. I still want to try out this last one," he said. He slid out of her and led her to the bed. He led her hand to grab one of the pillars and went behind her. She knew that he was going to do her from behind. His left hand went onto her hip, but he used his right one to lift her right leg up. They both knew this would give him better, deeper, harder thrusts.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Shut up and do me," she said breathlessly. He slid his member back into her and rocked her from behind.

"Yes, Danny, I love this!" she said as he pumped into her.

"Good move huh?" he said. He plowed into her as fast and hard as he could. He seemed to be going into every crevice her womanhood had. She couldn't help but moan uncontrollably. He grunted, moaned, and gasped along with her as he drove into her wet entrance.

"Katie, you feel so...ah!" he moaned. Her raised leg helped him move through her slick walls as he pumped. He tried for long, slow, hard thrusts next, shaking her to the core.

"This feels so good! I'm cumming again!" she moaned back to him. She moved back into him so that she met his thrusts. Their skin smacking against each other sounded like heaven, and all it did was just heighten their sexual appeal. It didn't take long for her to cum again. She let out a long, loud moan as she came, her walls clamping onto him again.

"Still not done yet," said Danny. Gods, what a man. He flipped her over and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He raised her legs up and spread them, but not before he got in a few licks to her womanhood sopping with her juices. She clutched his head down and ground her hips into his face, feeling his tongue lap in and around her flower. Her eyes rolled into her head as he licked his way around her, exciting her. He finished up with one long lick after licking her clean and inserted his member into her, hearing her groan as he slid his entire length in her. He spread out her legs and pushed them forward, his hands coming down on the sheets near he shoulders. He moved in her rapidly, hearing her moans escape out of her mouth.

Danny was going as deep as he wanted tonight, and he gave his all to her in order for him to finally climax. Katie was moaning loudly now, unable to scream anymore from the amount of penetration she was getting. It was now one hour and thirty minutes since they had been rubbing before it led to this. The sweat glistened off their skin as Danny rocked her.

"Danny, please finish," she said, beyond exhausted as she felt her third orgasm for the night about to hit.

"I'm close," he said. He completely lay his top half on her, her legs pushed forward so that they touched her chest. His arms around her back, he moved his lower half into her as fast as he could. He was as deep as he could possibly be, and the yells they were giving resonated all around the room. Danny felt his release about to hit, and he felt hers was about to hit too.

"Cum with me!" she said to him. After five more pumps, they climaxed simultaneously.

"DANNY!!!"

"KATE!!!" They yelled each others name as they felt one super huge orgasm hit them with such force that they thought they had been hit by an earthquake. Her juices splashed out of her core as his seed pumped into her, filling her up so much some spilled out of her opening. Letting go of her legs, he collapsed on her, panting heavily. She joined him, her heart rate close to that of a high blood pressure victim. Their sweat mingled between them, his breath tickling her breasts.

"One day (pant) that stamina of your (pant) will kill me," she said breathlessly. He chuckled and he found the strength to lift his head and kiss her lips. As he moved up to settle in the bed with her, he felt a stinging pain on his back. He brushed his hand there to find traces of blood on his fingers.

"Katie, it was that good?" he said. She smiled, and also noticed his trail of seed from the end of the bed they made love at to their previous position in the bed.

"Danny, why are you so fertile?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think that's genetic too," he said. She snuggled up to him, kissed him good night, and in no time they were snoozing off, their previous encounter taking away all their energy.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, her wrapped in his arms, sleeping soundly. He saw the dried mess from last night around his thighs, her thighs, the sheets, and on the floor. He felt so dirty, and they both smelled like sex. But he didn't care. In fact, it was his favorite scent of all. She stirred next to him and opened her eyes, the sun shining from her hair. She smiled when she saw he was awake and kissed him wholly on his lips.

"Last night was amazing," she said to him, her face glowing.

"Glad you liked it," he said, his eyes shining into her. His brown orbs always seemed to stare directly into her heart, one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

"Remind me that you need to that more often," she said.

"On the contrary, I think every night will be the standard. It's good exercise," he said. She giggled and kissed him wholly again. He settled over her, his lips pressed to her for all their worth. She didn't think she and him could get this horny this fast, but when you're two teenagers just married, it's all you really think about. Just as they were about to do it again, they heard the sound of one of the baby's crying.

He groaned. "I'll get it," he said. He got off, slipped his boxers on, a pair of shorts, and went out the room to take care of the baby, whichever one was crying. When he got in, he saw that Gerald had woken up and was probably hungry. His sister was fast asleep beside him, but she looked like nothing was going on. Danny went to get a bottle of Katie's breast milk from the fridge and came back to put it in Gerald's mouth, holding it up at an angle to let the baby drink. Gerald stopped his wailing at once and he closed his eyes as he felt the milk enter his mouth, swallowing it down.

He looked so cute to Danny, loving how his sucking motions made his cheeks push in and out. Danny couldn't help but stare at his son drinking down the milk. He cleaned up any of the milk that slipped past his lips down his cheeks. Babies are extremely messy with everything they do. Gerald was halfway finished with the bottle by the time he was done. Danny picked him up held him to his shoulder, patting his back to help him burp. He felt the baby give a tiny belch and he set the infant back down, watching him move his body parts around, his eyes shining up to his daddy.

"Hey Gerald, how are you?" said Danny playfully. He got an answer from a bubble of spit Gerald blew through his mouth. Danny laughed and popped it. At that moment, June woke up and started to cry. Danny got the same bottle and placed it in her mouth, her actions seeming to repeat the same thing Gerald had done.

"You two are definitely twins," said Danny. Once she was done feeding, he picked her up and burped her too. He set her back down and watched, to his astonishment, that she fell fast asleep again. Danny had never seen a baby go to sleep that fast in his life. He looked at Gerald and saw he was looking a bit tired too. Gerald gave one last clutch of his fist and fell asleep alongside his sister.

"_Weird_," thought Danny. Seeing that the twins were out for the moment, he went back into the bedroom. Katie was looking intently at him, a knowing glance in her eyes. Danny smiled that mischievous, seductive smile.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

That entire day, the Stone family was at peace, nearly all the paranoia gone. They knew their enemy was still out there, but today they were going to relax as much as they could. Danny spent the day with the twins outside, watching them play with the stone baby toys he had made for them. Katie was out there too, making sure they were playing safely and administering to their needs when they needed something.

They looked so nice together, Gerald and June moving their limbs around, held between their two parents.

"I never said this, but we do good work Kate," said Danny, admiring their children's looks. Katie smiled.

"Well you did try really hard to get them like this," she said. He lay his head on her lap, holding June to his chest, watching as the little baby girl tried to move her arms and kegs in a way that would enable her to crawl. Gerald was being held by his mother, staring up at her with his mother's electric blue eyes. Katie felt her heart melt seeing the infant looking up at it's mother. She tickled his belly a bit and he gigged, his mouth forming into a smile.

They spent all afternoon with their babies before deciding it was nap time for them. Carrying the babies back to their room they rocked them to sleep in their arms, watching their eyes slowly close shut, and placing them carefully back in the crib, the two infants slumbering off into dreams they would probably never remember.

Done with that job, Katie and Danny went back to their bedroom, Katie laying her head on his chest and Dannys' hands massaging her back. They were tired, but it was a happy kind of tired. They fell asleep right there, needing a little nap before they had to take care of the twins anymore that day.

Two hours into their peaceful sleep, Danny and her heard a crash.

"It's from the twin's room," he said. They jumped out of bed, Danny holding Seismos and Lithos, and Katie holding Jolt and Static. When they got in, they saw that the twins were okay, but their window was shattered. Danny looked out, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"_Could have been a baseball?_" he thought. While Katie was making sure the twins were alright, Danny looked around the floor. The glass was scattered on the floor, meaning something had come from outside the room, but vanished. Danny looked on the floor to see that a few pieces of glass near the closet, and the closet door was propped slightly open. Danny raised Lithos in front of him and walked very cautiously to the door. Katie saw what he was doing and put her self in front of the twin's crib to protect them. Using the hand that was holding Seismos, Danny opened the door lightning fast and raised his sword, ready to strike at whatever might fly out of the closet at him.

The closet was empty, save for the twin's clothes hanging on the hangars. Danny let out a sigh and closed the closet back up. He walked over back to Katie.

"That was weird. Whatever it was, it's..." he started, but he was stopped by a light object hitting his shoulder. Picking it up, he saw to his surprise that it was a pebble. But the ceiling wasn't even made out of stone. Why would one just fall from the ceiling? Two more hit him on the head. Something was definitely the source of these rocks, but that meant that something unpleasant was on the ceiling.

Looking up slowly so as not to alarm Katie, he saw something that nearly made his heart stop. Hanging from the ceiling was a man in armor made up of pieces of stones like that of a stony beach, or the stony side of a mountain. His helmet was shaped in the same way as his armor, and his black eyes stared down towards Danny. A spear as tall as the man was clutched in his right hand, and a massive shield was around his left hand.

"Kate, very slowly, get the kids out of here. Don't look up," Danny said quietly and slowly so that only Katie could hear him. By the way he was sounding, she knew that they were not alone in the room. She slowly made her way to pick up the twins and get them to a safe place. Using only her peripheral vision, she saw that a man-size figure was on the ceiling. Danny steadily began to raise his sword arm up in order to jump at the man and hopefully take him out, but the man had other plans.

He jumped down from the ceiling and landed so hard on the ground that the floor cracked, despite it being carpet. Rising up to his full height, Danny and Katie saw that the man rose up to seven feet tall, his black eyes fixed straight on them. Katie put each baby in an arm and Danny got in front of her to protect her and the babies, ready to fight to the death to defend them.

"Well, well, well, my little brother has gotten busy lately, and with a daughter of Zeus. That's low" said the man, his deep booming voice sounding like a cross between an earthquake and a rockslide. Danny was uninterested.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I was hoping to steal your infants without hurting you, I have a soft spot for the Earth mother's children, but now that you're here, I'm forced to have to kill the two of you," he said.

"Who are you?" he said.

"I'm Theoceles, the third greatest of Gaia, the Earth mothers' children! The earth shakes where I roam, the ground quakes if I wish it, and I will see your head thrust on a pike and the words "Traitor" branded on it," thundered the giant. He pounced, and Danny met him in mid-air, his sword clanging on the shield, the giant's spearhead thudding into Lithos.

"Katie, take the kids and hide!" yelled Danny whilst fighting his giant sibling. Danny made enough room for her to run out of the room with the babies while Danny fought Theoceles. Katie ran to the bedroom, placing the kids under the covers, and held Static and Jolt steadily in her hands, waiting to defend them if needed. Her whole body screamed to help Danny, but it would make no sense if she and him fought Theoceles and no one could defend the kids. For all he knew, there could be more enemies out there. She stood rooted to the spot, waiting to see who would come to the door.

"_Danny, please be okay,_" she thought to herself, nearly praying.

* * *

Danny was being pressed back by Theoceles, the giant using his spear to stab at and hit him as if it were an axe. Every hit made Danny go down to the floor. His shield arm ached with the force of the blows beating down on his shield. Danny didn't even have time to rise up from the ground and attack. Theoceles came at him with blow after blow after blow. As Theoceles hit another blow onto his shield, he kicked out his foot and Danny's shield was knocked away, exposing his back. Theoceles slashed across it with his spear.

Danny clenched his teeth, a hissing groan escaping his mouth as he felt the sharp end of the spear cut his back. Rolling to the side before Theoceles could bring his spear back down again, Danny jumped back onto his feet and slashed across the giant's torso. His sword cut straight through his stone armor and into his skin, leaving a gash that seeped out green-yellow blood.

Before Danny could even realize it, the gash disappeared and the stone armor shifted until it was covered up again. Danny was shocked.

"Yes foolish half-blood, I can heal myself even on the floor of your pathetic domain. I am unbeatable!" he said. Danny knew it was going to be harder to get him off the ground when it was just him. He wished Katie was here with him, but he needed to be where she was else he was knocked out of the fight or..worse.

"How do I get him into the air?" he thought. He didn't have time to keep thinking long when the giant attacked again. This time, he hit Danny's shield so hard he was sent flying out of the window through the glass onto the ground. When he landed on his back, a piece of glass stabbed into his back and embedded itself in there. Though Danny was on his home turf and he could heal himself properly, he couldn't risk healing the skin over the wound and having the glass stuck in there, and with that would come infection, and he knew his healing powers couldn't stop that. Therefore he was forced to leave it where it was until after he was done fighting, if he lived long enough to do that. He was able to heal the wound he got from the back slash earlier.

Danny, his back stinging from the glass wound, charged forward as Theoceles dived through the window, did a roll on the ground, and came up so that Danny's sword and his spear collided together.

On natural ground, Danny's strength was multiplied two fold, but the giant Theoceles must have had his powers multiplied four times because he was still twice as strong. Danny and him continued to spar, their sword, spear, and shields clanging together as they attacked one another. Danny saw he couldn't win by using brute strength against the giant, so he had to rely on his natural agility and cleverness. But Theoceles was a deadly opponent, and the fight was like a mongoose dealing with the dreaded King cobra.

Danny also knew he would have to use his powers of the earth in the fight with the giant, but is he used too much of his power, Theoceles would get the upper hand when he was tired, and he couldn't afford that. Danny hit the ground with his shield and a trench formed between him and Theoceles, giving him room away from him. Theoceles chuckled and he stomped his foot on the ground to make a bridge through the trench. Danny ran forward onto the narrow bridge and he and Theoceles fought once more. When the giant swung his spear down onto him, Danny sidestepped it, letting the spearhead embed into the stone of the bridge, cut the giant's arm holding the shield, and used all his might to kick him off the bridge into the trench.

At the last moment he lifted his sword hand up as if commanding the ground to rise. From out of the ground spikes formed, and Theoceles was ran through by them, slumping to the floor, his blood pouring from him.

Danny believed the fight to be won and began to walk back to the house. Before he got to the door he felt the ground underneath him tremble, and from out of the ground came Theoceles. Danny stepped back quickly as the giant swiped his spear towards his neck. The point snicked a part of his neck, but only so that a little cut formed. Danny healed himself quickly before he fell back from the new onslaught.

"You thought that little trick can stop me?!" said Theoceles as he slammed his shield into Danny's sword, sending it spiraling away. Danny was left only to defend with his shield.

"You can't stop me, no one can!" he roared. He slammed his shield into Danny's shield, used his spear to slash away the straps, and flung Danny and the shield away, the two objects spiraling off into different areas.

His glass wound stinging more and more, Danny staggered up, now defenseless. His sword was twenty feet away, but Theoceles was in between them. Danny couldn't do anything now, and he knew that unless he got a weapon, he was as good as dead.

Theoceles ran forward. Danny commanded the ground between them to turn into quicksand. The giant was caught in the trap and he was soon wading through it. Danny knew he would get through it, but for now he ran to get his sword back. He ran towards the trap, jumped in the air, avoiding Theoceles jab from his spear, landed on the giant's helmet, pushed off, did a frontflip, and landed on the ground right next to Seismos, his right hand grasping the sword's leather handle.

Theoceles cursed and rose out of the quicksand. He charged forward, yelling, and brought his sword down. Using an advanced move he learned from Percy, Danny caught the spear point in the middle of his sword, turned his body so that it would slide down the side, broke the shaft with his foot, and slashed the giant's neck. Theoceles gasped as he felt his blood enter his throat and pour out his mouth. The wound didn't last long and healed fast. He slammed his shield into Danny and hit him in the chest with the broken shaft.

Danny felt the wind knock out of him, and stumbled back. Theoceles threw his shield away and pulled out a four foot sword. Cackling deviently, he stepped forward to attack Danny, sword on sword.

His first attack hit Danny's sword away from his chest, and the second blow slashed his knee. He elbowed Danny in the gut, grabbed his neck and pushed him forward, slashing his back as Danny was pushed forward, falling onto the ground from the blow. Danny's head was spinning. His earth attacks had drained him, and the wounds to his back were screaming like two guard dogs.

He rose to his feet and attacked Theoceles, but the giant blocked them without hardly moving. Danny's sword locked with his, but the giant just laughed and ounched Danny square in the jaw, hurling him twenty feet away.

Tasting blood in his mouth, Danny spat it out. He rose to his feet, staggering a little to survey the land between them. It was flat, the part of the backyard that hadn't been touched. Danny felt he was exhausted beyond measure, but he summoned as much energy he could muster as Theoceles charged once again. He knew what to do. He charged forward as well. He lunged to the side as the giant's sword came crashing down hoping to split his skull open, and then stabbed Seismos into the giant's belly, twisting it upwards until the hilt was buried. Not giving the giant a chance to heal he hit the ground with his foot and the giant was sent fifty feet in the air. As he fell back to the ground he dissolved before Danny's very eyes. leaving Seismos to fall to the ground and land at Danny's feet.

Danny was seeing black spots in his eyes as he staggered forward to reclaim his sword. He walked forward as best he could towards the door, his back aching and his head swimming.

* * *

She heard their backyard door open and close. She tensed herself, ready to defend the twins. Many thoughts were racing through her head as she thought of who was coming towards the bedroom. "_Is it Danny or Theoceles?_" she thought. She head the footsteps get closer and closer until she heard them stop at the door. She raised Static and readied Jolt. She saw the knob turn and her muscles tensed as she waited for the door to open. It opened slowly and she raised Jolt to strike.

It was Danny. He looked like he had the fight of his life. His shirt was torn, his jeans was cut at his knee, a spot of his blood at the corner of his mouth, and he looked like he was ready to fall over.

"Danny," she said quickly. Sh dropped her weapons and caught Danny before he could fall and hit the floor. She helped him onto the bed, careful so that he didn't slump onto the babies. She looked at his back and saw that he had two wounds, on running down his back and the other one a slit as long as her hand. She put her finger there and felt glass.

"I'll be back," she said. She rushed into the kitchen to get some nectar and a pair of pliers. Once she was done, a canteen and the metal instrument in one hand, she rushed to the bathroom to get out a first-aid kit. When she returned she put all the stuff on the bed and took off his shirt to get to the wounds better. She gave him the drink and helped him sip it down to numb the pain. She got out an alcohol swab and rubbed it on the top of his wounds. He bit into the pillow to help stifle his cry as he felt it sting. Getting out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball, she placed a generous amount on the ball and wiped around the area too. She applied more to his glass wound, knowing she had to pull it out and this would cause the worst pain.

Seeing that his wound was clean she got out the pliers.

"Danny, this is going to hurt," she said. Danny nodded and braced himself on the pillow. She dug the pliers into his skin until she found the piece of glass. Giving him one last look she began to pull. The pain was excruciating. Danny bit his teeth as hard as he could onto the pillow. His hands squeezed with all their might. He felt the glass rising out of his back. He closed his eyes as shut as possible, the pain echoing over his entire body. Finally, it was done. The bloody piece of glass was taken out of him. She walked over to a nearby pot of soil, scooped some in her hands, and came back to spread it on his back. The minute it touched his skin, he relaxed as he felt the soil heal him.

"Thanks," he said. She hugged him from behind, making sure that she didn't touch his wounds in the slightest. It was nearly dark outside. It took only an hour for his wounds to heal.

"I think the twins should sleep in here for tonight," said Danny. She agreed. The twins were sleeping soundly, not realizing that they had been in mortal danger. Danny and Katie sat on either side of them, forming a kind of circle around them. Kissing the babies good night they went to sleep, but Danny would wake up at random times in the night to see if everything was clear. He knew from now on, they were never safe.


	33. Spying and Battle Plan

The rays of the morning did not wake them up, but the sounds of hungry infants did. Katie awoke first, seeing her two precious babies crying for their milk. Letting up her shirt a little but and unclasping her bra off, she took an infant in each arm and placed their mouths at her nipples to feed. Danny slowly woke up and saw her nursing. He couldn't help but smile.

"It took me two months to get to third base when we were dating, but it took them till birth to get there?" he said, his smile warming her. She stuck out her tongue at him playfully and went back to nursing the twins. Once they had their fill of milk they either relaxed onto the bed or played around with their limbs. Danny lay next to Katie, his eyes ever on them. He knew he wouldn't be albe to protect them much longer.

"We can't stay here," he said. She knew he was bound to say this at some point.

"Where we will go?" she asked.

"Maybe camp. There we can protect the kids better. It's only a matter of time before they come back, in greater numbers," said Danny. Katie considered this. At camps there were more than a hundred demigods fully trained, and many nature spirits. With the gods on their side they could easily win. Yet, something felt unsure, almost sinister.

"Are you sure that's the right place?" she asked.

"I'm positive. As far as we know this was the second attack. There'll be more afterwards Kate," he said. He sounded so sincere it was hard to even think that it wouldn't work.

"Okay, I trust you with this Danny," she said, kissing him lightly. She turned back to the kids, making sure they were alright.

* * *

It was about one o'clock by the time they appeared at Camp Half-Blood. They arrived right next to Peleus, who was sleeping. Had the dragon not looked before belching fire he would have charbroiled them. Once he saw who they were, he nodded back off into his sleep.

They walked up the hill past the pine tree to the Big House, Danny holding Gerald and Katie holding June. Any belongings they needed was in Danny's special container that could hold almost anything. Their weapons, clothing, and some food was stored in there. They got to the door and knocked on it. Hearing the clip-clop of of feet they saw Chiron open the door and see them and the babies.

"Danny, Katie, it's been awhile. And I believe these are the children," he said, looking down at the infants in their arms.

"What brings you here on short notice?" he asked.

"We got attacked," said Katie.

"By?" said Chiron.

"My mom didn't tell you?" said Danny. Chiron shook his head. He bade them to come in and explain. Mr. D was playing pinochle with Grover, ho was actually winning.

"Hey, Danny and Katie, how's it going?" said Grover.

"Nothin much, except being attacked by another one of my brothers," said Danny. Grover looked shocked.

"Which one?"

"Theoceles," said Danny. Mr. D even tensed up when he heard the name, including Chiron.

"What happened?" said Chiron. Sitting down, Danny and Katie explained what happened yesterday. Mr. D, Grover, and Chiron listened with deep concern.

"This is bad. That means that the attack from the army is coming soon if they sent out two of their champions to kill you," said Chiron.

"Especially if one of them was Theoceles," said Mr. D.

"You know him?" said Danny.

"He attacked Olympus at one time, but he failed like the others, but he came close. He would have destroyed me were it not for my father," said Mr. D.

"But you're immortal," said Katie.

"That doesn't mean it wouldn't have hurt Katherine," said Mr. D.

"Chiron, where do you think the attack might come?" said Danny.

"I don't know, but my insight says here. They wouldn't risk a direct assault on Olympus seeing how the War went nearly a decade ago," said Chiron.

"It's always here," said Katie, quite dismally.

"We might need to round up our forces," said Grover.

"Yes, please rally the nature spirits Grover," said Chiron. Grover bowed and trotted away, reed pipes in hand.

"What do you need us to do?" said Danny.

"You need to hide for now," said Chiron.

"Chiron, we can't just hide while our friends fight and might die," said Katie.

"Your children need you," said Chiron.

"Percy and Annabeth have a kid, but they would fight in a heartbeat Chiron. We need to help," said Danny. Seeing as how he couldn't pursuade them to change their mind, Chiron sighed and nodded.

"Okay, you may help. Danny, I need you to go and see if there are any people of Gaia who are still loyal to Olympus," said Chiron. Danny nodded, though Katie didn't like the idea too much.

"Katie, find Thalia and the Hunters and get them here. Also contact Percy and Annabeth, and your father," said Chiron. Katie nodded.

* * *

As they rested in the Big House for awhile before they went to do their tasks, Katie needed to talk to him.

"Danny, I don't want you to go," she said.

"Kate, it's not that...,"

"I don't to see you leave, knowing you might never come back," she said, her eyes on the verge of tears. Danny walked over and hugged her closely to him, looking down at her with his brown caring eyes.

"Kate, I'll be fine. Everything will be okay and I'll be back, no matter what," he said to her. He kissed the top of her head, looking down at her. She gave a half-smile, but that was all. He walked down the stairs to the outside of the Big House and disappeared into the ground. She watched him leaving, silently praying he would be back. Making sure the babies were asleep, she mounted a pegasus and took off towards Mt. Olympus.

* * *

(Depths of the Earth)

The corridor was as dark as a moonless night at midnight, but he could through it like it was sunny outside on a cloudless day. In the deep confines of the Earth he could tell that something was up ahead, and it might be unpleasant.

Pedos, his bow, in his hand, an arrow notched to the string, he pressed forward, not knowing what would be up ahead. He kept moving until he saw a light up ahead. Moving as cautiously as possible he came to a cliff that overlooked everything. The cavern was huge, about eight football fields long and four wide. There he saw what looked like men in Greek battle armor, battalions of them, training. But something was unusual about these men. They were brown and moved at times like they were made of stone. Looking closer he saw that they were made of stone, but as flexible as a human.

Their eyes glowed fluorescent green, on each shiled was a symbol, the Greek letter Gamma for G. Danny knew this meant his mother, and it made his blood boil how they would do such despicable things in her name.

Observing everything he heard footsteps behind him. No other choices he launched himself into the wall, using it to hide him as he burrowed in there, his eyes the only thing visible if one were to look at the wall.

Two of the stone soldiers passed by him, speaking in the ancient tongue before written languages, older than Mycenean and Minoan. Their voices sounded like two rocks grinding on each other. Danny got out of the wall when they had passed and silently earth traveled down the cliff. Moving through the cavern, making sure he wasn't seen, he tried to figure out their exact troop strength. Although the estimate was more or less then there really was, he picked up about twenty thousand, four legions worth. This was bad. The camp would outnumbered ten-to-one, but they had overcome impossible odds before, and they had the gods. But something told him that there might not be enough still.

Where to find the plans at?" he said to himself.

"You could try looking for the largest tent," said a voice right beside him. Danny jumped up in surprise and whirled around, bow at the ready, pointing directly at the spot where the voice had come from.

"Woh Danny, it's me Nico," said the voice, though no one was visible. He shimmered into existence when he took off his battle helmet.

"Nico, what the hell are you doing here?!" said Danny, but not too loudly.

"Chiron sent me. He wanted me to help you with this mission," said Nico.

"Where did you get the invisibility helmet?" said Danny.

"It was a gift from my dad," said Nico.

"Nice gift. Anyway what were you saying?" said Danny.

"Think about it. Which tent do you most likely think the commander with a huge ego would be in?" said Nico. Looking up at a cliff that jutted out into the cave he saw a massive tent with a brown banner with a picture of the Earth on it.

"That one," said Danny.

* * *

They snuck up the cliff using their natural climbing abilities. Perching themselves on the ledge side they saw an opening in he tent, and gruff talking was coming from them. Crawling on the ground they came to the opening and quickly crawled in. They took cover under a table in the shadows so as not to be seen and obsevred what was going on. Some kind of meeting was going on and the men were huge, about eight feet tall.

"The Gigantes," said Nico.

"Unfortunately," said Danny. He knew the story. They were giant sons of Gaia who had tried to conquer Olympus in the old days. Only the strength of Hercules had saved Olympus from being overthrown, and that was saying something. They were yelling and shouting in gruff voices in the language he heard the stone soldiers talking. It took him a moment to realize that he understood their every word.

"What are they saying?" said Nico.

"So far they're thinking of what strategy to use in order to topple the gods," said Danny. Listening more intently he saw the biggest giant of them all, standing at an impressive nine feet, hush them all.

"Who is that?" said Nico.

"I don't know, but he must be the leader," said Danny. The giant was arrayed in armor that was shaped to look like the globe, his armor made of what looked like a combination of stone and a black metal. His skin was so dark he was almost not seen in the dimness of the tent. His muscles rippled, and he bore numerous scars down his face and arms. He yelled in the ancient language to the other giants.

"Now he's saying that they will march on Camp with their full strength and attack hard," said Danny.

"When?" said Nico.

"He said in two days," said Danny. "We need to get out of here now." As they were crawling out, Nico hit a spear with the edge of his shoe and the spear clattered onto the ground, resounding with a metallic CLANG! on the floor. The giants turned to see Nico and Danny on the floor near the entrance to the tent.

"I am never scouting with you again," said Danny. One of the giants gave a roar and they all picked up their arms and ran for them. Danny and Nico got up and tried to make a run for it, exiting out of the tent. At the edge of the ledge two giants appeared from out of the ground and stood ready with their weapons, blocking their way out. The other giants made a circle around the demigods. Pulling out their swords and shield, Nico and Danny stood back-to-back.

Two of the giants made a path for the tallest giant of them all to come through. He stood towering over Nico and Danny. He let out a resounding laugh that echoed throughout the cave.

"Isn't this a sight?" he said in English with a voice that sounded like it came from out the bottom of a well, a very deep well. "A son of Hades here, and my traitorous, weakling brother along with him." When he made Danny's introduction all the giants made a sound of disgust in their mouths, growling at him.

"Who are you?" said Danny. Even though he had read the myth, he still couldn't remember which giant was which.

"I am Alkyoneus, the king of the giants. And I believe you are spying, and we all know the penalty spies pay," said the giant.

"Look Alkyoneus, do you want history to repeat itself again?" said Danny.

"Yes, except this time there will be a change. Please tell me why in the name of Tartarus and our mother would you lay with a daughter of the sky god and have your halfling brats with here?!" Alkyoneus said with disgust as if it would make him throw up.

"You have no right to talk about mom. She was actually quite alright with it, better than the way she was okay with your decisions in the past, said Danny, tired of all his brothers picking at him for the choices he made. Alkyoneus growled and a sword appeared in his hands, one side looking like the side of saw that lumberjacks used to cut wood.

"Look brother, we don't have to fight," said Danny.

"You made that decision when you turned your back on your heritage," said Alkyoneus.

"I can understand about me, but doKatie and my kids?" said Danny.

"She will die of course, but I have a bright future planned for those two offspring. You could say they would make fine soldiers later on," said Alkyoneus.

"How so?" said Danny. As Alkyoneus discussed his plans, Nico and Danny were edging closer together.

"We'll use shadow travel. Their earth travel maybe too fast," he said quietly enough for only Danny to hear. Danny nodded. Once Alkyoneus was finished with his monologue, Danny spoke up.

"Can I just say one thing about my kids?" said Danny.

"And what would that be?" said Alkyoneus.

"They don't serve under dicks. Nico!" he said. Nico grabbed him by the hand and before the giants so much as even thought about stopping them, they were gone into the shadows of the cave. The last thing they heard was Alkyoneus bellow in rage.

* * *

(The Big House)

Katie was pacing back and forth on the porch of the Big House. She had been waiting for one hour for him to show up, but still no sign of him. She was worried sick now, and she wondered if something may have happened to him. She prayed that he would come back. It was dark now and she was starting to lose hope that he might never come back.

Out of nowhere he popped up, him and Nico appearing at the same time. They looked out of breath, but they were perfectly unharmed. Katie ran to him and threw her arms around him, wanting to hold him desperately close to her. He hugged her back to show that he was still here, he was still alive.

"Did you find anything out?" she asked.

"Yes, and you're not going to like it," said Nico. The three of them walked into the Big House to tell Chiron and Mr. D.

* * *

"This is very grave news," said Chiron. Mr. D. looked like he was about ready to get into a fetal position.

"That tallies up to about twenty thousand stone soldiers and twenty-four giants. There might be more of them still being made. In short, this is a little bit worse than when Kronos came," said Nico.

"And we only have two hundred campers, about a hundred or so nature spirits, and thirteen gods. They're most definitely going to fight on land so no help from Poseidon's forces. That would have tipped the scales better in our favor. By the looks of things numerically, we're screwed," said Danny.

"Especially with Alkyoneus. As long as he touches the ground he's immortal, as with the rest of the giants unless they take a lot of physical damage in one moment," said Nico.

"When are they attacking?" said Chiron.

"In two days," said Danny. Chiron paced around the floor, deep in thought.

"We need every demigod we can get, and we'll need a lot of your father's forces Nico," said Chiron.

"I'm on it," said Nico. He walked toward the shadow of a lamp and disappeared into it. They all knew he went straight to the Underworld.

"How many campers are here now?" said Danny.

"About one hundred. The rest are flying here now," said Chiron.

"Do we have a plan?" said Katie.

"For now we muster up our forces and prepare for the assault as best we can," said Chiron.

"Mr. D, I can't believe I'm asking you this, but will you fight?" said Danny. Mr. D looked at him for a long moment.

"Yes, I think it's about time I show those Giants what the god of wine can really do," said Mr. D. He snapped his finger and vanished in a mist of purple smoke that smelled strongly of wine.

"What do we do now Chiron?" said Katie.

"Rest Katie, that is all we can do," said Chiron. He trotted off towards the cabins and was lost from sight by the darkness around the camp.

"Where's the twins?" said Danny.

"Zetes and Calais are with them in their cabin. They'll be back soon," said Katie. Before he could so much as get up she got out of her and straddled his lap, hugging him close to her.

"Kate, what's this about?" said Danny.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again when you didn't show up," she said, her voice sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Katie, I'm always going to coming back to you. How could I not?" he said. He looked her dead in her eyes, an understanding going between them.

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone," she said.

"I promise," he said. He lightly kissed her, the kiss turning heavy until they needed to stop before they lost themselves. She got off him to let him get up and he and her walked up the stairs hand in hand, determined to spend the night not doing anything physical that night, but going into more emotions.

* * *

The next morning, they awoke still in there clothes from yesterday, having accidentally fallen asleep. They saw Gerald and June in there crib next to them, Zetes and Calais having dropped them off at night. They were sleeping soundly, there light baby breaths not barely even making a sound.

Danny and her looked at them in happiness, watching them snooze off in there little dream world.

"They're so precious," said Danny. Katie held his hand from behind and kissed him on the cheek. She got up a little to see if they were alright and then settled back down on the bed. Danny lifted himself up a little, then surprised her when he got on top of her and planted her one of the best kisses in the world. She looked back up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust and passion.

"Don't get any ideas, the kids are still in the room," said Danny.

"Then why are you doing this?" she said.

"I like messing with you," he said. She smiled and kissed him anyway. He got off of her before they had anymore ideas. But first, she hugged him close to her while he was sitting on the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing up and down his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and massaged her back. Then, thinking evilly, he got her bra strap and snapped it on her beck.

She let out a yelp and looked at him like she was about to kill him. He did the puppy eye looked and turned his head down sideways. She couldn't help but laugh. This face always made her cheer up, and made him look super cute. She forgave him for the bra strap incident and let him run his hands up and down her sides, feeling her curves. His lips found her neck, lightly kissing her sensitive skin. His traveled into her shirt to rub her lower back.

This thing they were going through was like making love, but not really making love. It melted their souls together and gave them something that didn't involve sex, but touching was the remedy. They discovered this four weeks ago, and it made their love grow stronger.

Whilst kissing her neck, she felt his back and played with the scar etched on there. She lightly brushed her fingernails over it, sending pleasure shocks through his body. He responded bu having his fingers playing with her bra strap on her back, sending chills down her spine. He pulled back a bit to let his hand go for her front and lightly squeeze her breast in the bra, she sighed from the feeling and her hands wrapped around his neck, her blue eyes looking intently into his brown ones.

His hands went under her bra, not taking it off, and cupped her breasts, squeezing them even stronger than before, his hands playing with her nipples. She sighed into his neck and let him play around until he had enough. Locking eyes again they kissed one last time before getting off of each other and going about their business. They knew perfectly well that there was still a battle to fight.

* * *

As Katie was watching over the twins, Danny went outside to see of everything was okay. He saw plenty of campers, satyrs, and nature spirits making defenses and preparing traps. The Hephaestus cabin was making traps of Greek fire, dryads were sharpening stakes that pointed outward as if they were to be used in a siege. The other cabins were either making or sharpening weapons. Nico was helping to prepare fortifications near the camp using undead laborers.

As he looked around he saw Percy and Annabeth together by a table drawing a battle plan. He walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Danny, where's Katie at?" said Percy.

"She's in the Big House with the twins," said Danny.

"Wait, the twins are here? What are they doing here?" said Annabeth. Danny explained how he and Katie were attacked two days ago.

"Where's Seth?" said Danny.

"He's with his grandmother," said Percy.

"Athena?" said Danny.

"The other grandma," said Percy.

"Oh. Do you think I should leave Gerald and June with their grandmother too?" said Danny.

"It'd be a good idea. Keep them somehwere safe like Katie's mom's place. They're safer there than at camp," said Annabeth. Danny thought about this for a moment.

"Okay, but I don't know how Katie will handle it?" said Danny.

"Once you tell her and evaluate the problem with her, then she'll understand," said Annabeth.

* * *

It took some time to convince Katie that the twins were safer at her mom's house. She agreed when he pointed out what would happen should the camp fall and all the heroes dead. Then no one would be able to protect the twins from harm. Danny speedily transported them to Ms. Sky's house, kissing the babies one last time on their foreheads before he left. He hoped that that wasn't the last time he would do that.

At camp Chiron prepared a map for the campers to look at.

"They will probably bring their forces here at the base of the hill. That way they can bring their full force there. Have the archers line on top of the hill to rain their arrows on them. Make sure Peleus is well rested; he's going to be in the fight of his life tomorrow. Make sure they do not get past the hill or we will be overrun. Have the Hephaestus cabin prepare traps there if they do, otherwise we will be in the fight of our lives," said Chiron. He went over this plan with the counselor's of each cabin and then to the whole camp. They knew that tomorrow, everything would change, for better or worse.

"Sleep well, heroes of the Fifth Age, and make it so that the power of Olympus is never overrun, never taken, and never thrown down so long as air fills our lungs. Heroes, to bed," he said.

* * *

Katie was sleeping soundly with Danny that night in his cabin. The thoughts of the battle tomorrow were the only thing that filled her head. But with thoughts in sleep come either dreams, nightmares, or prophecies of the future should they venture to far. One dream was like the last two.

_She saw the camp burning all around her, campers fighting for their lives against armored men with expressionless faces that seemed to be made of rocks or stone. She saw Percy and Annabeth surrounded, fighting for their lives. Everyone was swarmed. The gods were fighting a losing battle with the giants, the biggest one of them beating her father, badly. She turned and looked to the ground to see a sight that would play in her mind for many days. Danny was on the ground, a large, burned, bleeding wound from his entire midsection. His eyes were closed, his body motionless. She reached her hand down to touch him. His eyes snapped open, looking dead at her. _

She sat up bolt right in the bed, heavily panting. Sweat glistened from her brow and around her exposed chest area from her tanktop. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down and looked over at Danny. He was sleeping peacefully, a few dreads in front of his face. She sighed heavily and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Kate, what's wro.." said Danny, but a heated kiss from Katie stopped his words short. she ended it just as fast as she hugged him for all her worth.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Danny repeated.

"I had a dream, and you..," she said at first, but a shudder from her body stopped her words. He kissed her shoulder lightly as she cried softly into his shoulder. He held her close to him, wanting her to know he was right here; he wasn't going anywhere.

"Katie, I'll be fine. I'm going to come back through this and be with you till I die from old age, or a random disease," said Danny.

"Danny, the dream I had was so real, it was like I was there," she said.

"Katie, I promised you I'm never going to leave you, and I'm going to keep that promise," said Danny. He rubbed her back under her shirt to reassure her. She settled in his arms and tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come. She did finally fall asleep, knowing full well that their fight tomorrow might be there last.


	34. Battle for Camp HalfBlood Part I

(That morning)

Everyone was preparing for battle. Every camper was either working on the fortifications, getting on armor, sharpening their weapons, going over the strategy, or anything that need to be done. Around this time the gods showed up themselves, along with all the nature spirits that Grover brought and the Hunters of Artemis.

Zeus, on one hand, was looking for someone alreeady. Though he did talk to Zetes and Calais, he needed to speak to Katie and Danny urgently.

Danny was busily putting on his armor straps on and his greaves in his cabin. His helmet was propped right by his feet. He could see if anyone was coming from the door if he needed to, but he knew that who ever it was was a friend and not a foe. Either way, he wasn't taking any chances.

As he was getting on his sandals, the last person on Earth he wanted to talk to walked into the door. Danny didn't know whether to be grateful or just ignore him. He never got the chance to do the last one when Zeus walked in and sat on the bench opposite him.

Zeus was about to say something, then paused for a moment before speaking. "Daniel.."

"Danny."

"Danny, I don't want this feud to go on any longer," said Zeus.

"Well your going to be doing what you wanted to do to me, killing sons of Gaia. Isn't that what you've been telling me since I was born?" said Danny. Zeus did not answer right away.

"Listen, I know I haven't been very....courteous to you in the past, but I want to change that," said Zeus.

"Well you screwed that chance up when you took out my dad. Do you know what it's like to lose your parent at a young age right in front of you?" said Danny, anger in his voice. Zeus wanted to speak, but words failed him.

"How may I gain your trust?" said Zeus.

"I don't know? Maybe say your sorry for making my life hell? Or maybe you could get off my mom's back for a change so that no more of her children suffer the same fate? Or maybe bring my dad back from the dead?!" he yelled at him. His brown eyes were blazing now. Zeus looked lost for words. For the first time his ego had failed him, but he needed to show Danny and the senior counselors something that could turn the tid of the battle.

"Danny, I have the Gem of Destiny with me," said Zeus, completely changing the subject. Danny remembered full well the green gem he had risked his life for in Paris.

"Okay, and?" said Danny, still treating Zeus with a cold disposition.

"The gem offers us morale, a better fighting edge, and allows us to fight even better than we could before in any engagement. That's why Napoleon was able to win so many battles," said Zeus.

"Then why did he lose at Waterloo and the Russian invasion?" said Danny.

"He had grown so confident with his abilities the gem bestowed that he stopped using it for his conquests," said Zeus. At least that made sense.

"There's also one thing. The gem is able to heal one who is close to death," said Zeus.

"Okay, I bet Napoleon could have used that on a lot of people in his army," said Danny.

"You don't understand. Once that power of the gem is use then the gem will cease to exist forever. Do you thing the Emperor of France was going to waste that opportunity on one man?" said Zeus.

"I guess not," said Danny. After pausing for a very long minute Zeus finally spoke.

"I was an idiot, no an ass, for harming you so many times in the past. I had trusted a son of Gaia once, but he betrayed me and nearly usurped my throne. After that I never trusted anymore and I was very...paranoid when it came to any that I saw in my sight. My grudge blinded my sight, and I was too quick to judge you wrong. Do you forgive me?" said Zeus.

Danny thought long and hard for a minute, not knowing what was the best response.

"I can forgive you, but I don't know if I can trust you," said Danny. He got up, prepared to leave.

"Katie's at the front drilling demigods," he said, turning and leaving Zeus in the cabin.

* * *

Zeus found her teaching the campers how to do the correct and best way for a phalanx. He pulled her aside for a moment and talked to her about the gem. She understood everything, and asked if Danny and him had reconciled their differences. Zeus said that Danny forgave him; he just couldn't trust him. Katie decided that something was better than nothing and went back to assisting the troops while Zeus told Chiron about the gem and placed it with the centaur.

Everywhere else everyone was preparing. Tyson was leading about five hundred Cyclopses, Artemis and Thalia, along with fifty Hunters, took up alongside the archers of the camp at the top of the hill, and the gods found places at any place they thought where the attack would come the hardest.

Poseidon took his post at the rear to be used when a part of the line was falling. At the front line the demigods, two hundred in count, stood defiant in a phalanx four men deep. They were ready for anything that came there way. In the very front line were Percy, Annabeth, Danny, Katie, Nico, Fred, Jamal, Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, and their other friends. At that moment the groud quaked and everyone stood ready. From the ground came soldiers, but not the stone ones of the giants, but undead ones. Hades had finally arrived with his undead warriors.

They expected his strength to be huge, but only ten thousand had shown up: Roman legionnaires, Greek soldiers, and men from other time periods use to hand-to-hand combat.

"Hades, what has made your numbers so low?" said Zeus.

"They attacked me and taxed me of my strength. They have more stone soldiers then we expected. This is all I could salvage," said Hades. Though they were grateful he arrived, they were still too few if what he said was true. Every being who dwelled in Olympus was here and ready to fight the giants. There numbers were at fifteen thousand, but they knew they would be outnumbered.

"When will it begin?" Annabeth asked Chiron.

"Soon," said Chiron. They waited for any sign that the giants would come, there traps ready, every arrow on a bowstring, all swords and spears sharpened, all shields buffed and strong. All the gods were ready: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, amd even Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia. Briares was also present, and many nature spirits led by Grover and the two other satyrs leaders Silenus and Maron. Though Percy didn't want her to fight in this battle, Ms. O'Leary was in it too.

As they waited, the clouds suddenly turned a thick shade of foggy green. The sound of nature itself died down, and there was a large trembling of the earth. At first everyone looked to the ground to see what the problem was, but then they realized that by listening closelely it was the trampling of an army, an army well into the thousands.

From out of the woods they came out, there ranks looking like that of a Roman legion. Taran saw that there was now more than the twenty thousand he saw, but nearly one hundred thousand. They were outnumbered more than six-to-one. Not only that, but for every five hundred stone soldiers there was a giant version of the soldiers standing as tall as a Cyclops. In the front ranks of the entire army were the 24 Gigantes, there armor a combination of rock, stone, earth, and sand.

In front of them was Alkyoneus, his armor newly polsihed and gleaming in the sun made green by the clouds. He casually walked to the middle of the field under a flag of truce to offer them terms.

"Men of Olympus," he started out, "do not seek to fight us, for you will not win. We offer you these terms. If you lay down your arms and surrender peacefully, everyone's life will be spared. The gods may still rule their domain's in Olympus, but Gaia, our mother, will be the supreme head, the one true ruler of the gods. The demigods will be placed in high honor over our armies, and the nature spirits and satyrs will go in peace to their forests, along with our brothers the Cyclopses. All we ask is your undying loyalty, and promise that you shall never rise in rebellion again, unless you take up your arms now, in which you will all die and the gods cast into Tartarus forever. What is your answer?"

For one long minute there was no reply. Then, from the Hunters, Thalia specifically, came an arrow that flew straight at the giant and hit him in his chest directly in front of his heart. He fell to the ground and everyone cheered. Their cries stopped when he rose back off the ground and plucked the arrow from out of his chest, his face a look of fury.

"Death it is then. Archers!" he yelled. Three rows of the army came, about two thousand stone soldiers with bows and arrows. They notched the arrows to their strings and aimed up, ready to fire.

"Fire!" yelled another giant. The archers let loose their bow strings and the arrows soared into the sky before gravity took over and sent them down to the earth.

"Take cover!" yelled Zeus. Everyone who had a shield knelt down, their shields raised up. The arrows fell onto them and they could hear the clang of them against their shields. Even though the vast majority of the arrows failed to kill someone, a few found a mark. A Cyclops was hit with one straight in his eye and he collapsed to the ground, dissolving into sand. One satyr and a demigod fell dead too, the satyr turning into a violet shrub.

Once the volley was over everyone turned their shields to their original position and gave a mighty cheer, daring them to keep on attacking.

"Send in our first wave," he said to his lieautenant, his second-in command.

"First wave, forward!" he yelled. The first ten ranks came out, about twenty-thousand stone soldiers and their giant counterparts. None of the Gigantes were to join in the attack, they knew what their role was.

The stone soldiers marched forward in near perfect rank, coming closer with every step.

"Archers," yelled Chiron. The archers on the hill readied their bows.

"Fire!" yelled Chiron. The archers let loos their arrows, about one thousand in all. One thousand arrows fell into the stone soldiers. The arrows thudded into their stone covered bodies, thudding into them with such force that some collapsed into a pile of rocks. They kept marching forward, and the Olympian army realized that their arrows had no effect on the stone giants, and the regular stone soldiers only went down from repeated hits on their bodies or one hit in their head.

"Archers, fire!" Chiron yelled again. Another volley went up, this time having the same affect. There numbers were only decimated by two hundred at least, but anything was something.

The first wave of the stone army was coming ever closer. Little did they know was that there was a trap waiting for them. A horn went up from a centaur on the flank. Peercy knew what it meant and began to count to eight.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Now!" he yelled. A Hunter lit a flaming arrow and sent it flying into the arrow and back to the ground in the middle of the stone army. The minute the flame hit the ground, green fire erupted and soon the entire first wave was in flames. Earlier that day they had set up Greek fire traps all over the ground in that one spot knowing that the stone army would come through there.

The entire first wave disentegrated in the first few seconds of the blast. The Olympian let out another cheer, taunts flying to the stone army to come back if they wanted more.

"Charge!" yelled Alkyoneus. The entire army charged at a breakneck speed towards the Olympian army. The Gigantes, the stone giants, and the stone soldiers all in one.

"Loose catapults!" yelled Chiron. The two catapults that were held behind the hill, (the same ones from the Battle of the Labryinth), let loose their deadly projectiles. The two boulders crashed into the stone army, taking with it a number of stone soldiers and giants. They still kept coming, even when the Olympian army fired their arrows at will. Under the arrow storm they charged.

"Hold the ranks!" yelled Percy. He and Annabeth were side by side. All the demigods in the center had a spear and shield for phalanx fighting. The undead were on the flanks, the Roman legionnaires in their standard legion formation, their pilum out ready to throw when the stone soldiers got in range and ready to pull out their swords to hack it out. The Greek warriors were also in their phalanx formation and were gladly ready to meet their foes.

When the stone soldiers, giants, and Gigantes got in range the undead Romans threw their pilum. (For all you who don't know what a pilum is, it's the standard Roman spear with a soft iron tip with little barbs on the spearhead specifically used for throwing at their enemies to kill or mess up their shields so that they're not used again). Many of the front rank were struck by them and crumbled while the rest hit the shields, horribly mangling them. Still they came on and hit the phalanx-legion with such force the entire front ranks would have been barreled over had it not been for the guys behind them. The battle was on.

The demigods and undead pushed out with their shields and used their spears or swords to hack off the heads of the stone soldiers. Once a head was taken off, the soldier crumbled to dust. Sny other hits would have to cut right through the soldiers in oreder to kill them. A simple stab would do nothing but infuriate it.

The line held as close quarters combat settled between the two armies. The Olympian archers still shot into the stone army, killing hundreds, but the stone soldiers could absorb those losses.

In the middle of combat Danny stabbed a stone soldier in the face, watching it crumble into dust. Beside he saw Katie slash the head off another one with Jolt, her spear lodged in it's chest when it got stuck there. Up around the rest of the line the phalanx was holding. As long as the back ranks didn't give up they could hold the stone men at bay. And it seemed to work, until the stone giants got to the front ranks.

They waded through their own soldiers and began to swat demigod and undead away with strokes from stone clubs, their only weapons. Undead were flung into the air before landing who knows where, and the demigod ones doing pretty much the same thing.

Percy ducked as a giant swung over his head. If it had hit him he would have flew up like a baseball. He ducked it and tried to attack, but the giants was behind dome of it's smaller brethren and he would have to cut his way through in order to get to it. For now he ducked when he had to.

The phalanx was starting to break as the giants samshed their way through. If something didn't happen, they'd be overrun.

At that moment, loud war whoops, Rebel yells, and other mindless noise erupted from the forest. From out of it jumped centaurs, the Party ponies. They were, for the first time, using swords, axes and spears instead of paintball guns and other misc. things. Some had bows with celestial bronze-tipped arrows. They charged into the stone soldiers, crashing the stone men to the ground and trampling them with their hoofs.

They chopped, hacked, slashed, and stabbed their way through, temporarily disrupting the army. However, they did not count on the Gigantes.

Roaring over to where the centaurs were the Gigantes worked their damage on them. They flung some away, others using huge battle axes or spiked clubs to take out rows of them. Alkyoneus was seen taking out three of them with a wave of earth that sent them spiraling into the Olympian ranks, making holes in the phalanx. When that happened the phalanx finally broke. The stone infantry pushed until the near perfect lines now looked like curves and zigzags. In some spots was a free-for-all area.

Chiron called for the rest of the army to fight and soon the gods, satyrs, Cyclopses, and even the Hunters and archers came in. They added strength to the Olympian army and helped to neutralize the Gigantes, for now.

* * *

All the camp underneath Half-Blood Hill was a battle zone. Medium sized skirmished in certain parts around the hill were the indication that this was an enormous battlefield. Cyclopses crushed stone soldiers and fought stone giants. The gods fought who ever raised a sword against them, and the demigods and nature spirits did about the same thing.

Percy was handling one of the Gigantes, which he could get to thanks to the battle being more open. he slashed at his legs and arms, and though marks and wounds did appear, they faded away. Then Percy remembered that as long as he touched the ground, or suffered a wound that no magic could heal, he was near immortal.

Mrs. O'Leary bounded from the hill and jumped up to land on the giant, a wall of black fur flattening him. She chomped down on his arm and scratched him with his claws. The giant tried to push her off of him, but she clung on to his arm even harder. When her feet landed on the ground she used all her might to tear the arm off the giant and sent it flying into another part of the battlefield. The giant, one-armed, howled in pain. Percy took the chance to go under him and slash off the giant's leg at the kneecap. The giant fell down to the ground and Percy finished him by stabbing his sword straight between the eyes into his skull. The giant gave one last twitch, and then died.

"One down, twenty-three more to go," said quietly to himself. Elsewhere Danny and his friend Fred were taking on a stone giant and a Gigante. This giant had armor that looked like it was made of volcanic rock, and his double-bladed axe looked all too fiercesome.

"You go high and I go low?" said Danny.

"I was thinking try to find some way to kill them without dying," said Fred. Danny took on the Gigante while Fred took on the stone giant.

In another part Jamal, Katie, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover faced off against a stone giant and twenty stone warriors. They charged into the them and their fight took off. Katie blocked an attack from a warrior and hacked it's head off. Jamal came in from behind her and slashed a warrior into two halves, killing it. Thalia, using her hunter knives, sprang onto the stone giant and began to hack at it's head with such force that chunks of it starting falling to the ground.

Nico was able to summon some undead warriors from the ground, three British redcoats, to help even the fight, and then went one-on-one with a warrior. Annabeth fended off attacks from more warriors while Grover played a tune on his reed pipes that made the grass and weeds on the ground wrap around five stone warriors and then squeeze them until they burst into powder from the sheer pressure of the attack.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" said Grover.

"Until they either give up or they all die," said Annabeth. With that she disarmed a warrior and tore his head off with a combination of her knife and her sword.

The battle was hard to compare now. Though the Olympians were fighting well, and hard, they were still vastly outnumbered. The Giant army could absorb their losses because they had the most, but the Olympian army couldn't.

Alkyoneus was facing off against Zeus and Poseidon. They fought each other sword-to-sword-to-trident, but Alkyoneus was fighting with two swords and he could block their attacks at whim. In one instance he slashed Zeus across his arm and punched Poseidon away.

"No Heracles to save you now Zeus," he sneered, pressing the two gods to their figting limit. Elsewhere the other Gigantes prved just as hard to cope with. Only the gods or very powerful half-bloods could deal with them; anyone else was dead before they could so much as look to see where the next blow came from. The Gigantes, when in the heat of battle, were nearly unstoppable. It also drove them wild. Soon they were not just killing men of the Olympian army, but some of the soldiers from their army if they got in the way of their blows. This bloodlust was what made them as savage as they were in the old days.

Only one of the tall giants were dead now, but there was still more than a score more left. (A score is twenty). Zeus and Poseidon were facing off against Alkyoneus, the other gods were facing a giant individually, Katie and Annabeth were fighting one, Danny and Percy squaring off against another one, Nico, Tyler, Percy's brother from the Poseidon cabin, and Clarisse were fighting another one, Zetes, Calais, and Grover another one, and Fred and Jamal the last one.

Chiron shot stone warriors point-blank from his bow, his brethren with bows as well doing the same as they weaved through the battle at a gallop. Some fell from blows by the giants and warriors, but their sacrifice did gurantee more time for the Olympians to rally wherever they caused confusion.

As the battle dragged on, Danny and Katie fought side-by-side against a very bulky giant, Zetes and Calais fighting alongside them. Zetes would distract the giant while Calais, Danny, and Katie would attack it as best they could. Danny sent a rock the size of the giant's head, the size of a pumpkin, at the giant's head to disorient it. Then Zetes and Calais struck it's legs while Katie summoned lightning from the sky and hit the giant squarely in the chest. The giant hit the ground with a thud. He would have gotten back up again if Zetes and Calais hadn't climbed onto his chest and stabbed him in the heart. The giant gave one last lurch, and then still, turning into a pile of rocks.

Zetes and Calais couldn't believe that they had killed one of the legendary giants of old.

"Zetes, I think we should make this a profession," said Calais, smiling. Zetes was about to congratulate him, when he saw a spear from a stone warrior barrel towards his twin. In an act of self-sacrifice, Zetes moved Calais out the. The spaer thudded into his body, the spearhead embedded into his body. Calais caught his brother just as he fell and Danny cut off the stone warrior's head. Katie rushed to her brother's side. Zetes up looked at his brother as Katie gingerly took the spear out of his body.

"I always knew I'd save you one day Calais," said Zetes, his eyes shining. Danny came and examined the wound.

"Will he be alright?" said Calais. He turned his eyes, beginning to wet, to Calais and Katie and shook his head. Calais's hand went to his brother's cheek.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," he said, his voice cracking from the sadness he would feel.

"No, remember I convinced you. I knew the dangers, and I gladly meet my fate," said Zetes, his voice starting to lose breath as he took in ragged gasps. Katie, her eyes tearing as well, tried to give him a drink of nectar from her canteen, but Zetes turned it away. With one last look at his brother, he took in his last breath and lay still, his eyes closing shut for the last time. Calais buried his face into his brother's bloody chest, crying. Danny hugged him, as did Katie, tears pouring down her eyes. At that moment, a cry went up from the Hill. They all looked to see a sight that shocked them to the core. The enemy had broken through and was now entering the camp. They could see smoke beginning to rise from the Big House, and they knew that this might be the end of Camp Half-Blood, and Olympus itself.


	35. Battle for Camp HalfBlood Part II

"Calais, we have to go," Danny said to him softly.

"I can't just leave him here," said Calais, his tear-streaked face showing all his sadness.

"I'll put him somewhere where no one but me can find him," said Danny. Calais, hesitant at first, nodded. Danny held Zetes's body to him and carried it away from the battlefield, holding him as if he were holding a newborn infant. Zetes's death had come as a nasty shock to him. He'd known him for four years, and to see him dead, like this, made his look on reality take an ugly turn. It had been too long since he'd seen a dead half-blood, but for one this young to lose his life that was suppose to last a lot longer than this brought sadness of the worst kind back to him.

Moving away from the battle and away from the hill he took his body down to the lake, the long way. He had discovered a way to get there a few years back. It was the safest way for him to get Zetes's body somewhere where the Gigante army wouldn't get to it.

He came by the lake after walking for about five minutes. Though it was October, there were still some flowers not into hibernating yet. He set Zetes's body down in a bed of orchids, placing his hands across his chest. He wiped some blood out of the corner of his mouth and put his legs together. He could have sworn that Zetes was sleeping by the how peaceful he looked. He choked back a sob, wiping a tear from his eyes, and went to pick his weapons back up.

"How touching. I take it the son of Zeus was a dear friend of yours," said a voice from the woods. Danny turned to see one of the Gigantes, this one in armor that looked a lot like sand, standing ten feet away. He was as tall as his other brethren, and his eyes shined so brown they almost looked black. His sword was held in his hand by his side, and what looked like a battle mace was slung in his other hand.

Danny got up, never taking his eyes off the giant. The giant laughed and flexed his arms to get ready.

"It must be humiliating having to die a traitor's death," he said.

"Actually it's more humiliating to get killed by said traitor," said Danny. He attacked faster than the giant could block, he did a slide under his legs and cut just above the giant's hamstring. The giant roared with pain and tried to turn, but Danny, with the help of the earth, leaped into the air, slashing the giant in the eye as he did a front-flip over him, landing on his feet. The giant, able only to see with one eye, flung his mace. It smashed onto Lithos with such force that Danny had to take a step back to handle the shock of it. The giant gloated and swung his sword.

Danny hopped out of the way so that the edge of the sword grazed his shield. He hit the ground with his shield and a multitude of small rocks from the ground hurled themselves like bullets at the giant. The giant raised his sword to block them, but it only provided him with some protection. As the stones were hitting him, Danny caused the ground under him to give way and make a trap hole. The giant fell into the ground and was stuck, his head the only thing exposed. Danny walked over and put the sword to his neck.

"Wait brother," the giant said, "maybe I was too cocky."

"Yes, you were, and now you'll pay for it," said Danny. In one swift stroke he cut right through the neck, but the giant's head was still on. In two seconds, it fell off, a look of utter shock on the giant's face. The head then crumbled into the sand. Danny let out a deep exhale. Making sure Zetes's body was okay, he went back towards the camp. He knew the fight of all fights was being held there.

* * *

All around Camp Half-Blood, the battle was raging. If there was a helicopter in the air over it, that is if one could get there, then it would have seen a raging inferno of violence, death, and destruction. Every part of the camp, except near the lake, was now a battle. The Gigantes still had the upper hand, and the rest of the Olympian army was fighting for dear life.

Peleus the dragon was holding back a century of stone infantry with his fire breath (a century is 100), the gods were still pitted against their giant foes, but the giants had dwindled to just seventeen left, including the one Danny had taken out, but that still left a lot of them. The gods had also taken some losses as well. Ares had been locked in a jar by the very same giants who had locked him in there (you need to read the myth about this to get it), and Dionysus had been buried in a rockslide and a sand trap. The other gods were fighting at their peak efficiency, but even they could see that they were in trouble.

Danny got back and saw a squad of stone men chasing wood nymph archers. He opened the ground in front of the men so that they fell into the pit. The wood nymphs turned back around and fired into them, destroying them with well-placed arrows.

Danny attacked stone warriors with ease, though now he was physically exhausted. The armor was weighing him down, but the earth was giving him the strength he needed to keep moving forward.

The arrival of the giants was weighing in on them now though. They couldn't afford to lose so many of their numbers by the threats. The sad thing was, there was only so few of them that could defeat them now.

Danny spotted Katie and Calais fighting a stone giant near his cabin. Picking up another sword from the ground he took to the side of the cabin, climbing up it's frame. On the roof he ran until he gained enough momentum to jump onto the back of the the things head. He reversed the swords so that the points pointed down and stabbed the thing in both sides of it's neck, but putting them on opposite sides. For instance, his right sword went into the left side of the neck, and his left sword went into the right side of the neck. Using all his strength he moved them towards the other. In less than a few seconds, the head of the giant was _SCHLACKED_ off.

Danny landed on the ground next to Katie and Calais. Calais was still red eyed, but otherwise he was still battle ready.

"He's in a nice place. I put him in a flowerbed near the lake aimed towards the sun," said Danny. Calais nodded, his eyes filled with gratitude. So were Katie's. She mouthed thank you to him and they went back into the conflict.

They held stone soldiers at bay, stopped stone giants in their tracks with Cyclops's by their sides, and even took on the Gigantes. They helped Artemis take out one by distracting him enough for her to take it out with unyielding volleys of arrows by her bow, and helped Athena with another one by attacking at his critical points and having her smash her spear straight through his head.

Even when taking them out, there was still more left, and the enemy was winning. Nearly everyone was surrounded, the worst fighting taking place near the pavilion. Here was where the largest portion of the Olympian army was fighting, and it was here where Danny, Katie, Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Grover, Chris, Jamal, Calais, Nico, and everyone else were fighting. All the Gigantes were fighting in this one location, and they were delighting in the fact that they were so close to victory.

Alkyoneus was still fighting Zeus and Poseidon, but the two gods were covered in cuts, ichor seeping from the wounds. They looked like they were out of breath, and losing strength. Danny could see the Gem of Destiny in Zeus's hands, and it had worked, but so far the vast numbers of the stone army had negated it's full effect, and though they had taken out many warriors and giants, their numbers seemed just as high.

Danny was taking on another one of the Gigantes, Katie by his side. This giant was fighting with a ball and chain, iron spikes studding the ball. His armor was covered with diamonds, making it hard to see if he was in the sunlight. Danny was defending whilst Katie was attacking, them switching between the two to make the giant really angry and keep him off edge. Katie went near the legs and feinted an attack, which the giant tried to defend, not knowing that his shield exposed a very bad area for him. Danny came in and thrust his sword directly into his gut where the stomach was. Katie unleashed a full charge of lightning into the wound that sent electricity surging throughout the giant. The giant twitched and screamed as his skeleton was revealed from the light and he fell to the ground, dead.

Elsewhere the survivors of the Olympian force now turned their attention on the Gigantes, knowing that as long as they were around, their army would dominate. But no matter how badly the majority of them tried to kill a giant, the other stone soldiers got in the way of that.

Danny had no idea that when he was fighting two stone warriors at the same time, that he would come back-to-back with his worst enemy. Alkyoneus saw who it was that was next to him, and swung his sword. Danny jumped out of the way as the sword slash meant for him decapitated the stone warriors he was fighting.

Alkyoneus looked dead at him.

"Finally, I've been hoping for this day to come," he said triumphantly. All of his army stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him and the fight to come. The Olympian army didn't know what they were doing until they saw where the entire stone army was looking at. They realized with horror what was about to go down. Danny was about to fight Alkyoneus in a one-on-one sparring match.

* * *

Her grandchildren were in the living room happily moving their limbs on a blanket on the floor, their heads tucked gently onto a pillow. She was heating up their milk that Katie had given her when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" she said to herself. She walked slowly to the door and looked through the peephole. To her surprise it was Gaia. She looked like she was in a big hurry. Ms. Sky opened the door for her to come in.

"Gaia, what is it?" she said.

"Hello Sarah, I need to speak to you urgently. It's about Danny and Katie," she said.

"Something hasn't happened to them has it?" said Ms. Sky, already worried sick about them.

"No, well yes, but they're still alive, for now at least," said Gaia.

"What do you need?" said Ms. Sky.

"I came because right now the camp is under attack. Now it's one of my sons against some of my most powerful sons. I believe you know about the Gigantes?" said Gaia. Ms. Sky nodded.

"I conceived them when I was angry at my grandson Zeus for imprisoning my first children, the Titans. Not all of them were bad, and many of the good ones were put away. Now I don't know what to do. Because it's a domestic matter on my turf and the gods are fighting I can join the fight, but I don't know who to fight for. I'm not allowed to show favorites, even though I love Danny dearly. I also love my giant children, even though they are fighting with an evil intent. I'm stuck," said Gaia. Ms. Sky understood immediately.

"See it like this, as the mother of the earth you're all about keeping balance," said Ms. Sky.

"Right," said Gaia.

"Any imbalance and you seek to correct it. Right now your sons are fighting to overthrow Olympus. The first time they did they lost, but the gods understood your pain and let some of the peaceful Titans go. This time they're fighting to turn the world back into the old days, which is setting off an imbalance," said Ms. Sky. Gaia's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Sarah. I know now what I must do, but I cannot harm my sons," said Gaia. She disappeared under the earth, leaving Ms. Sky alone.

"Danny and Katie, please be safe," she said to herself in silent prayer.

* * *

Danny and Alkyoneus were sizing each other up, ready to fight. Everyone around them stood at least ten feet back to give them room to fight. All eyes were on them. Alkyoneus was smling evilly as if savorig the kill to come.

"So Daniel, how will you be able to cope with me. I could withstand the full might of Zeus and Poseidon. What makes you think that you, a mere half-blood, can contend with me?" he said.

"Because when it comes to mom, we're evenly matched," said Danny. Alkyoneus sprang at him and the ifhgt was on.

Danny knew he was going to rely on his agility and smaller size than against Alkyoneus's brute strength. He also had to worry about his powers. He had the same problem with Theoceles a few days back, but this time he was facing near unlimited power, and this guy couldn't die unless he was completely off the ground for some time, while he was like the other giants who could die if he got a serious enough wound.

Alkyoneus's first strike came from his sword towards Danny's torso. Danny's shield blocked that and Danny reflexively went on the offensive. His first swing hit the giants's greaves since he was aiming low. Alkyoneus kicked out with his foot, but Danny sidestepped and cut up the leg from the ankle to the knee. A long gash formed in the side of the giant's leg. The giant shrugged it off like nothing happened and watched as it healed immediately back.

Alkyoneus struck back and he and Danny sparred it out for a long time, trading blow for blow and block for block, never ceasing to keep attacking the other. Katie watched with horror. Though the fighting was pretty even at the moment, she knew the odds were aginst Danny now. She was silently praying that she wouldn't have to carry him off, in a funeral pyre. The thought of raising Gerald and June was scaring her. She couldn't live without Danny being there by her side, but she knew that there might come a day when that was a reality.

Alkyoneus and Danny locked swords, trying to press their sword with all their might into the other. They summoned all the power they could harvest from the ground, and though Alkyoneus had a bit more edge, Danny was still holding his sword at bay. He wasn't going to die, not like this.

The gods watched the match with curiosity to the highest degree. They wanted to see if Danny would rise victorious and save the day, or he should fall and the stone army rest their power from them. Everything was riding on this last fight, for both armies.

Then, just as Danny and Alkyoneus hit another blow, the ground under everyone quaked at the magnitude of an earthquake. A small crack in the ground formed, then it got wider and wider. Everyone from both armies stepped back as the ground under them started cracking and shaking until it covered up a huge portion of the area they were fighting in.

From out of the cracks came a giant stalagmite from the ground. A figure was perched on top with a spear and shield, looking down on them all with harsh green eyes. she was about twenty feet tall, and she gave off an aura power stronger than even Zeus's. It was Gaia. At the moment the Gigantes let out a cheer, for they thought that their mother had come to fight alongside them and see victory given to them.

Gaia raised her spear and from out of the ground sprung more stone warriors, except these ones looked exactly like Spartan soldiers (not from 300 or Halo, the REAL Spartans), and their eyes glowed red and brown. On their chests were strapped bronze armor, bronze greaves, and a bronze expression of anger. They were just as numerous as the stone army now, but they were all at an impressive six feet, their spears as tall as them. However, instead of looking straight at the Olympian army, like the stone army thought, they were looking dead at them instead.

"My children, enough blood has been spilt today. You must leave the Olympians at peace and let them rule until the time has come for them to step aside and let the new rulers rule with peace. This is not the way to do it," said Gaia.

"Mother, what are you doing?" yelled Alkyoneus.

"My son, do not pursue this violence any longer. Live at peace with the Olympians," said Gaia. Alkyoneus's face turned from shock, to confusion, then finally to rage.

"NO! I shall never have peace with them. Mother, if you betray me then you betray all of us as well. Stand down!" he yelled, his face trembling with fury. Gaia could only look in pity and contempt.

"Then I have no choice' Imust keep the balance," she said. At that she raised her spear and yelled to her army to charge. They raised a mighty roar cry and attacked the stone army with super-human fervor. The Olympians cheered as well and they attacked alongside the Army of Gaia. Alkyoneus let out a roar of his own and his army attacked as well. Now the battle was joined, and everyone fought in it like a pack of wild beasts set loose for the kill.

* * *

(One hour later)

The battle against the rebel army was drawing to a close. With the help of Gaia's army, the Olympian army was able to push them back and inflict enormous casualties on them. Nearly all the stone warriors and giants were dead, and only a handful of the Gigantes were now alive. Alkyoneus fought like a cornered animal, which fights harder than a man who knew that defeat was near.

He was fighting against all the major gods and was being wounded in part by them, but as long as he remained on the ground he could not die.

Danny was single-handedly fighting the last of the surviving Gigantes and was able to knock him down to the ground, his foot on his throat. The giant pleaded for mercy, but Danny listened with unhearing ears and his sword cut through the giant's throat, killing him.

Danny looked and saw Katie battling two stone warriors.

"Two men against a woman is plain cowardly. Let's even up the fight," he thought. He came up behind one stone warrior and slashed it in half, stabbing the other one as well. The one that was stabbed fell down to it's knees and Katie cut it's head off. She and him shared a rare smile before they looked at the remainder of the battle. Only about one hundred stone warriors were left, and only five giant ones. All the Gigantes were dead, save Alkyoneus, who fought on like a madman. They went to where the gods were fighting, but stayed back ten feet to see if they needed help in one area or another.

Many cuts were on Alkyoneus now, and he was growing wearied. He had one secret weapon left, a blast so powerful it could defeat a god and knock him out if the fight for. But the peoblem was there were too many gods to take out, and there was only enough left of him for one blast. However, he decided that one who should be targeted was not a god, but someone who was much loved by them. His eyes darted to Danny, but then he thought of a better idea.

He made the earth around the gods shake, making them all fall to the ground. His sword took on an acid-green glow and the smell of raw power resonated from it. His sword pointed straight towards the last person on earth Danny would ever want it at. The sword discharged that power, it barreling straight for Katie.

"No!" Danny yelled. Acting fast he put himself in front of her, his shield raised to block the blow.

The blast hit his shield with tremendous force and the shield shattered from the sheer magnitude. The rest of the blast hit Danny and sent him into the ground near Katie's feet.

"Danny!" she yelled. She got down on her knees and tried to help, but she could tell the way he clutched his chest that he was mortally wounded.

Zeus yelled in rage, angered that someone would dare try to harm his daughter. He came up with his sword toward Alkyoneus so fast that the giant didn't have time to even block. Zeus's sword buried itself to the hilt in his body. All the giant did was laugh, but then Zeus used all his might to lift him off the ground. His feet dangling in the air, the giant slowly began to die.

"Next time you come back, don't EVER touch my family again," Zeus said. His sword cut upwards out of Alkyoneus's head, nearly tearing the giant in half down the middle. As the body fell to the ground, a bolt of lightning from Zeus turned it to ashes, letting it fall to the ground in a heap.

Zeus looked over to see Katie holding Danny's head on her lap, her eyes traveling over his wound. It reminded him of the one he gave Danny before, except this one no one could recover from.

Katie's eyes were watering, but Danny looked up reassuringly to her, though he knew his condition meant he wasn't going to see her for awhile, if ever.

"Kate, don't cry," he said softly to her. His hand reached up to her cheek, and she held it there with her free hand. She couldn't bare to see this sight, not again, except this one was ten times worse.

"Danny, please don't die," she said quietly to him, almost pleading. Dannys' eyes told her he didn't want to either, but he knew deep down that he was.

"Tell Calais to get Zetes's body in case he forgets, and also make sure you raise Gerald and June up to be very responsible and sensible adults," he said. She couldn't bear to thear him say this.

"And also, make sure they know about me as well. Let them know who their dad is, always," said Danny, his voice getting fainter. Katie's was now letting her tears fall out. Her dream from last night was coming true. It was almost unbearable.

"Danny, I love you. Please, don't leave me alone, not like this," she said to him. She clutched his hands, but they were slowly losing their ability to even move.

"Katie, I love you too. Don't forget that, ever," he said to her. His neck was also starting to stop moving. He felt his heart rate slow down till it was barely moving. His eyes fluttered as he struggled to gain breath, but less of it was coming. His eyes were starting to close and Katie could do nothing about it.

At that moment, Zeus walked over and knelt down next to him. He got out the gem, took one last long look at it, and put it near Danny's wound. The gem began to glow bright-white, it's energy flowing into Danny. Katie watched in astonishment as Danny's wound started to heal at an accelerated rate. His eyes opened back up, and his breath was restored as well. The blinding white died out just as the last of the wound healed up. Danny couldn't believe it, he'd been healed.

As they watched the gem crumbled into fragments and fell apart all over the ground, a sudden gust of air burying the fragments in the ground. Danny was not only astounded to see that the gem was used, but was more shocked that Zeus had done that for him.

"Zeus, why..."

"If there's one thing I hate to see, it's any of my children overcome with grief and sadness for he rest of their lives," he said to Danny. He stood up and went around to help anyone who needed medical attention. Most of all, he went to gather up the body of his dead son.

* * *

That night, the fallen warriors of the Olympian were buried, well at least the Olympian one. Among the fallen were a splish-splash of people from all the cabins, except Poseidon, Hades, and Gaia. The cabin ith the worst casualties was the Apollo cabin. The cabin originally had twenty kids, now there were only seven left. Aurora was thankfully one of the survivors since she had fought beside Nico the whole battle.

The bodies of the dead demigods were given the burial shrouds of their cabins. Zetes's body was covered with a golden shroud with two crossed lightning bolts on it and the symbol of the eagle draped across both of them. Danny, Calais, and Katie helped put it on, and Danny allowed Calais to burn it. Calais took a deep breath and let the torch touch the shroud, instantly igniting the shroud and the pyre.

"Is he in a better place?" he asked Danny.

"The best. He died a hero, so he'll be in Elysium until he wants to try for rebirth, but something tells me he won't leave until you get there so you can be by his side, always," said Danny. Calais choked up and put his head on Danny's chest. Danny hugged him back as Katie stroked his hair as the pyre burned. He watched as the rest of the funeral pyres went up in flames, burning the bodies underneath the shrouds to ashes.


	36. Ending to a Story

**Hey readers, this will be the last chapter of the story. I know you are sad, but this is how it has to be. But you're in for a surprise when you get to the end of this chapter. Keep reading. **

(The next day)

Danny and Katie woke up from their slumber. Katie was lying directly on his body, feeling his heartbeat the whole night. Yesterday he had nearly died and she had nearly lost him weren't for the miraculous aid of Zeus. She told him before they fell asleep that she wanted to feel him the entire night. He had agreed without even a second thought. They woke up around the same time, Katie yawning and stretching over his body as he stretched as well. As she stretched she felt something hit right between her thighs, something that she knew all too well.

"Danny, seriously?" she said.

"I told you it's a morning thing. I thought you'd know that by now. Sheesh!" said Danny. Katie playfully hit him on the forehead, then held him closer to her. Danny's hands smoothed around her curves and around her hips. He also playfully grasped her butt, to which she let out an excited yelp, but then kissed her to silence it. Her hands traveled around his chest and his hands rubbed around her belly. They stopped for a minute to recollect the events from yesterday. Katie's put her head down on his chest, her eyes, which were a minute ago clouded with lust, were now looming with sadness.

"How did your dad take it?" said Danny. She remembered seeing her dad with red eyes looking at his son's body being burned.

"He didn't take it well. I don't think a lot of people did," she said. He hugged her to him, kissing her neck as well.

"When should we go and pick up Gerald and June?" he asked.

"In the evening. Right now we need to see how Calais and his mom are holding up. She flew over last night," said Katie. They got up and got dressed, heading out towards the Zeus cabin. They opened the door to see Calais asleep and his mom on another bunk holding a picture of her recently deceased son. She looked up at them, her eyes severely red and tear stains all over her face.

"You must be Danny. Calais told me a lot about you. Thank you for putting him in the flowerbed in the middle of a battle. You have my gratitude," she said.

"You're welcome miss," said Danny. She nodded and went back to stroking her hand across Zetes's picture.

* * *

The rest of the camp was in a state of mourning. Many of their good friends, demigods and nature spirits, were now gone forever. Despite this, there was still rejoicing as they had, against all odds, beaten back the renegade giants. Many of the campers climbed onto the stones that were once the parts of the stone army and planted their battle flags there. A few of them were preparing for a victory feast that was to take place that night.

Katie and Danny were talking with Percy and Annabeth about everything.

"You haven't by chance seen my mom have you?" said Danny.

"No. She left right after Alkyoneus was killed," said Annabeth. Danny thought this was hard, but then again it was her army that took out nearly a dozen of her children. She might be having a guilt problem.

"When are you guys leaving?" said Katie.

"Right after the victory party, though it doesn't seem like much of a victory. This feels even dryer than when we beat Kronos," said Percy. He was talking about all their friends they lost in the battle, including Zetes. Thankfully, Grover had escaped harm, and so did Nico and Mrs. O'Leary, as well as Peleus. All their friends, and everyone who went to the wedding, were safe. Tyson had downed a Gigante with a hit from his "stick" that made the giant two feet tall.

"What about you?" said Percy.

"Same here. We've been away from the kids for too long," said Danny.

"Same here," said Percy.

"Will things ever go back to normal?" said Danny.

"They always do, though it never seems like it," said Percy.

* * *

That night at the victory feast, the campers ate and drank with their surviving friends and any relatives that had showed up. Mr. D. had allowed their mortal relatives in as well. However, Ms. Sky was at home still babysitting the twins, and Danny and Katie were going to come in the morning to get them. For now, all they wanted to do was be in each others' arms. After the festivities had died down and everyone went to bed, Danny and Katie were ready to go home. They bid Percy and Annabeth goodbye and Danny held Katie's hand to transport them to their house.

They ended up right in their room near the bed.

"Still can't believe you can do that," she said to him. He smiled and kissed her. They held each other as their kiss escalated. His hands went and felt around her curves and hips, reveling in the feel of her skin. Her hands traveled under his shirt around his back, feeling their texture.

"Danny, I want you right now," she said to him. He smiled and picked her up. He placed her onto the bed lightly and got over her, his hips griding into hers. He took her shirt off just as she was taking his off. They slid their pants down until they were in their underwear. Danny kissed her fiercely on her mouth, his hands slightly tickling her belly. He let go of the kiss to look down on her with such passion and love that it made Katie blush.

His hand went up to her breast trapped in the confines of her bra. He reached behind her back to undo the latch. The bra came off and Danny threw it onto the ground. His mouth kissed around her neck, sucking and kissing at her most sensitive spots on her neck which he knew all too well. Her hands went to his shoulder blades and grasped them to show him how much pleasure he was causing. His hands lightly squeezed her breasts, which made her arch her back into him. His kisses went south to her collarbone, placing fleeting kisses there that made butterflies swoop through her body.

He kissed the valley between her breasts, licking them from their sides that made her squeeze his shoulder blades. He traced his tongue hotly around her nipple that had her squirm under him. He finally took the bud into his mouth and sucked on it. She let out a soft moan, followed by shallow breathing as he continued. His hand massaged her left breast as he suckled onto her right one. She was still breastfeeding, so he was unsurprised when some milk came into his mouth. He drank it down with no hesitation, continuing to suckle.

Her hand went down to grasp his member from outside his boxers, stroking it extra slowly to excite him to the highest degree. Danny suppressed a moan while sucking on her nub, but buried his head between her breasts when she began stroking faster and faster. He gasped when he felt an arousal spasm, and his hand traveled into her panties, parting her folds and inserting two fingers into her. She bucked on them, her backing arching to let him in deeper. She kissed him fiercely, letting her hand off his member and grasping his back as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

Her hand went to his wrist to stop him from pumping anymore. She pushed him lightly onto his back. He was expecting her to straddle his hips, but instead she came forward and turned around so that her core was staring him straight in the face. She took his manhood out of his boxers and began to lick the tip. Danny knew what she was doing, but his back slightly arched when she took the tip into her mouth. Seeing that she was already wet, he slid the part of her panties covering her flower to the side and began to lick around it, catching some of her juices.

She moaned onto his member, bobbing her head up and down to bring him more pleasure. He swirled his tongue into her drenched core to get at her sweet spot. She clenched onto his member even harder and snaked her tongue around his member like a snake. He put two fingers into her tunnel and pumped them in and out of her. She let go of his member to moan loudly, and then went back to what she was doing. She grasped her breasts in her hands and put them on either side of his member. She moved them up and down on it to stimulate him.

He moaned loudly and stuck another finger into her. She bobbed her head more and more, rubbing her breasts onto his member even harder. Danny's tongue and his fingers swirled and pumped into her core, making her unbearably wet and making her lose her concentration. She let go of her breasts, gave another lick to his head, and began to stroke him whilst licking up and down his member.

He could feel his release coming, and sensed that hers was near as well. His fingers found her G-spot and rubbed it vigorously. This was what she needed to climax. She shoved her rear down as far as she could onto his finger and came. Her juices flowed out of her core, but Danny licked her clean when she did. As she let out a loud moan-yell, she stroked him harder and timed her strokes with an arousal spasm from his member. Unable to hold on any longer, he released onto her face. His seed spurted in three rhythmic pulses onto her, some going into her mouth and the rest onto her face.

Turning around to face him, after wiping his hot semen off of her, she came back up to him and kissed him, letting her tongue and his get into another fight for dominance match. Danny pushed her panties down her legs as she slid his down. There they stayed, him under her and her over him, kissing like eternal lovers.

Katie sat up on his waist and held his member in her hands. Propping her core over it, she came down slowly on it. The couple let out a small gasp when he was firmly connected with her. Just as Katie was about to start, Danny had an idea.

He put his hands on her hips and motioned for her to turn around. Seeing what he was getting at, she turned around slowly until she was facing away from him, but still on top of him.

"Ready?" she asked quietly.

"Go ahead beautiful," he said. He saw her smile, and then she was off.

She started the tempo out slowly to get a feel of this new position. The way his head hit her backwalls was sending shockwaves of pleasure through her, the kind which she wanted to savor always. Danny held her hips to help her move down on him, and he was savoring it too. Her position on him felt sooooo good.

Katie put her back down on his front and let him thrust into her. He was going slowly; they wanted to savor this sex for all time, and it was working. He kissed her on her lips as one arm held her by the waist and his other one gently squeezed her breast. His legs were hooked around hers to keep her in place and have each one of his thrusts hit her deeper and deeper.

They stayed at this slow pace for what seemed like hours, but the clock said it was only one. By that time they were sweating and they could feel their climaxes coming. Her back arched to allow him to have better pumps, and he began to thrust even harder into her. His hand that was on her waist went down to her dripping wet core to spread her lips apart more so that he could access into her deeper regions. Their moans resonated in the room as they kept their movements in sync.

Katie got off his front in order for her to lay down on his legs and hug them to her, letting her hips ride his cock. She sped up till their skin smacked onto each other.

"Oh gods," moaned Danny. He grabbed onto the bottom of her rear and helped her to bang her core onto his member harder and harder.

Katie was moaning a string high-pitched moans and buried her face into his legs, her hips slamming onto his thighs and his head banging on her cervix. He thrust up into her so that this time he was nearly penetrating her cervix, making her see stars from the amount of sheer pleasure she was receiving from him.

Danny, feeling he was about to burst any minute, turned Katie around so that she was facing him again and grabbed onto the bottom of her thighs to spread her a bit and begin thrusting up into her again. She arched back and moved down on him, rolling her hips to his thrusts. His hands went from her thighs to her bottom and moved her down harder on her.

They were moaning uncontrollably now, and if their door wasn't soundproof on the inside and the twins were here, they would have woken up by now. Katie's hand were on his legs, which were holding her back to let her rest on there when she needed to. The sweat on them glistened from the lamplight in their room, and their scent mixed together for the most hypnotic aroma.

"Danny, I'm...ah..c-cum...oh...ah...cumming," she moaned to him. She laid down on him, her breasts pressed to his chest, and her face hovering over his, kissing him quickly and softly with each thrust. Her hips continued rolling on him while he kept thrusting up into her.

"So..close...," he moaned. He flipped them over, thrusting into her as hard as he could. Her legs hooked behind his thighs, her arms around his neck, their eyes closed shut and teeth gritting as he pumped into her. His seed was forming in his shaft, ready to burst out from his head into her, but he needed to make sure she came at the same time he did. Katie opened her eyes just enough to see that he was very close, and she felt she was too. She arched her back to make his thrusts go deeper. She felt his head beginning to pulse, and this triggered her climax.

"Ahh!!!" they yelled. Danny's member pumped his seed into her, his hips shallowly pumping into her with each pulse. Her walls tightened around his shaft, her juices coming out as she clung onto him, her feet pressing him into her to the deepest he could get. Danny gave one more thrust as his reserve semen flooded into her. He collapsed when the last of it was safely inside her, feeling her soft skin on his. They panted at the same pace before they feverishly kissed each other for five minutes straight, her legs still wrapped around his thighs.

When they ended they stared passionately at each other, his hand stroking her cheek. He was still inside of her, and he planned to be for the entire night.

"Te quiero mi amor," he said to her. She knew this was Spanish for "I love you my love." She kissed him again passionately and settled into his chest. He flipped them over gently so that she was on top so she could settle into his chest. He felt his heart swell with love as he held his love, his wife, to his body, forever melding the two together. They decided they would pick up the kids in the morning.

* * *

(_The next day_)

Gerald was happily moving around in his dads' arms as June was happily moving around in her moms' arms. They had picked them up from Ms. Sky's house, thanking her for keeping them safe from harm, and for also getting Danny's mom into the conflict to help and save them.

"Just remember, whenever you need me to watch them I'll do it," said Ms. Sky.

"Does that include on holidays?" said Katie, laughing.

"Don't press your luck Katie," she said, smiling.

Getting them back into their arms once again made them feel more at ease, and also made them more relaxed. Their kids were the most precious thing in the world to them, and they would never want to lose them again.

That day however, they had two unexpected guests.

The first one was Gaia herself. She appeared in a fissure inside the house and materialized right next to them, the fissure closing shut after her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" said Danny, though he said this because he was startled, which they both knew.

"I came to make sure you were alright. You gave me quite a scare a few days ago," said Gaia, mentioning the incident when Danny had almost died.

"Where did you go after the battle?" said Danny. Gaia's expression saddened. For the first time since he had known her, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I went and collected their remains and buried them. I just couldn't believe that I had...," she said, but she trailed off. Katie hugged her, knowing how she felt about attacking her own sons. So did Danny. Gaia thanked them and she straightened out.

"But, I know if I didn't then I wouldn't have seen the two faces that brighten me everyday, or should I say four," she said, her eyes on the Stone family. Gerald made movements to be held by her, and Danny willingly let Gaia hold him. Gerald seemed more relax when around Gaia. He gave a small, baby smile to his grandmother, who returned it back to him. For once, the family was finally at ease and didn't have to worry anymore.

An hour later, another knock was heard. Danny went to go and answer it. When he opened it, he saw his father-in-law in the doorway.

"Zeus?" he said. Zeus continued looking at him before finally speaking.

"Yes Danny. Is Katie and the children here?" said Zeus.

"Yes, including my mom," said Danny. Zeus nodded and went inside. Katie was startled when she saw her dad come in, but then she saw he meant no harm and let her hold June for a little. Gaia acted like nothing happened and she continued to hold Gerald.

"Zeus, can I ask you something?" said Danny.

"You may," Zeus said, still looking down at June.

"Why did you save me?" said Danny.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you had a gem that helped to turn the tide of the battle, and when I was dying and you had the chance to keep using that gem, you let it go and healed me," said Danny.

"It wasn't like I despised you," said Zeus.

"Could have fooled me," said Danny. Zeus took awhile before speaking answer.

"I guess because I finally saw how you made my daughter happy, and how you protected her and your children. It made me see the error of my ways and get past my old prejudice," said Zeus, calm and slowly.

Danny continued looking at him, unsure of what else to say. Here was the king of the gods saying he was wrong, especially with the ego he carried around for thousands of years. It was something that didn't even require anyone to speak.

"I believe it's time for me to go; I have business to attend to on Olympus," he said. He kissed June on the forehead and hugged his daughter. He stopped in front of Danny and offered his hand to shake. Danny wasn't too sure on whether to shake it or not, but he shook it anyway.

As Zeus was exiting the door...

"Zeus," Danny called. He stopped at the doorway.

"Thank you, for everything," Danny said to him. Zeus did the last thing Danny ever expected in his life. Zeus smiled at him and disappeared in a wisp of air. Danny looked at Katie and she smiled, glad that the two had finally gotten past their differences. All it took was a titanic battle. Soon after Gaia left, bidding them a happy life, and she disappeared into dust into the ground. Danny and Katie put the twins to sleep and crawled into bed, glad that everything was back to normal.

* * *

(One and a half years later)

He and her sat on lawn chairs in the backyard, seeing the sun setting on the horizon. Enjoying it's last rays they sat back and relaxed.

"You know, I found out something about the twin's birthday," said Danny.

"What?" she asked.

"They were born on the same day we made love for the first time," said Danny. She thought about it for a minute, and then remembered.

"So what do you think about that?" she asked.

"I think that it's not a coincidence. It's like having sex the first time was our first adventure, and then having the twins was our next greatest adventure," said Danny.

"And are there any regrets?" she asked coyly.

"None," he said smiling. "I have the best wife in the world, a nice place to call home, and two beautiful children."

"Actually, you might want to make that three," said Katie, rubbing her belly.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I found out this morning. I can't believe it's going to be our third child," she said. Danny got off his chair and settled on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"And I wouldn't have it with any other person," he breathed to her before resuming the kiss. At that minute, two infant children, just now trying to master walking, toddled to their parents landed on them, separating them. All four of the Stone family laughed, glad to be together for always. They watched the rest of the sun set in the horizon, savoring something that would keep in their memories for all times. It was just like in that dream Danny had in his cave in the Appalachians where he was having a perfect life with Katie, except in this instance, it was reality. And you know what, he would have it any other way. The End.

**Please review your thoughts on the "Opposites story as a whole. Also, I know you might have been expecting this, but I'm thinking of making a sequel to the story. It'll be out in about a month or two, but if you go on my profile and go to my poll and I have fifty votes for the sequel by May 8th, I might push it ahead to about a week or two. Review and vote at my polls. Cdog 1917 signing out. **


End file.
